Keep Your Eyes Open
by DemonicAngelGREED
Summary: The bond between daemon and partner are the strongest force on earth but when Peeta is reaped for the 74th Hunger games he finds that maybe there are other bonds that could make him feel just as complete as the one he felt with his partner if he was open to them.
1. Settling

**Well here is my new mulit-chapter fanfic centered once again around Peeta-my favourtie character!-The careers will once again play a roll in it. This fanfiction begins when Peeta is eleven years old and is set in a Au world where the children of the twelve districts are born with a Daemon partner much like in the 'His Dark Materials' saga. Hope you enjoy it-once I get some reviews i will once again start my shout outs for my lovely followers. Every animal used in as Daemon partners are real animals that i have had to find and single out so if you need to get a idea of what the daemons look like just look them up on google images.  
**

**Peeta's P.O.V**

When I was just a child I had learnt that boy's daemons aren't supposed to settle in the early life, in fact many of them still haven't settled by the time they reach reaping age, and if they settle in a form early then it was a sign of great courage and inner strength as it meant that the boy knew who he was both inside and out. The only person in district twelve to have their daemon settle early was that of Haymitch Aberthery, when he was twelve his daemon had settled into its form of a Wolverine then four years later he was sent into the games which he then went on to win: he was the last victor we had in district twelve: that was twenty four years ago.

As children it is expected of us to play and mock fight with our daemons just in case we were made to go into the games, girls play up until they're ten because then there is just too much of a chance for their daemons to settle and that would be dangerous. When I was ten years old and my eldest brother Aion was fourteen we all watched as his daemon Osiris settled into the beautiful lithe form of an Ocelot sticking to form with the Mellark tradition of having feline final forms. My mother and her daemon Tobias the Caracal had been so proud of the eldest son while my father and his tiger daemon Mirani had just watched them.

I had always like the cats of our family but I couldn't help but notice that my own daemon Oclan who was male-which was strange enough as I too was a boy- strayed away from the feline forms even when he could shape shift between forms, instead he stuck to foxes and puppies like a loyal companion always there. The day that changed my life though was my eleventh birthday: I had been given the day off at the bakery while my now fifteen and thirteen year old brothers took over my work load at the bakery as their gifts for me. I had eagerly ran down to the scrap heap so that I could play with the other boys down there both seam and townie it didn't matter and within moments of my arrival I had been pulled into a game with them.

But during the game I was thinking about how happy I was and how everything was in its place and then during his next transformation Oclan turned into the largest form he had ever been able to create, he had changed into a large black wolf with the clearest blue eyes I had ever seen him have, the only other color on my wolf's coat was the gold symbol splayed across his chest that Oclan had always on him at some place on his body be it his face, flank, legs back or in this case chest. I had been so shocked when I saw him because Oclan had never formed into something so amazing before, but he had that time and won so easily taking out the weaker daemon forms. After that game I refused to play again as my whole body was tingling weird and I didn't want Oclan to have to play as he still hadn't phased out of his form yet.

The boys wanted to play more but instead I walked off with a large wolf by my side, Oclan now almost reached my shoulder as of his size and I was really tempted to jump on his back but I didn't as it didn't feel it would be right. Oclan was silent but comforting by my side as I walk through the district trying to figure out what the feeling running through me was, it was like something had clicked inside of me and had found its place. As I think this I freeze and look at my daemon who turned and lowered his head almost as if he was afraid of me which was completely stupid I could never get mad at him: he had been by my side for my whole life and suddenly I know why Oclan hasn't transformed into a different form and why he was still in his large wolf form.

"Oclan" I whisper reaching out and placing my hand in the middle of his forehead making his eyes slide close and lean into my touch a little further just as he always had when he was a red panda curled up on my shoulders or a squirrel hiding from Mr Everdeen as it was common knowledge he hunted them. "You've settled" I whisper and it wasn't a question I could feel it in my very bones that he had settled which meant that I had grown up, that I had found who I was on the inside even if I couldn't see of feel it Oclan could.

The large wolf nodded and nudged me a little making me smile happily; it was scary that my daemon had settled as I'm only eleven years old but I had Oclan and he was enough to keep me strong. Without another word the two of us began walking through the district not even looking where we were headed and before I knew it we ended up in the ghostly area in Victors Village. It was strange to be in such a deserted place mainly because for as long as I could remember only one person had ever lived here, the first person died the same year Haymitch won from old age and no one had one since Haymitch had but there was something about the beautiful houses lined up alongside each other that made me gaze at them in awe.

But I knew if Cray or one of his peacekeeper friends found me standing in victors village I could get a lashing so I turned on my heel ready to leave when I heard Oclan growl threateningly making me stiffen up. Suddenly I could feel a nudging on my lower leg making me gaze down in shock, standing there with a fearful look on his face was a wolverine, and not just any wolverine but the great Wolverine that stood by Haymitch through the games, I could tell it was him due to the star shaped scar that one of the daemons from district three's tribute had given him through the games sitting on its right fore-flank.

"Kana?" I asked in shock, the daemon seemed relieved that I had noticed who it was and nodded in agreement.

Oclan seemed to have understood that Kana wasn't going to hurt me and whined curiously making the smaller carnivore look at him expectantly "You must come" she said in a gruff voice and I nod before I could stop myself.

Kana seemed pleased because she turned around quickly and began bounding down the road until she reached a house two doors down from where I was standing and motioned me over. Oclan huffed and then nudged me to get going, I had said that I would follow Kana hadn't I. "Come on Peeta" Oclan said and I was shocked at how strong his voice was, it still held that boyish playful tone to it but it was also a hell of a lot stronger and more forceful than before.

Nodding I run down the street with Oclan by my side until we reached the beautiful and yet neglected house and enter in. The house was beautiful inside as well but I t was dirty, not in the grimy sense but just that no one had polished, vacuumed, swept or moped in months so there was so much dust it was hard to see past it. Kana nudged me in the leg again and then lead me through the house towards the smell of vomit and blood, Oclan whined pitifully against the smell making me reach up and rub on his ears instinctively: my daemon was a wolf now and that meant his senses were probably dealing with this stench ten times worse than myself. "You can wait here if you want" I murmur to him but get a shake in return.

Of course Oclan would never leave me: I was his and he was mine we were partners. When we reached a bathroom where the smell was coming from Kana turned to me and gave me a look full sorrow and fear "Please help him" she whined.

Nodding I push open the door and gasp when I see Haymitch the drunken victor of district twelve slumped over the toilet bowl, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth and vomit staining his chin. Without thinking of the mess of smell I surge forward and pull him away from the bowl making him groan and prop him up against the cabinet before turning and running a bath, I tear off his jacket and his pants in one quick moment not even sparing him a glance when I rip off his underwear as nudity had never been a big thing for me: not when you have two brothers and share a bathroom. Using all the strength I had gained working in the bakery I lift the much larger man into the bath water and begin washing all the dirt and grime on him as Kana crawled to my side to watch my movements. Oclan had decided to sit behind be watching over my shoulder as I clean up the drunken man.

Once I was sure he was clean I lift him from the tub and begin to dry him off, "Where's the bedroom" I ask Kana who leads me down the hall and into a lavish bedroom. I spot the bed clothes easily enough and quickly pull Haymitch into them before letting him fall back onto the bedroom before I make my way back into the bathroom which is a mess of saliva, vomit and blood.

Scrunching my nose at the sight I sigh and quickly gather items I can use to clean the mess, I know that I didn't owe the man anything, he didn't do anything nice for anyone, but I knew deep down that he didn't deserve to wake up to that kind of humiliating mess such as the one in front of him. Oclan made his way to my side and nudged me under the chin as I scrubbed the floor affectionately before leaving the tiled floor and lying down outside the bathroom to wait. All I could think was that it was my eleventh birthday and so far the only thing that had gone even the slightest bit in the good way was that Oclan had settled and even that was more dangerous than good. No one talked about it but everyone knew that if a male's daemon settled too early then they became a target to the peacekeeper, the theory was that Haymitch had been reaped because he had refused to become a peacekeeper himself at the age of twelve.

"You're still here?" glancing up I see Kana standing at the door way watching me with shocked eyes as Oclan huffed in amusement lying his head against his paws as if going to sleep. "No one ever stays" she mutters settling next to Oclan.

I don't say anything just continue to scrub the floor and without any prompting I feel the words slip from my mouth in the faintest whisper I don't even think that the two canine animals would be able to hear it. _'Happy Birthday to me' _

Oclan whines softly making me smile sadly, he always knew what I was thinking and feelings so it really was no point to try and get anything pass him. I work on the bathroom for a few hours until its spotless talking to Kana about anything I could think of, and then move onto the kitchen which I then clean spotless. Kana is a good companion and suddenly I know why she was such a good partner for Haymitch, she's sarcastic and witty not letting Oclan's larger size and bigger animal form beat her down-although she had killed while my wolf had not-intimidate her even putting him in his place several times.

It must have been late in the afternoon when Haymitch finally stumbled down into the kitchen where Kana is sitting on the bench as I take out some cinnamon rolls I had made earlier while Oclan sat by my side subbing his head on my legs every few minutes to comfort me. "Who the hell are you?" he asked dryly.

"Shut it Haymitch" Kana snapped back and I could see that she had been really worried about her partner "He's the one who made sure you didn't drown in your own vomit"

Haymitch must have felt the irritation flooding through their bond because he started to regard me with curious and yet measuring eyes, when his eyes focused on Oclan his eyes turned sad and he looked at me with a pitying glance "What's your name kid" he asked as he walked over pitching up a whiskey bottle on his way.

"Peeta. Peeta Mellark" I say softly handing him a roll and tearing one apart for Kana who nudges my hand in thanks.

I bend down and hand on to Oclan who snaps it up happily before taking a bite of my own, Haymitch watched me for a moment and then takes a bite of his own roll before watching me closely "How old are ya Peeta?" he asked as he watched me play with my daemon.

This caused me to blink in shock; no one really asked me that, there was no one who didn't really already know: district twelve wasn't exactly a large place to live. "Ah...I turned elven today" I say softly.

Haymitch looks at me in shock for a moment and then sighs rubbing his eyes tiredly before pointing at Oclan "Well he settled a full year before Kana did for me: tough break kid" he said handing me a glass he had been pouring whiskey in and motioning for me to drink.

Because I'm completely shocked that he had been able to tell I find myself taking a hesitant drink and spluttering at the bitter burning liquid I forced myself to swallow "How'd you know?" I ask not even trying to protest or defend myself.

The victor arched his eyebrow at me and straddled a stool reaching out to stroke Kana who growled happily as I find myself reaching out for Oclan in the same movement. "You forget kid" he said softly and suddenly I can see a softer side of the drunken man who had been through more than I could ever imagine "I too was an early settler, twelve years old and old Kana here decided she had found her place" he said before turning to face me "Your eyes gave it away, less curious and bright then the other kids: the eyes of someone who knows"

"But I don't know" I say softly scratching Oclan behind the ears "But I'm guessing Oclan found something in me that did because it just feels…different" I offer him a confused smile because the fact was I had no idea what I was talking back and despite his reputation of being unhelpful and hating children maybe Haymitch would be able to help me.

"I know" the man said picking up Kana and moving around to my side of the bench where he slipped to the floor next to my leg before dragging me to sit down next to him. "It's a strange feeling, like all your senses are on fire at one stage and then it becomes a buzzing sensation" he said and suddenly I feel like I'm transported back to that moment when Oclan transformed into the beautiful wolf form and everything was just as Haymitch said.

With a shaking hand I raise the glass to my lips and take a weak sip from it swallow the bitter liquid reluctantly and more for something to do, it was strange to know that this man who had no friends in his own home had more in common with him and knew him better now than anyone in his family could. Aion might have a settled Daemon by now but he didn't have Osiris settle until he was fourteen: I'm eleven there is a big age difference there. "Happy birthday to me" I sigh running a hand through Oclan's fur as he laid his large head on my lap.

Haymitch snorted and somehow clinked our glasses together before taking a large drain from the bottle he was drinking out of "Well kid…I don't know you despite the fact you clean me up" he muttered making me snort into my own glass "and it's probably the worse birthday gift in the world but I have the honor of giving you your first drink be it legal or not" he said and then raised the bottle in my direction before taking another large gulp of the amber liquid while I just snorted and looked into the glass.

"Yeah…thanks" I whisper and take another large swallow of the liquid, it might not be the best present I had ever gotten but it defiantly was the most needed.

I must have been at the victor's house for a few hours because by the time I leave Haymitch's house in victor's village the sun is well on its way to setting. I had only finished the one glass in the time it had taken my drinking companion to finish his bottle and by that time Kana had asked me to help her partner up into bed once more, the whole time all I had been thinking was that I hoped I never went into the games if this was how a victor lived: drunk and alone. Kana had been thankful to me and had told me she would never forget my kindness but I knew she would, I would never see the two of them again: I was a baker he was a victor we just did not cross paths not ever.

"Well this has been an eventful day" Oclan said as we enter the town the lights of different houses and shops illuminating the streets I walk down with no one but my daemon as a companion. "Hasn't it"

After everything I've been through I just want to cry but my father had always told me that crying was a sign that you had given up so instead I begin to laugh as I try to look at everything in a funny light and find that it had actually been quite a funny day maybe not the best birthday I had ever had the honor of having but it could have been a hell of a lot worse. "Yeah you could say that" I laugh before looking up at the bakery where I could see the armored figures of Peacekeepers. "Huh Cray must be here for his order"

I knew the Peacekeeper better than any eleven year old in district twelve could say, he came in every Friday to pick up his bakery order and most days I worked the counter so I had been forced into many a conversations with him. Without skipping a beat or hesitating I walk into the bakery and wave to my second eldest brother Warren who was working the counter with a bored expression, his daemon Biella flitting between a robin and then a possum making Cray's Culpeo daemon Silvis snickered at the amusing sight.

"Peeta your back" Warren said happily as he spotted me and I wave back and then give my brother a confused look when his skin turned pale and he pointed in my direction "Ah Peet, there's a large wolf standing behind you" he said nervously.

Glancing back I see that he is talking about Oclan and I nod in agreement "Yeah Oclan is always with me" I say shrugging and I can hear Cray make a noise of shock and then I realize what I had said and want to beat myself for it but it's too late because Cray has my chin in his hands and was staring into my eyes with a fierce glare.

"Warren was it" he said never taking his eyes off me "Go get your parents I think Peeta has some big news to tell them" he said as Oclan growled low in his throat at my mistreatment.

I swallow nervously and begin sending calming and happy thoughts back to my large daemon, it wouldn't do to have Oclan attack Silvis. He was a hell of a lot bigger than the tiny canine daemon the Cray had and if he attacked him I could only guess that it would end up in disaster more so than normal. "Please don't hurt them" I whisper softly and I mean it, Cray could do whatever the hell he wanted for me but I just wanted him to leave my family alone.

The peacekeeper must have seen something in my eyes because he nodded and then let my chin go only to lay an intimidating hand on my shoulder keeping me in place as my father and Mirani walk in side by side with mother and Tobias striding up behind them. "Cray what is this news that you had to tell us that you would drag us out here" my father said in amusement.

"Oh not me Seth but it's your son who in fact has the news" he said patting my shoulder forcibly.

My parents turn their gases to me as Aion walked in with his own daemon on his heels as I step forward and clear my throat uneasily "Today is my eleventh birthday" I say uneasily and look back at Oclan who nudged me comfortably "And when I went and played with the other boys something happened to Oclan" I whisper and look at my father who's eyes were beginning to widen in shock.

"Peeta please tell me he didn't" he whispered painfully and I know why: people who settled early are recognized as adults early which meant Cray would be able to treat me as one. Aion had to leave school and gets a job in the mines when Osiris settled so what settling meant for me could be anything: I wasn't even of reaping age yet.

"He settled" I whispered as Oclan stepped forward drawing everyone's eyes to his wolf form. When I look at my mother I could see the horror reflected in them: their hadn't been a canine in our family for years, everyone in our family had a feline daemon and here I was with the largest canine in the family.

Both my parents looked at Cray my father's gaze dark and tired "What does this mean for him?" he asked the Peacekeeper who looked at me closely for a moment and then at Oclan who bristled a little under the scrutiny.

"He obviously can't go to school anymore, so he'll have to get a job" he said arching and eyebrow at my mother who nodded and crossed her arms across her chest, "And every Monday, Wednesday and Friday he's to come to the Peacekeeper barracks for training and schooling as he's too young not to be taught" he said seriously and my parents nod in agreement.

It was fair, I was going to be taught and trained but I knew that my 'punishment' for settling was going too announced any moment now, just as my parents did as well. "As for his age I think that because he is so young and yet so mature" Cray started his voice sniping and sarcastic "He shall begin on his twelve year with eight slips" I feel horror sweep through my bones as he said this: eight slips that was the minimum and eighteen year old could end up with and I'm starting with that! "Then each year he shall be rewarded with six slips instead of the usual one" that was one more slips for every year I'm eligible for the reaping.

"Forty four slips by the time he's eighteen" Aion whispered in shock.

Cray nodded and then squeezed my shoulder once more before placing his helmet back on his head "I'll see Peeta on Monday for his first lesson" he said turning on his heel and striding out the door leaving me with my family who were all watching me in shock and confusion.

My mother who had always been mean and vicious when I came to me walked over and laid a land on my shoulder giving me a look I could describe before sighing as if she knew something I didn't "Happy birthday Peeta" she said before turning around and striding back into the back rooms in the bakery.

Tobias looked at me for a moment with his startling green eyes and nodded "I hope your day was one full of joy young Peeta" he said in his slightly French accent.

I nod and then turn to my father who just stepped forward and pulled me into a tight hug that I had been wanting to be held in since Oclan first settled "Everything is going to be alright son…you're going to be fine"

* * *

**If any of you need me to explain the settling age rule i will do so at the beginning of the next chapter if u review and ask me to.  
**

**Thoughts are appreciated.  
**

**Next Chapter: The Reapings.  
**


	2. Odds Are Never in my Favor

**Alright Here is the 2nd chapter to my new fic, and i must say the support I've gotten for the first chapter I posted was amazing so i just want to thank everyone who read and alerted this before i get onto the shoutouts. Anyway a few people didn't really understand what the whole punishment for settling was about so i thought i would take this time to explain it. When a daemon is still in it's flickering stage it basically is a show of ones innocence and that they are still trying to find out who they were, hence they are deemed a child, when they settled it is as if they are now adults because they have come to terms as to who they are as a person. when a child settles to early the peacekeepers take it upon themselves to make sure that they don't get out of control and therefore class them as adults making them go to work and leave school and give them a decided amount of reaping slips they believe is appropriate. In Peeta's case the reason Cray took and interest in him personally was because he settled extremely early as he wasn't even old enough  
**

***Note* This rule really only applies to the outlying districts and note districts one through to four.  
**

**A.N-This is set in an AU verse where Katniss's father nor Gale's died: you'll see read on.  
**

**SHOUT-OUTS!  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- Hello again my fantastic and loyal fan, it's nice to see your name on my review board again. Now before i carry on: is this being different a good or bad thing that bit got me a littler perplexed...I can only hope it was good.  
**

**Collie4Life-It's okay that you voted for the other one, like i mentioned this one only won by a few votes so this very well could have been the other one. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Through Darkness and Light-Yeah a bit of a time skip, he's sixteen now so five years, hope that's not too much of a jump.  
**

**Gleewithheart-Aww thank you for your review i hope you love this chapter as much as the first.  
**

**Shinigami- Thanks for the review, yeah Peeta gets a few slips: why do i always make him so sacrificing again?  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines-Hope you understand the punishment a bit better. Glad you like this story prompt: guessing you voted for it?**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

_Closing my eyes as the moon washed down on me I take pleasure in the power the large celestial figure gave me. When the moon glowed down on me it felt like every part of me was on fire and tingling, taking a deep breath and smelling the dirt and everything apart of it I let my senses spread out as I search for my prey, I needed to hunt the need was coursing through my body like the most urgent need. My eyes pick up the shape on the horizon and without thinking of anything but the thrill of a hunt I leap out of my hiding place and silent running through the forest, over the snow casing the floor leaving not a single print. _

_When I reach the girl I leap out with a feral snarl and as I give her the fatal strike and her blood stains the snow beneath her I get a look at who I just killed. Staring back out at me with dull lifeless eyes with blood dribbling from her mouth was Katniss Everdeen the hunter from the seam. _

"NO!" I scream shooting up from my bed as I woke myself up from my nightmare.

Looking around to see that I was in fact still in my bedroom and not in a snowy forest hunting innocent people, let alone someone I knew. I didn't know Katniss Everdeen so much as I knew her father, not only did he trade squirrel and game for bread and once even a cupcake for Prim's eight birthday. Then of course there was the fact I saved his life six years ago: the day the mines exploded I had been walking home from a session with Cray learning to open my senses to Oclan and bond on a deeper level when my still slightly heightened senses caught the smell of gas very faint but still there.

I had run so fast towards the smell with Oclan only a few steps behind me-my protector like always-and I had managed to reach the men before they were lowered into the black pit where they mined for coal: my brother was among them. "Aion!" I had screamed startling everyone into stopping their own daemons tired and worn out even my brothers once proud Ocelot looked tired and ready to curl up and go to sleep.

Most of the miners had stopped getting into the elevator at my scream but both Mr Everdeen and Mr Hawthorne had entered as they hadn't heard my scream, so I had run straight by my brother and pulled both men out with all the strength working with both the peacekeepers and at the bakery had allowed me to do just in time for the large explosion to flame up the shoot and in turn would have killed the two miners. That day I had been regarded as a hero, as had Oclan but both of us hadn't felt so hero like sicker to our stomachs that we could have lost our brother.

That of course was five years ago, now I'm sixteen years old and have been training with the peacekeepers for five years and have thirty two slips in the reaping bowl due to my agreement with Cray. My brother Warren and his Daemon had settled on his fourteenth birthday when I was twelve and Biella had decided her final form would be that of Eurasian Lynx, she was lithe and beautiful much like Tobias and Osiris, he now worked in the only blacksmith making horse shoes and miner helmets as he hadn't wanted to work in the mines and not at the bakery like myself.

Sighing I roll my shoulders and pull on my training clothes that the peacekeepers had given me for my birthday and looked over at Oclan who was watching me with sad eyes "I'm fine" I sigh walking over and rubbing his head affectionately.

Since he settled five years ago I had come into myself a lot more than what I thought I would, because of training I was strong and could easily lift over one hundred pounds and thanks to the bond strength I had with Oclan I had senses higher than that of a normal human. My reflexes were sharp but I had no real experience with weapons not that I wanted to but my favorite thing I shared with Oclan was defiantly when we bonded completely and I got his senses completely, I could see sharper and clearer, my nose could smell for miles and my hearing was amazing, but it also left me with a huge headache and nightmares because of his animal instinct.

"I just wished we could bond without you having to deal with that" he sighed nudging me with his nose and I lay a kiss on his forehead before leaving the room my partner by my side without missing a beat.

We had early morning training with Cray before the training and I needed to see him about a sensitive motion that I hoped he would agree to, I wave goodbye to my father and Mr Everdeen and his daughter who were doing there early morning trades and then carry on walking down the street towards the Peacekeeper barracks while the few people who were awake at this time made sure to keep clear of me. It was a little upsetting to know that I had no friends like my two brothers who both had friends in the work place-hell Warren was eighteen and the Blacksmith's daughter and him were engaged –why I had peacekeepers and my parents as companions.

That was one of the reasons everyone avoided me: my relationship with the peacekeepers, they had made sure to make it known to everyone that I was there pupil making me run drills with them in the town square. Not that they spared me any, I can still remember the whipping Cray had given me when I punched his second in command Hugo after he tried to take a little girl for walking into him. One hundred and fifty lashes on the back, it had been the most painful experience in my life and it had only been five months ago. My back was completely healed now and Cray had carried me back to my house afterwards whispering about how sorry he was. Oclan had never left my side in the three weeks it took me to completely heal and I knew that every time he saw the scars criss crossing on my back he felt guilty for not being able to protect me.

But no matter how much pain the peacekeepers dealt me the district will always see me as the boy who the peacekeepers took in when he was eleven, most of the time I didn't even get looks of fear or disgust most of the time the looks I got were of pity: even the people from the seam looked at me in pity. Reaching the barracks I wave a Derrick and Flora his White Eyed Buzzard daemon who was manning the gates and then slip into the main room where Cray is pouring over a bunch of papers which I could only guess were going to be used for the reaping later on this afternoon.

"Cray I need a moment of your time" I say in confidence, despite how much power this man had over me my fear of him had left me years ago when I had stayed over one to many times and seen the kinder side to him.

"Make it quick Miss Trinket will be here soon" he said and I nod, what he was doing with me wasn't illegal in any means but it could damn well be taken that he was training me for the games-which is stupid considering I couldn't use a weapon to save my life-which was why I was never allowed in the barracks when our capitol escort was due.

Walking over so that I beside him I take a deep breath and mentally prepared myself for what I'm about to do "I want you to remove my brother from the reaping" I say with a strong voice.

Cray looked up at me like I was crazy now ignoring the papers in front of him "And why the hell would I do something like that, if suddenly eight Mellark slips disappeared from the bowl then they'd know something is up.

Nodding because I already knew this I cross my arms across my chest and look Cray right in the eyes "Give me the slips" I say in a flippant voice, I knew it was suicide to take eight more slips and up my total up to forty this close to the reaping but my brother was engaged and happy in his life, I would never be able to forgive myself if he was reaped when I had the ability to stop it: my family wouldn't either.

This caught my teacher's attention and for a moment he did nothing but stare at me but he did eventually nod "Clarisse come here" he called his female partner who I knew very well from my time at the barracks, the russet haired woman poked her head around the door frame giving her leader an irritated look "Take out the Warren Mellark slips from the reaping piles and reward Peeta here with eight more for selfishness"

The woman rolled her eyes but I knew she was going to comply anyway, I might be afraid of Cray anymore but a lot of people were including his fellow his fellow peacekeepers, because while most of the district twelve peacekeepers came from district four, five or seven Cray was born in district two and he looked it. He was stronger than anyone in twelve and we all knew that, turning back to my teacher I nod thankfully and then wave Silvis goodbye before turning on my heel and strode from the room only to pause when Cray called me back a bright smile on his face. "May the Odds be ever in your favor"

I roll my eyes and stalk out of the barrack with Oclan behind me and wave goodbye to the other Peacekeepers I knew and onto the street just in time to see Effie Trinket striding down the street in bright pink making me grin. That was the only thing I looked forward to when the reapings were upon us: seeing which direction Effie would take her fashion last year she had worn neon green, no kidding she had been so bright that I had thought she was a spot light or something just as outrageous. "Come on" I say to my partner as I stride back to the bakery where I would begin work.

Walking through the district I stop as I watch Gale and Katniss laughing with one another as their fathers spoke not too far away, as their settled daemon's played with one another. Katniss's daemon Fillip a Malagasy was curling around and playing fighting with Cassel Gales Fossa daemon much like they were in courtship reflecting how their partners felt about one another. I could already see myself icing their wedding cake when they finally decided to get married and they would it's only a matter of time. Shaking my head I continue down my path until I reach the bakery and quickly walk in waving to Tobias who was longing on the side couch on the window. My mother and her daemon had an extremely strong bond and could spend hours away from one another while my bond with Oclan was the opposite I hated being separate from my daemon if I could deal with it.

"Good morning Young Peeta" the Caracal daemon said in his French accent which only served to make him sound lazy. "How are you this fine day?" he asked

Smiling at the feline I shrug and then move behind the counter pulling on an apron as I go, "Well considering it's a reaping day I'm actually doing quite well all things considering" I say as I begin methodically working with my supplies creating a beautiful icing color which Madge and her soon to be husband Throne ordered. Madge and I had never been close what with me not being able to attend public school beyond middle school but I knew her from when she would trade me berries for my bread for a cookie or cake I had just made. It had been a shock when I had found out she had found her daemon's mate in the form of the Peacekeeper from district seven. Thorne had a Komodo Dragon daemon that went by the name Rakia, while Madge had a Bengal Monitor daemon by the name of Sarong and when the two of them had found one another it had been an instant connection ending up with Madge being engaged to a man six years her senior what with him being twenty two, the only good thing that came out of the engagement was that the mayors daughter was now no longer allowed to be reaped.

Humming as I worked I grin as Oclan began to croon along with me trying to mimic my musical voice, reaching down with my hand I scratch him behind the ear happily and try to forget the fact that I now had forty slips in the bowl and instead focus on my work. Decorating cakes was what I was most famous for in the bakery my mom said that I could easily do anything when it came to decorating and that it was a good thing I had got a full time job. It wasn't praise by any means, because my mom doesn't praise me like she does Warren and Aion but she's not as mean and abrupt as she used to be: our Daemons won't allow her to be.

I'm half way done with the cake decoration when suddenly the bell chimes gaining my attention and when I look up I feel a smile spread across my face when Warren stumbles into the bakery covered in sweat from manning the fires at the smith. It had shocked me when my older brother found his niche smashing horse shoes together but then again Warren had never liked the bakery and how sweet it smelt, he liked the smell of soot but not enough to work in the mines like Aion who while tired and worn out after working there since he was fourteen loved working in the mines and how hardened they had made him. I myself loved the bakery but it was always playing on my mind that as soon as I turned eighteen that Cray was likely to send me to district two for formal peacekeeper training, and that scared me more than anything because I'm terrified I wouldn't ever come back.

"Hey Roland let you come back early?" I say softly as he waved at Tobias who was watching the two of us with half closed eyes looking ready to nod off to sleep in just a few moments.

Warren nods and runs a hand through his messy hair as Biella came to lay by his feet yawning and showing off her impressive teeth-although the only daemon in the house that came close to intimidating Oclan with their jaws was Mirani and that was because she was a tiger. "Yeah said that I didn't need any more stress"

We both knew why his boss sent him home but neither of us had the heart to voice it out loud, I didn't even have the guts to tell my brother that he had nothing to worry about: that he was safe. Instead I just continued to work on my cake decorating humming my song while my brother happily joined in while playing with the layers of flour covering the bench. We weren't the most musical of people and we weren't amazing to listen to but when we joined in our voiced blended nicely enough to make a warm homey song for one another to listen to.

Our mother walks down stairs just as I finish off the cake and gives us both expectant looks making Warren grin sheepishly and move into the rooms beyond to get ready for the reapings while my mother made her way to my side a black package in her hands. "Cray left this with me yesterday" she said and I sigh knowing what it is.

Wiping my icing covered hands on my apron I lift the top of the package and sigh when I see the beautiful crisp new set of reaping clothes that Cray had gotten to me. The shirt was nothing special just a plain white button up and the pants were merely a pair of brown dress slacks with black shinny shoes lying on top of them. But it was more the fact that the clothes were brand new and never been worn before. "Thanks" I say reluctantly grimacing at the clothes.

My mother nodded and then herded me upstairs so that I could get ready myself but in her room instead as Warren was currently using our bathroom. Glancing at the tub of warm water waiting for me I quickly strip and scrub myself clean, I knew that I would have to wear the new clothes and I didn't want to mess them up with any dirt even if it was a gift of ownership that Cray had sent me, just to remind me of my place. Once I'm sure I'm clean I pull on my black boxer briefs and then the tan pants just in time to see my eldest brother walk in and give me a shy smile.

"Hey Peet…can I help you get ready or something?" he asked nervously and suddenly I'm a little confused as to what's going on with my family, it was as if they believed I was going to my death. Sure I had a lot of slips but that didn't mean anything.

But I nod anyway and allow my brother to fiddle with my hair slicking it back artfully into a stylish form before handing me my shirt, Oclan whined and nudged his knees sadly, I could only guess that he too had noticed how strange my brothers were acting. "Hey Oclan don't you look stunning" Aion teased making my daemon stand a little taller before he turned and gave me a sad smile "Meet you downstairs"

Nodding as he left I turn and bed down to stare at my partner in the eyes seeing the same fear reflected right back "I'm guessing you can also sense how strung they all seem to be huh" I say softly rubbing his ear softly between my fingers.

"Oh trust me when Tobias actually was kind to me I knew something was going on" he said in a confused voice and even I'm shocked.

Tobias had never been out right mean or snobbish to Oclan since he settled into his large wolf form but he had never been nice to him either so knowing that he had been kind to Oclan rang alarm bells in my mind. Sighing I hug my daemon to my chest taking comfort in his fresh mint scent that was a huge contrast to my own bakery smell that had been imprinted on my skin since I was just a baby. "Are you scared" I whispered against his soft fur, the same fur that I had cuddled into when I was terrified of everything my life was becoming and only my strong wolf was there to comfort me.

"Yes…but remember Peeta fear does not mean you are a coward" Oclan said and I feel a grin spread across my face as he said this, many a times when I was a kid and it seemed fitting that he was telling me the same thing.

"Fear is what make the courageous ones: courageous" I relay remembering the final part of what Oclan had always told me, it was these words that had held me up when I felt like I was too scared to push on, they were the words that allowed me to face my demons and nightmares when they tried to overcome me.

Oclan chuckled and then nodded before pressing his nose to my forehead in a tender gesture "Come now…I think it's time to be a little courageous" he said making me sigh.

He was right-there weren't many times when Oclan wasn't-so instead of arguing I push myself to my feet and place my hand on his head rubbing his ears once more before turning and heading down the stairs with my partner only a step behind me the while. Reaching the bottom of the stairs I smile at the picture my family made, Aion was standing there next to my father just as tall but not as broad having my mother's slimmer build clean from the soot and coal dust that the mines covered him in. Warren was playing with Biella- who despite settling was still as friendly and childish as when she could shift-showing off the muscles that the black smith's work had given him and making the light play of his darker blonde hair that had come from our mother's side of the family. My father was smiling at his two eldest sons while Mirani watched them proudly her eyes scanning them for any injuries like a proud mother looking over her cubs.

"Peeta are you coming down" my mother said in a soft voice startling me out of my thoughts as my gaze turned to my mother who for once in my life did not look intimidating or mean: in fact she looked nice.

Wearing a light gold dress that went to her knees and her dark blonde hair falling down in tumbles down her back I could suddenly see parts of the woman my father had fallen for, I could see the woman that had charmed my father into marrying her. "Yes mother" I whisper and walk to her side so she could fiddle with my collar in an almost motherly gesture.

When she had decided I was fit for the reaping she walked over to my father and linked arms with him and then gave me and Warren a look which had us striding to the door one after the other. Somehow I ended up in front and when I looked up at the overcast day I couldn't help but feel a heavy weight form in my stomach as if something terrible was going to happen. It wasn't just the reaping either, I had been through too many of them for it to be just the reaping itself but it was more that something felt different about this day: it could be because I have forty slips in this year or something like that but I just couldn't help but feel like something terrible was going to happen.

Warren stepped up to walk beside me and when I looked over at him I could see the fear shining through his eyes and before I know it I'm smiling comfortingly and nudging him playfully. I miss out a lot on my childhood due to the fact that Oclan had settled early but there was always one thing I had loved doing and that was playing with my brothers, especially when I got strong enough to floor both of them with no trouble: that was one of my favorite parts of the training I had been put through. The grateful smile my elder brother shot my way told me just how happy and relieved Warren was to have me there and that made me relax a little: everything would be fine.

Reaching the justice building I take a single glance back at my mother, father and Aion who were waving me one, Aion even mouthing the words 'be brave' to me making me smile. Then taking a deep breath I walk up to Anna the peacekeeper in charge of signing in and presented my finger to her vampire bat daemon which took a quick nip on my finger before allowing Anna to press my finger on the space next to my name the whole time the peacekeeper not locking gazes with me. That was strange enough mainly because normally the peacekeepers would smile at me happily at the reapings so it was a little unnerving that Anna ignored me. As I made my way to the other sixteen year old boys-who all avoided me leaving a large space around me and Oclan- I caught sight of Madge standing next to her fiance and father who was hugging her happily.

Madge looked stunning in where pale yellow sundress with silver ribbon around her waist, her hair was pulled up in a complicated twist and the lace barrette hat she had on made her look mysterious what with the black lace and wires veil that covered one of her eyes. Shaking my head I turn my attention to the crowd of the other families and immediately spot Primrose Everdeen tucked into her mother's side looking paler than death, she had caught a deadly flu a few weeks back so Cray had given her a pass on this reaping as it would be unfair for her to participate. I had always liked the youngest Everdeen she was so very innocent and kind whenever she came to the bakery but I knew that she was terrified for her sister, she wasn't the only one: Gale was looking at the Everdeen's eldest daughter longingly and with a scared look.

Sighing I shove my hands in my pockets and try to drown out the whispers I could hear all around me about my new clothes, you'd think that with all the rumors flying around about my hearing and all that people would be smart enough not to whisper around me: or at least courteous enough not to do it while I was in hearing range. My hearing was probably the best in the district and that was more a curse than it was a blessing because unlike others who can be talked about behind their backs I was not as I heard everything everyone said about me.

Everyone fell silent as Cray walked out on stage escorting Effie who looked happy to be here despite the fact I was sure she hated district twelve, the Mayor followed shortly after sitting next to his head Peacekeeper and seconds later Haymitch and Kana walked on stage…well Kana walked on stage looking as proud and ferocious as she always did, Haymitch stumbled on stage until Effie caught him. The pink haired woman sighed and looked at Kana who shrugged sadly and then helped the man to a seat with a kindness I had never expected the Capitol woman to have. I can still remember my eleventh birthday with startling clarity and the afternoon I had spent in the victor's presence and the burning whiskey I had swallowed it's probably despite how it turned out my favorite birthday in the last six years.

"Welcome, welcome to the seventy fourth annual hunger games" Effie said cheerily and I frown as I think back to the other reapings I had been a part of I had never seen the capitol escort upset or even frown she always seemed happy-even when disappointed in Haymitch she seemed to have an air of bubbly happiness around her. "And May the Odds…Be ever in your favor!"

Grinning at the quote that Effie had used every year she had been our escort I watch as she plays the same stupid history of the games video that had been playing since my father had been a eligible tribute and once it finished Effie gave a big grin "Don't you just love that" she said breathlessly making me chuckle at her enthusiasm.

That of course drew the attention of the other teens to me and Oclan just growled at them darkly making them back of a little bit further, hoping to calm the wolf down I rub one of his ears affectionately and wait for Effie to pick up the female name from the reaping bowl. When she does she happy dances back to the microphone and cleared her throat in a very lady like way "The female tribute for district twelve…Katniss Everdeen" she said happily looking up from the slip she had found.

A scream echoed through the crowd and I knew it was prim but I couldn't bare turning around to see the young girls face, so instead I focus on facing the front and watching Katniss and Fillip walked on stage the small possum like animal shaking on her shoulder and his partner not that much better. Katniss had turned a pale white color and I could see her shaking from where I was standing and I knew just looking at her that Katniss was as good as dead. Effie pat her on the shoulder once Katniss finally arrived on stage and then she walked over to the male tribute bowl humming a song, when she reached in and picked up a slip I felt all that dread and worry that had built up in me at the bakery coming flooding back through me: something was really wrong, I knew Oclan could feel it too because he was now on his feet growling low in his throat.

"And the male tribute for District twelve…Peeta Mellark" when I hear my name ring out through the courtyard I sigh heavily: of course it had to be my name.

Without wasting any more time I bravely step out of line and walk down the aisle without a peacekeeper guard: there was no need for it, I was basically one of them and they all knew it, I was expected to play along with the rules and that meant being respectful to the games and there rules. Oclan walked beside me with his head held high, while not a grey wolf species which was known to be the largest of all wolf sub-species- I knew that my daemon which had taken the form of a European Timber Wolf and looked dangerous in the overcast light making his dark fur look even darker.

Reaching the stairs I walk up them without faltering and allow Effie to direct me to stand on her left as she once again stood up behind the microphone, Effie then congratulates Katniss and I for being reaped and then the Mayor stands up to read the treaty of the games. The whole time my eyes scan the crowd and lock onto my family who were watching me with a storm of different emotions: my father looked ready to fall apart, my mother had a grim expression on her face and Aion looked furious. When my gaze slid down to look at Warren I could see the horror there as plain as day, I wanted to smile at them reassuringly but I also knew that we were being filmed and that it would be seen as weak to play the nice card. So instead I raised my chin defiantly and stared out at the crowds with indifference on my face when in reality deep inside I was terrified.

"Shake hands" Effie whispered to me softly and almost mechanically I turn to Katniss and hold out my much larger hand and encase her smaller tan ones in my own hardened ones.

It was startling clear how much more trained I was than her, my hand had callouses of hard work making the skin hard and tough where her's was smooth-tough yes-but smooth from blemishes that my own had been forced to endure. As we shook hands I could also feel how much weaker she was compared to my own strength that I had been forced to build up through the training I had partaken in as well as the work I had done at the bakery. When I looked into Katniss's terrified eyes I knew she could see it too because as she looked at me I could see that some of that fear wasn't directed at the fact she was going off to her death but instead was actually directed at me: I scared her.

That knowledge caused me to release her hand like I had been burned by it and then without looking back at my family I allow Effie to direct me into the justice building with Oclan walking by my side ready to face anything that came his way. Both of us knew that if I faltered in my act for just a moment then I was screwed I would break a part and into tears and at the moment I couldn't do that.

* * *

**So how did i do: don't you all hate me for whipping Peeta?  
**

**Thoughts are welcomed.  
**

**Next Chapter: the train and fellow tributes.  
**


	3. Jackal's and Wolves

**Well that was a big increase of followers I must say, but i'm glad that you are all enjoying this fic, as i stated through my journey with Career of 12 it is your support that allows me to continue to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter, i'm a little unsure of it myself but i wanted to get the introductions of the careers over with so i put them on the train a little quicker than in Career of 12 as this fic will be a little longer hopefully if my muse stays with me.  
**

**A.N-SHOUTOUTS!  
**

**Through Darkness and Light-I do plan on sticking to the hunger games timeline as close as i could, but i thought i might change it up a little-not too much but enough to make it my own.  
**

**AllenCampbell-A daemon is like a physical representation of ones soul and mental spirit, if the daemon is killed then the human is not but is left weaken but if the human is killed then the daemon is. Hope that cleared a few things up to you-and yes the Golden Compass was the movie adaptation of Northern Lights the first book in the 'His Dark Materials' saga which i have based this on.  
**

**Anonanon-Thanks for all the feedback love to hear from you and i hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the others.  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- It's always lovely to hear from you, it's nice to know that you love all my work as much as each other and i'm also glad how you enjoyed that i bought other characters that didn't make a cameo in my other story into this one. Hope you continue to enjoy my work.  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines-Thanks for even thinking of voting, it means a lot. Glad you enjoyed what i did with Peeta's mom.  
**

**GleeWithHeart- Hahaha glad you enjoyed the chapter, hope you enjoy this one just as much.  
**

**blondie1765-I can't reveal anything too early-sorry. Glad you enjoyed my suggestions always willing to help out a fellow shipper, enjoy the latest chapter X)  
**

**Shinigami-I do plan on extending this fic a little longer that Career of 12 had gone, but ah don't expect Katniss to live, although i do plan on painting her in a better light than Career of 12 did.  
**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

My goodbyes hadn't taken long at all, my parents had come in first like most tributes had happen to them, my father had clapped me on the shoulder and told me to use every skill I had been taught while Mirani had wished both Oclan and I luck. Mother had shocked me the most by telling me that if anyone could win the games it would be me: I could only guess that it was because I had been in training since I was eleven-although compared to the tributes I would be facing from district one and two that was nothing special considering they had been training well and truly before they hit double digits in the age bracket.

After my parents had left the room Warren and burst into the room and pulled me into a terrified hug and had forced me to swear to him I would win, that I would come back. It was extremely hard to do that because I had no clue if I was going to come back and if I did I knew I wouldn't be the same person I was now, but just the look of pleading that crossed my elder brothers face made me sigh and then nod in agreement. I couldn't tell him that I had a one in twenty four chance of coming back home because that wasn't what my brother needed to believe at that moment, he needed to know that his baby brother was coming home so that was what I let him believe and I would do what I could to make that a reality.

Once Warren had been dragged out by the peacekeepers I had a few moments by myself before Aion walked into the room silently and just stared at me, for a few moments he said nothing just stood there doing nothing but stare at me, as if by doing so he would be able to find out why I was reaped. But there is no explanation that would put his mind at ease, it was my own doing: growing up too fast, having too many slips all of it added up and while I'm unhappy I was reaped there was nothing I could do about it I'm the male tribute for district twelve and that was reality. "Aion…I"

"Win" he commanded in a strong voice cutting off any remark I was about to say "I don't care if you kill ten other tributes or no one at all but you will win do you understand me" I swallow at the strong voice he was using for me as he gripped my shoulder "You're strong and it doesn't take much to use a weapon so you use what skills the peacekeepers have given you and you damn well end up as the victor in the end do you understand!"

"There are twenty four other tributes Aion and only one will come out" I whisper fearfully as I let my true emotions rage through my body for the first time since Effie called my name.

"And your stronger than them, you and Oclan have been settled for years" he said looking in my eyes his gaze never wavering "Your better than them Peet, you've had six years with Oclan to get used to bonding use that to your advantage and remember…it's just the same as hunting" he said and suddenly I feel ick as I remember all the times Cay had forced me into his peacekeeper labyrinth with some kind of animal I had to hunt down and kill for fun.

Swallowing down the bile I nod and then let him put a chain around my neck "What's this?" I ask as I look at the wolf charm on the end of the chain that was in a howling pose with two wings spreading out from its back: it was beautiful.

"Warren and I made it for your next birthday but we both decided that we want it to be your token for the games" he said softly as he placed his hand over the charm and pressed it into my chest looking into my eyes. "You can thank us both when you come back"

Nodding I wrap my arms around him in a hug as I decide then and there that I would make my way back to my family even if it meant killing, I was never very affectionate with my brothers in the way of hugs and all that kind of stuff but with Aion I just needed it, Warren had been to distressed over my own fate to be any help to my own state so I needed my older brothers inner strength. When Aion left I opened the door and walked out myself to see Cray standing there waiting for me, his eyes were watching me with pride and that in itself made me sicker than I was willing to admit but this was the man who had taught me everything I would be using in the games in just a few days so I guess I had to be thankful to him.

"Come on, I'll take you to Effie" he said throwing his arm around my shoulder as we walk towards the back entrance of the justice building.

Effie was waiting for me with a bright smile on her face which made me actually feel at ease, there was just something about her that made me believe that everything was going to be okay. I just couldn't be mad at the capitol woman she was just too innocent despite the fact she loved the games so much. "Hello Effie I'm Peeta" I say softly as we reached her my smile turning warm and kind, just because she was taking me to the capitol did not mean that I had to be mean to her.

The pink haired woman held a hand to her chest almost as if I had shocked her greatly and looked at me in awe before she smiled warmly "Well aren't you the polite one" she said holding out her hand for me to take daintily.

Taking the hand lightly I give it a light shake just so I don't hurt her and then give the back of her hand a slight kiss which drew a gasp from Effie "Well aren't you charming" she breathed before waving Cray away "I can take him from here thank you Cray"

Turning to my mentor I wave goodbye to him and then give Effie a nervous smile which made her look at me sympathetically and lay a hand on my shoulder warmly, "Don't be so scared Peeta" she said kindly "You'll be fine…I can already see that you're going to do fine" she said and then looked at Oclan and smiled warmly "And this must be your daemon"

Nodding happily I quickly take her up on the change of topic and pat Oclan on the head warmly who growled happily at the affectionate gesture "This is Oclan…he's a European Timber Wolf" I say proudly and it wasn't just put on, I really am proud to have such an exotic animal in district twelve where the largest daemon was that black bear that belonged to Mayor Undersee.

Effie knelt down and looked Oclan in the eyes before smiling at him warmly "Hello Oclan it's a pleasure to meet you" she said and I was shocked she didn't reach out and try to touch him like I've been told other capitol people did.

When I was just a kid my dad had told me about how the capitol people weren't born with daemon and I had been shocked into silence and had hid with Oclan for a good week. I hadn't been able to fathom a life without my daemon it just seemed so empty to even think about so I had stopped. Now that I look at Effie who was conversing with Oclan happily with slight longing in her gaze I can see that despite never being born with one the capitol woman wanted one, and I could understand why: every year for the last five years she had escorted two tributes and their daemons to their deaths and I could only imagine how much she wished she could have the kind of bond we had with our daemons.

A few moments later Katniss was escorted over to us and I could tell she had been crying because of the red rimming her eyes, Fillip looked just as miserable curled up on her shoulder making small whimpering noises. "Oh good your both ready to leave" Effie said brightly shooting Katniss a bright smile which she scowled at.

I gave my district partner a cold glare and then let Effie direct me to the await carriage sparring the large coal black horses a quick glance, these were the beasts that my brother helped shoe. They were impressive not that large but powerful and the carriage they were pulling was obviously a capitol carriage because it was made of black polished wood in fact the whole thing almost looked like we were heading to our funeral which was kind of morbid if I thought too hard on it. Helping Effie and then Katniss into the carriage I bundle into the only free spot on the other side and let Oclan lay his head on my lap and stroke his ears taking comfort in the normal gesture.

"Now I must say we are going to be facing some paparazzi when we reach the train station so prepare yourselves" Effie said I couldn't help but give her a grateful smile. She must be really passionate about her job if she was coaching us already.

Katniss mustn't have seen it that way because she slumped down in her seat her arms crossed and scowling like everything was insulting to her, I just ignored her attitude and begin humming Oclan's lullaby which caused him to croon along and make Effie gasp excitedly at the musical voice my daemon had. I grin at her finding the capitol woman actually enjoyable to be around more and more each moment and then begin to croon a new song just as we pull up at the train station and I finally understand what Effie meant my paparazzi: the train station was swarming with photographers all screaming my and Katniss's name-although I did notice my name was being called more often.

Being the helpful woman she was Effie helped Katniss out of the carriage in a way that made her look at least a little lady like while Fillip peeked out of his little ball and letting the photographers get a good look at him before curling up and returning to his shaking. Sucking in all my breath I trade a look with Oclan who gave me a comforting whine and then I slide out of the carriage and wait for Oclan to jump out gracefully making the photographers yell a little more insistently. Glancing around I put a proud grin on my face-and mentally thank Cray for getting me new clothes-and put my hands in my pant pockets for a casual look while Oclan stands beside me nobly pose for the cameras.

Luckily for me Effie saves me after a few moments when my jaw was beginning to ache from smiling so much-I even managed to smirk some- and pulls me away despite the cries of the camera hungry photographers and escorted me onto the train where Katniss- who had run on the train right away as the paparazzi had been to focused on me- was waiting in an arm chair patting Fillip nervously. Oclan and I are shocked at the sheer beauty of the train in front of me and let Effie lead me to the arm chair next to Katniss.

"Sit and relax: I'm just going to go find Haymitch" she said sighing tiredly as if Haymitch was a son who had gotten away from her.

Katniss snorted and rolled her eyes "Yeah sure we'll relax while you send us to our deaths" she snapped making Effie fall silent and look down guilty.

"Katniss! That's enough" I say in a firm tone making her fall silent and the turn my attention back to our escort and give her a warm smile "If he comes in here I'll tell you" I say warmly and that seemed to placate the dramatically dressed woman because she smiled happily and then nodded bounding out of the room leaving me and my district partner alone.

Normally I would try to fill this silence with some small talk but at the moment my anger was directed at the brunette next to me and I really couldn't bring myself to calm her down so instead I focus on Oclan who had laid his head in my lap once again making me smile warmly at him. If there was one thing in the world that could calm me down instantly it would be my daemon and looking in his bright eyes that changed color depending on the mood he was in. At the moment they were a calm gold color making me smile at the warm color, but no matter the color Oclan's eyes never lost that inner strength that was always present.

"You did very well out there Peeta" Oclan said and his voice had a proud note to it that made me smile and ruffle his ears playfully.

"You didn't do too badly yourself buddy" I say happily.

Before I could say anything else the hall door slide open and my half drunken mentor stumbles out while Kana pads in after him sighing tiredly, glancing away I was full prepared to ignore him when I feel two eyes on me and when I look up I see Kana sitting on the floor in front of the armchair just across from me. "I know you" she said in an enlightened voice.

Haymitch stumbled over and sat down in the chair with the whiskey bottle he had chosen from the small bar just a little to my right and regarded me closely "You sure Kana I can't remember him"

Snorting I lean back in the chair and try to forget the way Katniss is watching me closely "Yeah because why would you remember the kid who cleaned up your blood and vomit on his eleventh birthday" I say sarcastically making Kana snort and huff in amusement.

I must have done something or said something right because Haymitch laughed and pointed and me happily "I knew it: you're the kid I gave his first drink too!" he crowed and I shrug with indifference although me smile says everything he needs to know "Nice work with the reaping and I heard you did well at the station" my mentor said nodding happily before turning his gaze too Katniss who was shifting awkwardly in her seat "You on the other hand…you are going to need a hell of a lot of work to keep alive"

"And Peeta doesn't!" Katniss hissed angrily making me sigh and look at Kana who was rolling her animal eyes in my direction.

Haymitch took a long drink from the bottle just as Effie entered the room her eyes lighting up happily when she saw our mentor seated with us, "No he doesn't. Peeta's had training not a lot but more than you darling and not to mention he's got the charm down to a tee…what do you have: a scared daemon that wouldn't be able to protect you in the arena if anything went down and then of course there's your distasteful attitude" he said making Katniss fall silent.

Sighing tiredly I look over at Katniss and decided that no matter how mad I was at her for being so rude I knew she was probably terrified so I decided to smooth things over "Katniss it's been a long day" I say softly making her look at me with a pathetic expression: like she had already given up "How about you go rest and tackle all of this in the morning?"

The smile I directed at her must have worked in some way because the young girl nodded and then allowed Effie who was waiting by the door happily to guide Katniss to her room why I turn my attention back to Haymitch who was watching me with a critical gaze. "You better help me come back alive" I say simply taking the bottle out of his hand and pouring myself a small glass and handing the bottle back to him and grin when I see the respect shinning there. "Because I don't intend to die"

Kana let out a raspy barking laugh which made me grin into my glass as Oclan growled dangerously in affirmation before the wolverine turned to Haymitch "We got a fighter here Haymitch" she said before walking over to me and regarding me lightly "he's got the look as well"

I have no idea what she's talking about but I let it go and just let Haymitch nod and then lean forward waving me forward "I swear this to you kid…I'm gonna do everything in my power to get you through the games" smiling gratefully I clink my glass with his and the relax into my chair ready to relax when suddenly Effie burst in and pulled me too my feet almost causing me to spill my drink.

"Oi woman he's got a drink there" Haymitch scolded as he too climbed to his feet.

Effie ignored him and happily linked her arm with mine s she carted me through the train until we reached a sitting room "The reaping replays are coming on I think Peeta would benefit from seeing who his opponents are" she said as we sat on the couch Oclan jumping up on the couch and curling up beside me with his head on my lap like an old dog would with his master.

Smiling at Effie's thoughtful idea I nod and take a small sip of the whiskey I had poured myself and focus on the screen that was alive and suddenly gasp and the beauty of district one in front of me. I had always known that the district of luxury was beautiful but the city before my eyes was beyond words. The city was beautifully modern and their justice building looked like a mansion with a large diamond horse statues rearing up gracefully at the doors of the building glowing in the light while opals lines the streets and the stage was lines with rubies and pink diamonds creating a pale reddish pink glow to the tributes.

A strange looking man with pale green skin and bright silver hair walked on stage grinning brightly as he welcomed everyone to the reaping, I look at the eager tributes with big grins on their faces and suddenly I remember that this is a career district and these teens trained for the games. The escort walked over to the bowl and picked out a name before dancing back to the microphone with a huge grin on his face.

"Glimmer Petit" he declared bubbly and my eyes arched at the strange name but was shocked when a beautiful blonde haired girl in a red dress that came to mid-thigh and was corseted up the back to make her waist look tiny step out of the seventeen year old pool and walked towards the stage her head held high and her emerald eyes flashing dangerous.

The daemon that followed her made my smile turn a little warmer as a proud looking Black Backed Jackal walked beside his partner his own gold green eyes flashing dangerously. Making her look that much more dangerous as she stood there, but deep in her eyes I could see the fear that my own gaze would have held, this girl was afraid of the games but she was willing to compete. No volunteers spoke up and when I watched Glimmer's face closely I could see the girl wince lightly at that I could only guess that she hadn't been expecting to stay the female tribute but now she was going to have to go through with it.

The capitol man beamed happily when no one spoke up and then danced over to the male bowl and was about to call out the name when a feline snarl lit up the arena making the crowds part until on eighteen year old was reveal, a large snow leopard-not as big as Oclan but a lot heavier for sure-by his side and without a doubt the reason for the snarl earlier. "Oh and who might you be?" the capitol man said in an appreciative voice as he looked the boy up and down.

Smirking at the camera the eighteen year old stalked up to the stage with his daemon beside him while others whispered around his excitedly about him "My name is Marvel Fournier and I'm your male tribute" he said before gazing at Glimmer and giving her a wink making her look down almost guilty.

The escort clapped happily and motioned Marvel up onto stage and as I looked at him stand there in his light gold dress shirt, black blazer and nice dress pants I couldn't help but notice how confident he was with the smirk spread across his face like a signature. "District One I present you with your tributes for the seventy fourth hunger games" the escort declared holding up an arm of each escort causing the teens to cheer happily and enthusiastically for them.

When the tributes of the luxurious district faded from screen I couldn't help but feel a connection with the beautiful blonde, she had seemed so scared and yet so brave at the same time: just like I had at my own reaping. The next district to appear was district two and I actually gasped at the beautiful city before my eyes: the base of the city and the buildings that were the main part were all made out of stone but it somehow worked for them, waterfalls fell in small streams throughout the city reminding me of a book I had read from before the dark days called: Dinotopia and the beautiful city in the book names Waterfall City. They even had the jade crystal lights made into the floor giving the city a green glow that made the flames that lit the main power sources glow with a strange light. District one had been stunningly beautiful but districts two was amazing and mind blowing as if it shouldn't exist.

Up on the stone and jade stage a man with bright fire red hair, gold lips and reptilian eyes that glowed in the sun light and a weird hand attachment on his left hand which gave him five long gold claws like extensions. Taking a drink to hide my mirth at the strange appearance of the man I had to hold in a chuckle as Effie mumbled something about being a terrible lover. The man walked over to the female bowl and called out the name of a girl called Claire but when the girl with amber hair took a step out of the crowd a tiny brunette stepped in her way from the sixteen year old division and smirked up at the escort.

"I volunteer" she said proudly in her black and gold sundress that reached her knees, the dangerous looking Peregrine falcon perched on her shoulder like a haunting totem his beady sharp eyes scanning the crowds.

The escort smirked down at the girl and motioned her up on stage before holding the microphone out to her "How about you tell all of Panem who you are beautiful" he said in a slithery voice making my spine crawl.

Looking the small brunette up and down I couldn't say she was the most beautiful girl in the Panem-and defiantly didn't hold a candle to Glimmer who had been stunningly gorgeous-but she did have a certain mysterious and dangerous vibe that radiated off her that made her appealing to the eye. "I'm Clove Ambrosia" she said leveling her stern glare at the camera making her look more dangerous than anyone her size should be.

Laughing at her confidence the escort walked over to the male tribute bowl and picked up a slip before looking out at the males with a smug grin "Michael"

"I volunteer" a strong confident voice broke through the capitol man's voice making him stop and look out at the crowd of now expectant teens.

When I got my first glance of the male tribute I felt my eyes widen in shock, the eighteen year old was large, and intimidating with dark blonde hair-not as light or shinning gold as Glimmer's or my own-and piercing Hazel eyes that made my own look brighter than ever. He was muscular and had an air of danger surrounding him. Oclan let out a small whined when the large grey wolf daemon stepped up beside him making me swallow at the stockier build on the other lupine daemon. Oclan would most defiantly be faster than his but that daemon could probably break his bones if he got caught by them.

Once he was up on the stage-making it startling clear how much taller he was compared to his district partner-the boy smirked confidently and when the escort asked who he was he arched an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest menacingly "My Name is Cato Nicoli" he said and the words _'the next hunger games victor' _went unsaid but not unheard.

I look down at my nearly empty whiskey glass and stroke Oclan comfortingly as I tune out the other tributes being picked as I think over the careers that I would have to fight against. Out of all of them Cato scared me the most, and it wasn't just because of how large or frightening he was: more it was the fact he had a wolf daemon as well-albeit a different species- and that meant on some base level we were compatible in a way that meant we could be anything from family to the best of friends and now I would have to fight against him. The same thing about Glimmer because while she had a Jackal instead of a wolf she had a very closely wolf related Jackal which meant in some way we had the same kind of personality.

"Kid you have to stop thinking about that" Haymitch said as a girl with red hair and a beautiful red fox Daemon was called up onto stage from District five. "You can deal with it when you meet them"

Nodding I pat Oclan comfortingly while I sip my drink and watch as a large boy from District eleven names Thresh with a large black bear daemon was reaped along with a tiny-smaller than Clove-twelve year old named Rue and her Song Sparrow daemon curled up on her shoulder much like the way Fillip had done with Katniss. After that my own district's reaping was played which I ignored in favor of finishing my whiskey, by the time the reapings were done and my glass was empty I was more than ready to climb into bed, so I bid both my mentor and my escort a goodnight and then made my way to my private room and climbed into bed and curled up next to Oclan and fell to sleep as soon as my eyes closed.

* * *

**If you haven't noticed the tributes form District one have french last names and the ones from District two have Greek last names.  
**

**Thoughts are always welcomed-enjoyed as well.  
**

**Next Chapter: The Capitol and Meeting the Prep Team  
**


	4. He Knows What He's Doing

**Four chapters in and i must say i am feeling very proud for my second HG mutlichapter verse fic. Thanks to all the support from all the readers and reviewers out there. Everyone who has Favorited or alerted this thanks so much if you could drop a review or feedback message that would be awesome. Heads up unlike in Career of 12 in which Peeta and Clove had a close relationship this fic is going in the opposite direction and I have decided that I'll be making Glimmer and Peeta the closer out of the careers-along with Cato of course ;). Oh Just a Heads up the two capitol twins Solange and Jerico that come up in this fic really do have names meaning Sun and moon.  
**

**A/N-SHOut Outs!  
**

**Sadly only five shoutouts this time-Come on readers review and you'll get one too!  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- My wonderfully loyal reader gotta say always a pleasure to see your name on my review board. Don't worry about your obsession i spent ages finding names that would have the best impact on the characters. Glad your enjoying my character portrayal for this fic and hope you enjoy the rest of it.  
**

**Shinigami- I haven't decided if Peeta has had any other relationships before, I'm going to go with negative because he is the outsider of the district and many people avoided him because of his relationships with the peacekeepers, not to say he hasn't thought of others in a sexual/romantic way I just don't believe he would have been able to really get attached to anyone if no one gave him the chance.  
**

**Through Darkness and Light- Peeta's Wolf is the European Timber wolf but Cato's Daemon is just the regular Gray Wolf. Peeta's daemon species is known for being ferocious but very loyal to there family: the most out of all wolf species while Cato's is the strongest out of the species and most dominant.  
**

**GleekWithHeart-Trust me it's all for my fans I just keep you all in mine as i write and try to put what you'd enjoy in my work. Glad you enjoyed the double daemon pairing but they are different they aren't just both wolves. they are different species of wolf-had to change it up a little ;)  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines-Aww Thank you I do try hard to make even the minor characters have some kind of impact on the story. Hoep you enjoy the rest of the fic.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

It was strange waking up in the lavish room that the train had provided me with but not unwelcome, it was a lot better than the small hard bed that I had back in twelve although I felt a little lost in the large king mattress I had been given because with me in the bed with Oclan curled up by my side I still had room for two full grown men to lay down beside me and I would still have room. I could tell that Oclan was a little confused as well because he shot me a look that told me how uncomfortable he really was, so when the two of us clambered off the bed and made out way into the bathroom I knew that he was just as relieved as I was.

Undressing from the clothes Cray had given me the day before I sigh when I look at my harden body staring back at me and then step into the shower and quickly turn the hot water on and scrub myself clean, I didn't even think about trying to fiddle with the instruments so I just used the bar of soap they had supplied and shut the water off once I was done. Using the large fluffy towels to dry myself I tie the towel around my waist and walk out into the room and began rifling through the draws for something to where while I grinned at Oclan who was once again curled up on the bed looking more content I had ever seen him look.

"Comfy there are you buddy?" I asked as I pulled out a black button up shirt with gold trimming and black pants so that I would match Oclan's fur.

That was something I found most people did with their clothing, most of the time they tried to match their daemon as much as possible and with the clothes available I knew I would have to wear them. Of course there was the fact that I would be arriving in the capitol soon and I wanted to make a good impression: the best I could, because while I knew the Hunger Games were about the death and glory of violence I also knew they were games which the tribute who played it the best often lived and survived to be the victor. Once I was dressed ad had covered my hair with the towel rubbing at it gently to try and get it as dry as possible I turned to my sleepy daemon who was showing his more nocturnal side this morning not wanting to return to the land of wakefulness straight away.

Picking up a large brush that I had seen Cray use on his own Daemon before I sat next to Oclan and pulled his head onto my lap and began to run the brush through his fur making him hum happily at the gentle motion "We've got to stay strong" I say softly as I begin to brush out a knot in Oclan's right flank.

"That we do" Oclan muttered and then nudged me arm making me stop brushing and looked into my eyes his own gaze turning into a warm amber making my own smile turn less frightened and more warm than anything "But we have nothing to worry about because we have one another to help each other when we fall"

Smiling happily I lean down and press my forehead to Oclan's and convey how happy I was through our connection making him send the same vibes back to me "Come on…let's go face the world" I say softly making Oclan bark out a laugh and nudge my face warmly.

"Maybe not the world but defiantly Panem" Oclan said jumping of the bed and shaking his fur letting it fall gracefully against his lithe form making him look proud and dangerous. Standing up I straighten my shirt against my chest as I exit the door and start off towards the dinning cart.

When I arrive I see Effie about to enter and kindly hold the door open for her making the woman blush and pat me on the cheek affectionately as she thanked me excitedly making me chuckle, the smallest things could make Effie shine she really was too easy to please. Sitting down in front of the mountains of food in front of me I allow the Avox on board to pour me a glass of hot chocolate rewarding her with a thankful smile which made the ebony haired servant blush prettily, I could only guess that she had never had a nice gesture like that given to her since she became an Avox and if that meant I could make her day even a little bit brighter than I would damn well do it.

"How did you sleep?" Effie asked as she came to sit next to me her own glass being filled with a glass of coffee, "I ask because some tributes I've helped escort have complained about their rooms and I take your capitol experience very seriously"

Smiling at the firm tone Effie used as I help myself to some of the steaming porridge that was sitting in a pot in the middle of the table I could help but smile at how passionate Effie was about her job. I could only imagine how hard she tried to make the boy and girl district twelve reaped for the games feel welcome at least for a little while. "Well you can relax" I said softly as I sat back on my chair "Oclan and I were asleep before our head even hit the pillows" this seemed to placate my escort who grinned at me happily.

Spooning a small amount of the gluggy breakfast into my mouth I'm surprised at how sweet and smooth the porridge was: I had only had porridge once in my life and that was when Cray had me over for breakfast one morning and while it had been nice it had been plain and boring after the first few bites. The main reason I had chosen it to eat above all the rich and delicious smelling foods to choose from was mainly because I didn't want to eat to sick and wanted to start off with something I knew was safe, only this paste like meal was better than anything I had ever had in my life, but despite my new found love for the oat made meal I managed to contain my enthusiasm enough to continue to eat properly and respectfully while still eating fast enough for me to finish the bowl in record time.

The only problem about porridge was that it was insanely heavy and after that one bowl I couldn't bring myself to eat another no matter how nice the food was so I resign myself to nibbling on a tiny dinner roll- or in my case breakfast roll- as I sip on my hot chocolate. "Early riser I see" turning my attention to the entrance of the dining cart I smile as I see Haymitch striding towards us until he takes the seat across from me while Kana moves to lie down next to Oclan on the lounges that were a separate from the table. "That's good: it'll keep you alert in the games"

Nodding I begin to dunk a small chunk of bread into the chocolate before eating it experimentally and I'm more then pleased when I find it tastes pleasant. "Any more tips?" I ask taking a sip of the now temperature appropriate liquid.

"No fires" Haymitch said simply as he placed two scones on his plate before reaching for the cream which was in front of him "It's like a you'd be jumping up and down with a big neon sign yelling kill me at the other tributes"

My mind flies to the tributes I had seen on screen, Cato and his grey wolf and Glimmer and her Jackal lingering in my mind the longest. Swallowing my mouthful I sigh and run a hand through my messy hair and give my mentor a tired look "How the hell am I supposed to fight the others…I have no skills" I practically moan.

"That's not true" my head snapped up at the sound of Katniss's voice and I see her hesitating by the door way, Fillip held daintily in her cupped hands, she gave me a weak smile before making her way to sit on the other side of Haymitch who was giving her tattered blue sundress she hadn't bothered changing since the reaping the previous afternoon a slightly annoyed look which I could understand slightly, even Katniss must have picked up on the fact that every time the tributes from district twelve arrived in the capitol they were always dressed in the most beautiful clothes they had worn before. "He's had training…Cray made him learn the basics" she said as she lowered herself into a seat across from Effie.

Rolling my eyes at both her table manners as she began to pick up several pieces of food with her bare hands-which of course made Effie gasp in shock horror- and at her statement "Yeah sure, I know how to run, jump and fight myself out of a situation but weapons…I'm no good" I say shaking my head and then finished my cup "Cray said that if I turned seventeen without being reaped he's apply for me to go to district two…peacekeeper training and all that"

I could hear Katniss gasp around the huge mouthful of food she had been shoveling in her mouth and I wince when I realize just how sick she was going to be later but I don't give her any alarm and instead focus on Haymitch who is watching me with an amused glint in his eyes as he takes in my full image. "What?" I ask almost offended.

"Listen closely…you too sweetheart" he said after a moment to Katniss who swallows the large mouthful she had recently scooped up with her hands-much to Effie's displeasure- and turned her attention to our mentor "You can learn to fight-and yes you can learn how to fight with weapons well enough in the time they give you-but that won't necessarily make you the victor" he said seriously looking into my eyes "because if you're cold, wet, or dying and a jacket, food or a knife could make all the difference in the world then that is where you need sponsors" he snarked lightly as he buttered another scone with jam.

Nodding I wave off the Avox with another kind smile when she went to re-fill my cup "Okay how do we get sponsors?" I ask in a polite tone but arch my eye brow in a way that showed how unimpressed I really was with all his vague answers.

Haymitch pointed and me with his knife and smirked at my expression "You need to get people to like you" I could have laughed, like full on laughter in that moment. Getting people to like me I could do just needed to find a way to make myself appealing so I smile and nod while Haymitch turned to Katniss who was licking her fingers clean. "You sweetheart are going to need a lot of work" he said in a dry voice.

Shaking my head I begin fiddling with my knife for nothing better to do and look up when Haymitch kicked me in the shin under the table "What?"

"Listen would ya" he said making me roll my eyes but nod which satisfied him enough to continue with whatever he was saying "Alrighty when we arrive you'll be sent to your prep teams…you will not complain or make a fuss of whatever they do" he said seriously and I nod in understanding: they obviously could make my stay in the capitol extremely uncomfortable if I get onto their bad side, but when I shift my gaze over to Katniss I see that she is looking uncertain and actually scared.

I was about to say something when I saw the beautiful gleaming very modern city coming up in the window: it was the capitol. Rising in my chair quietly I rushed over to the window and gaze out at the city in front of me, Oclan made his way over to my side and pulled his forelegs up on the window ledge to that he too could see out at the capitol. "There it is" I say in a shocked voice, it was a lot more beautiful than I thought it would be, in my mind I knew it would have been extravagant but I had also believed that maybe it was like a dark city instead it was gleaming and beautiful.

Suddenly my view of the capitol was taken away from me as we entered the train tunnel and the next thing I saw apart from the black of stone was the insane flashing of camera flashes, managing to keep a wince off my face I look out at the extravagant people in front of me and swallow back the discomfort looking at these people made me feel. Pulling a bright smile onto my face I begin to wave out at the crowds even winking at a few 'lucky' people "What are you doing?" I hear Katniss ask in a shocked voice.

Turning back to the others seated at the table I look over to my district partner who was watching me with shock while Kana watched me with veiled amusement and Haymitch with almost a proud glint in his eyes "Come on…some of them might be rich" I say happily as Effie made her way over to me and waved out at the others her hand on my shoulder like and anchoring weight-I could only imagine how much the united unit we looked right now: capitol escort and her lovely tribute.

"Like I said honey you need a lot of work…because he seems to know what he's doing" Haymitch said making my grin even larger and Oclan shift into a position that made him just that little bit taller and broader.

When the train docked into the station I stepped off into a chaos that made the one back in district twelve look like child's play, but I was proud to notice that unlike Katniss and Fillip who shot into the car as soon as she could Oclan I managed to stick around for a few moments and pose for a few pictures both with Haymitch and Kana and Effie. But by the time I was herded into the awaiting car my ears were ringing from all the screaming everyone had been doing and my eyes had black spots dancing in front of my vision. Effie was sitting beside me praising me for my patience with the media while Haymitch shifted uncomfortably and rubbed his own eyes, giving my escort a small smile I lean back in my chair and stroke Oclan's ears softly lulling the both of us into a calm state of emotions.

Arriving at the remake center I watch as Katniss is whisked off my three enthusiastic people while her eyes widened in pure fear and I know right then and there that she wouldn't be able to keep her promise to Haymitch. "You must be Peeta" a bright bubbly voice said from behind me.

Turning around I was not ready for the vision that assaulted my eyes, my prep team was insane: the two youngest members who I could only guess were twins were standing next to one another I swore they were playing opposites. The girl who was beaming at me like I was the sun after a rainy day had glimmering silver skin and bright gold hair, and not blonde but the color of pure gold. Her eyes were bright magenta purple and she seemed to just ooze sunny happiness. The boy who stood next to her had gleaming gold skin and glowing silver hair as his own magenta eyes glowed with a mirth and knowledge that reminded me of Oclan when he was in a mischievous mood. The final member of my team was another man, he had bright red hair that was spiked up to the tiniest point, he had bleach white skin and coal black eyes that reminded me of the ravens that would gather in the tributes graveyard back in twelve but his smile was excited and warm.

"Well isn't he a darling" the girl cooed latching onto her twin's arm practically swooning as she looked at me. "He's so handsome too"

The boy nodded and looked at the red haired man who was beaming at me proudly like I was some trophy he had won "Sister is correct he will be perfect" he said making the other man nod and then latch onto me and drag me off.

A chiming laugh flowed from the gold haired girl who then latched herself onto my arm grinning brightly "Hello there Peeta: I'm Solange" she said happily as Oclan and I were dragged into a large room filled with baths a metal table and a bowl of a bubbling wax.

"And I'm Jerico her brother" he said as he and his sister came to stand in front of me both wearing bright grins, as I smile back in amusement I could easily say their names suited one another: Jerico meant moon and Solange meant Goddess of the sun so they weren't exactly ill fitting for the twins.

Dorion came to stand behind them and placed a hand on both of their shoulders almost like a proud father as he looked Oclan and I up and down "Alrighty the twins here are going to take care of you for me while I'm just going to take care of your beautiful daemon" the strange looking man said making me swallow and nod as my promise to Haymitch came to the forefront of my mind.

I watch as Dorion led Oclan over to the daemon make up center and turn my attention back to the twins who were watching me happily "Where do we start?" I ask more than a little nervously.

As it turns out I had to start with the waxing-which was what the hot wax was for-and I was more than glad I had promised not to complain because Solange and Jerico had ripped my hair from my body: and by hair I mean all of it: my legs, arms, underarms and even my private area which had been the painful. After they had finished ripping all the hair from my body the two twins had been commending me on how nice it was to have someone who didn't complain and how great I was, I hadn't said anything and just let them rub me down with this strange honey substance before making me climb into a bath filled with silver liquid much like the color of Jerico's hair and Solange's skin.

Not wanting to snap at them I climb in and sink into the warm goo while I tried to shake off the discomfort that I could feel from the fact that Dorion was working with my daemon, I knew he wasn't doing anything wrong with him, he was just measuring his height, weight, how much muscle tone he had and other trivial things like how large his teeth and claws were but it didn't stop t being weird having someone else touch Oclan for long periods of time. I was about to muse on it a little longer when suddenly a twin sat on either side of my and pulled and arm out of the good and began working on my nails the two of them talking to be about how cool Oclan and I looked.

"I mean normally my brother and I have to work with small little mammals" Solange said brightly and I had decided that the gold haired girl couldn't do anything dimly she had to shine like the sun in whatever she did and in the back on my mind I couldn't help but wonder if she and Glimmer would get along well.

Jerico nodded and then began to scrape under my nails intently "They never last very long in the arena either" I nod in understanding.

The moon brother was right, it was the main reason I was sure Katniss wouldn't last very long in the games at all: her daemon just wasn't strong enough to protect her people with small herbivores were normally killed within the first few days if they escaped the bloodbath itself. Sighing softly I allow the twins to chatter on while I relaxed, apart from the obvious capitol born attitudes I had decided that the twins were cool and when Jerico began to wash and treat my hair I swear I had gone to heaven so I just ignored any discomfort they created because the upsides had to outweigh that.

When I got a glance of myself in the mirror once I was washed down and sitting in nothing but my towel I swore that I wasn't the same person who had been on the train. My hair shone in the light like it had silver flecked through it, my skin glowed like honey and shimmering in the light like gold making me arch my eyebrow at Jerico who grinned at me impishly. My eyes glowed like sapphires next to a fire: I looked amazing. "Good job you two" I here Dorion say as he led a proud black wolf over to us.

It took me a moment I realize that it was Oclan standing beside him, my once scruffy and innocent looking wolf was gone and replaced by a trimmed and muscular looking wolf, the gold fur symbol on his chest stood out more now making him look even more unique and mysterious. "Well look at you buddy all dapper and looking fierce" I say in amusement making my partner raise his head high.

"You don't look too bad yourself" he said as he came to sit by my side as my prep team looked to two of us over.

When Solange began to tear up I got really nervous until Jerico gave me a big grin and a thumbs up, I could only guess they were tears of joy that his sister was leaking out-or at least I hoped to. Dorion looked me up and down once more before sighing sadly "This is where we must leave you" he said sadly and despite how fake I knew the capitol to believe I couldn't help but think that he really was upset he was leaving me. "But you won't be alone for much longer" he said brightening almost immediately "Because Portia your stylist will be here in just a few moments"

Nodding in understanding I wave as the three extravagant capitol people skip out of my room making me chuckle in pure amusement I just couldn't dislike the three of them: they were just too happy all the time to be mad at. "Nice enough…but I would hate to get on their bad side" Oclan said making me laugh.

"That would be a bad thing" looking over to my side I see a beautiful woman standing in the doorway her eyes glowing with excitement: this must be Portia "Trust me I've seen them do some things even you tributes would be afraid of doing"

Laughing at her sense of humor I know immediately I'm going to like this woman, she had a real warm vibe to her that made everything seem just a little less scary to me. "Hi I'm Portia" she said grinning as she stepped towards me allowing me to see her natural looking capitol influence untouched form.

Portia wore a black and red dress with her blonde hair pinned up in a beautiful style on her head while some pieces of hair framed her face, the only part of the capitol in her that I could see was the silver eyeliner she wore and the dark lipstick that matched her dress strangely enough. The smile style made me smile and shake the hand she offered "I'm Peeta and this is Oclan my partner" I said looking down at my daemon with pure affection.

"Well aren't the two of you just so handsome" she said smiling down on my daemon fondly "I guess my work won't go to waste then" she joked making me laugh as she motioned to the casket and garment bag she had bought in with her. "These took all night to finish"

I knew that Portia would have worked all night for any tribute but no one had ever worked so hard for me before so the fact she had gone without rest made me feel so much closer to my stylist. "Thank you" I whispered standing up and wrapping my arms around her in a hug.

Portia laughed and hugged me back and after a moment she pulled back and turned to my garment bag and pulled out a beautiful black tunic and leather pants-like the ones a person would wear in battle so they were loose fitting- and handed them to me. Slipping the pants on I tie the attached belt up and allow Portia to lace up the tunic and I'm taken aback and how detailed the black leather tunic was: on the surface were pointed tooth likes scales from a dragon running all over the surface making it look like battle armor, but on the material I couldn't help but notice it had a strange dampness to its surface like it had been sprayed with something. Ignoring the feeling I allow Portia to finishing lacing me into the tunic and then held her attach the armor she had created for Oclan which made him look ready to take on a pair of grizzly bears all by himself: the black and red armor matching my own costume perfectly.

"Wow this is amazing Portia" I say as I look at me and Oclan in the mirror.

My stylist came over and laid her chin on my shoulder grinning impishly making me smile back "Peeta you said you were a baker right" she drawled and I felt my nerves jump back in, when my gaze locked with Oclan's in the mirror I could see him looking just as nervous. I turn my attention back to Portia and nod making her grin "Good that means you're not like afraid of fire right" this time I shook my head making her grin turn even larger and suddenly I wonder what the hell I got myself into.

* * *

**Yay Portia makes and Appearance!**

**Thoughts Please!  
**

**Next Chapter: The Parade and Cato's Attention.  
**


	5. Smile For the Capitol

**I would like to once again thank everyone who has followed me from Career of 12 to this fic, every time i see your pen names i get a flutter of excitement and happiness that urges me to keep writing. This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones but that was mainly because i couldn't seem to keep the tempo for this one up and i didn't want to drag it out making it dull and boring. Hope you enjoy the parade.  
**

**A.N  
**

**Through Darkness and Light-Thank you: i was a little worried about choosing both wolves for Cato and Peeta despite the fact the were different species, I'm glad you enjoyed that. **

**LetItBe-atles-OMG it's you, It's so good to see your name on the review board again! Thank you for your comments I must say that i was a little worried about this at first but it seems to be doing well: hope you enjoy the rest of the fic, hope to hear from you again soon.  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- Really...i must say i think i like these guys a little more as well. Glad i haven't turned you away with the lack of Clove/Peeta bonding in this fic but i assure you the Glimmer/Peeta bonding is as strong in this fic as Clove and Peeta's interactions in the last fic were-maybe even stronger. I'm honored you named your stuffed wolf after Peeta's daemon, it means a lot to me that you enjoy his character that much oh more names coming up like Glimmer, and Cato's daemon names hope you find them just as interesting as Oclan's.  
**

**Shinigami- I'm not sure what i want to do with Peeta in the arena, i know he isn't going to be like a Career and will feel guilty about everything, and i know Katniss will die but i'm not sure at what stage, but i do know that it will affect how Peeta see's himself and the games-remember i'm planning to involve the rebellion in this fic so it's going to be a lot longer than my last one.  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines-Aww thank you, i'm glad you enjoyed them, they will be back! Hope you enjoy the rest of the chapter.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

I was going to die…either that or I was going to put Portia in a psyche ward, her big plan to make people notice me and Oclan: set me on fire. It would have been fine – I think- if she had been nervous when she had said it but the fact was she had been so flippant when she spoke about lighting my suit on fire. She and I had been walking down to the chariots and she had just flippantly said that she was glad I wasn't afraid of fire because she was going to set me alight. Just like that bam no warning she had said it almost as if she was talking about the weather and I couldn't imagine a single sane person who would be able to do that!

But then again it did sound a little exciting and that was more than a little appealing, even Oclan who was going to have his armor set up in flames had a little bit of an extra bounce to his steps as we entered the chariot room. When I arrived my breath was taken away by the sheer beauty of every things, the chariots were each different for each district and there was a different kind of horse for each chariot-although just like the huge horses from district twelve who pulled the coal carts my chariot had two huge black stallions tacked ready to go.

Portia and I exchanged grins and she lead me over to the beautiful black and red chariot which I could only guess was district twelve's and I ran my hand along the metal casing, I was about to comment on the workmanship when my gaze found District one. They could be no one else as they were stunning. Marvel looked beyond handsome in a silk white suit with the back bedazzled with sapphires and diamonds in the shape of his daemon, the snow leopard itself was standing beside him in a large bedazzled helmet for battle and foreleg protectors looking like something out of a royal army rather than a terrifying big cat.

But the male from district one didn't even hold a candle to Glimmer who looked absolutely stunning in her beautiful white evening gown. Diamonds accented her waist like a belt and her back was corseted up with sapphires lining the ribbons, her hair had been curled slightly and small gems had been worked into the strands making it shimmer like her namesake. Her daemon was wearing armor much like Oclan's only smaller and covered in diamonds and sapphires, she looked like a goddess: someone suited for luxury.

"Wow" I whisper gaining Portia's attention that came to my side from where she was playing with one of the horses and smiled at the two beautiful tributes.

Portia seemed impressed as well because she watched them with the same amount of awe and almost longing that I was "There are the tributes of luxury as gorgeous as always" she said sighing and I couldn't help but wonder if Portia wanted to work with a different bunch of tributes rather than my own "Not that I would be able to deal with that: I would go blind too many diamonds" she said shivering and all my insecurities were put to rest.

Watching the two district one tributes my eyes were focused on Glimmer intently, there was something about her that kept my eye trained on her, and it wasn't just her obvious beauty and they was she was glimmering like a diamond in the dark but it was the way she was playfully acting with her daemon. It was that innocence and need for affection that was making me believe that just maybe this year district one doesn't have a female career that Glimmer is just like the rest of us: scared and all alone. I was going to ponder on it a little longer when my eyes caught sight of district two floating through the crowd of other tributes towards their own chariot and my breath caught in my chest.

Despite her height looked so strong and focused in her costume that I could believe she really was Athena the goddess. Her costume was short to appeal to pales her toga shirt ending mid-thigh, the top half of the costume was an armored breast plate made for a female with a neck line low enough to accentuate her cleavage. On her head was a winged helmet and her feet were garbed in bronze gladiator knee high sandals. Her daemon was perched on her shoulder looking much like a royal hunting bird its claws dipped in gold and his head covered by a gold helmet making his beak look even larger and more dangerous than he had when I had first caught a glimpse of the falcon during the reapings.

If Clove looked impressive and strong then Cato who was striding by her side was damn right intimidating: he looked like Achilles himself standing strong and proud over his army. Garbed in a pair of dark brown almost bronze pants with a gladiator skirt attacked to one of his hips and a sword on the other. His chest was covered by a bronze chest plate with the Capitol symbol etched into the front on his head was a bronze battle helmet that mimicked the helmet Achilles himself had worn. The wolf daemon that strode by his side looked proud and fierce in its own battle armor and unlike Oclan's armor which made him look ready for a swift and agile battle Cato's daemon was wearing armor made for battle the huge wolf looked ready for a brawl.

I hear Oclan rumble with a growl next to me and reach down to lay a comforting hand on his head, we couldn't lash out at them, for all we knew that wolf had actually trained for battle, we hadn't all we had done was build up our strength and stamina. Cato looked up from where he was standing and our eyes locked his gaze boring into my own, raising my chin defiantly I don't back down and after a moment of our staring contest Cato grinned at me in a feral way that reminded me a lot of how I felt when I was connected completely with Oclan, I see this as a sign of recognition and nod at him stiffly before turning back to Oclan and bending down to fix his armor despite the fact it's not needed.

"Peeta, you look great" I look up and see Katniss standing in her own costume looking like a warrior princess.

Her costume was black like my own had long flowing sleeved with a leather tunic over the top of the dress that flowed into the gladiator like skirt that went to her knees on top of the black breeches that clad her legs. "You as well" I say warmly and then see fillip curled up on her shoulder wearing a black collar and tail attachment.

The girl from the seam blushes and I'm reminded once again at how much her father had sheltered the girl from the seam not teaching her how to hunt until after she turned eighteen which would now be worse for her considering she had no skills that I knew of. Standing to my feet I step onto my chariot while Oclan is placed on the raised platform behind my head by Portia and offer my hand down to Katniss who grins back up at me and takes my hand lighting in her own and steps into the carriage lightly with more grace than I would have thought she was capable of.

Cinna and Portia jump up behind us my stylist's hands coming to rest on my shoulders giving them a quick squeeze making my grin turn grateful, I've only known her for a few moments and yet I know without a doubt that this woman was a keeper. The chariots began to move forward as each district is sent out to face the capitol and I can hear the crowd going crazy for Glimmer and Marvel who were without a doubt glowing with their gemstone costumes, Cato and Clove are next and the crowd is cheering for them just as loudly as they did Glimmer and Marvel. Time seemed to blur and suddenly there was only one more chariot in front of my own and I lock gazes with Katniss who looks ready to faint.

I was about to say something to her when suddenly Cinna lowered a small blow torch to her back which promptly caught alight making her go even paler than before and her eyes fly wide open as she shook in fear. Turning my attention away from her I focus on the opening in front of me as I feel the torch lowered to my own back and hear the fire licking behind me as we roll towards the entrance, taking a deep calming breath I focus on the charm pressed against my chest and make my smile charming open and excited just in time for us to roll out into the path. The crowd was silent for a moment when they caught sight of us but when I hold up had up and wave at them it was as if they came alive screaming for me making my grin turn larger: they loved us…well me. I hear Oclan let out a howl making the crowd cheer even louder and I wave at them before nudging Katniss at my side making her wave shyly and fearfully as if they were all going to hurt her.

When we reached the center I stand up straight and look up at the President who seemed focused on my chariot and now my head a little in respect, I don't want to get on the bad side of the man who could easily get me killed the minute I entered the arena. But Katniss obviously hadn't thought of it that way and instead glared right at him until I stomped on her foot making her gaze fly over to mine looking hurt and a little confused until I shook my head. Snow obviously seemed a little pleased with my obvious show of respect for his power because he then gave me a quick look of approval before turning his gaze away from us and began his speech to all the tributes. During his droning speech I turn my gaze around at the other tributes and found Glimmer looking back at me with such awe in her eyes I can't help but smile back at her sweetly.

The blonde smiled back at me and then turns around allowing my own gaze to flutter over to the next chariot where the two tributes from District Two were standing and once again I found my gaze locked with Cato's. Only this time he was gazing at me like he was searching for something and it was making me stare right back. His eyes were captivating and I wasn't sure if it was the fact he had a wolf partner as well but I felt something stirring in me when I looked at him, it was like what I felt when I looked at Glimmer only much more prominent, with Glimmer I could ignore it push it aside but with Cato it was a nagging feeling that wouldn't go away no matter how hard I pushed.

"..nd May the Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!" President Snow said concluding his speech and pulling my attention away from Cato and his captivating eyes and putting back on the person it should have been focused on in the first place.

Now that the president had finished his speech the chariots began to file out of the semi-circle we had created and head back to the remake center. Once we arrived I jumped off the chariot and bent down just in time to catch Oclan in a huge hug. "Well done buddy" I say proudly and I was proud, in fact I had never been prouder.

"Nicely done kid" Haymitch said as I stand up from my crouch his eyes gleaming with pride as he came to stop in front of us "You defiantly pulled some sponsors with your little show there" he said nodding.

Effie nodded happily from his side her smile bright and war making my own smile turn warmer "You did lovely Peeta" she said before turning to Katniss who was being reassured by Cinna quietly "Katniss though…" she trailed off quietly and Haymitch nodded slightly running a hand through his hair, and I could already tell that he was imagining how badly her death was going to be. "Well she did the best she could" she said happily and I was once blown away with how happy Effie could be with little to no effort whatsoever.

I hear Haymitch snort and then look over to my partner who was still being talked to by Cinna and sigh tiredly and decide to walk over to the horses that pulled my chariot. They were magnificent animal, so much more beautiful than the large muscular horses bred to pull the mining carts; these creatures were beautiful sleek and pure muscle and looked regal and powerful like horses bred for the race of battle. The thought made me pause and actually shiver in shock and a little of fear: what was it about the games that made everything come back to battling and fighting.

"Aren't you beautiful" I whisper as I rub the horse on his cheek making it whine happily at the attention it was getting.

Grinning at the lovely creature I begin to rub its neck to loosen the tense muscles there and get a nuzzle on the shoulder for it. Oclan suddenly tensed by my side making me pause in my motions and look back at my partner in confusion, looking over my shoulder curiously I try to find what is making my usual calm and controlled partner so tense and on edge. When I see Cato striding towards us with his own partner beside in I freeze up and look at Oclan in shock before turning my attention back to the horse trying to get my emotions under control, it wasn't until I felt Oclan's reassuring emotions next to my own that I calmed down.

"Your Twelve aren't you" Normally this would be a question and yet I could already tell that Cato was making a statement and asking me.

Sighing I turn around and then nod "That's right but I normally go by Peeta" I say sarcastically and suddenly I'm taken aback at just how comfortable I am with Cato despite the fact he so easily scared everyone else.

Cato must have been expecting the ease I felt because he's laughing happily now while his Daemon is sizing up Oclan challengingly while my own wolf snarls deep in his own throat showing his true nature. Everyone forgot that the European Timber Wolf is known for being the most skilled and vicious of all wolf species even if it isn't the largest, so when the wolf steps back and looks towards her partner I can see the respect in every line of the grey wolf's body language. Cato must have understood as well because he stuck his hand out which I took lightly.

"I'm Cato and this is my Partner Adira" he said as I let go of his hand and he looked at Oclan standing beside me "We were watching your little display over there and decided you were worth introducing ourselves to" I snort at the sheer arrogance that the boy in front of me was displaying and look down at Oclan who gave me a subtle nod.

"This is Oclan…and I'm sure you just heard: I'm Peeta" I say softly and then look over at my team who were busy talking lowly to themselves, I knew that I couldn't just walk away from this boy but if I had a reason then I would feel no remorse in doing so.

Cato took a step closer to be and raised a hand to brush some of my hair out of my eyes from where it had fallen from its slicked back position making me still and look at him with wide and shocked eyes. What gave him the right to be so personal with me! "You don't need to bolt pretty boy" he said teasingly and suddenly I feel Oclan's irritation flood through me making a growl ripple through me causing the boy in front of me to chuckle once again. "Touchy are we?" he whispered to me making my eyes narrow.

"You'll know touchy when you have a blade buried in your stomach" I respond coolly, I'm not normally like this even with the people I didn't like but there was something about the way Cato was acting with me that just raised my hackles.

Cato of course didn't take me seriously and instead stroked my jaw line teasingly our eyes locking gazes once again making my jaw lock in irritation "I wish you could see yourself right now" he said in a low voice and out of the corner of my eye I can see Oclan being circled by Adira who was sizing up her fellow lupine. "Ready for battle and looking as beautiful as a flame itself I must say I'm a little jealous"

Pushing away the older boys hand I level my gaze with his and warm up my own eyes, the hard approach hadn't worked so now the friendly approach was the way I was going to have to spin "Thank you…for your compliment, but I don't think we should get too personal considering how we're going to try and kill one another in just a few days huh?" I ask in a teasing voice.

My change in demeanor obviously made the other boy feel like he had won some victory or something because his eyes glowed with satisfaction and I could hear his partner growl happily "That may be so" he said leaning over me more so that I was trapped between him and the beautiful horse I had been rubbing down just a few moments ago. "But we could still have some fun together even if it's only for a little while"

Tapping my lip as if I was thinking about it I look over to where Haymitch is watching me and silently plead him to come save me, and only when he makes his way over to us do I actually look back over to Cato who was looking me over appreciatively "I dunno…I don't really do fun with people aiming to kill me" I drawl out.

I could tell Cato was about to say something but the sound of my mentor clearing his throat making me look over to him with thankful eyes "Peeta we're leaving. You and your…friend can talk later" he said arching and eyebrow.

Nodding I easily slip out from beneath Cato's arm and walk back to my mentor but not before looking over my shoulder at him and giving the district two male tribute a grin "See you in training tomorrow…Cato" I say almost as if I almost forgot his name which earned me an amused grin as Oclan bounded away from Adira and to my side.

"I'll be waiting Peeta' the other boy said in a hot voice making my spine shiver as we walked away.

When I boarded the elevator I let my repressed shiver out and deep down I don't know if it's a good shiver or a bad shiver. "That was the strangest experience of my life" I say in confusion as Oclan made a noise of agreement next to me.

Haymitch laughed and clapped me on the shoulder as Kana made a snorting laugh by his side "Get used to it kid, cause if the way that boy was looking at you, he ain't letting you go anytime soon" and when that drew a groan from me I ignored the laughs Haymitch and Kana fell into, I would not believe they wanted me to suffer that badly…although Haymitch always had a sadistic streak.

* * *

**What did you think of my Cato and Peeta moment huh!  
**

**Thoughts are readily accepted  
**

**Next Chapter: Training Day #1  
**


	6. The Warrior Within

**Before I start on my breakdown like i do every chapter i just want to apologize for my previous chapter, i wrote it in the middle of the night when i was exhausted so I'm aware there were a lot of editing errors and stupid mistakes which had made the content hard to read and follow: I'm sorry to put you all through that. I can only hope that this chapter has better editing and plot development. Now I'm done being depressing here is chapter six and what i like to think of as Peeta being awesome chapter. We have a bit of Cato/Peeta longing and finally Glimmer/Peeta interaction but don't worry fans this will not be a triangle story no matter how Glimmer and Peeta act their relationship will be completely explained later. The weapon Agas which is used in this chapter is a real weapon in Prince of Persia: Warrior Within, as is the Daggertail from the Game Prince of Persia: Prince of Two Thrones.  
**

**Oh and my Katniss is going to be a little naive in future chapters even bordering on air headed in some moments but that isn't because she is stupid it's because she doesn't have a firm understanding of the situations and truly believes she is helping.  
**

**Alrighty Shout Outs!-I really enjoy these  
**

**LetItBe-atles- How Could I forget you. When I was writing Career of 12 you were one of my most loyal and kindest reviewers and followers. On being personal with my reviewers: you put the effort in telling me what you thought of my work so it's only fair I try and show you all how much i appreciate it-although i don't feel words are enough to express how thankful i am to each and every one of my fans.  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- First off: You're Awesome! Just saying you've reviewed on every chapter so that makes you awesome. You picked up on my changed Katniss huh, I didn't think she would be as hardened if she still had her father and as for a crush...at this point I would just say it's more admiration as to how well he's taking all of this in and keeping his head. Hope you enjoy my chapter.  
**

**Shinigami- Glad you can see what i was thinking when i wrote that: finally! I wish i could put your mind at ease and just tell you what i'm planning with this fic but please note that Katniss's death will be a trigger for the rebellion much like the way Rue died.  
**

**Angel-Demon-Hybrid- Aww hey it's you nice to hear from you again hope you enjoy the rest of the fic.  
**

**Through Darkness and Light- I"M SO SORRY (see above for editing fail excuse) But on another note: i'm glad you liked Adira.  
**

**fadi25402702- I just want to thank you for all your reviews you have gifted me with: both on this fic and the Career of 12 fic. Thank you for all the kind things you have said about my skill it makes me work even harder to get my chapters out. How you enjoy what i've done with the training times.  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines- Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the parade: i find they are the hardest to write because they have to be different and unique for each fic but have the same theme as the original books and it takes a long time to write. Hope you enjoy the further interactions that I have in the further chapters.  
**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Training…this was going to be hell: That was all I could think as I wandered down to breakfast with Oclan in tow. I was wearing my training outfit and couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable in the tight material: the damn thing showed off every muscle I had and made me feel a little self-conscious. I knew that Cray had made sure my body was something to be marveled at in district twelve, what with my cut body and strong demeanor I was supposed to be the perfect specimen from district twelve: his prodigy, but I was about to train with the careers and they no doubt would out class me by miles.

When I entered the dining room I quickly take my seat next to Effie while both my mentor and escort look at me with complete shock in my eyes. I bow my head and try to make myself look smaller than I was and thankfully before either one of them could comment Katniss walked into the room nervously playing with her braid with a shy smile on her face. The training uniform was just as tight on her as it was on me but unlike my uniform it didn't enhance her muscular form but instead revealed her flat stomach and stretched across her chest tight making sure to not only give her full support but show off her bust: even during training we were on display.

Helping myself to a slice of toast I quickly spread jam on it and take a bite and almost groan at the sweet taste on my tongue: why was everything so good here. I finished off my toast and take a small bowl of fruit and begin nibbling on it while trying my best to ignore the stares I'm getting from Effie and Haymitch. "Stand up Peeta" Haymitch says suddenly making me freeze and look up at my mentor in complete shock "You heard me stand up:

I swallow nervously but do as he asks and stand up and step away from the table so that everyone at the table could get a good look at me, I see Katniss's face flush and her eyes look back to the food on her plate, but I could see her peeking up at me from behind her lashes which made me a little uncomfortable. Haymitch was looking me over in a little shock and surprise while Effie seemed shocked and floored, I could only guess they had never got a tribute who looked as fit as I did. Swallowing tightly I cross my arms unknowingly making my arms look even bigger and look my mentor right in the eyes.

"Well what's wrong?" I ask a little nervously as I look at Oclan who was shifting where he sat next to the seat I had been in previously.

Haymitch laced his fingers together and arched and eyebrow in my direction "Kid do you have any idea how good you look right now" he said seriously making me look down "I don't know what skills you got but I know it isn't anything mediocre like you had me believe, and I can tell you know you won't be able to hide in the background when you look like that" he was throwing a hand out gesturing to all of me.

"Peeta has been training with Cray since he was eleven" Katniss said happily making me look at her in annoyance: he already knew that we had already been through that. "I used to see him running through the stamina course all year round; by the time he was thirteen he never looked tired not even when he was forced to go through it multiple times"

My mentor looked over at me and then nodded before walking over to me and squeezing my arm with a thoughtful expression "Fastest time?" he asked looking at me expectantly.

"Twelve kilometer course takes me six minutes flat out running" I say softly, I had never been one to brag about my skills-mainly because I didn't really think anything of them, so I could run fast and for a long time what was the big deal about that?

Haymitch was impressed and I hear Effie make a pleased sound "Strength?" he asked and I shake my head, I would tell him I could run and the like but there was no way in hell that I was telling him about how strong I was.

"Oh come on Peeta I've seen you lifting weights over one hundred pounds when you were like fourteen" Katniss chirped happily getting our mentor's attention once again "Rumors are he can also completely bond with his daemon"

If I had been irritated by Katniss before, now I was flat out pissed: why the hell did she have to reveal that little piece of information! That was meant to be my trump card, everyone knew that bonding like that was one of the rarest things a partnership could accomplish and it wasn't easy to do and get out of. Sighing I look away from Katniss who I was glaring at and then turn back to Haymitch who was looking at me expectantly and nod. "She's right: about everything" I say softly making his eyes light up slightly "I can't tell you how much I can lift because I have no clue I stop measuring when I was fourteen"

Effie clapped suddenly making me look over at her in relief "Enough of the interview let Peeta rest, he has a big, big day in front of him and he doesn't need this" she said arching her eyebrow at Haymitch and then patted the chair next to her giving me a fond smile "Sit down Peeta finish off breakfast"

I happily do as she asks and focus on my meal while Haymitch instructs Katniss to keep her head low throughout training, I could only guess I was going to float, try my hand at everything and try to build up some respect in the game makers eyes. Once we finished breakfast Katniss and I board the elevator to the training center and step into the training room, my head was held up high while Katniss was practically hiding behind me. Oclan stood by my side trying to stick by me for as long as possible before he was taken for his own training session with the other tributes daemons. When I had found out the our partners were trained separately for the whole day I knew that it was going to be hard on me as I had never really been separate from my daemon even though I knew I would still be able to feel him.

Walking into the center toward where the other tributes were gathered around a raised podium I was pleased to note we weren't the last ones to arrive, my gaze fluttered over to where Seneca Crane and the other game makers were watching us and was pleased to note that they were watching all of us with a critical eye. So taking a deep breath I draw myself up to my full height and cross my arms over my chest I knew I had made an impression right away because I could hear the other tributes who had been watching me begin to whisper amongst themselves and when I looked back over at the game-makers they were whispering excitedly while one girl with bright orange hair and green tinted skin pointed in my direction.

Pleased with my impression I look over to my left and see the career tributes converged in one small group, Clove and Marvel were talking to one another much like how Cato had spoken to me last night only Clove looked a lot more willing than I did. Glimmer was kneeling on the ground once again talking to her daemon in a soft voice and Cato was looking right at me. I arched my eyebrow when I saw how his eyes traveled over my body while he smirked happily as if he had seen something he loved more than anything. When our eyes met once more Cato smirked at me once more and gave me a nod of approval which had me grinning but rolling my eyes in amusement, how this boy ever came over intimidating was beyond me he really was just like a horny teenager: we were trying to kill each other for god's sake and here he was making the moves on me, not going to happen.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't even realize that the other tributes had made their way into the room until the head trainer stepped up on the podium and cleared her throat making us all fall silent and turn our attention over to her. "Welcome tributes" she said in a slithering voice that made my spine crawl, it was so slick and disturbing how could anyone want to talk like that "in two weeks the fact of the matter is that twenty three of you will be dead"

I sucked in a breath and focus on everything this woman was about to say, I may not like it but the capitol has my life in their hands and all I could do was hope they liked me enough to teach me what I needed to know. "During this three day period you will be required to go through a set of three exercises that are mandatory: the agility, climbing general sparring with one of our instructors" she said and my gaze fluttered to those stations straight away as I decided I should get them out of the way first. "After that you are free to train as you like, but I must implore you to branch out and try other things than just the weapons because the odds are one third of you will die by some kind of survival neglected symptom be it dehydration, poisoning or illness" she said and then dismissed us.

The daemons were then escorted into the sub-training room where they would be training and the tributes were left partner-less for the first time since we were all born. Sucking in my nerves I wander over to the climbing station and look at the climbing wall set up and grin happily, Cray had a harder one back at the peacekeeper complex and had forced me to climb it many times, this would be easy, after the wall of course I had the rope ladders and the hanging climbs which I knew my strength would come in handy with passing it.

"Hello kid" the instructor said holding out a harness "Need the harness?" he asked cheekily and I just stare at him in an unamused expression as I hear other tributes making their own way over to the same station.

"I'm not going to have one in the arena now am I" I say sarcastically and step up to the wall and cover them in the flour waiting for me.

Once I take a deep breath to center myself I nod at the instructor who has a clip board ready to score me and then jump up and catch the fourth row of climbing stones making several of the tributes watching me gasp in shock. I tune them out and focus on climbing as quickly as I could, it was easier than the one back in twelve so it feels almost as if I'm flying up the wall because before I know it I'm on the hanging course and swinging myself from holding to holding until I reach the ladder that will take be back down to the ground. I quickly scale down in and once my feet are flat on the ground the tributes erupt into applause and the trainer was grinning at me happily as he wrote something on the clipboard.

I glance over to where Seneca was watching and saw his eyes dancing with excitement as they were trained on me and I turn back to the other tributes and Cato especially who had a huge grin on his face and nodding at me. Giving them all a mocking bow my eyes locked onto Glimmer who was standing a distance from Cato and giving me an awed smile and was looking scared and a little lost. Giving her a kind smile I move off to the agility course.

That course was easier than the climbing course and I breezed through it with no problems before I ended up at the sparing station which I had been looking forward to throughout my previous two stations. Everything was going fine, I was holding my own and winning most of our tussles that was until I slammed the other man's head into my nose and broke his nose. When I heard the crack I leapt back as if I had been burned and had left the sparring mats declaring I was done but it didn't matter the damage had been done and everyone was now avoiding me. Sighing tiredly I walk away from the swords where Cato s standing watching me with shock and I couldn't help but be relieved now he realized I wasn't just a kid he could seduce have some fun with and then kill: I was dangerous.

I was ready to go and seclude myself at the camouflage station when suddenly the most exotic and dangerous dagger I had ever laid eyes caught my eye and I froze in my spot and wander over to it with a dazed feeling settling over me. I pick the blade up and marvel the beautiful weapon. The blade itself was curved and had a slight dip in its shape on both sides next to the hilt making it look wicked and dangerous. The hilt itself looked dark and mysterious, the hilt's metal was warped into a spiral where in the center a blood red gem laid looking like an demon eye staring back at me, and there were two handles so that one could holding it out to the side or straight comfortably.

"So beautiful" I whisper softly as I twirl the blade around slowly getting a feel for the weapon.

"The Agas is a beautiful weapon is it not" I freeze as if I've been caught doing something terrible and look over my shoulder at the made stand behind and swallow nervously at his appearance.

Unlike the other trainers who were wearing training clothes he was wearing loose fitting pants, a hooded leather tunic and gold arm bands giving him a very exotic look to him, almost Persian in most ways. "It is one of the main Persian assassination weapons back in its glory days" he said and I look down at it in awe flipping my grip easily and striking out experimentally.

The man watched me for a moment before nodding "I am Garland" he said in his deep voice making me pause and look at him as he moved aside to reveal his training area which had been set up for his weapons "And how would you like to be taught to use that weapon?" he asked arching his eyebrow. Looking down at the weapon in my hand I nod and follow the strange man onto the target range with several dummies surrounding me.

For the next three hours Garland taught me Kata after Kata of moves that I could use with the dagger and how it could slice cleanly or be used for a gory disembowelment. He taught me how to flip my grip mid strike enabling to catch my opponent by surprise, I learnt how to move swiftly with the blade as if it was part of me and I began to feel like I was getting better and swifter with each passing moment. When the bell for lunch rang I placed the Agas on the table with a longing look making Garland chuckle and lay a hand on my shoulder "Come back after lunch, we'll continue with our training" he said and I nod excitedly.

Happy that I have a plan for after lunch I rush off to lunch and get the food the capitol has prepared for me and sit at a table and begin eating slowly so that I don't get bloated as I run over what I know and need to learn after lunch. I was so focused in fact that I didn't hear Glimmer approaching me until she sat down in front of me "Hi" she said nervously and I'm once again reminded of how much she is not a career.

"Hello" I say smiling warmly happy that one of the other tributes had come and sat with me "You're Glimmer aren't you" I asked kindly and smile when she nods excitedly as if I had made her day by knowing who she was "I'm Peeta"

Glimmer shakes my hand that I offered her and then smiles softly at her food "I saw you training…with the dagger" she said almost as if she is afraid to approach the subject. "You looked amazing" she said making me laugh in shock. "I'm not really good at anything…I'm not like Marvel and the others" she admits confirming my suspicions about her "I'm more musically inclined" she said her eyes misting over "The violin, piano, singing I could do it all" she said and suddenly I feel sad for the beautiful blonde in front of me "But it doesn't matter now I know I probably won't win…not with Cato around"

Feeling a surge of protectiveness come over me when I looked at the beautiful tribute in front of me I put my hand over hers and give Glimmer the most charming smile I could manage making her eyes go wide with shock. "How about you come train with me: I'm sure there's something that Garland has for someone like you to master" I say with a big smile when she nodded happily.

Together the two of us finish up our lunch quickly and I lead her over to the Persian weaponry where Garland is fiddling with a claw gauntlet weapon. A blade on either side of his fist and one curling over the top looking dangerous and yet graceful at the same time, the claw was alluring and had my attention more than the Agas had but I couldn't be distracted not when I needed to get Glimmer training. "Hey Garland I bought a friend" I announce walking over to him.

The trainer looked up and his gaze settled on Glimmer as if he was sizing her up "I can see that" he said as he slide the claw gauntlet off and jumped to his feet "You want to learn how to fight for yourself huh pretty girl" he asked in a sarcastic tone and I could feel Glimmer stiffen beside me.

"I may be a pretty face but give me the skills to do so and I swear to you I won't hesitate in slitting your throat" she growled out and I smile at the jackal that I heard in her: there was her daemon origin.

Garland was obviously impressed by her nerve because he nodded t Glimmer smiling proudly at her his eyes glowing affectionate and I fleetingly wonder if Garland is a masochist if he enjoys playing with these deadly weapons and being threatened even by someone as pretty as Glimmer. "Come with me" he said moving over to the mesh protected cabinet. "This is one of my favorite weapons" he said flinging the doors open and grabbing something.

When he pulled his hand back and held out a deadly looking spiked chain whip I felt my blood run cold, if anyone was hit by that then you were more than likely going to lose some flesh. "It's called the Daggertail" he explained and unwound it before launching it into a target twenty meters away where it lodged itself into its head. "It's a weapon that requires strength grace and a rhythmic feel" he said holding the chain hilt out to Glimmer who took it lightly. "Show me what you got"

Smiling happily I move back over to the table where I left the Agra and freeze when the claw gauntlet once again caught my eye, looking over my shoulder I notice that Garland was busy with Glimmer and I wander over to the beautiful weapon and slide it onto my wrist. The whole weapon wasn't as heavy as I thought it would be but it was by no means light. I look at the handle grip lying against my palm and I notice a little button on the side of the handle. I shake my head and ignore it instead beginning to run through the Kata's I had used with the Agas.

I found that with the claw gauntlet it was easier to strike out at my opponents but it wasn't as fluid at all as when I used the assassin's dagger. Looking down at the claw on my wrist my attention in once again drawn to the button on the side of the handle, holding my arm out straight towards the targets near the swords station where Cato was lounging around with Marvel laughing about something I had no real interest in. Pressing the button I'm shocked when the claw shoots out of the gauntlet and buries itself in the target mere inches away from Cato's face causing him to jump back in shock. Without thinking I pull back with my strength and rip the claws from the dummy leaving huge gorges where the blades had hit.

"Sorry" I call out as the blade settled back in the gauntlet "I really wasn't trying to kill you" I say as Cato gave me a shocked looked. Deep inside I was actually laughing my ass off at the shocked expression on his face but it wouldn't be right to do that now maybe later on tonight.

"Peeta…I see you found the claw gauntlet" I hear Garland say from behind me and when I turn around I give him a weak smile and hold up the claw attached to my wrist. From my place in front of him I can easily see the amused smile that had graced Glimmer's face as she twirled the Daggertail around her in graceful arcs. "Not that I wasn't impressed because I was but how about you join Glimmer and I on the target range instead of trying killing the other tributes?"

Blushing slightly I walk over to Glimmer who throws an arm across my shoulder and gives it a quick squeeze "Hey don't worry about it first time I threw the Daggertail I almost beheaded Garland" she said cheekily making me laugh and nod.

"Sounds about right" I say simply and then give her a bright grin before holding my arm up and taking aim.

But Glimmer shot her wrist out first and I watch in pride as the chain wrapped around the dummies neck and with a slight pull she tore the dummies neck wide open: and instant kill shot. The blonde looked over at me with a challenging grin "Think you can do better" she asked smirking and I can see Garland standing just behind the two of us waiting to see what I do.

Shrugging I hold my arm up once more and take aim with my wrist, then with a smirk I move my thumb and press the button sending the blades flying. The claw hit the dummies neck and when I ripped back this time the head came flying with the claw until it hit the floor where I was standing while the claw resettled in their holdings. I look up at Glimmer who was nodding impressed and had draped the chain over her shoulders without even the slightest worried about the deadly weapon around her neck. "So how'd I do?" I ask in amusement.

"Well considering you beheaded the damn thing I kinda think you win" she said in amusement before punching me in the shoulder "But don't get used to it: I am so much better than you" she teased and we both laughed when suddenly the bell rang signalling the end of day one training.

Garland cleared his throat getting both of our attentions and held out his hands for his weapons which we gave over without question "Tomorrow come find me, I'll have something for both of you" he said before turning on his heel and striding back to his weapon cabinet.

Both Glimmer and I share a look of amusement before we began wandering over to elevator where Marvel and Katniss are waiting for us respectively "Garland isn't a man of many words is he?" Glimmer said in amusement as I shook my head and stood next to Katniss who immediately hid behind me.

I sigh and was about to comment about her looking weak in front of our opponents when I see Oclan bounding over to me from his own training sessions and instead lean down and wrap my arms around his neck as my daemon's comforting aura sinks back into my soul. "I missed you" I whisper against his fur and hear his answering resounding growl and sigh happily.

As much fun as I had with Glimmer and Garland today there was no one who could make me feel as complete and whole as my partner could. When I look over at the district one tribute I can see that they feel the same if the way Marvel is stroking his snow leopard and how Glimmer is hugging her jackal much like myself was anything to go by, and suddenly I realize that not only twenty three tributes were going to die in two weeks but twenty three daemon partners would to, and that was more than enough to make me grip Oclan a little tighter.

* * *

**Well Peeta's Playing hard to get and showing off a little, Cato better watch it.  
**

**Thoughts are always welcomed with open arms.  
**

**Next Chapter: Nights hold the Best secret ;D  
**


	7. Aren't You Scared?

**Chapter 7 already: wow time flies right. Just wanna say thanks real quick to my reviews before I do my shout outs your all awesome. Now This chapter has a lot more Cato/Peeta interaction than the last one and also some great mentoring moments by Haymitch. Glimmer and Garland make an appearance towards the end of the chapter so don't fear. My rude Katniss is sorta gonad disappear now as she's lost that fear of the capitol that had filled her before and we get to see a bit more of her personality shine through-not to say she becomes awesome or anything because she so doesn't.  
**

**Oh get ready for really clueless and obvious Katniss!  
**

**A/N- Shout Outs!  
**

**Shinigami- Cato was scared that he had been attacked but he was more startled at the sudden attack: he hadn't been expecting a giant claw to hit the space right next to his head. i put in that reaction because i want to make Cato see a little more human that a normal career is portrayed. I can assure you Peeta does not side with the capitol: for a short while he doesn't become their toy but when the rebellion happens he is most definitely on the rebel's side: it's all i can give ya sorry.  
**

**Through Darkness and Light- Yeah no more late night writing with only coffee as my friend that's for sure.  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- I came up with the idea of the Agas because was looking for a weapon that was different exotic and powerful looking at the same time and remembered the weapon in PoP and just had to put it in: glad you like it. This story is a lot more light hearted than Career as Peeta doesn't become a murderous killer in fact when he does kill he feels very guilty and terrible about it. i decided to dot hat because i wanted to show people i could write more than just killing but emotions as well-and trust me there will be some sob moments.  
**

**The Few and Proud Marines- Glad you enjoyed my little slip up: hope you enjoy Glimmer form this point on as she is one of my favorite characters in this fic.  
**

**AllenCampbell- Have fun with your work countdown ;) Hope you enjoy this chapter and it distracts you for a short while.  
**

**LetitBe-atles- You are going to make me cry with all your praise i swear. Any way: thank you with my whole being for your kind words and hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**fadi25402702- Thank you! I'm glad you liked how different i made my characters. I decided to go with a different approach to Glimmer because i don't think people give her enough credit. In Career of 12 i mentioned how much i hated how Susan Collins killed a career of with mutated bees and the one thing i hate with fanfiction is how people portray her as a dumb selfish blonde. Cato's personality i'm sorta basing off my friend who is really cocky but really genuine so hope you like the further character development i do with them.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

It was strange to think that I was sitting in the capitol at dinner listening to Portia discuss interview outfit ideas with Effie when only two nights ago I was just a kid working at the bakery and training with the peacekeepers, but that's where I was. In front of me was Haymitch who was trying to explain to Katniss why it was important to at least attempt to get some knowledge of at least one weapon but the Seam girl was just getting confused and couldn't get her head around it which was getting our mentor frustrated and beyond irritated.

My mind was going over the training I went through that day while I absent minded stroke Oclan's head which was resting on my lap, needing to be close to me due to the fact we had been separated all day. I felt good about what I had done, I had got all the required training out of the way and had found two weapons I feel comfortable around, even talented with. I couldn't remember a time when I had seen Katniss so I didn't really know what she had been doing. Hell I knew what Glimmer had been doing more than my own district partner but from what I was hearing she hadn't been doing much. Looking up from where I was patting Oclan my gaze lands on Effie who was giving me a warm smile and I feel my own grin spread across my face.

I wasn't sure what it was about this woman but despite her upbringing in the capitol I couldn't bring myself to hate Effie Trinket, she was just too damn nice and comforting and I could only imagine she was a lot like a mother. My own mother while she had stopped being so vicious and mean to me-I kinda think that she was afraid of me and Oclan once I reached fourteen and became a good head taller than her and Oclan became stronger than even Mirani who was the largest Daemon to settle in the Mellark family but she had instead taken to being cold and aloof with me, only ever talking to me with short answers and never being kind. In fact the kindest she had been to me sine Oclan had settled was the moment she had said goodbye to me after I was reaped and even then it was almost detached as if she didn't really think she had any bond to me.

Effie reached over and ran a hand through my hair smiling at me warmly before motioning to my half full plate and arching her eyebrow up in amusement making me blush and then pick up my fork and take a bite of the roast potato I had cut up earlier. Oclan huffed in amusement on my lap and then nuzzle me once before moving over to Kana who was curled up on the couch and welcomed my own daemon happily shifting over so the wold could curl up next to hers making a smile spread across my face as I felt the warm accepting feeling that Oclan was feeling spread through me.

"I just don't see why weapons are so important" Katniss said grimacing as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat "I don't even like blood" she admitted and when I turned my attention back to Haymitch he was looking at my partner in complete shock.

Deciding that the situation needed to be diffused as quick as possible I clear my throat to get Katniss's attention "What Haymitch is trying to tell you is that in the arena people will try and kill you Katniss and maybe it would be a good idea to learn to defend yourself" I say in a soft voice making my district partner frown in contemplation "I mean how else will you be able to win if you can't at least use a knife at the very least"

Katniss nodded and then looked down at her plate deep in thought while I sighed thankfully and turned my attention back to Haymitch who was giving me a thankful smirk as he settled back in his chair. "So how about you wolf boy: how'd you do?" he asked taking a drink from his glass much to Effie suffering who sighed tiredly at his actions.

"I think I did well" I admit after I swallow my mouthful "I mean I got the mandatory training out of the way first with no problems" I begin

"He broke the trainer's nose" Katniss suddenly piped in and my gaze shot over to her in shock: I had no idea that she had seen that "They were sparring and the next thing we all hear this crack and the trainer is one the ground holding a broken nose there was blood everywhere" she said the last part softly shivering at the memory.

Haymitch turned back to me with wide eyes full of shock and I give him a weak smile before a half-heartedly shrug "ah…I got carried away?" I offer pitifully and my mentor began to laugh uncontrollably and beside me I could even hear Effie giggling slightly making me grin a little more surely now that I was sure I hadn't done anything too bad.

"Well kid that defiantly made you one to watch" Haymitch gasped out through the breaths he was trying to draw in as he tried to speak and suddenly I remember the shock of everyone when I fired the claw gauntlet and hit the dummy.

"I kinda think almost beheading another tribute did that more than breaking someone's nose" I say simply and then freeze before I could take back what I had said.

Both Effie and Haymitch looked at me in total shock while Katniss giggle obviously knowing what he was talking back as she must have seen what I had done. "Care to repeat that Peeta?" Effie asked blinking at me rapidly "I think I just heard you say you almost beheaded another tribute" she said in a small voice.

Despite the fact I knew she wanted to be mad I could hear the amusement in Effie's voice so I cleared my throat and smiled happily "I was training with Garland and these Persian weapons, and he showed me this claw gauntlet but forgot to tell me about the firing mechanism and it fired Cato was safe though" I say brightly and Haymitch gave me a look of disbelief before barking out a shocked chuckle which actually confused me "What?"

"Kid no one has trained with Persian weaponry for the games in forty years, that in itself is going to make the game-makers notice you" he said in total shock "They aren't just deadly but there hard to use and the fact you just blatantly told me that you use them effectively make me feel a lot better about your chances"

I look down and blush slightly while peaking up at Katniss who was smiling at me sadly and deep down I wonder if the girl from the Seam had already come to terms with the fact that she would most likely not be coming out the arena, but the light in her eyes told me in volumes that she was happy at least one of use had some kind of chance. Smiling back at her equally just as scared I focus on finishing my meal as Portia and Effie continued to talk about my outfit and Haymitch once again tried to coach Katniss who seemed a little more willing to listen to him.

After dinner Oclan and I wander up to the roof that Effie had told me gave me the most fantastic view of the Capitol and when we arrive my breath is taken away by the sheer ethereal beauty of the view stretched out before me. "This is not like our home is it Peeta" Oclan said in amusement as we walked out to sit by the edge my gaze stretching as far as it could.

Nodding I relax and allow Oclan to lay his head in my lap "I learned how to kill my fellow Daemons today" Oclan murmured softly "and I found that I had a bloodlust inside of me and…I like the thrill of the kill"

I immediately feel the guilt my partner was feeling flood through me and begin to stroke his fur comfortingly, just because daemons were animals did not mean that they were going to be able to kill without thinking twice about it as in many ways they were us just in animal form and I know that as soon as I take a life I too will feel guilt more so than what Oclan was feeling in this moment. "Don't let the guilt consume you" I whisper softly making Oclan look up at me confused "The fact is that in the games when the time comes we will have to kill: that's fact. But just because we will perform for the capitol does not mean that we have to lose ourselves completely"

"Are you saying once you kill someone you won't feel remorse?" Oclan asked in confusion cocking his head to the side making him look more like a puppy then he was aware.

Smiling at my cute daemon I ruffle his fur making him growl happily and lick my hands before settling back down "No I know I will. I am after all human. But if we let the guilt consume us and lose what makes us who we are then in a way isn't that the same as letting the games kill you?" Oclan looked at me in shock for a few moments and I suddenly wonder if what I said was completely stupid and made no sense "Was that bad?"

Oclan must have realized he was nervous because he shook his head and then nuzzled into the crook where his neck met his shoulder making Peeta smile contently "No it was perfect more so that I was surprised that someone as young as you was able to come up with something as deep and wise as that" he said making me laugh and then push him to the side in shock.

"You are aware you basically just insulted yourself" I say in shock making Oclan shake his head.

"Oh no you see I'm the wiser more in depth part of our duo" Oclan said in a joking voice making me laugh at the sheer absurdity of what he just said: Oclan could be serious just as I could but both of us would rather look to the bright side of things and stay cheery: it was the only way we could survive in our stifling home environment.

Laughing I look back out at the capitol and wonder just for a moment how the victors lived here most of the year, I wasn't ignorant enough to believe that all the victors were like Haymitch and left alone until the game time. I knew from the stories at the Peacekeeper center that the victors like the back to back district one victors Gloss and Cashmere were so sought after they only left the capitol to see the reapings themselves and that they were constantly used by the President: be it fashion Shoots promotions or prostitution the two district one victors have been subjected to it all. Another victor I knew was a startling example of just how unglamorous and lovely the life of a victor could be was Finnick Odair, he had been forced into escorting from the age of fourteen and that in itself was enough to make one shy away from winning.

But despite all the horror the games would bring me whether I was the victor or not I couldn't help but admire the beautiful view that was the capitol. It was so different to the smog filled and coal dust covered landscape of district twelve where I had grown up my whole life, even the peacekeepers sector and the justice building weren't able to keep hold of their capitol gleam that might have been present when they were first built. Sighing softly I listen to the hustle of the crowds in the streets and almost feel sick when I notice that most of the sound is odds I couldn't hear what the odds for each person was but I could hear figures so I knew what the round-about conversations were about.

"Kinda freaky isn't it" turning around lazily I'm more than a little surprised to see Cato and Adira standing in the doorway looking at me with an amused smile on his face. I give the tribute from District two a questioning glance asking him to elaborate making him smile at me kindly "How they make the Hunger Games a party"

Snorting I give Cato a look of disbelief "This is coming from the tribute from district two where they treat the games as something to be proud of" I say dryly making Cato laugh and then move to sit over next to me his eyes lighting with respect.

"This is true: well played" he teased nudging me in the shoulder and suddenly I feel amusement flare through me making me laugh at the sheer absurdity of the situation that we were in.

Here I sat on a rooftop overlooking the capitol with a boy how would most probably be the reason for my death joking about the very games that would either make me a prisoner for all of Panem to watch until I died or would send my dead body back to the district I had grown up in. When I thought all of this through I felt a wave of fear flood through me and my grin fell from my face and my gaze fell down to Oclan who nudged me warmly as my mood hit him.

"Hey…are you okay?" looking up as I here Cato asks me how I felt I chuckle weakly and nod.

A moment passed and a sudden thought entered my mind, one that I couldn't stop before I asked it "Hey Cato, you volunteered right…doesn't all this scare you?" I ask looking over at him my gaze curious and a little eager to hear what his answer had been. As a kid I had always been fascinated about how the kids from the first two districts could so easily volunteer for the games when there was a chance they wouldn't come back.

Cato hesitated for a moment before sighing "It's a lot more complicated than if I'm scared or if I'm not" he admitted making me shift a little closer to him "I was born and raised for the games, there was never a fact of not going. From the minute I could hold a sword I was training how to use it, so the games are all I really know: they're my life" he said shrugging and suddenly I feel sorry for this boy next to me who shared the same daemon form as myself.

A moment passed and I can't bring myself to say anything so instead I just move a little closer until I was pressed against his side and Cato surprised me but wrapping his arm around me a pulling me against his chest and his other hand came up to stroke my cheek lightly as if he was afraid that he would break me if he touched me to hard. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that Adira was nuzzling Oclan in a nervous way almost as if she was afraid she was going to be rejected, what bought my attention back to Cato was that his fingertips brushed against my lips making my eyes go wide and my head to spin in his direction shock filling my entire being. No one had ever been so soft or kind to me as far as I could recollect and it was hard to pull away when someone was being so nice to me and despite the fact every rational part of me was screaming at me for acting this way with someone who would kill me in a few days my emotional and more prominent part of my mental state was telling me to reveal in it which was why I was leaning into the touch instead of pulling away.

"And you know what Peeta" Cato said softly and I couldn't help but notice just how beautiful his eyes were up close, they weren't the eyes of a killer or a brutal animal but that of just a beautiful guy who seemed fascinated with me. "I'm glad that I did go into the games because it allowed me to meet you" he said softly and I felt my heart stop: no one had ever said anything like that to me.

The next morning when I pulled myself out of bed I couldn't help but notice that I had only managed to get a few hours of sleep so I groaned and pulled on my training gear in a haze before stumbling into the dining room where Effie was giggling with Haymitch which was strange because as far as everyone was aware the two of them could hardly stand one another-although I had always believed that the two of them liked each other more than they let on. Oclan slumped to the floor tiredly as I slumped in my seat next to Haymitch and across from Effie. Usually I sat next to Effie because Katniss felt uncomfortable around the woman but at this point I was just too tired to really care, I hadn't come down from the roof until early in the morning, once Cato had basically told me he liked me I had just sat there with only Oclan as my companion for hours and now I was for it.

Effie must have been able to see how terrible I felt and looked because she gasped and reached over and grabbed my hand giving it a comforting stroke much like the way Cato had been stroking my cheek last night. "Peeta are you okay: you look terrible" she said and even Haymitch grunted in agreement so I knew I had to look terrible if my mentor who probably didn't even own a hair brush was telling me I look bad.

"Yeah I just didn't sleep very well last night…paying for it now though" I say in amusement and I hear Effie sigh sadly. Glancing at the bitter smelling drink that Effie had been sipping and on occasion I had seen Haymitch using when Effie told him to sober up and just by the smell I could feel my senses getting a little more alert. "Hey what's that?" I ask in a curious but sleepy voice as I point to the cup.

Looking down at the cup Effie smiled and held it out to me offering me a drink, "Its coffee…would you like to try it?" I nod and then take the offered cup from her and take a small sip from it.

Despite the liquid holding a likeness to hot chocolate only a little lighter Coffee tasted nothing like the sweet tasting drink I had on the train, this was bitter and would have tasted awful in any other circumstance but it was amazing and sent a jolt through me that woke me up within seconds of swallowing. Effie laughing at my expression and waved an Avox over to fill up my cup with the drink as I handed back over her cup making me blush and run a hand through my hair making it stick up a little.

"Kid you got style you know that" Haymitch laughed as I got my breakfast for my second day of training he said happily while I sip my hot drink happily. A moment passed where the three of us ate in silence but after I was half ways done with my drink my mentor once again cleared his throat and got my attention focused on him.

Haymitch put his utensils down and gave me a serious look making me pause in my own meal and give him all my attention "I want you to train your ass off today" he said bluntly making Effie give her a noise of indignation making me grin a little, typical Effie on about our manners, "I want you to train with Garland as hard as you can to make your skills as polished as possible before the assessments tomorrow" he said and I nod in agreement.

I knew that using Persian weapons would get the game-makers attention but even Seneca-who Portia had told me was a fair and sometimes even kind hearted man-wouldn't be able to give me a good score if I didn't back that up with some kind of impressive skill. Nodding I think about all the things I already knew about the Agas and the Claw gantlet and take a shaky breath, I knew a bit not a lot but enough to pull me over so I might be able to fool the game-makers into believing that I knew what I was doing but that wouldn't stop me from training to my very best not when Glimmer was learning how to use the Daggertail.

After breakfast was finished Katniss still hadn't made an appearance so instead of waiting around for her I decide to head down to the training pavilion and together Oclan and I head for the elevator. Once we were in the metal box I quickly crouch down and wrap my arms around Oclan giving him all the comforting vibes I could for this next day. I wasn't stupid I knew that Oclan's training was more intense than my own, mainly because he was learning to use the things he was given as a daemon as weapons, he was learning to kill using his jaw an claws how to out class his opponent and most of all how to kill when the time came. I was merely learning how to use different types of weapons and how to use my skills to my advantage so I didn't know what my partner went through, I would if we bonded but I think Haymitch wanted me to keep that skill hidden for now, if I used it at any point I would use it tomorrow for the game-makers.

"You're going to be fine" I whisper against Oclan's fur I feel him nod against my neck and smile kindly "Just remember you and I are a team and no matter what you see in there I will always protect you from them just as I know you will protect me from the other tributes okay"

Oclan pulled back and nodded before nuzzling my face kindly "Thank you Peeta" neither of us needed the elaboration because both of us knew what Oclan was talking about.

After that I don't stand up but instead sit on the ground of the elevator until we reach the training pavilion where I then push myself to my feet and after glancing down at Oclan and seeing him stand taller and stronger making him look unfaultable I take a deep breath and then do the same letting my fear fall to the back of my mind. I had training to do and I couldn't let anyone distract me from that. So together the two of us step out of the elevator and into the almost empty training pavilion, the only other ones around were that girl from district five who looked like a fox and had a fox daemon that was weaving in and out of her legs like a cat, Cato and Adira, the boy from Three and his ferret daemon and Glimmer and her Jackal standing with Garland.

"Peeta" Glimmer said happily when she spotted me bounding over to me her Jackal following her happily and I feel my smile bloom across my face at the sight of the happy blonde. While Cato made me feel confused about what ever I was feeling there was just something about Glimmer that made me just feel so happy and at ease.

Waving at her happily I walk over to where she was and meet her half way across the room purposely ignoring the way Cato's eyes followed me as I walked. "Hey Glimmer how was your night?" I ask kindly feeling no need to keep up my charade around the girl I had trained with the day before.

"Good it was so good to see Daithi again, I'm not used to being away from him for so long" she said fondly as she stroked her Jackal daemon head causing him to yip happily.

It seemed fitting that Glimmer would have a bond with her jackal as I had with Oclan, we were alike in other ways so it seemed fitting we were in this way as well. "Go on, get to training we have to start as well" I say giving Oclan a farewell stroke just as Glimmer did with her jackal.

Oclan nodded and then lead the smaller Jackal daemon to the daemon training area and allow Glimmer to lead him over to Garland who was holding a large clothed bundle in his arms. I look over at Glimmer who was beaming at me happily and suddenly I was a little nervous, what the hell were the two of them doing. "Hey Garland" I said a little hesitantly.

The man smile and beckoned me to follow him into the training area where I had trained with the Agas the other day, Glimmer bounced from my side to pick up the Dagger tail and once again wrapped it around her body "Come on give it to him I wanna get to training" she said eagerly and I look at Garland who was giving Glimmer an amused but fond smile.

"Very well Glimmer" he said shaking his head before turning to me and giving me a proud warm look making his honey eyes melt "Peeta do you know how many people have been able to take to the claw gauntlet as well as you did yesterday and take the leaps and bounds with its mastery with the ease you did?" he asked and I frowned before shaking my head, I hadn't even known that such a weapon existed before yesterday.

Garland laid the bundle on the weapons table on his side and laid a hand on its surface before turning to me and smiling openly "No one, not even I was able to do that" he said making me still in shock, not even my own mentor had been able to use the claw gauntlet like he could, that was more than a shock "Which I why I want to teach you to use my favorite weapon" he said motioning for me to approach the bundle. Swallowing tightly I step forward and slowly pull apart the bundle of cloth and when the weapon Garland wanted to teach me to use was revealed I felt my breath catch in shock: it was beautiful.

* * *

**Can any one guess what the weapon is?**

**Thoughts...yeah please? I live off them!  
**

**Next Chapter: Peeta's training Assessment  
**


	8. A Moment Of Your Time

**Sorry about the sort-of0by-my-standards-late-update: whoa that was a long title wasn't it. Must say i am very thankful for everyone reading and favoring this fic. I have gotten a lot of feedback about how different this is to my previous HG multi-chapter fic and I must agree with you. This Peeta will not be as dark as my other one but he is going to be stronger in will. Some good news about this fic: i'm going post games and into an AU version of both Catching Fire and Mockingjay. I'll also be posting a few chapters in others P.O.V's during that time but for now it's going to just be Peeta's.  
**

**A.N-Shout Outs!  
**

**Fadi2510702- Thanks for the review hope you like the new chapter. Hope you enjoy the newer bonds and relationships i'm always just throwing into the mix.  
**

**Through Darkness And Light- Glad you liked it, just knew i had to get the ball moving on their little side relationship.  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines- Oclan is one of my favorite Daemons-if you couldn't tell- and second is Kana who i will explore in later chapters a little more. Glad you like Glimmer as i stated i think that her character is always underestimated and not treated with enough thought and that people write her as an after thought: i just try and give her a bit of justice.  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- Don't worry about your new found liking to weapons. Because of the Avengers movie and the Hunger Games i'm going to take up archery so the preaching to the choir there. You will find out what the weapon Garland gave Peeta was this chapter, just so you know it's my favorite exotic weapon. Well Katniss isn't played in a bad light in this fic but not a good light either she's sorta that side character.  
**

**Shinigami- Well Peeta is played with by the capitol for a while-but it's not by his on desire- but he does join the rebellion. I can't tell you too much because i don't want to spoil the plot. Also my Peeta does not love killing in fact one of the big things coming up are his nightmares and the guilt he feels after the games: so yay for human Peeta.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

There was something daunting about having to perform your skills in front of the men and women who could very well be responsible for either keeping you alive or killing you. But that was part of the games, assessment day: the time where I have to go in and show the game-makers and Seneca Crane everything I have in ways of keeping myself alive once I go into the arena. Earlier that morning Portia had pulled me aside and helped calm all of my nerves by talking to me about everything, she even revealed that she and Seneca were old friends and that she knew the Head Game-maker better than anyone.

That had actually put a lot of things at ease, in my mind if Portia was friends with him then that could only mean that he was an alright kind of guy because Portia was one of the most down to earth people I had ever meet so that could only meant she had awesome friends: which was why I was sitting on my metal bench with Oclan sitting in front of me entertaining me and keeping me distracted as I await for my name to be called for my own sessions. Glancing out of the corner of my eye I can see Katniss shaking where she sat and my heart went out to her a little, this must be terrifying for her: at least I had some skills to use to my advantage and show off, from what I heard and saw at training the other day she didn't know much.

Although considering we had just sat through the other tributes being called in one after the other I was probably just as scared as she was about what was awaiting us when we enter the assessment room. The first person to walk in had been Marvel who had exited looking smug and downright arrogant about what he had done, and then when Clove had asked how he did he had just easily said that he had aced it: how u could ace an assessment session was beyond me but apparently Marvel had done it. Glimmer had been called next: and bless her she had actually looked back to me and given me a timid almost shy smile before giving Daithi a confident grin and strode into the room, when she had come out ten minutes later she had been so happy and excited I could only assume she had done well, that I was glad of, she had worked hard on the throwing discs and Daggertail the whole previous morning and afternoon.

Of course after the district one tributes that had looked graceful and beautiful when they fought-that I knew because of the training sessions-came the terrifying and arrogant district two tributes. Cato had been called first and he had done the same as Glimmer and had gazed back at me before sending me a smirk and then walking into the room with all the confidence in the world, he probably didn't even think for a moment that he could mess it up. When he had come out and strode back to Adira he had high fived Clove with a big smile on his face and then walked to the elevator not bothering to wait for his partner like Marvel had-although I think Marvel had waited around more for Clove then for Glimmer-and when he passed me he gave me a wink that sent my face aflame. Clove had been next and she hadn't given anyone a backwards glance as she strode through the doors but when she did come out her smile was so pleased and satisfied the ball in my stomach just got heavier and heavier with dread.

After the first four were put through I tuned out the other tributes knowing that they would be just as scared as Katniss and I, so when Rue from District eleven was called through I felt my whole body stiffen up as I realized that I would be called in next and that scared me more than I wanted to admit. A whole bunch of thoughts flew through my mind: what if I screwed up and made a fool of myself, what if I forgot everything I had been taught? All of these thoughts circled round and round in my head only to freeze when Katniss slipped her hand into mine and gave it a slight squeeze making me look over at her in shock seeing her timid and shy smile gracing her face, it was nothing like the light happy ones she gave Gale but it was more like comforting smile.

"Katniss?" I ask questioningly as Rue slowly walked back out and then raced into Thresh's arms when she caught sight of her huge district partner.

The girl who had accompanied me to the capitol gave me a slight smile and shrugged slightly "You're gonna do fine. Everyone knows it but even you would get scared" she said softly and when I look into her silver eyes I can see that this was her way of trying to create some sort of friendship or at least bond before the games.

Only thing was that she knew I couldn't bring someone home, no one could bring their fellow tributes home, not only that but there had been no offers of friendship before this moment so I just nodded and then froze when I heard the automatized voice call out my name making Katniss give my hand a friendly squeeze and whispered good luck to me. Oclan nudged my leg with his muzzle and then followed me to the entrance where the peacekeepers were waiting for me before giving me a look that spoke volumes: if we were gonna bond now would be the time.

Nodding I close my eyes and lay my hand on his head between his lupine eyes and cleared my mind, I felt the pulling of Oclan's power and my own forming one entity and unlike most times when I pulled away I ran straight into the pull and only when I felt that piece of me click into place and my body feel complete did I break the connection and open my eyes. Everything was tinted slightly blue and was sharper than before and I could hear everything so much more intensely, looking down and Oclan who was nodding I give him a thankful vibe which he accepted and which he countered with his own happy one before turning on my heel and strode into the evaluation room.

When I walked into the room I saw a table had been set up with the three different Persian weapons I would be showcasing and I bound over to them and strap the Agas belt around my waist and then the claw gauntlet was strapped to my wrist. My hand hovered over the final weapons that I had been gifted with the previous afternoon and with a big grin I strap the two match scimitars to my back in a crossed position to make them easier to pull out. I turn to the game-makers ready to announce myself only to freeze in annoyance when I see that instead of paying attention to me they group of them were too busy laughing and drinking around Seneca Crane.

Normally I would be able to brush this off and just work around it but the fact was I wasn't in my right mind, I was bonded to my wolf daemon meaning I shared his lupine temper, and one thing I couldn't handle when I was bonded with Oclan was any blatant show of disrespect and what the game-makers were doing was defiantly a show of disrespect. Looking down to my claw gauntlet and then up to the balcony where the game-makers sat I grin as I see the large metal table that the group of them were all gathered around. Without even the slightest hesitation I take aim and fire the claw and latch onto the table making the group of them scream and jump back in shock, grinning happily-and maybe a little more animal then I normally would-I use my strength the pull the table from the balcony and throw it into the wall behind me where it smashed to pieces.

Pulling the claw back into the recess I lower my lupine gaze to the now startled game makers and give them an unamused stare "Are you ready to pay attention now?" I said dryly and have to fight back a grin when I see Seneca Crane chuckle and then motion for me to continue: I couldn't let them control me. "Good: Peeta Mellark District twelve" I state simply and then unseat the Agas and stride over to the dummies.

Taking a deep breath I flow through the Kata's I have learnt for both the Claw and Agas making it look like some deadly and difficult dance that is drawing gasps and sounds of awe from my audience, I don't spare them any glance and launch my claw into a dummy on the other side of the room and decided to play it up for them. "Come here!" I snarl allowing a bit of wolf slip into my voice so it was obvious I was bonded to them.

The dummy fly's towards me and in a move that had taken me a good hour to master the previous afternoon I release my claw and drawn my scimitars while spinning before slashing around in an outwards arc. The dummy stayed standing for a short moment but when I kick it over with my boot it falls apart in two neatly sliced halves drawing applause from the game-makers. Deciding I've shown them how easily I could kill I launch my claw to the climbing neat on the roof and fly up there before flipping down and catching the aerobatic pole a few meters down, my hands had only just gripped them before I fling myself onto the next bar flipping through the air neatly, when I see that I'm close to a dummy I once again fire my claw so that it hits the wall behind it and launch myself onto the immovable opponent and bury the Agas into the top of the object's 'skull'.

Pulling my claw from the wall I walk over to stand directly in front of the game-makers who are all watching me with baited breath as I hold the two Scimitar's up in a saluting pose, Garland's voice flowed through me as well as Oclan's comforting presence in my very being making me breathe deeply. Garland had told me that the game-makers wanted a show and while showing them that I could kill would be ideal also give them something to envy, which was why he taught me a scimitar dance, moving in a slow purposeful and graceful motion I try to remember all the steps to the dance that Garland showed me the previous afternoon and soon I found that my body was moving on its own so I cleared my mind and made sure that the game-makers got a good look at my eyes that were now more wolf than human. When I heard one of the female game-makers gasp in shock and murmur to her partner who then of course muttered to Seneca I knew they had figured it out.

I finish the deadly dance just as my time is over; when the buzzer sounds I straighten out of my final position and stare right into the awed and excited gaze of Seneca Crane "Thanks for giving me a moment of your time" I say stiffly before walking back to the weapons table and in motions that spoke of an ease that came with handling a certain weapon for certain periods of time I place all of them on the table and without a backwards glance I stride from the room with the sound of the excited chatter and murmurs of the game-makers following me.

When I finally exit the room Oclan walks over and nuzzles my hand making me chuckle weakly and pat him calmly, I don't cut the bond mostly because I need is presence with me at that moment but instead I straighten my form and walk to where Katniss is waiting and give her a warm smile "Good luck" I say to her comfortingly before linking my hands behind my back and heading to the elevator.

Just as I enter the metal lift I suddenly notice that I'm not alone and that Cato was standing in the elevator with me which wouldn't make any sense considering he would have finished at least an hour ago. "Cato what are you doing in here" I ask as I turn to face him my face clouded with confusion.

The district two tribute shrugged and then placed an arm on the wall behind me either side of me trapping me, "Just waiting for you" he whispered leaning down and nuzzling my neck much like a wolf would to a fellow pack mate. "You must have done well, you look like you just hung the stars themselves" he whispered against my skin making me shiver at the intimate feel of his breath against me neck.

"I did" I say nervously as my hands itch just to touch the boy in front of me and yet I was terrified to do so.

Cato pulled back after pressing a light kiss against my neck and gave me a pleased grin and cupped my face in his hands staring deep in my eyes, his own going wide and awed when he saw they're lupine form. One of his hands began to trial under my eyes making me shiver a little at the touch "So this is what a bonded partner looks like" he whispered and I feel myself nodding before I could stop myself "You're beautiful…even more so than before"

Oclan made a growl of affection and when I glance at my daemon out of the corner of my eye I see that Adira and he were curled up together and the grey wolf was nuzzling Oclan on top of his head licking his ears every few moments. Cato chuckled and stepped back from me actually confusing me more than I thought it would, Cato was hot and then cold all the time it was almost as if he was playing with me, "This is our stop" he said softly giving my cheek one more stroke before he exited the elevator as the doors opened leaving me staring after him in total confusion, both mental and emotional.

Part of me wanted to hate Cato for making me feel this way and yet another part of me reveled in the strange emotions he stirred up in me, I had never felt this way about anyone and it made me feel more alive than anything I had ever allowed me to feel before. When the doors to the apartment opened I strode through and wrapped my arms around Portia who was relaxing on the couch making her squeal in both surprise and happiness, we hadn't been able to spend as much time together lately and that was a bit of a shame because Portia was one of the people I felt closest to in the whole Capitol.

"Hey Portia" I say leaping over the back of the couch so that I landed next to her making her laugh and hug me only to pull away scrunching her nose "Hey not feeling the love right now" I laugh while my stylist just shook her head.

The beautiful woman laughed and pushed me in the direction of my room "Hey I'll give you a bit of love when you shower, I don't know what you did in your training session but you stink" I lift my arm up and smell my armpit and grimace at the smell, she was right I smelt ripe.

Oclan barked out his laugh and then curled up next to Portia who smirked at me smugly as I lift myself up and move towards the bathroom, as I undress I suddenly remember how close Cato had gotten to me and suddenly I wonder how the hell he had been able to stand so close to me when I smelt like this. Sighing I jump in the shower and begin to wash myself as thoroughly as I could, I even washed behind my ears twice, I hated smelling and I knew that I would when I was in the arena but when I was there so would everyone else so it didn't really matter but I had to live with not only Katniss, Haymitch and Effie but both of our stylists and no one needed to smell my sweat.

Once I stepped out of a shower I quickly pull on a burgundy sweat suit and it's matching tunic and some brown shoes before walking out into the lounge room again my hair still holding the moisture from the shower and making it stick to my head a little. Oclan bounded over to me and nuzzled my waist happily now that I was there and as I laughed I ran a hand through his fur our bond allowing me to feel the lingering effects of my affectionate motions. Portia laughed and was about to say something when Effie called us to dinner, I could only guess that Katniss had come home when I was in the shower and had gone into her own as soon as she got in the door unlike myself who had decided to go talk to Portia

When I sat down to my beautifully prepared meal I look over at Katniss who was indeed back from her own training session and gave her a smile, I could tell just by the defeated look in her eyes that the assessment for her mustn't have gone well, and despite the fact she was pretty much my enemy I couldn't help but try to make this a little easier for her. She had pretty much been engaged to Gale and yet she had been reaped and forced into the games, she hadn't been even the slightest bit prepared for this unlike myself who despite hating every moment of it all had been trained for most of my teenage life.

Haymitch walked in and collapsed into he seat next to me giving the two of us questioning looks as he took a sip of his wine "so how'd you think you did" he asked lightly as if he wasn't expecting us to say that we terrible.

"I don't think I made a very good impression" Katniss said weakly and Cinna who was sitting next to her grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze making me turn to him and give him a weak but thankful smile.

Our mentor nodded and then turned to me his eyes expectant and searching as if he thought I would lie to him "And you"

Clearing my throat I look at my meal and play with my fork to take away my nerves "Ah…I attacked the game-makers with my claw gauntlet" I said softly and everyone fell silent.

Effie gasped in complete horror and Portia began to laugh happily while Haymitch smirk just began to form on his face, he was pleased I could already tell, but why was well and truly beyond me. "They weren't paying attention so I kinda…gave them a reason too" I said flippantly as if it wasn't a big deal and then took a sip of the strange green drink that had been served with dinner that night and had a lime flavor too it, "Seemed to work as well, they couldn't take their eyes off me the whole time"

Our mentor held up his hand which I promptly slapped in a high five as he gave me a pleased grin, Portia was giggling and giving me thumbs up, Katniss was staring at me and shock and a little respect, despite being terrible disturbed by my actions Effie was giving me a tired look, like I was a son she had too scold "Well what's done is done, no going back now. We can only hope that Seneca is fair" she said looking at Portia who smiled happily and nodded.

"Seneca is a good man, he was probably more amused than anything that Peeta had the guts to attack him" she said giggling making me laugh and then dig into my meal my worry a little less on the forefront of my mind.

I would never say it but I had been a little worried about what I had done in the assessment room, Portia's comment had put my mind at ease more than I was willing to admit. "Hey Peeta" Effie asked gaining my attention again "How long can you stay bonded with Oclan like that" she said motioning to my eyes which I could only guess were still in lupine form.

"Oh…I don't know we never really tested it" I say shrugging

Haymitch looked at me curiously and then drained his glass as we all finished the last of our meal, the assessment scores would be revealed in a few moments and we couldn't allow ourselves to miss them. "Try and stay in bond for as long as possible, it'll help you in the arena to know how long you can be the best of your ability" I nod and finish my last mouthful before following Effie out into the lounge room once again.

Sitting next to Katniss I give her a small smile and then turn my attention back to the screen which had just flickered on as Ceaser Flickerman's big bright grin faded onto screen his theme music playing loudly and obnoxiously. This was a man who knew how to transform himself; he always had a different look no matter how many games he commentated on he always looked different to the previous year. This year he was sporting a bright deep blue look both his hair and suit were a deep royal blue that made him a sight to look at-and somehow I couldn't help but notice it actually suited him.

"Well Panem how are you this fine evening: only two days until the big launch of the 74th Annual Hunger Games" he said brightly making the bile rise in my throat and Oclan to lay his head on my lap from where he was curled up next to me offering my silent support. "Now we have an exciting announcement tonight: the tributes training assessment scores" he said happily.

I knew as well as everyone else that a score means nothing in the actual arena but it was more so that people could safely bet on their chosen tributes, it was a little sick actually but I just ignored it and allowed the announcer to clear his throat "From District One Glimmer: with a score of…ten" he said as Glimmers head-shot appeared and a ten circled her showing everyone in the games that the girl from district one was more than just a pretty face. "District One Marvel: with a score on nine"

Grinning I imagine how mad Marvel was going to me knowing that the girl who hadn't trained as a career and instead had been a music student had scored higher than he did in the assessments, I could only hope he didn't take it out on Glimmer herself. "From District two Clove: with a score of…ten" Ceaser announced as a ten circled Clove's face making me swallow, so far the most dangerous tributes in the whole game were both girls, that didn't make me feel any better about my situation. "District two Cato…with a score of…ELEVEN!"

As the eleven circled Cato's face I could feel the dread in my stomach growing and growing with each moment, how the hell did he get such a high number? I knew that he was a career and all but it was still the highest score ever given out in the game's history, and suddenly that made me feel a little scared about the strange bond/relationship that I had created with the boy. Katniss had begun to shake again and for good reason, I was at least a little proud of my assessment session but she thought she had bombed it so I could only guess what that meant for her. The other tributes flew by and I only caught a few, the boy from three got an eight and the girl from five a six, Thresh got a nine just as Marvel had and I could only guess that it was because of his strength, Rue got a seven which was more than I had thought she was going to get and suddenly it was district twelves turn.

"From District Twelve Katniss" Ceaser said and I could feel the girl next to me sitting up a little further in anticipation "With a score of seven" I could feel Katniss freeze beside me and my heart went out to her, it wasn't a terrible score, she wasn't the lowest scored tribute who so far was the girl from seven who had a four but it wasn't exactly that high.

"Don't worry about it sweetheart it ain't that bad, victors have won with less" Haymitch said and suddenly I realize that it was the first time I had heard him eve be the slightest bit comforting to Katniss in any way, but she was too disappointed that she merely nodded and took the comfort on the chin.

Portia tapped my shoulder and pointed to the screen and suddenly I realize that it was my turn, taking a deep breath I watch as my own face flooded onto the screen "And lastly District Twelve Peeta" Ceaser said and paused dramatically making me bite my lip, "With a score of…no way: an ELEVEN!" he yelled and when the number began to circle me I felt the air rush out of my body.

An eleven: Me I had gotten that high of a score? Shaking my head I watch as Haymitch grabbed Effie and dance with her happily and Portia was jumping up and down excitedly as she talked to Cinna who was nodding calmly trying to reign his excited partner in. "Congratulations" I hear Katniss whisper from beside me and I look over at her and give me a weak smile as I realize how much that score was going to affect me.

Before I could coast by as just the boy from district twelve with a wolf daemon but now I was the boy with the highest score in the games and that was going to make me a threat. Swallowing deeply I stroke Oclan's head and smile at my team around me who were all excited for me and thought of the game in two days: I was going to have to use every skill that I had to survive the bloodbath and hopefully the rest of the games because I could only imagine that by getting such a high score painted a big old target on my face. Oclan licked my hand and I smiled at him affectionately before taking the glass Haymitch handed me as they toasted me, I would figure everything out later but right now I was gonna celebrate: I just got a eleven!

* * *

**Ta-Da Well There we Have it Peeta with an Eleven!  
**

**Please i live off reviews  
**

**Next Chapter: Interviews and Portia's background.  
**


	9. Games of the Heart

**Hello Loyal readers. I'm sorry that this chapter took so long, i got a little distracted and then it just wouldn't end so the chapter is a bit on the long side even for my chapters and that's saying something. Any way i was actually asked a few days ago were i got the title for the fic and if you haven't realized it already the name of this fic actually comes from the son 'Eyes Open' by Taylor Swift. It's on the Hunger Games soundtrack and so awesome. I hope you're all enjoying this fic as much as i am writing it.  
**

**A.N- Shout Outs!  
**

**Shinigami- Just a heads up the two of them are equals in the relationship but in a bedroom manner Peeta is the uke. Cato will become more emotional and...well not less sexual but he will become more drawn towards the feeling side of his draw to Peeta.  
**

**Lady Lune Riddle- Well the Princess Diaries may have been your inspiration for Archery but mine was the New Avengers Movie: i kept replaying the scene where Hawkeye shoots the missile out of the sky and just decided yep i want to be badass like that! Any way i digress to your review. Thank you for everything you said, the reason why Peeta didn't get a twelve is much like you decided, my Seneca is a good man so he knew that by giving him an eleven it was a big enough target and a twelve would be overkill. Katniss got a seven because...well i don't really know to be honest it just seemed to fit.  
**

**fadi25402702- Haha thanks i always like writing the game maker sessions: hard but worth it. Glad you like it and i hope you like the interviews as well.  
**

**Anonanon- Aww thank you that means a lot to me.  
**

**Through Darkness and Light- Well this Peeta was pretty awesome in his session and so i thought eh give him an eleven it's my fic. And trust me Cato/Peeta will be coming up soon just you wait.  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines- I know i kinda like this Katniss I've created but let me just warn you: she might surprise you late on. ;)  
**

**AllenCampbell- No no i'm so sorry: but by dance i meant that he flowed through each movement in a set of complicated steps like he was moving to music; hence a dance. It is said with many different sword Kata's if i confused you i'm sorry.  
**

**LetitBe-atles-Aww thank you it means a lot coming from such a loyal follower: hope you enjoy my interviews.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Everyone always said back in twelve that the scariest part of the hunger games would be the games themselves the arena: the place where you would have to kill other just so you could survive but after looking back on what I had experienced in the last two and half days I could easily say that the scariest part wasn't the other tributes and I don't think the arena would be as scary as the prep teams. When I had woken up earlier that morning it hadn't been to Oclan nudging me awake or my own consciousness forcing me awake, instead it was to the silver and gold colored twins that belonged with Dorion in my prep team.

Solange and Jerico had smiled at me in that creepy twin way and then announced that I was going to be sending nearly all day with them as it was interview day, that in itself had been a shock to my system so the two capitol twins had been able to drag me from bed with little to no trouble despite the fact both of them probably weighed the same amount as my arm. Sticking true to their names Solange was wearing a bright shimmering gold flowing robe gown that I found out was actually a cat suit with short and hip attachments that made it look like she was wearing a dress when in reality she wasn't. Her gold hair was curled and pinned to the top of her head the strands hanging own near her next like a golden waterfall against her silver skin, the effect while startling was awe inspiring.

Her brother wasn't much better either her was wearing a bright silver sleeveless tunic with a high collar that was too large for his neck and when he bent down you could see his collarbone, around his waist were two black belts criss cursed to one side of each belt rested against his hips. His silver pants were covered from the knee down by silver and black combat boots that had a pirate like style to them. On anyone else it would have looked stupid and amusing but somehow Jerico pulled it off and managed to look amazing despite the outrageous style he was wearing.

The two of them pulled me out into the dining room where Katniss was sitting in between her own prep team and considering the pleading look she gave me as I was herded into the dining room for breakfast she was just as freaked out by their sudden appearance as I was. Dorian was waiting for me dress in a suit that belonged to the eighteenth century only it was a deep purple and blood red in color that made his black eyes and red hair stand out even more than it would have before. My head prep team manager looked over at me and smiled happily making me smile back. Out of all of my prep team I trusted Dorian the most-it could be because he looked the most normal out of all of them-and it was always good to see him considering I hadn't actually laid eyes on him since the night of the tribute parade.

Solange sat me down across from Katniss as Dorian sat on my right and Portia-who I hadn't even noticed because of all the outrageous people in the room- on my left while the twins sat either side of them, splitting up for the first time since I had met them. Looking over the table at Katniss who was smiling amused at me I give her an amused eye roll making her giggle a little, Haymitch strode in the room with Effie by his side looking so much like a mother and father coming in to dine with their children for breakfast that it took every ounce of control I had not to lose it right there and begin to laugh. Oclan must have felt my amusement over the bond because he huffed a wheezing laugh and then curled up on the lounge where Kana and Fillip were already resting ignoring the strange people dining with us.

Although when Effie was seated first right next to Haymitch's side I could hear Katniss struggling to hold in her own mirth and sent her a grin from my seat which she mirrored almost perfectly. For two people who claimed to hate one another as much as Effie and Haymitch did the two of them were awfully kind to one another, I had even seen Haymitch give Effie a kiss on the cheek last night when my score was revealed-people who hate each other don't normally do that kind of thing so to say that I was just a little amused that they believed that both Katniss and I thought that they actually hated one another was amusing, but I would let them live in their little fantasy it's better than the alternative.

Helping myself to a stack of two waffles I grab a spoon of sugar and cream and begin to set myself up for the first part of my breakfast as Dorion spoke with one of Katniss's prep team, I think his name was Octavia or something I wasn't really sure. "So you two excited for the interviews tonight?" Effie asked happily her eyes sparkling as the table came alive with noise and personality.

I nod and look around the table with a fond gaze, my own dining table back in twelve had never looked like this ever, mostly because our family never ate as one, I would either always be working or training so I never had the time to really to have a big family dinner-or breakfast in this case-like the one I was experiencing now. "Yeah…I'm not sure how I'll do though" I say smiling at Effie kindly only turning my gaze to Haymitch when he snorts in disbelief "What?"

Haymitch puts down his cup-which I could already guess held a very Irish coffee-and looks at me with amusement nothing veiled about it. "Kid in all my years as mentor I have not met a single tribute with as much skill as you do when it comes to words. You have the gift of a charmer, you give us one smile and suddenly we're all at your feet trying to please you" he said before taking another sip "Even Finnick Odair who I must say had a way with words just as you do was as good as you, it helps you are good looking but even if you were as ugly as anything you could get all of Panem rooting for you"

Shaking my head in shock I look over at Katniss who was nodding in agreement "My father said that whenever he did trades with you somehow you could always make everything seem just that little bit sweeter, you even talked him into taking a whole cake home for my birthday when he gave you the same stuff as he always did" she said her eyes lighting up as she remembered the birthday three years ago when I had managed to get Mr Everdeen to take a cake home for his eldest daughters' birthday.

"Yeah but that's just me being myself" I say shrugging and Effie smiles at me just as I imagined a mother would when she was amused by her child in some way

"Yes But Peeta…that's all you need to be: yourself" she said kindly and I sigh before nodding in agreement, be myself I could do that easily: all I could do was hope that it's enough, they all seemed to think it was so I could only hope.

Haymitch turned to Katniss and looked her over making her blush and give him a shy smile, this made our mentor arch and eyebrow and look at her in a calculating manor "I'm gonna have to say you go with ditzy and lovable" he said and my heart went out to my district partner, Katniss might not be the smartest or the most charming person in the world but she sure as hell wasn't ditzy.

The girl just nodded and focused on her meal and chatting to Cinna who was talking to her about her dress that she would be wearing tonight, a spark of jealousy and envy ran though me at that, Portia had been tight lipped about what I would be wearing tonight so I had no clue as to what I would be looking like or wearing when I stepped out on that stage tonight. Looking at my stylist who was grinning evilly I roll my eyes and focus on my own breakfast helping myself to bacon and a roll of bread: you could take the boy out of the bakery but u couldn't take the bakery out of the boy: that was for sure!

When the time came for me to leave with my rep teams I give Haymitch a pleading look asking him just to come with me and save me which just resulted in him laughing at me and pushing me out the door where Solange linked arms with me and chattered on and on about the beautiful dress she saw a few days ago and how she would have bought it only it clashes with her skin tone too much. Oclan walked beside me making me feel a little more comforted but at the same time I couldn't help but wonder what would happen if he died in the arena.

It was never spoken of but it played on everyone's minds: what if their daemon didn't make it out? What if they survived and yet the one who had been with them since they were born didn't, no Victor had ever been daemon-less and I didn't want to be the first one: especially considering how close I was with my own daemon: I don't think I would be able to handle life without Oclan. Reaching down to scratch behind his ears I smile fondly as he growled in approval the feeling of affection washing through our connection.

"Okay, you two know what Portia wants from us" Dorian said as we entered the beauty salon where they would be transforming me once again into someone the capitol would fall in love with.

The twins nodded and then dragged me away from Dorion who would once again be working with Oclan and sat me in front of a mirror a bag filled with hair products and another filled with 'male-approved' make-up on either side of me. Solange had my make-up and Jerico my hair both of which set me on edge for the sheer reason that I wasn't really in the mood to end up with gold or silver skin or hair: but I just had to trust them.

As Solange put layer after layer of different powers and creams to my face Jerico sat by my side talking to me about the rumors of the games of what he had heard, which of course made me grin. The two twins who were so alike were also so different in so many damn ways it was hard to keep up with them, Solange was like the sun she was named after: bright and kind always looking on the bright side of things while Jerico was a little more subdued and relaxed but had a dark side just as the moon itself did. Apparently according to Jerico the other game-makers wanted a spring forest for the arena this year but Seneca wanted something different and was going to change it to suit his own wants.

No matter what the arena was going to be I knew that everything in there would work against me that was just how the games worked, nothing ever went your way. If you needed food then the game-makers would take as much game out of the arena as they could so that you had nothing to hunt, if you needed wanted they would drain the lakes or rivers so that you had only the tiniest stream to drink form. If they believed you were coping to well at night without a fire or something to heat yourself with then they made the temperature below freezing. But still knowing even the slightest detail would help me get an edge over my opponents.

I hated how I now thought of the kids that had been thrown in the same position as myself, but I couldn't really dwell on it, I had to get back to twelve I promised my family I would. So I listened to whatever Jerico had to say to me and when it was Jerico's time to play with my hair tugging it and slicking it back into whatever he wanted I just allowed myself to bask in Solange warm aura. Listening to her was just so easy she was just so…nice. She gushed about how proud she was of me and how she loved the fact I had done so well in the assessment scores and how she couldn't wait to see what I do tonight in the interviews.

By the time they were finished with me three hours had gone by which I couldn't actually believe and when Dorion brought in Oclan whose coat was looking shinier and silkier than before, his gold fur symbol practically glowed in the light but he looked more worn out and tired than I had ever seen him look before making me laugh and then pat him lovingly. Oclan barked happily and nuzzled into my chest drawing coos from Solange who latched onto her brother who just watched us with that attached fondness he seemed to be a master of.

"Peeta you look amazing" Dorion said and I actually just realized I had no clue as to how I looked, so I turned to the mirror and felt my jaw drop in shock.

My skin was a healthy tan that seemed to glow in the light and had a gold shimmer to it, not like Jerico who was just plain gold but instead it glittered a little in the light with gold like it was dusted on my skin. My hair was a beautiful blonde that I had never been able to achieve and stood up at points each tip sparkling with the gold and silver stands that Jerico had woven through it. The effect was mesmerizing and for a minute I wasn't sure that the person staring back at me was myself, he was so different: attractive and loving I was taken aback at how charming he looked, with his startling blue lupine eyes and gorgeous skin and hair he looked like he could charm even the deadliest of snakes.

"Jerico…Solange thank you" I whisper as I touch my reflection.

The sun twin entwined her hand with her brothers and leaned her head against his shoulder while smiling at me warmly, her brother's smile more serene "You're very welcome Peeta" she said kindly.

When Portia came in with lunch after my prep team was gone I decided I needed to understand what kind of relationship she had with the head Game-maker and if it was going to get her in trouble. "Hey Portia" I say softly as she hands me the club sandwich she had gotten for the two of us.

"Yeah Peeta" she said teasingly as she kicked her heels off and sat in front of me her legs in my lap as I stretched out myself.

"You said you and Seneca are old friends right…is it anything more than that?" I ask softly

My stylist paused mid motion of taking a bite of her sandwich and sighed placing it down on the plate and giving me a sad smile "Too smart for your own good" she said kindly before looking up at the roof as if she was contemplating something "We could have been a lot more: we wanted to be a lot more" she said smiling softly making my own smile stretch across my face.

"Seneca and I met when we were both still kids. At this prep school our fathers forced us into, he was two years older than me and so popular" she explained kindly and I nod encouragingly "We didn't meet until I was ten years old though, I was walking to my dorm and ran into him: literally : my books went everywhere and Seneca helped me gather all of them" she said in amusement "After that we were inseparable, it must have seemed strange to see the two of us together at first but by the time we were in the higher grades of school no one blinked"

"We were best friends and I had a crush on him: big time. But I never said anything: not until I was in fashion school and had met Cinna who told me to go for it" she said and I nod taking a bite of my sandwich "He didn't say anything so I turned from him and walked out of his life: I still talked to him but I we were too embarrassed and busy to really see each other one another, that is until two years ago"

Swallowing my mouthful I cock my head to the side-much like how Oclan did when he was curious- and look at my stylist in confusion "What happened two years ago?" I ask making her laugh, and I knew that if my hair hadn't been done already she probably would be ruffling it.

"Seneca and I ran into each much like the first time we met one another, and it just clicked" she said warmly "We started hanging out with each other again and it was as if we never stopped and one night after he took me to the movies he kissed me. We were going to try our hand at dating but it was at that time that I was trying to get into the stylist business and when Snow found out about our relationship he rejected me" she whispered and I felt my heart go out to her. "When Seneca found out he said that he couldn't hold me back from my dreams and instead of me walking out on him he walked away from me"

I couldn't imagine what that could have been like, to love someone as much as Portia obviously had loved Seneca and yet the two of them had to separate so that they didn't lose everything. Reaching over I took her hand and gave it a squeeze making her smile back at me kindly and squeeze it right back. "Anyway: I went back to work and Cinna and I began designing for the larger companies taking the capitol by storm and last year President Snow asked me to come and be a stylist for the games, and I of course accepted" she said teasingly shaking our joined hands. "So while I am sad that Seneca and I were never given a shot at what I'm sure would have been a legendary relationship I don't regret it because if we had stayed together I would have never been able to meet you"

"Thank you" I whisper and raise her hand to my lips and give it a light kiss.

Portia smiled and looked at her sandwich that hadn't been eaten and then to my own which had only a few bites out of them and smiled brightly "I think we should eat so I can get you and Oclan dressed" she said making my daemon partner raise his head in shock at being addressed: grinning happily I nod and lean back to take a bite of my own sandwich.

It was strange to believe that only a few hours later I was standing in front of the mirror looking at my finished product as my prep team congratulated a blushing Portia over how good I looked, and I did look good in fact I don't think I had ever look as good as I did in that moment. The suit Portia designed for me looked like something out of a time long ago, the blazer was trimmed to my measurements and blacker than coal which made the blood red waist coat underneath stand out like a beacon, the wolf design on the waist coat was a nice touch and made me grin a little at the personal flare it had, the pants were the same black as the blazer and dress shirt I wore and my black shoes shines like a polished black marble.

"You look awesome" Oclan said from beside me and I look down at him and grin at the foreleg guards and ceremonial head gear that he wore, the armor was an glowing ember color making it stand out against his black fur and the simple design made him look strong but also smart. "But then again so do I"

Laughing at my daemon's egotistical response I stand up from where I had crouched down in front of him and made my way over to Portia and wrapped her in my arms for a large hug "Thank you Portia I love it" I say softly only so she could hear.

Dorion clapped getting all of our attentions and then smiled at us all calmly "Good now I do believe we have a tribute to get to an interview" he said arching his eyebrow.

Portia laughed and linked arms with him and allowed him to guide her out of the room while the twins linked arms with me on either side as they lead me through the halls of the remake center towards the backstage where I would wait until my name was called for my interview. When we arrived Portia did the finishing touches on my make up as Dorion fiddled with Oclan's ceremonial armor, when I t was time to go Solange leaned forward and pressed a kiss to my cheek "Good Luck" she said cheerily before following my style team out the doors and into the audience where they would be seated.

Leaning against the wall I took this time to look at my fellow tributes, my eyes firstly fell on Katniss who despite the beautiful shimmering burnt orange dress that looked like flames whenever she moved that Cinna had given her to wear looked ready to collapse any moment now from fright, Fillip wasn't doing much better and hadn't uncurled from the ball he curled into since this morning when he and Katniss had been carted off. It was a little sad because Katniss was stunning in Cinna's creation and yet she couldn't see that.

Glancing around the room my eyes land on Clove who was stroking her daemon that was perched on her forearm looking as regal and proud as he had during the reapings and the armor headset that I had seen him wearing during the parade: Clove herself looked beautiful in her flowing orange dress with flowers bunched on the bust line giving it a nice feminine touch. The next person who caught my eye was Marvel who was wearing a suit that made me shocked, the red suit was shockingly bright and had rubies encrusted in the collar and sleeves, his white dress tie and red dress shirt underneath made him look like the King of hearts playing card only a hell of a lot more handsome. His chestnut hair had been slicked back with red flecks thrown through the strands, his Snow leopard daemon sat by his side wearing a bright ruby collar and tail band making it look so sophisticated.

Glimmer was the complete opposite from her ruby partner; she wore a short deep emerald colored strapless cocktail dress that was ruffled from the waist down where it reached only mid-thigh showing off her beautifully smooth and tanned legs. Around her waist and just under her bust was an emerald and diamond encrusted belt that was clenched tightly making her bust look larger and her waist tiny. Her make-up was flawless and her blonde waving hair was curled and let down so that it fell down her back like a golden waterfall, in her hair was a band of gems that looked a lot like a band crown that a princess would be needed to wear: she looked amazing. Daithi was wearing emerald encrusted ankle braces and a harness that sledge pulling dogs wore making him look playful and stylist but still had an edge to him that made him look strong and a bit of a threat.

Finally my eyes landed on Cato who looked dashing: he was wearing a metallic grey suit and black dress shirt which made him look powerful and strong: a career tribute. Adira was wearing steel chest armor that bought out her grey coat stand out brightly in the light but at the same time made her look strong and fierce. I was going to turn my gaze away from the older boy when Cato turned his own gaze around and looked into my eyes I froze and just continued to stare, there was something about his eyes that just captivated me and made me keep staring. I ignored the way Katniss was staring at me in confusion.

After what felt like hours the two of us were thrown out of our trance at the sound of Ceaser being announced which tore my attention away from him and at Glimmer who was now suddenly shaking as the fact she was about to be called on stage was made a reality. When I looked back at him Cato gave me a smile and then a wink before turning his attention to Ceaser who had quietened down the audience and was about to called on Glimmer. "Alright now we've seen her shine like a diamond during the parade and were shocked at the huge ten she pulled during training but let's call her out to meet the real Gem that is: Glimmer Petit" he said and Glimmer smiled brightly and strut up on stage sexily with Daithi following her happily.

I watch in complete awe as the shy and slightly dorky girl I had met and become friends with during training transformed into a sexy and confident woman that made all the men in the capitol drool over her beautiful form, even Ceaser who had seen every sexy and beautiful tribute from years back was enthralled by the beautiful tribute. When Daithi was spoken too he acted playful and cute matching Glimmer for attraction time after time making the two of them a perfect duo and by the time her time was up Glimmer had the crowd cheering at her for not to leave as she floated off the stage gracefully waving at them flirtatiously.

"Whoa wasn't she something" Ceaser said in awe before shaking his head and turning back to the crowd and gave them his signature grin "Well after that this young man is going to need to step it up, he was a diamond in the parade and was slick enough to pull a nine in training give it up for Marvel Fournier!" he said and the male tribute plastered on a large grin on his face and danced on the stage laughing happily when he saw the crowd.

I had never taken Marvel for being a funny guy, not ever but somehow he had transformed himself from the intimating and sarcastic career tribute that spent more time flirting with Clove than actually paying attention to the girl who was his partner turned into an amusing and cheerful boy who seemed happy just for being there. His daemon also seemed to be in a playful mood, but she was more humble and mature about it than Daithi had been, while he hadn't had a impression like Glimmer had there was no doubt in my mind that Marvel had won over the crowd by the time he danced off stage once his time was over.

Ceaser smiled kindly as the boy left the stage and then leaned back in the chair "Well now we've all caught our breath from laughter I think it's time to bring out the beautiful warrior from District two. She was like the beautiful Athena in parade and she picked a ten up in training making her a fierce competitor let's hear it for Clove Ambrosia!"

When I had first seen Clove she had scared me what with her strong and dark demeanor and haunting daemon she had made my spine crawl, but the girl that walked on stage was anything by scary, she was acting a little overwhelmed and awed: she looked appealing, not sexy like Glimmer because someone like Clove wouldn't be able to pull that off but she had a courage to her that made the crowd watch her like she was something fascinating and at this moment she was. The falcon Daemon perched on her shoulder was strong and was like the protective big brother to her innocent school girl act making the both of them shine with a light that I didn't think the two of them could hold.

Once her time was up she walked off stage giving the crowd a little curtsy before walking off stage with a cute little twirl making Ceaser laugh and place a hand on his chest "So precious but now we get to say hello to her powerful partner. He was like Ares and Apollo all rolled into one, he pulled an eleven one of the two who have that score this year so let's call him out the powerful Cato Nicoli!" he said and my breath caught as Cato strode on stage with a swagger only pure confidence and arrogance could produce.

I knew Cato would make an impression: he did just by walking out on stage but the guy who sat down with Ceaser was amazing, he was confident and powerful as he spoke about how he was ready for this and how his training score just represented how ready he was. Adira was aloof and mysterious but had a teasing light to her that made her endearing, Cato and her played off one another so well that it made them look like the perfect team and I could already feel the people of the capitol getting their money together as they became his sponsors. When he walked off stage Cato still had that confident arrogance rolling off him that made the other tribute feel that little more defeated although I feel more awed and inspired than anything.

The next few interviews flew past without me noticing them and soon it was Katniss's turn and I reach out and give her shoulders a comforting squeeze and helped guide her up the stairs. "Now she was the Girl on Fire during the parade and is still an enigma to many help me welcome Katniss Everdeen"

Katniss walked on stage and actually stumbled a little making the crowd laugh as she giggled like she was drunk and suddenly I remember that she was going for the ditzy angle and was playing it well, so ell in fact it hurt a little to watch her. Fillip actually managed to perform for everyone being the shy innocent little daemon but overall their interview wasn't that good but the capitol seemed to enjoy it a lot and cheered for her happily, but I could see how scared Katniss really was and when she was allowed to leave the stage she rushed off without holding onto her act making me sigh sadly: she had been doing so well.

"Alright we've come to the end of the night sadly but we are by no means done. The final tribute is one we've all been waiting for: he was the flaming warrior of the parade and is the tribute that scored an eleven alongside a certain tribute from district two, let me hear it for Peeta Mellark!"

Taking a deep breath I put a charming grin on my face and walk on stage with a hop in my step Oclan was right by my side with a skip in his step making him look like an excited puppy almost. When the lights of the stage reached me I laugh in 'shock' and wave at all of them even throwing in a wink as I dance over to Ceaser who was smiling at me warmly. "Hello Ceaser!" I say happily as I shake his head making him look at me in shock, he was normally the one to great the tributes.

"Hello Peeta it's great to see you: you look amazing tonight I must say as does you're daemon" he said turning his attention to Oclan who jumped on the seat next to me looking proud but excited as he sat up straight.

Oclan nodded happily and shifting anxiously "Thanks' Ceaser it's great to see the world, always wanted too and now I've seen the Capitol with Peeta who means so much to me" he said nuzzling my arm drawing 'aww's from the audience.

Ceaser smiled warmly as I ran my hand over his ear warmly "So I'm guessing you and Oclan are close?" he said "You two are defiantly the most affectionate I've seen sitting up here in a long time" he said turning to the crowd that cheered happily.

Smiling charmingly at the interviewer who smiled back I nod "Yeah Oclan settled really early one in my life so we've been able to build our adult bond for a long time, I feel really blessed to have him" I said smirking making the crowd cheer happily "It also helps us build up a better way to work together in the arena considering we're so close" I add just for bigger impact.

"Oh really so how earlier are we talking?" Ceaser asked curiously making me laugh.

Looking at Oclan who lifted his head up high I grin happily and motion him closer as if I was going to tell him a secret "Truth is Oclan settled when I was eleven" I say in an amusing voice making the crowd gasp in shock. "So you can say we've have five years to become a perfectly well-oiled partnership"

"Well you we're well-oiled enough to get an eleven in training" Ceaser said in shock while I nodded and leaned back to relax "I mean you must have felt so amazed when you saw that score, especially considering some of the other scores the other tributes were pulling"

Nodding I smile warmly and shrug "Sure I was surprised but I knew I'd get a good score but I was thinking I would be in the same range as Glimmer or Marvel, to be in the same league as Cato just makes me feel even more confident in my abilities" I say giving the crowd a charming grin that had them scream in approval.

Ceaser laughed and I saw the respect in his gaze when he looked at me "Well Peeta I must say you've become a favorite for the capitol since you're reaping and now you've managed to win me over so congratulation" he said making me laugh and clap him on the shoulder.

"Thank you Ceaser, may I say in the words to my special escort: I think the odds are in my favor" I say giving a wink to the crowd who cheered happily at my respect of the capitol. "All kidding aside I'm ready for this…I know I'm gonna win" I say nodding and Ceaser pat my knee in agreement.

"Well we're all rooting for you I'm sure: everyone give it up for Peeta and his loyal companion: Oclan!" the crowd roared loudly and I dance off the stage feeling on one thing: relief. I had done it, I had gotten through it and hadn't screwed it up, I couldn't do anything else to secure my survival before the arena tomorrow now all I could do was do my best to survive on my own.

* * *

**Well who liked my sudden history with Portia/Seneca?  
**

**Please shower me with your thoughts!  
**

**Next chapter: The Nightmare Begins!  
**


	10. Here We Go

**Finally the games have begun! Once again I bring you a bloodbath and my take on how this Peeta would handle it. I've decided to base this bloodbath on adrenaline and how it affects a person when they were in the thralls of it. Warning this chapter does contain gore and some descriptions that might startle some people with it's graphic nature. Any Way I'm really excited to bring this chapter to you just a few days after the Hunger Games success at the MTV movie awards so i hope you're just as excited as i am for you to read it.  
**

**A.N- Shout Outs!  
**

**Shinigami- Seneca will not be dying! I like him too much. In this fic Peeta is more likely Bisexual because he often comments on how beautiful and sexual Glimmer is but he is deeply connected to Cato and therefore finds him highly attractive. But when he meets Finnick he ones mention how handsome he is as well. So really it's up to the reader to classify what sexuality Peeta is.  
**

**fadi25402702- Glad you enjoyed my interviews for this fic, i found that as i was writing the interviews that i wanted them to differ from my previous ones so i tried to make them as happy as i could. Almost as if it was Canon Peeta in some ways. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Lady Luna Riddle- I hated the outfit Glimmer wore in both the books and the movies and i love the color green as well so i decided because Glimmer is a big character in this fic i wanted her to have some self-respect hence the outfit. Marvel's outfit came around because i was staring at my friends puppy which had a collar with red rhinestones on it which made him look so funny i had to write something around it. See the Avengers it is Awesome! Liam or Chris...but they are both Auzzie and i'm Auzzie it wouldn't be right to choose!  
**

**Bowsie22 Aww thank you hope you like this chapter. Welcome to my shout outs.  
**

**AllenCampbell- I hope i got this to you quick enough: here it is!  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines- Aww thank you. I was a bit worried that i wouldn't be able to live up to my first fic because Career of 12 seemed to do so well: hope you enjoy this just as much from now on.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

It was time, I couldn't really believe it but here I was on the elevator with Haymitch and Kana as Oclan and my own escorts to the roof where the hovercraft would take me to the catacombs where I've been told someone was waiting to give me the final goodbye. When I had woken up this morning I had paused momentarily as I realized what this meant: before the games had only been a things in the back of mind, not real but still there and thought of, the capitol made the first few days before them so lavish and full of luxury that for a moment one might actually forget that they would be going into an arena to kill others.

But of course then I had looked down to the bottom of my bed and there were my arena clothes, they weren't that fashionable but I could tell that they would help me with whatever arena I was going into. The outfit consisted of a black sleeveless tank, and black and red over shirt/vest and thermal grey cameo pants which would allow me to hold in a small amount of heat when the arena got colder. I had put the outfit on numbly not even thinking about what it meant because I didn't want to think of what it meant. When I had gone out to breakfast I had been pulled into a hug by Effie who hadn't let me go for a long moment, I had hugged her back just as tightly and it was in that moment I knew that Effie despite being a capitol born and bred woman hated the games and what they meant.

It had always played on my mind that maybe Effie didn't love the games as much as her other capitol born friends, she had to escort two kids here every year and watch as they tried to kill one another, most of the time they were killed in the bloodbath. That couldn't just roll of her back it couldn't do that to anyone and yet people back home all thought that Effie loved the games and all they stood for, if I went back home then I would have to set the record straight. When the two of them finally pulled away I was shocked to see Katniss dressed similarly to me standing their awkwardly fiddling with her pant leg.

Walking forward I feel the charm my brothers had made resting against my chest and ignored the feeling it flooded me with, I couldn't allow my feelings to get in the way this morning Katniss was in the same position as I was: worse even considering people aren't even expecting her to last more than two days at the most. Giving her a warm smile I hold my hand out and gave her a pleading look, but to my surprise Katniss look and my hand and then back up at me before stepping forward and throwing her arms be and buried her face in my shoulder. It was in that moment I could feel her shaking in my arms and I realized that why I was scared and maybe secretively a little excited Katniss was downright terrified.

I didn't say anything but instead wrap my arms around her waist and gave her a reassuring squeeze, that didn't seem to help her because she seemed to choke back a sob and then stepped back wiping her eyes and giving me a meek scared smile and I couldn't help but wonder if her a fillip were thinking of when they were going to die. I couldn't afford to think like that, I had to get home and see my big brother get married and keep the promise I made. So instead of glaring at her I laid a hand on her shoulder and without words I wished her good luck.

The rest of the morning had passed in a blur and now I was standing beside my mentor before the reality of the games set in, even at breakfast I would have been able to think that Katniss and I were going on a hike but now I was in the elevator heading up to the roof and Oclan and I couldn't deny the inevitability anymore: I was going into the Hunger Games and was going to fight for my life nothing else to it. Haymitch suddenly put a hand on my shoulder drawing my attention and looked into my eyes that had once again reverted to their human form as I had let the bond fade last night so I hadn't had any strain on my mind when I bonded later on. The nightmare I had gotten for my trouble had been worth the clear mind I had woken up and now I was about to bond once again.

"You ready kid" he asked and I nod my eyes slipping shut and felt my mind connect with Oclan's and grinned when I felt my mind click in with my daemon and the heightened senses appear as I became just as much wolf as human. When I opened my eyes Haymitch nodded and then turned to me fully "Listen in that bloodbath you fight your ass off you got it. The others are gonna try and kill you as quick as they can because of your score, if you can get your weapons and get outta there as quick as you can, don't stick around if you can manage it"

I nod and swallowed nervously, Oclan whined and I could feel his fear and apprehension at killing other daemons flood through me, "What about Oclan?" I asked nervously.

Haymitch shook his head and looked down at my daemon and then at Kana who nodded in agreement "Don't worry about it, the rule is enforced extremely well but daemons can't be killed by other tributes daemons can kill daemons and that's it, because it's too easier to kill a daemon if you have the right training so really it's up to Oclan to protect himself" he said and I nod a little relieved at least now I had one less thing to worry about.

The elevator doors open I see the hovercraft just in front of me and begin to step forward only to be stopped and pulled into a hug by my mentor, one that I hadn't been expecting but no less enjoyed, "Remember kid, even when you're sleeping: Keep your eyes open" he whispered before pulling back and looking into my eyes.

Nodding I step back and walk with my head held high to the hovercraft where I'm promptly seated next to Glimmer and across from the girl from five who gave me a sharp glare. Glimmer held out her arms for the tracker that the game-makers gave her and I saw the slight wince that she tried to hold in when they injected the tracker. When it was my turn I looked the Game-maker in the eyes with my lupine eyes and didn't look away not even when she pressed the injector causing a slight burst of stinging pain flow through me.

Only when the woman had moved onto Thresh who sat beside me did I let out the breath of relief I had been holding in and I leaned back resting my head against the headrest the chair gave me and stared at the roof. Glimmer silently grabbed my hand in her own and gave it a slight squeeze making me look over at her, I give her a comforting smile and when I look into her eyes I see that the confident and sexy girl from the interviews had once again taken a backseat to the scared and nervous girl who wanted to be a singer. Oclan nuzzled Daithi kindly and the two canine daemons settled down together as the two of us took comfort in one another, this girl who I trained with and got to know over the last few days was the one person I never thought I would meet, she wasn't a lover but we had a bond that I had never felt with my brothers no matter how close we were.

"Good luck" Glimmer whispered as we landed.

I give her hand an answering squeeze and the two of us stand up and walk together to the end of the ramp and only when our peacekeeper escorts arrived to take us to our individual catacomb did we let each other go, and if the pleading look I saw in her eyes was anything to go by Glimmer was just as scared as I was. Oclan and I were lead into a white stone room and when the door closed behind me I saw Portia was standing there with a tight lipped smile holding a black and red tight jacket, like the ones my brother wore when walking through the snow to the mines as they kept your body warmer than the large heavy jackets.

"Portia…you're here" I whisper before rushing over to her and into her arms which she had opened happily and allowed her to hug me much like Effie had done that morning, Oclan nuzzled her stomach whimpering in a scared whine making him seem smaller and less dangerous than before.

The three of us hugged for a moment before Portia stepped back and whipped her eyes and pulled the jacket over my shoulders stroking the pendant under my shirts fondly. Turning to the table behind her she turned back around with a bit of grey and black cloth and tied it around my neck where a small amount of fabric pooled around my throat so that it could be pulled up as a face-mask. "It's gonna get cold" she said softly as she gave the cloth a fond stroke and I wonder if maybe Portia knew something about the arena thanks to her 'relationship' with Seneca.

My stylist looked me in the eyes for a moment and then hugged me tightly just as the automated voice announced that there was only a minute for the tributes to enter their tubes. "I'll see you soon Peeta" she said her voice scared but confident making me swallow tightly and nod in agreement, Portia may not be the main reason I wanted to win but she sure as hell was another reason I was going to make it out of that arena.

"Come on Peeta" Oclan said pulling himself up straight and tensing his muscles "It's time"

Nodding in agreement I pull away from Portia who presses one last kiss to my forehead and then turn on my heel and walk into the glass chamber with thirty seconds to spare. As the door slid shut behind me I couldn't help but notice that the chamber was just big enough to fit both Oclan and I in their comfortably. But before I could think too hard on the matter the platform beneath me began to rise and my gaze was suddenly obscured by stone, but a few seconds later I got my first glimpse of the arena and when I did I felt my lips twitch wanting to grin.

Snow was everywhere, but all around us there was such a dense and snow covered forest that I could actually see the ice covering the bushes near the tree line, the Cornucopia stood high black and gleaming in the misty sunlight the supplies thrown around the mouth of the cavern like beacons of hope. Looking down at Oclan who was looking a little more confident before I knew the two of us had just gone from terrified to just a little worried: this arena played to our strengths, we would be okay. Once I had figured out what kind of arena it was I took the time to gaze around at the other tributes, my eyes found Cato three tributes to my left who was looking around just a little worried before looking at the supplies his gaze searching. Katniss was two tributes down from Cato and was looking terrified.

Our gazes locked and I gave her a light nod and then looked at the forest behind her making her nod back and form a determined expression, I might not be able to ensure Katniss survived the games but I sure as hell wasn't going to let her die in the bloodbath. I look to the right and find Marvel standing two tributes on the right his snow leopard looking eager reminding me that my daemon isn't the only snow adapted one there. Glimmer was the next one I saw who was looking cool and ready her eyes zeroed in on the Daggertail and throwing discs at the mouth of the cavern, and standing ready on the last pedestal of the group was Clove.

Taking a deep breath I realized there is only forty seconds left and quickly searches for my weapon, for a moment I can't see it and begin to worry but at the twenty second mark my eyes zero in on the Scimitar's standing in their scabbards in an x formation, above a belt holster with the Agas ready for the kill and the Claw gauntlet resting next to it innocently. All my focus poured onto the three weapons that were mine and when ten seconds began to count down I could hear Oclan growling threateningly my lupine eyes narrowing in response: here we go.

The buzzer sounded and I flew off my podium my feet never sinking into the snow as I race lightly over the snow with Oclan bounding next to me, and suddenly I want to thank Cray for all the stupid running exercises he made me do over glass panels so I learned how to run lightly. Reaching my weapons I quickly pull out the Agas and in a smooth motion slip on the claw gauntlet, just in time to see the large seventeen year old from district six and his bat eared fox daemon leap for us. Oclan leapt instinctively and clamped his large jaws around the head of the fox making it squeal in pain just as I bought the claw up in a slashing motion across the boy's face making him cry out in pain, the Agas followed through without any prompting and before I could react I was buried in the boy's chest killing him instantly and resulting the his daemon letting out a screech of soul shattering pain just as Oclan delivered the final blow.

My eyes raced around the clearing frantically searching for something, all I saw was the purple red hue that my lupine eye sight turned blood and the career's slaughtering tributes. Pulling on my scimitar's I begin to rush to Glimmer's side when I feel someone running at me from behind. Pulling both Scimitars out I slash in a circling arc and the blood that burst from the girl from Seven's throat splattered across my face like a water fountain spray. Ignoring how the disgust welled up in me I run after Oclan who was attacking the tribute from district ten's red deer and when the girl began to run away her daemon almost kicking off Oclan I lift my gauntlet up and fire the detachment making it hit her in the back causing her to scream in pain.

I pull the girl back making her back snap back and pulled a scream from the girl, when the claw and body reached me I already had a scimitar ready and she was impaled through the chest causing an instant death. Oclan put the deer out of its misery and killed it willingly before bounding over to my side as I push the girl's body from my blade. I look around and see the dead bodies of the tributes I had helped slay during this moment and have to push down to urge to vomit, bodies of both daemon and tribute alike lay strewn across the grass like nothing but garbage their blood looking violet almost with my blue tinged eye sight.

"Well looks like Twelve can kill" I hear Clove say from my right side and when I look I see her standing there with her arms crossed her gaze looking me up and down as Marvel draped an arm over her shoulders which she happily leaned into despite the blood smudged on her cheek. "You did well: ruthless"

I hold back the shiver that crawled down my spine and clench my hand around the hilt of my scimitar as Oclan growled at the snow leopard's which silver blue fur was covered in the other daemon's red blood, I could only guess Oclan was the same only different was that my daemon was black so you couldn't see the blood. "I was just about to say the same thing" I hear Cato said from behind me.

Turning my head I see Cato standing with Adira next to him looking proud at the blood on her fur, as he held a bloody sword in his grip, Glimmer was standing at his side looking at me thankfully that I was still alive, Daithi looking skittish at the larger daemons around him. "You would make a good part of our pack" Marvel drawled looking me up and down "The way you sliced through them…it was magic" he said and it made the disgust I had felt before even hard to push down but somehow I managed it.

"What'd you say Twelve: you in?" Clove asked as she held a knife up threateningly.

I snort and turn to look at Glimmer who was pleading me to accept with her eyes and then at Cato who funnily enough had the same look in his own eyes pleading me to stay with him even if it was for a short moment. I knew if I opened my mouth there was a large chance I would hurl so I nod once and then walk over to Glimmer and stand beside her silently as Oclan snapped at the snow leopard who hissed dangerously. Cato looked over at my pleased which sent a thrill through me that I had to ignore and he opened his mouth as if to say something when the initial canon fire started making us all fall silent. Mentally I count the explosions: five, six, seven, eight, and there was nine…lastly ten. I shiver as I realized that I was responsible for three of those deaths and turn my attention to Glimmer who was staring at the bloody Daggertail in her hands almost as if she had insulted it.

Giving her shoulder a squeeze I turn my attention to Cato who was telling Clove and Marvel to start gathering supplies before he turned to me and Glimmer and handed her the sword "You two get the great job of cleaning the weapons: can't have them rusting" he said before following after Clove and Marvel shouting at them to hand him their bloody weapons.

"Come on" Glimmer said motioning me over to the arena where the cleaning supplies were next to the body of the girl from three.

The beautiful district one tribute hesitantly grabbed the cleaning stud and then the two of us walked to the patch of dirt near the entrance of the cornucopia and I began to clean Cato's sword while Glimmer began on the Daggertail as it was probably one of the more finicky weapons and required a lot more attention, Oclan laid down with Daithi and like a big brother began to lick clean the jackal while using the snow to help moisten the fur the two of them taking comfort from one another. As my hand moved through the rhythmic motions of cleaning the blade my mind wandered to the kills I had made and I felt the burning sensation of tears welling up in my eyes making me sniff.

I wasn't going to cry I couldn't not with the careers everywhere, Glimmer must have noticed what I was fighting because her hand left the metal of her weapon and entwined with my hand giving it a reassuring squeeze making me smile up at her sadly. We were just children before, just playing around pretending to be killers but I had now taken three lives without thinking twice: the capitol had made me a murderer. "Come on if we don't get these weapons done I don't know what Cato will do" Glimmer joked as my ears picked up the faint sound of someone scrabbling backwards from inside the cornucopia.

"I'll blow a fuse" the voice of Cato caught my attention again, but even if he was trying to be intimidating I couldn't help but notice that there was no way in hell that Cato was being serious, his eyes were warm and tone light and amused, even Adira seemed happy as she sat down next to me getting Oclan to stop grooming Daithi and look at her warily.

Cato sat down next to me and took the blade from my grasp as Clove's knife and Marvel's spear made their way into the pile of bloody weapons Glimmer and I had left to clean "Nah, the rest of the day we're gonna rest, it was a good bloodbath, ten down only thirteen to go" he said sighing and he must have been too far in his fantasy of being the victor that he didn't realized that Glimmer and I flinched violently.

"Yeah ten" I whisper the faces of the three people I slaughtered flashing through my face and I could feel Glimmer shaking slightly beside me and I could only guess that she was remembering the people she had killed in her own mind.

I decided to focus on my weapons after that and began to work on the claw gauntlet meticulously not wanting to see any more of the purple smeared blood covering the weapon I had taken such joy in learning to use earlier. Glimmer wasn't one to do things in silent and soon began to hum and beautiful melody making me grin, I could now understand why she was going to be a singer, her voice even when not actually singing was beyond beautiful and whatever she was humming in that moment was keeping me calm and my mind focused. It wasn't something you expected to hear in the hunger games where you're expected to kill for survival, so it was heart lightening.

As I work on the weapons with Cato on one side and Glimmer on the other, our daemons lying next to one another relaxing I thought back to district twelve, I could only wonder what they thought of my performance so far. I knew I was the outcast of the district and that they didn't really like me too much but at the same time I knew they had believed I was the best bet to win the games in the district so I could only hope that they were even the smallest bit proud of me. I knew the peacekeepers would be but that would be more because they helped train me and it made them look good with every kill I earned. My mind conjured up my Tribute id card and a shiver ran down my back as I thought of what the kills earned section would look like: already three soulless faces would stare back at me.

Glimmer finished her song and I look over and grin at her making her blush embarrassed, I was about to say something when the scurrying noise came back gaining my attention, my had reached for the Agas and I stood up slowly making both Cato and Glimmer look at me in confusion. I pressed a finger to my lips and pointed to the cavern making Cato pull himself to his feet and then walk into the dark cavern with me while Glimmer ran off to get Clove and Marvel. The two of us walked through and my heightened sight caught the form of a small huddled tribute and before he could move my hand wrapped around his shoulder throwing him into the snow out of the cornucopia revealing him to be the fourteen year old male tribute from District 3 and his Polly pan daemon.

"Don't kill me" he said in a tearfully voice and instead of addressing Cato I was shocked to see that he was addressing me.

Cato didn't seem that annoyed at his mistake and instead he just crossed his arms and snorted as Adira placed her paw on his winged daemon threateningly "And why should we do that?" he drawled as Clove and Marvel ran to stand just a little behind their leader "I mean what can you do that would benefit us?"

The boy began to look around frantically and I knew he was trying to find something to use as a bartering tool. I knew he would have to die soon enough but there was something about this boy that just screamed out at me and I thought back to what I knew about the games and suddenly my mind focused in on the platforms we had run off only a few moments ago and I remember how two years ago a girl from five left her podium to early resulting in her being blown to pieces and I could only hope the boy caught on.

"You're from district three right…district of technology" I ask slowly and the boy looked at me and nodded frantically "They say you guys can do anything with technology" I say and he nods again. Grinning I point to the podium I had been on. "Then you could reprogram the mines right…to protect our stuff"

The career tributes all looked at me with respect at coming up with the idea, Glimmer smile at me knowingly and Cato with pride, the boy on the other hand looked at me like I was his hero and nodded gratefully. I turn to the others and give them a shrug "I know that being a career gives us opportunities that the others don't but I would rather know that our stuff is well protected wouldn't you" Clove nodded and Marvel was quick to follow.

Cato grinned and nodded before turning to the boy and pointing his blade at him "You're lucky Peeta's got some intelligence and thought of that little skill you've got because otherwise you would have been dead. Get it done" he ordered and then walked off with Clove and Marvel ordering them to start stacking the supplies in a pyramid.

Shaking my head at Cato's arrogant reply I help the young boy to his feet and get a hug as a reward shocking me at the sudden affectionate move the kid gave me, "Hey he's not joking you know that right…Cato will kill you" I say softly when the boy stepped back and scuffed his boot on the snow. "We can't protect you forever…we won't"

The boy nodded and then stuck out his hand for Glimmer and I to shake a timid smile spreading across his face "I'm Ronan" he said softly and then held his hands out for his tiny daemon to jump into "and this is Ayanna my partner"

Glimmer smiled and then introduced both our daemons, and as the boy ran off to start digging up the mines I couldn't help but wonder if by saving the boy to die later if I just made his end that little more painful. I could have needed him quickly and painlessly now and if the time comes I hope that's how Ronan is killed later on because I don't want to see his death come by the hands of someone like Clove or Marvel who I know would draw it out.

* * *

**Well...That's my bloodbat****h i feel really sad now. **

**Please shower me with your thoughts.  
**

**Next Chapter- Strike out.  
**


	11. Striking Out

**Yay chapter eleven i'm so happy i'm even happier that i've got more than sixth reviews it makes me so happy to see my number of reviews getting higher and higher with each update i make. Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this fic because it is you who are making me continue writing with the continuous flow that i am. Once again i have included writing of graphic  
**

**A.N- Shout Outs!  
**

**Collie4Life- Oh yay thank you for coming back to my work i've missed you. Thank you for your comment i can only hope that they are tears of joy?  
**

**Shinigami- Yeah my new Peeta is more human because i got a lot of comments on Career of 12 about how unreal my deadly Peeta was because he was too far away from Canon Peeta so i tried to give this Peeta more heart.  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines- Like said in Shinigami's shoutout, i had a lt of people say my other peeta was a bit strange so i decided to try my hand at a more human feeling Peeta: i'm not sure how i did with him but i hope you all like him.  
**

**Through Darkness and Light- Yeah the reason I made him kill so many is because the guilt will be played on later on in the story both during the games and after them.  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- I'm so glad that you liked my new bloodbath, i always get a little uneasy when i start writing one because i have to be very graphic. But i hold your comments very highly because your are so loyal and honest with me so i'm glad you thought it was awesome. I personally love Effie i think that she is one of the best characters to write she has so many layers that i can write her in any way but when i saw the Hunger Games i could see that Elizabeth Banks played her to be sad about district twelve's deaths and that she put on a mask so i like to integrate that into my writing. On the Avenger Note you can have Mark Ruffalo because i want Jeremy Rener.  
**

**fadi25402702- Thank's i'll try to keep my eyes out for those mistakes. Hope you like this chapter as much as my others.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Night fell on the games like a flick of the switch and suddenly the snowy forest showed it's true nature as slowly and surely the chill began to seep into our bones, Clove built a fire as soon as possible and soon she and Marvel were huddled in front of a fire talking to one another and flirting shamelessly as if they weren't actually trying to kill each other. Glimmer sat with Ronan on my left talking to him comfortingly because it was startling obvious how different he was to the other members of our pack. While all of us have at least one kill under our belts-I have three-little Ronan from district three did not, he was still innocent and I knew deep down that he was going to die that way: and maybe just maybe that was the better option to what a victor has to live with.

Cato sat on my right and doing what he normally did to try and unnerve me: he was just staring at me like I had the answers to life's questions. I of course just ignore it like I always do except for that fluttering feeling that I always feel, Oclan sat in front of me as I stare into the fire I knew that we were all cold but I couldn't help but be thankful for Portia because sitting here I couldn't really feel the chill that seemed to be making everyone else so cold. Ronan was shivering despite having a jacket and being near a fire, Glimmer was curled up with Daithi to keep warm and Cato was leaning into Adira while Marvel and Clove were curled into each other so I looked a little different what with my flippant attitude to the cold. I was cold but it was ignorable so I was able to just huddle into my jacket and that was enough to keep me warm.

The anthem of Panem played through the night air making me grimace, ever since I was a child I had hated the haunting melody that was made to represent the capitol but this I knew was going to be representing the loss of the tributes that had been killed. The faces of the tributes flashed across the sky and when the face of the first tribute I killed appeared I felt my stomach knot and my face curl up in pain, I had done that I had killed him without thinking twice I had sliced through him with the Agas. Next the face of the girl I killed appeared followed by my last kill and suddenly I couldn't keep my eyes up at the sky to watch the other tributes anymore and looked down at the ground where Oclan was whimpering softly making me smile sadly.

Next to me I could feel Glimmer stiffen up and I could only assume that her kills had appeared up in the sky: when I had found out that Marvel had two kills as did Glimmer I had been a little shocked, that would mean that Clove only had one kill because I knew for a fact that Cato had the blood of two tributes on his hands. Why the capitol wanted us to look into the faces of the people we had already killed was beyond my thought process but I did know it was like some strange form of torture that I had to sit through, it was hard enough killing them and now I had to put up with their faces again. I wasn't like the other careers I didn't take pleasure in watching them all die or having their blood on my hands I wasn't a monster.

Without thinking I slide my hand over and tangle it with Glimmer's and gave her hand a quick squeeze before releasing it so that none of the other tributes could see what I had done. Small things in the arena could be used against you and if the careers found out that Glimmer and I were friends then they could use that against me. Cato slouched down so that one of his arms were angled behind me and he was leaning into me as if he was trying to keep warm, I don't say anything but instead slide my face mask over the lower half of my face to hide my grin. I should feel guilty about grinning so soon after killing but there was something about being with Cato and Glimmer that made the guilt easier to deal with. So without thinking about it I lean a tiny bit into Cato and out of the corner of my eye I can see Adira perking up a little at my slightly affectionate move.

"Why the hell do you have a face-mask" Clove muttered moodily as she spotted my wardrobe addition before snuggling into Marvel a little more.

I didn't mention how I saw Glimmer's face drop momentarily and instead file her expression away so that I could talk to her in private and instead shot Clove a smug grin "Because my stylist is awesome" I tease and see Cato grin and nod.

"That she is: you were amazing in the parade and interview" he drawl sitting up so our sides were firmly pressed together firmly filling me with his little body heat and I'm sure he was absorbing the heat I had managed to keep a hold of. "Who knew district twelve could look so good"

I roll my eyes at his characteristic comment and then spare a quick moment to Katniss who had looked so stunning in both interview and parade, there was no doubt she was probably freezing out there in the forest with only Fillip for a companion. My heart went out to her but deep down I couldn't figure out who had it more dangerous me or her? I was surrounded my enemies who wouldn't flinch at slitting my throat or stabbing me in my sleep while all she had to worry about was keeping herself alert and hidden. Clove let out a tired yawn gaining the pack's attention and I could see Marvel's eye lids drooping looking heavier and heavier.

"Time for bed" Cato announces making Clove and Marvel stand up immediately, "Marvel Clove you get a tent, Glimmer…."

The beautiful blonde smiled sadly at our 'leader' and then looked at Ronan who was once again trying to make himself as small as possible and laid a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry Ronan and I'll bunk together" she said and I smile at the relieved boy kindly.

It was obvious that Ronan was only comfortable around Glimmer or I, it could be because both of us had been so nice to him when he first joined the group, I had saved him practically and Glimmer had helped him acquired a pair of leather gloves from the supplies not only to keep his hands warm but to help him in his work with the mines. Considering he had to dig through the snow and dirt below to get to the mines it was a good idea. Deciding I still have some things to think about I look up at Cato who was staring at me expectantly and give him a warm smile-not that he could really tell what with my lower half being covered and all that.

"I'll take first watch, not tired anyway and let's face it I am the warmest" I say shrugging and I can hear Ronan sigh gratefully, I can only guess that he believed that he was going to be forced to take first watch because he's the new kid.

Glimmer nodded and then nudged Ronan along "Yeah I'll sit with him for a while" she says and Cato gives the two of us looks for a moment before he nodded seemingly agreeing with out arrangement and was moving off to a the last tent only stopping to look back at us.

"Goodnight Glimmer" he said roughly making it sound more like a threat before his gaze fell on me and I don't know how I could tell but suddenly his gaze was warmer and more open "And you as well Peeta" he said so softly it was practically a whisper but I heard it all the same what with me and Oclan being so connected.

Suddenly the cold seemed that much more oppressing with the other career's sleeping peacefully and suddenly I notice that Glimmer is shaking slightly and moving over I press my side into hers receiving a grateful smile for my efforts. Smiling I look down at out daemons that were curled up with one another sharing heat with each other like real animals would, once Glimmer and I had fallen into a heated lull my mind wanders over what Haymitch had told me before I had boarded the hovercraft and can't help but feel that out of all the advice he had given me it was my favorite: even when I'm sleeping keep my eyes open. When Glimmer asks me what I'm thinking about I turn my gaze to her and tell her making her smile and nod happily before stating it was grate advice and that I should stick to it.

The two of us are silent for a little while longer and I couldn't help but wonder if I was going to have to sit here with Glimmer as my companion and yet not talk at all, because that would be a sure fire way to fall asleep but not from drowsiness but boredom. But just when I'm about to give up Glimmer final speaks "How does it work" she asks making me look at her in confusion: how does what work? "Your bonding thing with Oclan…your eyes" she asked motioning to my eyes which were still in their lupine form and probably would be for a long while to come.

Reaching up I touch the skin under my eyes and trace it fondly before looking up at Glimmer my eyes sparkling happily "Oh it's not that hard, it's harder to keep them in this state then it is to get them" I say kindly and I wasn't lying, bonding with your daemon was easy, the harder part was keeping your bond that strong for so long. "But to get like this, you have to clear your mind and open yourself to that strange feeling you get when you go to sleep, you know that tingling feeling on the edge of your mind that you ignore right before you fall asleep"

Glimmer nodded and I grin happily "Tomorrow when it's just a tad warmer I'll teach you I swear" I say nodding and the thankful look that my friend gives me was more than worth the fact that I would be losing my edge over her.

Not that I saw Glimmer as a threat to me any way, she was just the girl from district one who had been reaped into the games despite being from a career district and then forced to participate in the games. Looking at her hair which was looking a little frost despite the two piggy tails they were in and I chuckle and take apart the hair shocking my partner "Come on we can't have Glimmer looking a little dull now can we?" I ask arching an eyebrow and making her giggle and shaking her head.

I move so that I'm sitting in front of her and begin the braid her hair into two piggy tails much like I had seen Prim wear around the district when she would go out with her father looking so much like the princess of the district it wasn't funny. But this was Glimmer and as I twist her hair together elegantly I begin hum, nothing as beautiful as like what Glimmer had been humming while we were cleaning the weapons but just a simple folk song that my father had taught me during my first year of pure work. The song seemed to be enough to make Glimmer brighten up because her emerald eyes glowed happily as my voice floated through the air and soon when she got the melody she hesitantly joined in as my hair formed the second braid.

It was strange to think that the two of us were having such a serene moment in the middle of the hunger games but then again I had never had the best luck in the world, so I took the moment and kept it to my chest. By the time the sun had rose across the horizon revealing the new day I had taught Glimmer all the words to the folk song at her prompting, I of course hadn't wanted to but she had insisted stating that she loved all kinds of music and really wanted to learn, so our night which would have been filled with an stagnate conversation as we sat alert and guarded was filled with giggling and singing.

The first one to wake was Marvel surprisingly enough who took one look at the two of us and shook his head in amusement "You two must be exhausted" he drawled crossing his arms as he stood in the faint sunlight.

Another thing that had helped about taking the night shift was that Glimmer and I had become used to the icy temperature and were more than comfortable in the snowy landscape now. The two of us shrug and keep our eyes peeled, we know that we aren't relieved until Cato tells us so we just allow Marvel to join us and start a conversation. I can tell that just having her district partner made Glimmer a little more chipper and I couldn't help but wonder how these two knew each other because the ease in which they communicated made it clear that the two of them knew each other from a long time ago. Half an hour later Cato strode out of the tent and sat next to me stretching happily.

Reaching up I pull down my face mask and give him a cheeky grin "Nice sleep?" I ask teasingly and suddenly I can feel the effect of staying up all night flooding through me.

Cato nodded and rubbed a hand over his hair before looking over at the tents where Ronan was striding away from "Yeah…how was watch?" he asked softly frowning when Clove didn't come out of her own tenet.

"Long" I say simply, how else was I supposed to describe it?

This draws a snort from Oclan who was lying by my feet with Daithi curled up next to him on one side and Adira pressed against his other side nuzzling him kindly. Cato grins at me and shakes his head in amusement before turning his attention to Marvel "Where's Clove?" he asks arching an eyebrow "Shouldn't she be up?"

Glimmer and I looked at one another wearily: there is only one reason why Cato would want all of us awake and together: he was going to be giving us our assignments for the day, and if the excited light in his eyes was anything to go by he was going to by: we were going hunting. "I'll go wake her up" Marvel drawled pushing himself to his feet.

He returns a few moments later with Clove who quickly sat as close to Marvel as possible pressing into him for warmth that was still needed due to the frigid temperature that the snow surrounded us in. "Ronan you'll be sticking behind to work on your little project" Cato said without missing a beat and Glimmer gave the younger boy a quick squeeze on the shoulder before paying attention to Cato "The rest of us…we're going hunting"

Clove cheered happily and kissed Marvel passionately right in front of us and I could feel Glimmer stiffening up and quickly laid a hand on her arm, she looked over at me and gave me a sad defeated smile and I knew that there was something she wasn't telling me. Cato watched the two of them with a large grin and I just sigh and rubbed my eyes, I don't think I could go through all of this again, when I was fully awake I had managed to keep my emotions together but I wasn't sure I was going to be able to do it right now, not after I had stayed up all day.

"Go pack some supplies" he ordered the two careers displaying their affections, then he turned to Glimmer and I and gave us excited grins "This should wake the two of you up" he said rubbing his hands together.

We nod in agreement but our smiles turn grim when he stood up to gather his weapons: we didn't want to go hunting we wanted to sleep and rest our tired bodies. "Are you two going to be okay?" Ronan asked quietly as he passed us both a bit of bread and cheese to eat for breakfast.

Glimmer-ever the kind one-managed to grin for the boy and nodded taking a bite of the meal we have been given "Yeah, we'll be fine…just a bit tired" she said before looking at the mines he had still to dig out "I'd get to work when we leave okay…I wouldn't want you to get hurt for not getting enough done okay?" she coached making the boy nod in agreement before scampering off to get his tool kit which he had been using the previous afternoon to rewire the mines.

The other careers came back with three backpacks about ten minutes later and then we were off, Cato kept us at a fast walk, and I had to grin when I saw how much Clove was struggling walking in, Marvel had a little more grace but was struggling more than his Daemon which was perched gracefully on the heavy white snow. Cato didn't seem to be affected by the fact he had snow around his ankles due to his heavy steps that caused him to sink a little, Glimmer and I were perfectly fine on top of the snow, my training allowing me to stay light on the ground and leave hardly a trace while Glimmer's natural grace allowed her to balance herself well enough to keep herself on to top of the snow.

"Why are you doing it so easy" Clove demanded when Marvel helped pull her out of the snow once again.

Snorting I cross my arms and point to Oclan who was surveying the area with keen eyes, in full hunter mode: I could only guess that was what the trainers taught Oclan in his sessions when I was off learning how to kill he was learning how to get in touch with his wolf instincts. "Have you seen my partner?" I ask dryly making Cato snort and cross his arms in amusement.

Clove begins to mumble about being unfair when something caught my ears and I hate it because I know it's the sound of a tribute, normally I could brush it off only problem: they were running right towards us which meant they were running towards their deaths. The crashing of the tribute reached my eyes and Glimmer gave me a scared look, I nod and step towards her allowing Clove and Marvel race forward their weapons ready. Cato was just as excited and wrapped and arm around my neck "We got a live one!" he crowd and I smile weakly nodding.

The tribute that burst from the forest was the young girl from nine who had a ring tailed lemur for a daemon, before she knew what hit her Clove's dagger was in her eye socket and her canon was echoing through the sky. My eyes snap to the blood staining the white ground as Marvel and Cato congratulated Clove on her skill, I can't move the ruby liquid was like a marker of this girl's life and it had been spilled so easily. Back at the bloodbath killing hadn't seemed that bad: it was a part of surviving the bloodbath: kill so you don't get killed in the frenzy but what we had just done to that girl…we had hunted her down and killed her without any need to, suddenly I felt so sick I could lose what little was in my stomach.

"Hey Twelve, Glim you coming" I look up in shock and see Glimmer standing beside me looking just as white and pale as I'm sure did. Clearing my throat I look over at Marvel who had spoken and nod not trusting my voice at that moment and nudge Glimmer with my arm to get her moving and then follow her over to the group and give Clove a smile: it wasn't much but it was the best I could do at the moment, she should be happy I was able to give her that much.

We set of again and by the time the sun set another canon had cut through the air signalling the death of the boy from ten's demise, only this time it was Cato's hands that had been covered in blood. The boy hadn't been threatening in any way at all he and his raccoon daemon had been eating a few berries he had found when we stumbled upon him. Adira had reacted first leaping on the daemon fiercely ripping into the creature and drawing screams from it that I wasn't even aware that a raccoon could make, Cato had only been a few seconds behind his partner and before I could tell him not to Cato had impaled the boy on his sword, it had taken five seconds in reality but in my mind it had seemed like hours. The only thing I had been pleased about was the fact that the boy hadn't suffered: he had died almost instantly his canon blasting through the air like a welcome friend, Glimmer and I hadn't been able to eat anything all day because I was such that if anything hit my stomach it would just come straight back up so when night finally fell and Cato declared that hunting was over I was more than ready to crawl into my tent and go to sleep.

I was tired, hungry and more than ready just to go home or run into one of Effie's hugs that never failed to make me feel that little bit warmer or special or sit down with Haymitch and listen to him tell me stories no one else would listen to. Hell I would even sit down with the twins at this point and let them fuss over me until I was 'perfect'. Glimmer looked drained and almost broken, I had a feeling it had something to do with the fact Marvel and Clove had been all over each other since we had stopped for lunch and I could only hope that if their activities got a little more rowdy and explicit tonight that they managed to keep it down.

We were almost back to camp when my nose caught onto the scent that would mean another tribute's death, my eyes scanned the sky line and just like I had feared: a pillar of smoke: the fire had drove a tribute to stupidly light a fire. I was of course the first to notice the fire but it wasn't long before Marvel noticed it as well and began pointing to it excitedly like an eager puppy "Cato look!"

My fellow wolf daemon partnered tribute stopped and looked at the fire a grin splitting on his face before turning to me his eyes glowing happily "Come on Peeta this one you and Glim can share" I felt the disgust rise in my throat and I was about to deny the kill when Cato grabbed my hand and began pulling me to the fire, Glimmer was only a few steps behind me being dragged by Clove who was beaming talking to Glimmer like they were sisters.

When we got close I saw that the tribute that had fallen to the chill of the arena was the young fourteen year old from district seven and her Leadbeater possum daemon partner and suddenly I froze, the girl was so innocent huddled with her daemon trying to keep warm and awake but Cato nudged my shoulder and nodded happily motioning to the girl with a huge grin on his face. I noticed Marvel clapping Glimmer on the shoulder as she turned pale as well and looked into her eyes and raised my claw gauntlet, as she unraveled her Daggertail.

Taking a deep breath I nod and together we let out weapons fly through the air: the Daggertail wrapped around the girls throat simultaneously choking and cutting her while my claw buried it in her stomach coming out the front. The career's yelled happily as the blood dribbled down both out weapon chains and holding back a sob I rip the claw free just as Glimmer twisted her Daggertail ripping it from her flesh tearing open her throat. I don't know if it was because it was my fourth kill or if was my imagination but the canon that fired the same moment the girls daemon slipped down dead next to his life partner seemed louder than all the others.

"Nice one!" Clove said happily giving me a kiss on the cheek before bouncing over to Marvel who as congratulating Glimmer on her work.

Cato smiled at me happily and threw his arm over my shoulder "Come on let's head back to camp, I'm exhausted" I want to roll my eye, he's tried: I haven't slept since I entered the arena.

We walked through the arena and I knew the capitol would be pleased with us, normally the careers didn't kill that many in the first day after the bloodbath, normally there was a two day lull before the killing started up again, so they were probably so very happy with this year's careers. Reaching the camp I see Ronan had managed to dig up two thirds of the mines and was trying hard to stay awake while he worked on the rewiring. When he saw us he froze and waited for judgement and Cato just nodded at him not removing his arm from my shoulders as he led me to the fire out wolf daemon only a step behind us. Clove and marvel ran off to get some food for dinner while Glimmer pulled Ronan down to sit next to her: which was probably the safest place for him at that moment. I ate the food numbly trying to forget the screams Glimmer and I had drawn from that girl and despite the warm welcoming feeling Cato filled me with I knew I couldn't do this anymore, I couldn't be a career.

It might have only been one day but one day was enough to show me that I couldn't actively hunt down other tributes and kill them easily, I couldn't keep up the act I wasn't that strong: I had to leave. Leaning into Cato's grip just a little more I take comfort in his aura and nuzzle his shoulder sadly, I was going to miss him when I left as strange as it sounded, but I really would. I didn't hold his excitement for death against him, he just thought that it was a way for the two of us to keep close but the fact was…I wasn't a killer, or at least I didn't want to be. Cato seemed pleased with my affectionate movements because he pressed a kiss into my hair and Oclan who was laying his head on Adira's neck making her yip playfully look me in the eyes and I saw the same sadness mirrored in his gaze which I'm sure my own blue eyes held.

Maybe if I had met Cato in a different situation then he and I could have made something of this, but the fact of the matter was…I had to think of myself and being with the careers was not the best thing for me. Clove and Marvel crawled off to bed and I followed Cato when he said he was going to sleep, Ronan would be taking the watch tonight but Glimmer and I just wanted a minute together. "Cato you have a moment?" I ask softly.

Cato nodded and turned to face me his face questioning, I smile at him reassuringly and I step up and put a hand on his neck, without thinking twice I press my lips to his threading a hand through his hair at the back of his head. If I was going to leave I wanted something to remember him, by the way he was grabbing me and kissing me back with just as much force spoke at volumes for the bond the two of us had. We could have been kissing for only moments or hours but eventually we did pull back and when I did I let out a shaky breath and stroked his cheek fondly "Just wanted to do that" the rest of my statement went unsaid.

"You can do that whenever you want" Cato whispered as he nuzzled my nose and grinned kindly, this was the Cato that I wanted to know, the boy who was so sweet he wasn't worrying about the best way to kill me. "Good night Peeta?" he asked and I nodded keeping my secret to myself.

I step back and walk back to the fire where Glimmer was huddling to keep herself warm and suddenly I realize: I couldn't leave her with the careers alone, Ronan was poking at the fire across from her but he didn't count he would be dead within the week anyway once his job was done as sad as it sounded it was true. Sitting down next to Glimmer I put my hand on her shoulder and motion for her to lean in closer so I could whisper to her. "I can't stay here" I whisper softly

Glimmer pulled back and looked at me with a guarded expression before she nodded in agreement "I'm not a career" she whispered sadly and then down to the Daggertail that was still stained with the girls blood "But I'm scared"

Nodding I took her hand in my own and looked into her eyes begging her to believe in me "I'm leaving…are you coming with me?" I ask because I wouldn't force her to come with me if she didn't want to leave the group. But when she nodded I squeezed her hand, I was happy I wasn't going to be alone in the arena I could track down Katniss but that wasn't something I really wanted to do "Go get some supplies" I whisper and Glimmer stands up to gather any food and supplies she thinks we'll need.

I stand up straight and move over to tap Ronan on the shoulder getting a happy smile in return "Hey Ronan I just want to say I'm sorry" I whisper softly getting a confused expression in return.

The boy turned to me a little fully cocking his head to the side "What so you mean, you've done nothing but be my savior since the games have started" he admitted with a big grin and suddenly the guilt I had been pushing down came crawling back only for me to push it back.

"Yeah…but it's time for you to save yourself" I whisper and then my fist flew at his face hitting him hard enough to knock the boy out. As he slumped into my arms I laid him close enough to the fire so that he wouldn't freeze in the night and pulled my face-mask on just as Glimmer walked back over to me wearing a backpack over her shoulder.

Glimmer looked at Ronan for a moment and then slipped a knife into his jacket pocket her fingers trailing over his brow "Good luck" she whispered softly before standing up straight and looking at me her eyes determined. "Ready?"

I nod and hold out my hand for her which she took gratefully, Oclan nudged Glimmer's leg and we looked down to see Daithi and him standing beside them ready to go and taking a deep breath we set off at a jog into the frozen forest leaping over the frozen logs and crushing the crystallized grass. Normally I would be afraid of leaving traces of our journey but I could feel the wind picking up and the chill in the air was rising both signs of a snow storm which was about to hit so instead of worrying about my tracks I quickly guide Glimmer and our daemons' through the forest-for once completely reliant on the night vision my enhanced vision gave me-and just as the first wave of the storm began to whip up I was able to find us a small grove that had great protection from the elements and bundled us inside, and curled up with Glimmer, Oclan and Daithi in one large group.

We might not be as safe from the other tributes as we were when we had been with the careers but in this small grove with Glimmer pressed snuggled against my chest and our daemons circling us for warmth I can't help but notice that this is the safest I've felt since entering the arena. "I'll keep you safe" I whisper against Glimmer's hair as the snow storm roared outside the grove.

Glimmer nodded and squeezed our hand that was still entangled "And I'll protect you" she whispered drowsily. Smiling warmly I pressed my cloth covered lips to her forehead letting her sleep before closing my eyes and allowing my own mind to slip into a blissful sleep for the first time in two days.

* * *

**So how'd you all like my twist and Cato/Peeta moment. **

**Thoughts would be nice.  
**

**Next Chapter: Glimmer and Peeta on their own.  
**


	12. Posion Snow

**Well i gotta say I'm very pleased at how my last chapter turned out: all of my fans seemed to appreciate how i have made Peeta and Glimmer leave the careers. I will say that Cato while he won't feature prominently in for the next few chapters he will be mentioned and be on Peeta's mind so Peeto fans don't worry about it. Okay teh forest in this chapter is literally like a normal forest but is covered in crystal ice so it's not covered in a layer of snow or anything but it's like a thick forest just made out of crystallized ice.  
**

**A.N-Shout Outs!  
**

**papayatalking- Well I hope you like this new chapter: i tried to get it out as fast as possible just to help you. Any way I already have a fic out there about Peeta being a career so i decided to go in another direction with this one.  
**

**Shinigami- Okay you answers: Glimmer and Peeta won't ally with anyone they are team by themselves. Peeta will feel very strongly about Katniss's up coming death and Glimmer will be alive at the end of the games no plans for her demise she plays a large role in this fic and later events with the rebellion. I hope i answered your questions with enough detail without destroying your love of this fic. Cato and Peeta will be together in the end of the games but events will come between them for a short while.  
**

**bowsie22- Well maybe my plan will become clear to you later: hope you enjoy this just as much as the last chapter.  
**

**fadi25402702- Thank you for all your touching comments in and your understanding nature with the fact that i had to split the two up: but fear not there will be inner Peeta praise and thinking of Cato so fear not my loyal reader.  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- I hope that it was a good unexpected surprise? The two of them really are close and i will explore that even closer, and don't worry about the siblings thing i'm not that close with mine either. You can have them i just love Hawkeye: did you see that ass in those leather pants: swoon.  
**

**Through Darkness and Light- You won't really see what Cato does but Ronan will die...he kinda had to: sorry.  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines- So basically...you liked all of it? I'm glad you liked it, the weather will play a big part in this fic as it isn't the same as the canon i had to make a lot up so i hope I'm not to unrealistic.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

When I was younger and was only just old enough to understand what the games were, I had never been able to understand how the parents of the first two districts-even sometimes the fourth-could be so proud to send their children into the games without any fear for them and their safety, and when their children did fall they merely said they were proud of how the represented their district and their family in the games. So of course I had asked my mother how they did it: in return she said that it was expected of them and that a victor was something to be proud of, something to be treasured and never taken for granted and that they just believed in their children fully.

The visit that my mother had graced me with before I had been sent off to the capitol had ben strangely detached, my father had been tearful and emotional saying that I could still be me and come back. But my mother she had looked me in the eyes and told me straight out to do whatever it took, she didn't say anything about not letting the games change you at the time I had thought that it was because my mother didn't believe I was strong enough to withstand the horror of the games and now that I'm living the nightmare itself I realize that my mother for all her faults and non-affectionate relations she had with me she was not as ignorant as everyone believed: she had known from the start that a victor never returned the same and that if I came back I wouldn't be her little boy any more.

It was the fifth day of the games now: Glimmer and I had been on our own for three days and I had never been more tired or stretched thin in my whole life: we were constantly alert for the threat of the career pack and the other tributes. We were down to eight tributes now, the day after Glimmer and I left the cornucopia in the dead of night, the face of the girl from district ten had lit up the sky and the following night the canon for the boy from nine. That night Glimmer and had I count off how many people were left: there was myself and her, Cato, Clove, Marvel, Katniss, Ronan, Thresh and finally Rue.

I could already imagine that Ronan's usefulness was wearing thin and soon the career's would be doing him in, I still felt bad for knocking him out the way I had the night Glimmer and I had made our escape, but then again if I hadn't I could already imagine how he would have pleaded to come along with us and as much as I liked the kid he would have just slowed us down and that was just not something I was willing to risk. Glimmer and I were good at staying hidden and alive, our Grove was our home base: a safe place which we only returned to in the night and slept in for the cover of the elements but other than that we stayed on the move using what few skills Garland had taught us to stay alive.

We weren't entirely alone, we had spotted Thresh and Rue together one day in a frozen meadow talking about their lack of supplies, it had been able to spot the huge district eleven tribute and his large bear daemon and it would have been even easier to kill him, but I had too much blood on my hands: so much I thought they would never again be clean. Katniss was doing better than I thought she would be and had managed to stay alive for this long: I could only imagine that Gale, his father and her own taught her at least a few things: she was a huntress, not a very good one but good enough to get at least some game to trade, but I hadn't seen hide or hair of her since she had raced into the forests and away from the cornucopia.

When I thought back to the ugly killing spree my mind flashed to my own kills as well but I could still remember the way Clove toyed with the girl from District five: the fox girl. Her falcon had slashed the fox with its talons and beak over and over drawing squeals from the defenseless animal the whole time Clove carved into the fiery haired fox girl. It was the reason Clove had only one kill by the end of the Bloodbath: she had been having too much fun. Glimmer had admitted one morning when we were going on our daily exploration that she went to sleep every night thinking over how she killed the two unlucky tributes and it was shocking because I did the same. Over the short time we had known one another Glimmer and I had formed a bond so close that I knew I wouldn't be able to kill her no matter how much I wanted to, no matter how much the capitol would thirst for her blood I would not harm her: I couldn't.

It was late morning by the time we both were awake enough to decide to move, we hadn't eaten anything but a few pieces of dried fruit since the night before but neither of us felt hunger, we hardly ever found ourselves with appetites at night or in the morning: we believed it was a combination of the chilling cold that seemed to be getting worse and worse as the days went on and the dead weight that was guilt that had taken up residence in our stomachs. But we left our grove and began to walk silently across the snow, we were a little nervous actually: no kills had been made in the last few days and everyone knew what the game-makers did when that happened: they made things exciting: I could still remember what Seneca had done last year in the lush bushland arena when nothing happened for two days: he had set the arena a light in a wild fire.

"Hey Peeta" Glimmer said her Dagger tail coiled and ready to be thrown out at a moment's notice, her throwing disks which had been used many times to hunt for a small source of meat "What do you think the game makers have up their sleeves?"

Shrugging I hold hand at the ready to release the claw in a split second my lupine eyes scanned the bluish forest calmly: I was surprised when I found out that even without my blue tinged forest the forest really was a deep glowing blue in color, Glimmer said it was because of all the ice that was just everywhere and I agreed with her. Unlike a normal snowy forest which would be blanketed in snow this place was more so crystallized and when the sun was going down it glowed beautifully almost ethereally, but then of course I would remember that this place was trying to kill me and suddenly I would hate the place again beautiful or not.

I'm about to say something when I hear a faint whistling wind tunnel sound coming from in front of me and pause among a bunch of frozen wild flowers which somehow despite their blue crystal appearance look just as good as they would had it been spring. "Peet…everything okay?" Glimmer asked me and I look at Oclan who flattened his ears to the back of his head letting out a rumbling snarl, Daithi looking forward ears strained forward in an attempt to hear some more.

The first sign that something is wrong it the creeping chill that seemed to wash over us, it had been steadily getting colder and colder as time went on but this was deadly cold, like if one of us were caught up in it we'd freeze to death. "Glim we should head back to the grove" I say taking a step back snapping one of the beautiful frozen flowers.

That was all the game-makers seemed to need for a trigger because suddenly a wave of icy wind flew towards us coating everything with another layer of ice, "Go!" I yell pushing Glimmer back the way we came.

Racing through the dense icy forest the four of us ran with all the speed we could muster but even that wasn't enough I could feel the ice crawling down my spine and without thinking I threw Glimmer over a huge log we had climbed over earlier and then throw both Daithi and Oclan over in one move. Just as I jump over myself my hand were caught on a hanging branch and I have to bite my lip to keep in my scream of pain as my three middle fingers of my right had were ripped backwards and out of their joints. Now was not the time for pain so I ignore the looks that Glimmer was shooting my way and keep us moving: there would be time enough to take care of my fingers if we made it to the grove. Just when all my hope seemed to have drained away my eyes locked onto the opening of our haven. It was so hard to spot that it you didn't know what you were looking for then you would miss it the only thing that allowed the two of us to spot it in the icy storm whipping behind and now around us was that we navigated our way into the grove during the night.

Daithi leapt into the opening and I pushed Glimmer in right after her daemon I was going to let Oclan in first but he snarled at me making me scramble in after Glimmer before he leapt in afterwards. The four of us sat in the Grove breathing heavily as the freezing gushing wind roared outside out safe haven the fact we survived only settling once we had all caught our breath after what seemed like an eternity. The only thing that seemed to come of the new freezing cold that surrounded us daily was that the once burning pain that had flared up in my hands now no longer bothered me because the cold had numbed my hand making all the pain fade away. But it still wasn't pretty to look at: my three fingers were sticking up at odd angles and it just looked painful which seemed to make echoes of pain flare through me.

"Give me your hand" Glimmer instructed holding out her hand carefully "If we don't put them back into place then they might not settle back when we get around to it next time"

Taking a deep breath I place my injured hand in Glimmer's much smaller one and try to clear my mind as she snapped my fingers back into place. I was never more thankful to the numbing chill surrounding us as I was in that moment because the pain that flared through my body was enough to almost break my hold on my emotions and have me scream in pain and I could only imagine what it's like not to have that numbing feeling from the cold. I let out a breath of relief and leant back against an overgrown root which had served as my sentry post for the last few nights when I couldn't sleep and Glimmer moves over leaning next to me staring out of the small opening of the grove where we could see the storm still raging.

"You think anyone got caught in it?" she asked in a soft whisper and in this moment I want nothing more than to lie to her and say no but the fact is the game-makers wouldn't have wasted that effort if they hadn't been sure at least one tribute would fall to it.

Oclan crawled over to me and into my side whether for heat or comfort I wasn't sure but in that moment I didn't care: I had survived and that was all that matter "Yes Glimmer" I whisper and I know she heard me.

The storm raged on for another twenty minutes and in that time I had never felt so helpless: we were trapped in the grove and while there was a tiny unfrozen stream that ran through the grove there wasn't enough to survive. So once the wind died I make the decision to leave the safe haven that had once again protected us, luckily for me there was no more danger when I finally stepped outside and I happily call Glimmer out of the grove. We were both eager to continue our walk despite everything and we are soon back on route.

"I wonder how long the canon is going to wait" Oclan muttered from next to me and Daithi nodded in agreement.

Before I could really say anything the large canon exploded into the air and I know I'm going to be seeing someone's face in the sky tonight: I'm not sure if I'm relieved because I didn't have to kill them or if it was because I was just scared that the person who died was in fact Cato. It was stupid and reckless but more often than not when Glimmer was asleep curled into my side aching for warmth I found that my mind often wandered to the kiss that we shared the night I left and how he felt when he woke up only to find two of his allies had deserted them. The kiss had been amazing: I had shared a few kisses with the daughters and sons of visiting peacekeepers from other districts and a few experiences with the ones I really liked but none of them had sparked what the kiss with Cato had sparked in me.

His kiss had been gentle but hungry, powerful but soft, passionate but loving: it was so full of contradictions with made me ache for more but it couldn't be more than that: only one of us was coming out and it was either going to be me or Glimmer. "You hungry?" I ask Glimmer softly and watch as she shyly nodded.

"Yeah…I can only guess the storm went for a little longer than we thought?" she said softly and I think on it for a moment: it is a large possibility time was so strange in the arena especially in an arena like this one when you don't know when night is just beginning or ending. "I guess this means we're going hunting"

Daithi smiled and nudged his partner playfully "Come on Glimmer you shouldn't complain: things could be a lot worse" he said in a comforting voice that I had heard many times over the last five days keeping his partner calm and focused. Deep down I don't think I could have done it without the jackal daemon.

"How about you gather some berries and head back to the grave" Oclan suggests kindly "Peeta and I can handle the hunting I'm sure" chuckling I nod and look at my ally who is giving me a hopeful look.

The truth was Glimmer for all her grace and lovely form was not very good at hunting: gathering she could do without any problem she had scored second highest in edible vegetation behind Foxface so I relied on her a lot in that department. "Yeah go on, find us something nice to eat" I prompted turning her in the direction of the grove and the plants near it that we had found held several edible fruits.

As soon as Glimmer is bouncing gracefully through the icy forest back towards the place I felt safest I allow my hunter's instinct to take over and suddenly it was as if I became more wolf than I did human. Oclan stepped up to my side and fell into step with me without any prompting and soon the two of just were jogging through the icy landscape searching for the sight of something that would at least fill the orb of hunger that had taken up residence in our stomachs. We were hunting for about ten minutes with no luck when my eyes caught sight of two snow rabbits nibbling on some grass that had somehow not gotten frozen.

"Oclan look point" I whisper softly as I take out the Agas from its sheath. I hadn't used the dagger that often mainly because it bought up terrible memories of the bloodbath but considering how small the rabbits were I didn't really think that hitting them with the claw gauntlet was a good thing and the scimitar would just make a mess I didn't really want to clean up.

Once Oclan was in position on the other side of the rabbits the two of us waited just a few moments and then like one force we leapt out of our hiding places and struck. Both rabbits fell bleeding to the ground lifeless: one had glaring jaw marks one it's broken neck and the other had a gaping hole in its skull and when I looked at them it took everything I had not to imagine the tributes that I had seen being killed at the cornucopia but I couldn't afford to break down here in the wide open so instead I pick the limp animals up and grin at Oclan who seemed pleased with our efforts and motioned for us to head back.

The two of us walked silently next to each other just letting our bond do the speaking for one another making us blend into the scenery and a peace settle over us. That peace was shattered no more than a minute later when a scream of pain echoed through the air: normally that wouldn't be something to worry about considering I was in the hunger games and there were at least four girls in the arena still but that scream didn't belong to Katniss or Clove it belonged to the girl I had sworn to protect with my whole being: it was Glimmer's scream.

"Glim!" I yell as I leapt forward not at all thinking of what happened to my hands last time I began running through the forest. Oclan howled loudly waiting for Daithi to respond and luckily for the two of us there was no canon but instead the weak helpless howl of the jackal I had actually become very fond of over the last few days.

I burst into the clearing that lead towards the grove and gasped when I saw Glimmer collapsed on the floor holding her wrist to her hand as a snake mutt hovered in front of her. The snake was one of the most poisonous creatures in the games: the Kerobous Viper. It was the joined combination of the most deadly viper in the world and genetic engineering which had allowed it to adapt to the freezing cold. Its scales were a glistening white and gold and its eyes had no pupil and were just a strange glowing green, the snake didn't look natural it looked like a demon hence why everyone named it after the mythological beast from hell. Without wasting another moment I lifted my claw and fired the weapon impaling the snake in the middle making it hiss violently for a moment before it fell limp against the blades, strange green blood leaking from its mouth and body onto the ground.

Glimmer looked at me thankfully but her breath was stuttering like she was in pain making me rushes to her side, one look at her wrist and I felt my blood freeze in its veins: marring the perfect flesh of her wrist were two puncture marks: she had been bitten. "Glimmer…I'm sorry" I choke out laying my forehead on her lap.

"Don't be" she whispered carding a hand through my hair weakly "everything's gonna be okay" we both knew that was bullshit she had at least four hours at the most, a bite from a Kerobous was extremely deadly.

Nodding I pull Glimmer into my arms bridal style and begin to slowly trek through the forest until we reached the grove for the second time that day where we would be seeking sanctuary. "Oclan help Daithi in" I ordered when I saw how weak the Jackal was standing on what seemed to be his last legs. My partner nodded and nudged the smaller daemon into the opening and followed him in before I walked in and placed Glimmer on the ground near the tiny stream we had in our haven.

Daithi walked over and curled up next to Glimmer's side making me grin sadly and stroke his shaking form making sshing noises "Hey come on Daithi calm down, we're gonna be okay" she said and by this time I could spot tears shining in her eyes.

I reach over and take her hand in my own and press a kiss to it ignoring the chilled skin: I was sure my own wasn't much better, Oclan curled up next to Daithi who happily nuzzled into the large daemon which had helped protect him for the last five days. "You know what the worst thing is about dying?" Glimmer joked weakly even though we both knew she wasn't going to die just yet, my mental calculations told me she'd be dead just before dawn tomorrow considering how dark it had gotten.

"No I don't" I whisper my free gauntlet covered hand reaching up to stroke her hair that was frozen in its two braids that I had

The beautiful girl laughed and looked at me with eyes filled with un-shed tears and yet at the same time so full of amusement that it filled me with hope that maybe she wasn't going to die. "I didn't get to do so much" she said in annoyance making me laugh "Sing to a packed arena, write songs only the best wanted to hear…tell Marvel I loved him"

My eyes turned sympathetic as she whispered the last one, when she had told me a few days before that she had loved Marvel since she was just ten years old I had felt so sad for my ally, how Marvel hadn't loved her back was beyond me because she was one of the kindest people I had ever met. "Just rest Glim I'll get you something to ease the pain" I whispered not knowing what else to say but luckily for me Glimmer just laughed and somehow managed to gather enough strength to pat my chest where my token lay against my skin.

"Yeah snow or ice…how will I chose?" she said and even I had to crack a grin at her weak joke: it might be weak but it was as true as they came.

After telling Oclan to stay and protect them I exit the grove and head back to the clearing and gather the rabbits I had dropped and the berries Glimmer had gathered before she had been attacked. Sighing into the cold air I sit down in the clearing and put my face in my hands as my strength drained from me, everything was going wrong and there was nothing I could do to stop it: the only way to help Glimmer would be to get the antidote and that was safely hidden away in the capitol where only sponsors could buy it and if they were going to send it then they probably already would've. The anthem played in the air and I remember the canon that had blasted through the air earlier in the day and look up to see the tribute had unluckily fallen, when Ronan's face appeared up in the sky I felt a deep rooted sadness flow through me. I had known the kid was going to die sooner than later as he wasn't much use to the careers once he reactivated the mines but to die in a snow storm gave him no dignity.

I sit there for ten minutes just thinking of how I could help Glimmer so she doesn't fall like Ronan had but come up with nothing but asking for help with the sponsors. Sighing as I know they won't listen I gather my supplies and head back to the grove where I find Glimmer had fallen into a fitful sleep while she was being watched over by her dying daemon and Oclan who seemed to just ooze sorrow depression. "She's resting" Oclan said without taking his eyes off the sleeping tribute "I thought It would do more help than harm"

Nodding I take my place next to Glimmer and take her hand again and when I feel how clammy it was my resolve broke and I rested my head against the skin and began whispering for help. "Please help her" I whisper so softly only Oclan and Daithi would be able to hear me. I lift my head I stare right into the space where I know a camera was watching us and speak directly to the capitol "Don't let her die like this: we'll do whatever you want just help us" I say clearer and louder.

I wasn't sure when it became help us and not help her but it seemed more fitting I'm not sure what I would do without Glimmer here by my side, even my bond with Cato and the attraction I had with him wasn't as special as the one I had with Glimmer. I have a feeling could love Cato like Madge loved Throne back in twelve but Glimmer was more like the missing piece in me that I never had growing up: it was like she was my real family and I wasn't ready to lose her just yet. "Please I beg you" I whisper one last time before I let my own eyes slip close.

What felt like only minutes later I heard the bell chiming sound of a sponsors present and open my eyes to see the silver parachute land on the ground next to me just within arms distance, I stare at the silver container for a long moment and then at Glimmer who's breathing was getting shallower by each breath and with a shaking hand and grab the present. Oclan is watching me closely and when I open it I knew he would be able to feel my hysterical relief as I stared at the contents. Pulling out the capped needle that was filled with glowing blue liquid I notice the two message cards on the bottom and pull them out before I used the anti-venom.

'**Keep Strong Peeta: you have a Princess to Protect' H **

I smile at the first card and then look at the second card which I'm shocked to find came from Gloss the male mentor for District one **'District one is in your debt Peeta when you need us most we'll be there' Gloss.**

Looking back over at the camera I hold up the needle and bow my head in respect "Thank you so much" I whisper before turning back to Glimmer and uncapping the needle and flicking the tub to raise any air bubbles.

Once I'm sure that the entire needle holds is the antidote I find the vein in her arm and slide the needle in and push the lever and watch as the blue liquid drained into her veins causing Glimmer to gasp and her eyes to open in shock. Grinning I hold up the needle for my ally to inspect and when she processes what that meant I could see the tears of relief in her eyes and when she launched herself into my arms I readily accepted her and hugged her back just as tightly. "Just like you said Glim: everything's gonna be okay"

I can tell Glimmer's trying to say something when suddenly my ears pick up a sound of someone walking just outside the entrance of the grove and I hold a hand up to silence her. Knowing I wouldn't be able to use the scimitar's in such an enclosed space I brandish my claw threateningly and step silently to the entrance. It's too dark to see who the tribute is but the light from the Grove must have made me seen because the tribute stood up and rushed over to me and without thinking I strike out with my claw and pull my newest victor and nightmare towards me.

The same chill that had run through my veins when Glimmer had been poisoned filled me when I saw the shocked and pained eyes of Katniss Everdeen staring back at me: her mouth opening and closing in an attempt to speak. But I didn't notice any of that my attention was to focus on the three blades of my claw gauntlet sticking out of the back of her chest and the only thought I could form was the four words that had become like a mental recording since I entered the arena: what have I done?

* * *

**Please Don't hate me!  
**

**Reviews are adored  
**

**Next Chapter: Death and Songs.  
**


	13. Sing for Me

**Yay over 80 reviews: Thank you all so much it means so much to me that you all like this fic so much. Any way i must say your reaction to Katniss's death in this fic was a hell of a lot different than the one for Career: but that's a good thing i did want you all to have a soft spot for her in this fic. I hope you all find this chapter as rewarding and fulfilling as the others because i'm having so much fun writing this.  
**

**A.N- Shout Outs!  
**

**Through Darkness And Light- Don't worry remember he and Glimmer have a strong bond so they'll support each other, not to say that Katniss's death means nothing it will weigh heavily on Peeta. Hope you enjoy how i play out this. **

**Shinigami- You ask a lot of questions hahaha: In the end Cato and Peeta will end up together so do not fear. Survivors in these games the Quarter Quell will pan out a little differently but the rebellion will happen dammit! Oh and Trust me I've already figured out who Glimmer will get over Marvel with: and no it's not Gale. **

**The Few And Proud Marines- Yay i was worried a few people wouldn't like what i did to Glimmer. I'm gonna let my readers decided how Ronan died whether by the careers or by the storm it's up to you. The viper was something i made up on the spot and decided it sounded cool glad you enjoyed it. Hope you like this chapter and my new twists and turns.  
**

**bowsie22- I know but it had to be done and i had to do it: sorry.  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- I like the minor characters that didn't get much time in the books or other fics unless they're centered around them so i try to give them as much back story as i can so Gloss and Cashmere will be back and play a little more of role in the fic. I;m just as shocked at how everyone is responding to Katniss's death but i can only pleased with how passionate your all reacting. For your question yes i am doing both the Quell and the Rebellion so this will be a little longer than Career. As for Jeremy: so true so very true.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Being in the hunger games there were certain rules that applied to district partners: unspoken ones but rules none the less: simple ones like not intentionally hunting them and if they offer an alliance you took it even if for a short time, but the most important rule for district partners to follow was probably the most important one: do not kill you district partner unless you were a career and or in the final two. Every tribute reaped knew this as soon as their fellow district partner was called that they might die but not by your hand, never by your hand and yet here I stood frozen with my claws sticking out of Katniss's chest.

Katniss smiled at me with bloodstained teeth, her eyes losing their shocked edge and turning pleased which confused the hell out of me: I just stabbed her and broke the number one rule of tributes. But here she was smiling down at me like I was a beacon of hope. Slowly I slide the claws from her chest and catch her as she fell forward into my arms and hold her close to my body as she lay in my arms looking content for the first time since we entered the capitol. I look around for Fillip and begin to get frantic when I couldn't find him, there were only two reasons why Fillip wouldn't be with Katniss in this moment and both of them were bad.

Either Katniss had died in the few seconds I had held her meaning Fillip would met his end as well but considering I can still hear her rasping breaths I knew that it wasn't the case, the only other reason Fillip wouldn't be curled up with Katniss in her final moments was that he had already been killed by another daemon and she had been daemon-less for several days now. I choke back a sob as I realize which one was real and hug Katniss a little closer to me, I had never cared for her as I did Glimmer but she was a reminder of home, of deals made with her and her father, of the bakery of a time when I didn't have the blood of others on my hands and she didn't deserve to die like this.

"K-Katniss I'm so sorry" I say in her neck and my sobbing just got harder when I felt her hand reach up and stroke my hair lovingly.

I can hear Oclan moving towards the entrance and lift my head to stare at Katniss in the eyes, she didn't deserve to be sobbed over like she was something to be sorry for: she was stronger than I was she hadn't even made a sound of pain when I stabbed her and now she was smiling at me kindly. "Hey don't worry about it Peet" she said using my nickname weakly and I laughed tearfully "I was dying anyway"

Oclan sat down beside me and Katniss looked over at him for a moment and when I looked up I saw Glimmer and Daithi sink into the grass on the other side of Katniss the blonde tribute taking one of Katniss's hands in her own giving it a warm squeeze. She was still pale and shaken from her poisoning but it was better than it used to be and the fact that Glimmer had come out to comfort Katniss who she hadn't known at all made my admiration for my ally grow that little bit more. But my focus returned to Katniss quickly as I felt her breathing get even slower.

My eyes spot a huge open weeping gash on her thigh and I gasp in shock: I know for a fact that I did not cause that. Not only because I didn't strike her with a blade but more so that it was at least a few days old and infected enough to be dribbling puss and irritated into a red color. "Katniss what is this?" I whisper softly my voice filled with sympathy.

"Marvel found me a few days ago" she coughed a bit of blood splattering against her lips which I wipe away with a shaking hand: she didn't deserve any blood there. "He started mocking me about how we weak you were, about how stupid you and Glimmer were when you ran for it, left the career pack" she said and her tears glistened with tears for the first time since I stabbed her "His daemon tore Fillip apart in front of me and I thought I was going to die. But I got away…that was his going away present" she whispered making me wince.

Just watching Fillip be torn apart would have been torture enough for Katniss but to injury her this way was just pure evil how Glimmer loved a boy like that was beyond me, I was just glad that Cato had taken no part of it. "How did you make it here?" I whisper in awe, people thought Katniss wasn't strong not like her father but her lying in my arms was proof enough that she was.

"I had to come and see you…tell you thank you" I choke back a laugh at this: Katniss had walked through a frozen forest through snow storms and the fear of the other tributes to tell me thank you and I stabbed her: yep I was the worst kind of person. "You were so nice…to me in the capitol…patient and level headed" I could tell this was taking a lot out of her but at the same time I couldn't help but wonder if this is what she wanted to do in her final moments "I was so amazed by how cool you were" she gasped out and I stroke her cheek to quieten her.

Smiling sadly I look into her eyes and I can feel it in my very bones that her end was near so I quickly think of something to help her passing "Katniss is there anything you want?" I asked kindly my message hidden in my tone but so easy to hear.

"Sing the valley song" Katniss said after the moment and I feel like dying: I wasn't a very good singer I wasn't terrible but I had a voice that was more like the ones you listened to around a camp fire not a soothing voice.

But it was her last wish so I nod and clear my throat _"Deep in the meadow, under the willow"_ I start of softly and can see Katniss's eyes glowing happily as she listened to the song I've heard her father humming a million times before _"A bed of grass, a soft green pillow"_ wiping away the tears that are threatening to fall I almost miss my cue but surprisingly Glimmer joined in and helped me finish. _"Lay down your head, and close your eyes. When again they open the sun will rise"_

Katniss let out a sigh that sounded too much like a thank you to be anything else before her eyes slipped shut and her last breath shuddered out. I sat there for a few moments and then the large blast of her canon echoed through the arena just as the sun began to rise: the irony that the last words I had sung to Katniss were about the sun rising were not lost on me. I look over at Glimmer who had moved since we finished singing and was now crating a beautiful crown of the frozen flower and give her a confused look. "What are you doing?" I ask softly not venom to my words.

"We're gonna show them that she didn't die in vain" she said softly and suddenly I understand what Glimmer meant and get to work trying to make Katniss look her best. I zip up the black jacket Cinna had made for her and try to make her leg look as nice it could and begin to gather a bunch of frozen flowers while Glimmer finished her crown. By the time we were finished Katniss was as beautiful as she could be, Glimmer had let her braid free making her chestnut locks flow down her back like a sea of dark velvet and the crown was perched on her head daintily while her hand clutched the flowers loosely: she looked like a princess.

Without thinking I press my three middle fingers-the ones I had dislocated earlier-to my lips and then raise them to the sky as Katniss was lifted away a sign of respect and honor by district twelve. I know it won't repair the horrible thing I've done in being a cause to her death but I hadn't meant to kill her and I could only hope that everyone back home could see that. Glimmer smiled at me sadly and then laced out hands together as the hovercraft finally disappeared and it was only then I let myself fall apart in her arms my sobs coming in heaving waves making me feel sick.

The next two days Glimmer and I stick to the grove never moving to far or making ourselves too noticeable because whether we wanted to realize it because of how fresh her death was Katniss had been able to find us in our hiding place. Whether that was because of how loud I was when I was searching for the rabbit and berries or the chiming of the sponsors we didn't know but our safe haven had been compromised and that wasn't something we were taking light, so much so that we had begun to post a sentry in the large crystallized tree in the clearing that lead to our Grove. It made our time together shorter but more intimate. Mornings were normal spent by the night watcher resting until mid-day and then Glimmer and I would share lunch while trading stories of our lives before the games.

When I had woke Glimmer up in the beginning of the afternoon on the eighth day of the games I was dreading my own night shift because when I had taken the first one it had been the single most lonely and chilling experience of my life. Gone was Glimmer's body warmth that had helped me through the chilling nights and Oclan was based in a shrub at the base of the tree so I couldn't have him by my side and had to rely on our bond to feel his presence. But Glimmer had done it the night before and even as she sat in front of me and chewed on the food I had gathered in the morning when she was still resting I couldn't help but notice how her eyelids drooped and she shivered with the chill the night air had given her that she hadn't been able to shake off yet.

"Hey Peeta" Glimmer said startling me out of my thoughts "I don't know if this is too personal or anything but I just was wondering…what is it you actually feel for Cato?" she asked stroking Daithi who was curled up on her lap.

I laugh and settle back into Oclan's body which has been curled around me since I had woken this morning my daemon being oddly affectionate like he was scared something was coming-although I knew what had happened to Fillip had been weighing heavily on him. "It's okay Glimmer I can share" I say kindly, there wasn't much Glimmer and I hadn't shared over the last few days although our affections for our fellow tributes were one of those untouched subjects. "Cato and I…we're like two sides of the same coin" I say with a faint smile "I understand him despite that we've only known one another for a few days"

Glimmer has a sad smile on her face and I wonder if Glimmer is thinking of Marvel and if she felt the same way for him as I did with Cato "We've only kissed once but I assure you it was the most soul changing, toe tingling kiss I have ever experienced" I say with a grin making my friend laugh and hold a hand to her chest. "I would say that he's my mate but…I don't know I think the games have changed me enough so that I can't find that 'perfect' fit"

It was no secret that all the victors from the previous games had found no perfect mate like Thorne and Madge had found one another, it was something about losing that innocent part of you that even adults still held onto from childhood that made your soul change that little bit and in turn your daemon meaning that it was impossible for you to find that person you were meant to be with: you daemons animal half. You could come close and find and almost fit who would most likely have been the one if you hadn't been in that games and that was the best you could achieve.

"Wow…it must be hard being in the games with him" Glimmer whispered and stroked Daithi a little more firmly but the jackal didn't seem to mind and instead leaned back into the touch whimpering softly "And you left him…to stay with me"

I felt my gaze softened and I leaned over the gap we had created and took both of her hands in my own "Hey listen here: you're my Glim. Cato and I may have a bond but your forgetting something: so do we" I say warmly and look into her startling green eyes when she raised her head to look into my eyes for the first time since I began talking about Cato and my feelings for him "Never forget that Glimmer…you're my best friend"

The beautiful tribute from district one nodded and smiled that stunning smile which had won over so many sponsors "Yeah just as you are mine" she said giving our hands a light kiss.

I'm not sure how long the two of us sit there just basking in one another's presence but I was the one who broke the silence by approaching a subject I had been scared to even hint at before: but considering we just had share time with my love life it only seemed fair that Glimmer gives me the same courtesy with her own. "Glim…I know this is gonna sound harsh" I begin slowly as I lean back into Oclan who nuzzled me fondly and Glimmer sat back in her comfortable position with her jackal daemon curled up on her lap. "But Marvel: what do you see in him?"

Glimmer grimaced and looked down for a moment as if she was embarrassed about her affections for her district partner-not that I was blaming her it was understandable to like the person you are sent to die with: you form a bond of urgency on the train and during your time living together but that bond could only go so far: his bond with Katniss didn't last too long. "Yes him…Marvel and I are complicated" she said softly her voice echoing around the beautiful grove giving it an ethereal quality.

My father had always said that if I had the chance I would be able to charm any one with just a smile and a few quick words-a fact that was proven true by how easy I found talking to the capitol during my interview-but I couldn't help but notice that Glimmer had a soothing voice which would be able to calm even the most volatile of people: it struck me as ironic as the Charmer and Soother were teamed together but who was I to judge the capitol seemed to enjoy our little alliance.

"Marvel and I have known each other since we were children" Glimmer said softly drawing my attention back to her "He was the son of my father's head of security and more often than not when we were kids he would spend time at our house" that was why they seemed so close: familiarity "As the years moved on I learned how to play piano why he learned how to made our prisoners scream by breaking their bones and yet he was still my Marvel: the boy who had lifted me over mud when we were eight and soon I began to see him for his curly brown hair and kind demeanor when I came to me"

Everything was starting to make sense: Glimmer was born in a place where arrogance and beauty was everything. Beauty she had but I don't think Glimmer had an arrogant bone in her body and the fact she had pulled away from the games and instead turned down the musical route would have left her with very little friends. So the fact that Glimmer was reaped and then no one volunteered for her-which I can only imagine was the districts way of punishing her for not training her whole life –was like a nightmare come true and then of course the only friend she had was the volunteer for that year making it even worse. Her affections for Marvel hadn't been created out of a true bond or connection but instead were born out of familiarity and the need to be with someone who cared for her: things Marvel gave her.

"Only now Marvel isn't my Marvel" she whispered sadly her tears slipping down her cheek sadly making Daithi whimper sadly and up to lick them clean "He's this murderous boy who is too caught up in Clove to remember who I am"

My heart went out to Glimmer and I wonder just who out there was the one for her, if there was anyone in Panem watching the games at this moment and looking at Glimmer with the same emotions I had felt when I had seen Cato on screen for his reaping. "You shouldn't dwell on that stupid spear thrower Glimmer" Daithi said in a confident voice as he nuzzled her under her jaw "You are better than him in every way"

Laughing at the childish way the jackal had just insulted Marvel I lean back into Oclan who was now resting peacefully his eyes trained on the duo in front of him making me smile: Oclan was so attached to Daithi I wasn't sure he would make it if the small daemon was killed. The rest of the afternoon passes in a lazy daze: no more tributes were killed meaning it had been almost three days since one had fallen. Glimmer and I were getting anxious as we knew that soon the two of us would be the two getting hunted, the careers were probably leaving us until last because of what we had done to them so early on but at this moment all we could do is hope that we managed to survive and not dwell on the others to much.

It was twilight and I was about to head out to the sentry post when suddenly the voice of President Snow and not Seneca Crane floated through the arena causing me to freeze where I stood. _**'Hello Tributes. Well done to making it to the final seven' **_he said his voice as oil slick and venomous as the snake that had attacked Glimmer earlier _**'it has come to my attention that next year is the third quarter quell meaning that is intended to be the biggest games of our time' **_Looking over at Glimmer I frown in confusion: what was the president up to mentioning next year's game while these ones are still in session. _**'Which is why I've decided to be generous this year: I declare that for these games only there can be more than one winner: so long as they are a male and female, they can be in the form of tribute or daemon it does not matter' **_

My eyes fly wide and lock onto Glimmer's who was looking at me with the same shocked and hopeful look: we could leave this arena together! _**'That is all I have to say for now…Happy Hunger Games: let the show continue' **_my spine shivered with the President's parting words: I knew what the veiled meaning of them meant.

The games had been to slow lately and the President wanted us to make a show out of it, and I had a feeling if we didn't concede to his wants he might revoke the rule. Swallowing tightly I turn to Glimmer and smile happily "I'm going to my post…better get some rest: tomorrow is going to be a big day" these words make me remember Effie and how pleased she would be that I had survived for so long.

Glimmer nodded and waved me goodbye as I turned and left Oclan by my side as always. We walk through the forest and I have to notice how used to the freezing cold I was now, walking through the forest hardly affected me anymore: I'm sure it's the same with Glimmer. When I reach my tree I bid Oclan a goodbye ruffle of his ears and then launch myself up the tree much like I had with the climbing wall in training and settle into the branches: the Agas ready to be thrown in a moment and the claw ready to be fired in a split second.

Night fell pretty quickly but my eyes didn't falter for a moment but instead sharpened as Oclan's influence made my eyes shift into night vision and I became more alert. It was easier to be calmer and more at ease in the day because everything was in front of you and could be distinguished in the light, but now it was dark and everything took on a new light: it was in the dark that we became monsters. It had been dark for a few hours when suddenly a scream of fear echoed through the arena followed by large canon erupted into the air. I waited tensed and ready when suddenly Rue's face appeared in the sky making my soul ache: she had been so innocent and kind, I can only hope that she hadn't suffered too much-although that scream told me otherwise.

Oclan let out a howl of sorrow for the loss of the little girl which was answered by the roar of a huge bear which I knew was Thresh's daemon: I can only imagine what he was feeling about Rue's death considering the fact the rule of the female and male victors had only just been announced. Sighing I rub my forehead with my hand and lean into the bushes, I was so distracted I almost missed sight of the hunched over form crawling through the shrubbery. It was too small to be human and I could only guess that it was daemon so I send a mental urge to Oclan that sent him prowling after the daemon ready to kill if the need arose. While he was doing that my mind thought over the remaining tributes and who had daemon partners that could fit that shape: only Marvel and Cato fit the bill and I couldn't imagine them letting their partners roam free.

When I felt Oclan's presence pushing me to find him I leap from the branches and quickly hunt him down my fear that he was hurt pushing me to move faster. But when my eyes found Oclan my heart stopped, not because he was hurt in any way but because of what daemon he was standing over that was bleeding profusely from a deep wound in her neck whimpering softly. I rush over and fall to my knees over her shuddering form and look at Oclan who was pleading with me to save her, I nod and gather the daemon in my arms wincing at the yelp it drew from her and jog back to the grove surprising Glimmer when I burst into our haven.

"Peeta the canon who…" she trailed off when she saw what I held in my arms.

Not that I could blame her: this wasn't just any daemon that I held in my arms that was bleeding out, because I held Adira in my arms her head tucked into the crook of my neck no longer looking like the proud wolf that had stood beside Cato only a few days ago at the cornucopia. "Glimmer we need to help her"

Glimmer nodded and motioned for me to lay the wolf down which I hastily did and immediately Oclan and Daithi were by the wolf's side making comforting noises as Glimmer gathered her canteen to begin cleaning her wounds. While we helped heal and keep his daemon alive my mind wandered to what Cato was thinking: he wasn't dead but that didn't explain why Adira was alone and so badly wounded. As I stroke her head and look over at my own daemon I could only imagine what Cato was thinking and in that moment decide that I was going to get Adira back to her partner if it meant facing my plausible death.

* * *

**Whoa just threw you all through another loop: ha!  
**

**Please give me your thoughts!  
**

**Next Chapter: Reconcile  
**


	14. This Little Light Of Mine

**Okay this chapter is a little bit shorter than my others but that isn't because of lack of trying it's more because i ran out of things to put in it because i didn't want to over crowd this chapter. I'm actually really happy with this Chapter because i Bought Cato and Peeta back together even if it is for just short time. Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as i did writing it because lets face it: without your support i wouldn't be as driven to continue this.  
**

**A.N-Shout Outs!  
**

**Anonymous- I know the names a bit vague but that's how you signed your review. Thank you for all your touching comments I'm really glad your enjoying this fic as much as you are. It's because of fans like you i keep writing.  
**

**bowsie22- Aww I always like it when i get emotional reactions from my readers...wait they were good tears right? I really hope so. Hope you enjoy my meeting.  
**

**Through Darkness and Light- Aww well I'm a master of words i can work something out at the moment i'm playing with the plot and playing around with Glimmer and a bunch of other characters because i'm not to sure who she will end up with but i do have an ending in motions.  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines- Well i kinda decided i couldn't kill Katniss and then not make her death dignified she wasn't that bad of a character in this story i guess.  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- Were they good tears-by that i mean did i write it good or was it really bad?- Yeah Marvel didn't start off really bad but somehow i ended up writing him as a Dick...kinda funny how that happens aint it?**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

It takes about an hour to get Adira out of the danger zone and for those painful sixty minutes Glimmer and I had been so alert and worried for the beautiful wolf that people would have believed that it was our daemon if not for the wolf and Jackal by our sides. Once she was safe Adira leaned forward and weakly licked my hand in thanks before turning to do the same to Glimmer, we both knew we should be afraid that she was sending waves to Cato so he could find us but I couldn't bring myself to worry: dawn had just broken I'm tired and then there was the fact that Adira was too weak to do that.

So instead I stroke her fur kindly much like I would with Oclan and sighed tiredly, Glimmer had just as much blood on her hand as I did from Adira's wounds and I could see how tired she was herself making me smile softly and tug her to my side. Our daemon's curled up next to the wounded daemon and soon the three of them have fallen into a heavy sleep their three breathes falling in sync with one another's like the most comforting lullaby anyone could ask for and soon Glimmer's head was lolled to lie on my chest and my eyes slide shut: we could spare some rest just a little.

The next time I open my eyes it's mid-morning and the grove is glowing beautifully as it always did only the temperature has dropped dramatically and the comfort I've earned by sitting through the cold for so long was gone. What was worse was that I couldn't protect my face any more because my mask was used as bandages the night before when we were trying to stop the blood flow from Adira's neck wound. So instead I pull Glimmer closer and shiver when I feel how cold she is as well, no doubt her stylists are going to have the shower her three times to get the ice out of her hair when the time comes for our after games interview.

Glimmer must have been feeling the cold too because she let out a shaky breath and buried into my chest a little deeper trying to find any warmth she could leech off me. I stroke her back comfortingly and look over at the daemons curiously. I chuckle when all I can see is a large ball of fur: the three daemons had curled up so close together to get warm and suddenly I'm a little envious over their fur and how much warmer they were than I was: although in the state Adira was in she needed all the heat and comfort she could acquire before I had to take her back to Cato. But that didn't stop be from worrying about my own health: all this cold had to be doing some kind of damage to my nerves and that was what scared me the most: that I wasn't going to be able to use my weapons properly because I'm unable to move my hands.

"S-so cold" Glimmer was able to say through her chattering teeth.

I make a noise of agreement and sit up pulling her onto my lap; my movement got the attention of the three daemons so that all looked up and somehow without braking their own little ball of heat moved over so they were lying all over us. Oclan's head was in my lap and Adira was pressed up against my front while Daithi was curled onto my other side. My stroked Oclan comfort as my eyes focused on Adira who was shivering slightly but seemed to be in much better health than from what she was a few hours ago.

"How you feeling Adira?" I ask softly knowing that in the safety of this grove there was no need to speak loudly that my whisper will still reach the beautiful wolf lying in front of me.

The grey wolf lifted her head and gave me a grateful nudge: I can tell she is very happy it was me and Glimmer who had found her and not Thresh because even I knew without a doubt that Thresh would have had the huge bear rip her apart as soon they laid eyes on her in fact he would be the very reason she was in the state she was in now. "Much better thank you Peeta, you as well Glimmer" she said looking at Glimmer with kind eyes: something I had never seen her with when we were in the capitol.

"No daemon deserves to die without their partner beside them" Glimmer said kindly making Adira look at her in confusion "Katniss…before she died Chiara ripped her daemon apart"

Chiara: a name meaning dark or noble, of course Marvel would have an elegant name for a creature that probably had taken such joy in ripping apart the tiny daemon that Katniss had. I sigh and look over at Adira who seemed deeply troubled by this news: I can only guess that they had no clue that Marvel had come so close to killing Katniss only for her to fall by my hand. "What's wrong Adira?"

The wolf gathered all her grace and pulled herself up straight looking once again like the powerful beast that had sat with Oclan in front of a camp fire at the start of the games the night of the first day "Marvel had told us he had injured Katniss but she and her daemon escaped" she growled in a low dangerous voice "But I knew something was up when I saw how smug that annoying leopard was, cleaning his paws acting so pleased with herself"

I laid a hand on her head silencing her growl and giving her a kind smile "Hush now. You could do nothing about it, you didn't know" I said and my voice must have been enough to calm the wolf down because she relaxed and curled back up hoping to get as much warmth as possible "and any way tonight we're gonna get you back to Cato"

That seemed to make the wolf happier because I saw her tail wagging making me laugh at the puppy like move; sometimes it was amusing to watch the daemons that are meant to represent our adult selves at like they were kids themselves especially when that daemon belonged to Cato who I had only seen act serious once. My mind suddenly remembered the night on the roof in startling clarity making my throat close up and I suddenly was filled with the urge to know what is happening with Cato so I look back at Adira who was staring at me in confusion.

"How is Cato?" I ask softly "Does he hate me now?"

Adira made a sound of shock and then that huffing laugh I had heard her use many times during the time I spent with her a Cato before she leaned her head against Oclan who nuzzled her back with a sweetness he didn't use with Daithi "Oh please Cato couldn't stay mad at you if he tried" she said softly and I felt Glimmer nudge me in an I-told-you-so way. "We were all very shocked though when we woke up to find you and Miss Glimmer gone and the boy from three sporting a nice new bruise" she snickered out making me smile sheepishly.

Oclan nudged Adira to continue as he could feel the unrest in my heart and knew I was still troubled making her sigh and look me dead in the eye "I won't lie Cato was very upset when we found you gone. He had wanted to keep you close and protect you until the end. But as time went on he began to notice how…close Clove and Marvel had gotten and we both decided it was a good thing that you and Glimmer had gotten out when you did, any longer and we don't think you would have made it out score of eleven or not"

Nodding I'm filled with relief that Cato didn't hold my flight against me and made Glimmer slide off my lap to stand up and stretch "Alright now that's been taken care of all we need to know is why you were so beaten up" I say seriously.

Glimmer laid a hand on Adira's shoulder when she looked down in shame "Hey don't worry we don't think any less of you" she said in that soothing voice which could get a master of secrets to spill everything.

"It was Thresh and his huge brute of a daemon" Adira said after a moment the weariness of the games obvious in her voice and suddenly I realize that maybe the careers feel the heavy pain of the games just as much as any normal tribute. Yes they acted cocky and prepared before the games started and gained sponsors in the first few moments of the game by slaughtering as many as they could but it was the surviving that truly showed who was a victor and who wasn't. It was in that area where the Careers become just as lost as any of the other tribute: it's why they formed an alliance. "Marvel and Clove wanted to take out Rue and said that if Cato and I were as great as we said we were we would be able to distract Thresh until they were done"

"Of course Cato being Cato he accepted the challenge naturally and when the time came we went out and faced him. Thresh was easy Cato just toyed with him but when he got his daemon to attack me…well a wolf can only do so much against a bear. In a pack maybe I could have taken him down but alone it was like a mouse trying to kill a tiger. When I started to get injured: especially this one on my neck I could see which way I was going but I raced into the forest with Cato's voice urging me on" I look at Cato's daemon and for the first time since I met her I can actually see a hint of fear as she remembered the huge bear that had hurt her so easily.

I smile softly and lay a hand on the top of her head making her croon a little like a puppy which drew a laugh from Glimmer who was not used to seeing a puppy in the place of what was once one of the most intimidating daemon's in the arena. "Well you and Cato will be reunited real soon: as soon as dusk fall's Glimmer and I'll take you to an empty clearing and you can draw him there" I say easily.

The wolf nodded and then settled down for sleep obviously it was finished sharing and just wanted to rest now before his big adventure in just a few hours. Glimmer smiled softly when she saw my anxiety and patted the space next to her which I took with a heavy sigh: she might not have said it but her motions spoke louder than words: she wanted me to keep our own strength up. I could see the intelligence in that as well, the two of us weren't eating as much as we should have and the water in the stream was rationed so thinly sometimes I felt like we didn't have it so maybe resting to keep my energy up was a better thing to do than pacing like a madman.

"So today you're gonna see Cato" Glimmer said after a moment of silence passed between us and even though I stayed silent she knew I was listening because she pushed on with her train of conversation "I can understand why your nervous but you've got no need to be Adira said that Cato wasn't mad at you" she said soothingly making my grin stretch across my face a little and nod in agreement.

It was true Adira had said that he wasn't mad but it was more nerves at just seeing him again: it wasn't about how he would react I would take it how I took it but the fact was that I hadn't seen him for just as long as he me and I was the one who kissed him last time so I was the one who was most worried about everything. But I couldn't worry Glimmer about that, she was still a little weak from the poison even if she didn't want to admit it, her body was still a little sluggish, so I nod and decide to keep this from her just for now until she got a little more health.

A few hours earlier I slip my scimitars on my back and the Agas around my waist before leading our small group out into the forests, I wasn't stupid enough to make the clearing to close to the grove so the five of us walk for a good forty minutes before we walking into a beautiful crystallized clearing that was practically glowing in the fading sunlight "Glimmer go conceal yourself in the forest I'll come get you when we're done" I say softly and the blonde looks at me for a moment as if she's trying to figure out some reason why she shouldn't before nodding and bouncing over to the dark tree line with Daithi loyally by her heels. Then I turn to Adira who was watching me closely and cross my arms to hold in some of the warmth I had fought so hard to create in the grove and was leaving me just too quickly "Go on call him"

Adira perked up instantly and I could feel the emotional output increase almost immediately and I look down at Oclan and nod: it was only a matter of how quick Cato could follow the pull. We didn't have to wait long: five minutes later I could see a figure stumbling out into the clearing on the other side of the trees "Adira!" he yelled in relief and it was obvious he hadn't spotted me or Oclan in his urgency to see that his partner was okay.

"I'm okay Cato: Peeta and Glimmer fixed me up" she announced happily and Cato who had been rushing over towards us froze and finally seemed to notice me his eyes widening in shock and a little awe.

I could hardly prepare myself for him when suddenly Cato slammed into me and wrapped his arms around me in one of the biggest bear hugs I had ever received; my own arms reached up and held the other boy close. I breathe in his comforting scent and instantly I'm reminded of the one kiss we had shared and how right it had felt in this horrible arena of death and put me at clam before I had run off into the darkness with only Glimmer and our daemons as my companions.

"I'm real Cato…I'm right here" I whisper softly my hand carding through his hair gently.

The larger tribute pulled back and put his large warm hands on either side of my face before he just stared at me with his beautiful eyes. They were wide and searching as if trying to find something out of place as if I was going to die. When he found nothing a rush of air was released from him as if he had kept it all bottled up indie him and he pressed his forehead against my own. "You're okay" he whispered over and over like a mantra.

Smiled I place one of my own hands over his getting his attention once more from that place he went to that caused his eyes to glaze over. Cato looked at me for a moment and then closed the rest of the space between us and wrapped me up in the second most fulfilling and satisfying kisses I had ever experienced. My arms wrapped around the taller boy's neck and suddenly I'm reminded that I'm sixteen and he is eighteen but I brush our ages aside in favor for letting my mouth open just enough for Cato to slip his tongue in my mouth making both of us moan a little. I wasn't sure how long we kissed for my I do know that it was only the fact that I remembered that Glimmer was watching all of this that I managed to tear myself away from him and give his cheekbone a small caress before stepping back.

"Peeta where are we can going we can win this…together" Cato said as Oclan and I continued to back up towards the tree line "With the new rule Oclan and Adira can be the male and female duo"

I could practically imagine how tense that one comment would have made Glimmer, how scared she must have been that I was about to betray her and run of into the run rise with Cato. But I shake my head and give Cato a sad smile which countered his now confused one. "I can't" I say my voice cracking a little with the emotions I'm feeling "You have to understand Cato…I'm been by Glimmer's side this whole time…I watched her fight potion and nightmares: I can't just betray that" I can tell that my choice has hurt Cato but I also know that he would accept my choice for what it was.

Sighing Cato stepped forward and kissed my forehead softly and then both of my cheeks and finally my mouth, we only kiss sweetly this moment and he pulls back to nuzzle my nose with his own in a purely affectionate gesture one I wouldn't expect from a guy like Cato-although I hadn't expected half the things he had done on the roof that one night. "Just promise to stay safe" he whispered and I nod my hand slipping from his as I take a step back.

Inside I was calling out for him not to leave me, begging myself just to take him up on his offer to be a duo but I couldn't I could actually smell Glimmer now which brought everything back into clarity making me realize that Oclan wasn't my only partner now. I had gone through too much with Glimmer so without another look back I turn and melt into the darkness of the forest and surprisingly into the awaiting arms of Glimmer who had been obviously waiting for me the moment I had declared I had to come back to her.

"Everything's gonna be okay Peeta I swear" she whispered and for some strange reason I actually believe her and fall into her arms a little more emotionally drained.

The two of us sink to the ground and Glimmer began to hum a beautiful cheery melody that made me smile and nuzzle into her a little more. "Sing for me" I say remembering the beautiful voice that she had when she sang the valley song with me for Katniss when my own voice got too choked up.

Glimmer smiled softly and then nodded _'This little light of mine' _she began and I smile at the beautiful song, I had heard my father singing this to my mother once while they danced around the living room in the few times they actually showed affection to one another _'I'm gonna let it shine, let it shine let it shine' _

The song continues and Glimmer's beautiful voice flowing through me and actually making me forget how emotionally sad I was, her voice was so soothing it was like magic when she began once more I joined in with her much like how I would with my father and brothers when I was a child beaming as I watched my parents who were normally so cold to one another show that in reality they loved one another in some small way. Glimmer smiled as my own voice joined in with her and together we finished the song her hand never stopping in its comforting motion in stroking my hair.

"You have a nice voice" she said smiling once we had finished the song and I flush embarrassed, to hear someone with Glimmer's voice tell me that I like telling me I could fly if I really tried. But the reality was that I was too tired to argue so instead I just nod and melt into her embrace the way I should and together we watch as the sky began to lighten on the tenth day of the games.

Six were still alive and at least four more had to die this was where the real games began.

* * *

**Well there we have it.  
**

**What'd you all think?  
**

**Next Chapter: Announcements and History  
**


	15. Grove Revealations

**Well i gotta say...you are all awesome. I've been reading the feedback on this fic and what others are saying about me on Tumblr-someone pimped my Career fic how cool is that!- and in other fics and I just wanted to say that i appreciated everything that you are saying about me: it means a hell of a lot to me. Any way a lot of people have been asking how i was going to get more than one tribute out of the games and in this chapter you will get your answer: not the complete one but at least it's a start right?  
**

**A.N- Shout Outs!  
**

**Through Darkness And Light- Wow you really are passionate about this fic aren't you X) Any way now i have the imagery of Thresh's bear sitting on Marvel: it's actually quite funny so thanks for that.  
**

**Shinigami- Well...was this fast enough of an update. As for the Hunger Games arc: there are about 3 more chapters of the games before i start the beginning of the victors life. There will be creatures in this fic, and Marvel will get a blood death don't you worry about that. As for Glimmer...i really can't say anything except that it's AU for a reason.  
**

**bowsie22- Why not have both *Grins happily*  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines- Aww well i'm not a dentists so here have some more of my fic sweetness...or maybe not.  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- Hallelujah for Avenger fans right. My favorite part was when Hawkeye shot and arrow at Loki who caught it and then he did that awesome badass jump-off-roof-shoot-a-grapple-arrow just before the thing exploded in loki's face: it was awesome! Yeah fic crossing is really confusing so much so that i actually have to sit there for a moment before i start reading my alert cahpters and remember what fic it belongs to but eh comes with the Territory.**

* * *

** Peeta's P.O.V**

By the time Glimmer and I had decided that we had to move so we weren't caught the sky was already lightening and the forest was once again becoming the serene blue it was during the morning. Not that I could really tell the difference what with my blue tinted eyesight but Glimmer had assured me many times over the course of the now ten days we had been in the arena that the forest was constantly shrouded in a blue tint but just for a moment I wanted to see how my partner saw things and not how Oclan did. I loved my daemon partner I really did but I knew that as soon as I released the bond that I was going to have a hell of a lot of nightmares and that was something that no one was going to understand: having the bond is as much a curse as it was a gift.

The two of us ended back at the grove in silence but neither of us entered: we just stood at the entrance staring at it. Too much had happened in that safe haven for either of us to just leave it but neither of us wanted the safety it gave us at that moment. There were now four days left and six tributes at least four of them had to die, only thing was the game-makers weren't making this easy for us, it was getting colder even during the peak of the day when it was supposed to be the warmest and food was getting harder and harder to come by: soon it would be too hard to get by in the arena by ourselves.

Sitting on the ground outside the opening of the grove I put my head in my hands and took big deep breaths, never in a million years had I thought that I was going to reach this point in the games, let alone be one of the favorites. The sponsors obviously liked me enough to send me anti-venom for Glimmer but I wasn't sure they liked me enough to help out with an everyday thing like food and warm clothing. The pain from my fingers flared up suddenly and a wince crossed my face making Glimmer lay an comforting hand on my shoulder, she of course wasn't without her own scars from the arena: the anti-venom may have healed her and stopped her from dying but both us knew that even with the enhancements the capitol would have loaded the serum with that it was going to take more than just a few days for her to be at her best.

Normally the two of us would be hunting for some kind of meal but because of the late night we had and how tired we both were I couldn't imagine either of us would be alert enough to catch anything and just merely getting up to hunt would tire us out more than we needed at this stage in the game. Haymitch's final words were constantly ringing out through my mind now and sleep was beginning to get harder and harder to fall into rest as I was in a constant state of alertness, it was actually beginning to wear thin, and not just the tiredness or the headache that wouldn't seem to fade because of my bond but just the whole games: the whole state of fear that they put you in: everything.

I was about to say something when I heard the roar of a bear and squawk of a falcon not too far causing me to freeze and grip Glimmer's hand just a little tighter. It was obvious she had heard it too because the beauty froze and turned her scared gaze to focus on me, because while the arena could be sending it's mutts after us there were still two tributes with a falcon daemon and a bear daemon. So without waiting I haul Glimmer to her feet and race over to the tree which we used as our sentry point during our nocturnal watches and begin pushing her up the tree. Once I was sure she was high enough that she was safe I turn to Oclan and Daithi who were watching me closely and place a hand on each of their shoulders bending down so I could look into their eyes.

"Listen I need you to hide, I don't want to be able to see you from the tree okay, this isn't like night watch, this is serious" I said in a stern tone: because it's true this wasn't something we could easily brush aside this was serious: obviously there was a battle happening not too far away and if one of them decided to make a break for it they could run our way and I wasn't going to risk our safety for a bunch of what ifs and maybes.

Oclan nodded along with Daithi and then together they leapt into a bush and disappeared from sight making me smile proudly for a moment before I realized that I was still on the ground and therefore still in danger. So without wasting another minute I scramble up the tree less gracefully then I had ever done and pretty soon I'm perched up on the branch next to Glimmer who was shaking with fear. When I ask her why she points to the clearing that was only a ten minute walk from the Grove and I freeze when I see why: clear enough for us to see was Clove and Thresh battling it out.

Thresh was beating her in the strength department but by the amount of gashes he was sporting Clove was no doubt miles ahead of him in the weapons department. Their daemons were only a short ways away and it seemed as if Clove's falcon was toying with the huge bear diving in and slashing the larger beast with its huge talons only the veer upwards and into safety, it would have been awe inspiring to watch if I didn't know that the bear in fact was Thresh's partner. Clove must have slipped or something though because a moment later Thresh had her slammed on the ground and a huge rock in her hand.

"I hope your boyfriend finds you" I hear him hiss with my enhanced hearing and then Thresh bought the rock down on her head violently even as she screamed for Marvel louder and louder with each strike.

Glimmer was flinching next to me and without thinking about it I reach over and grip her hand in my own and give it a squeeze letting her silently know that I'm here for her. The assault on Clove lasted a good five more hits when finally her falcon let out a terrible cry and flew as high as it could before it seemed to turned gold before disappearing into a gold mist. The canon exploded into the air a few moments later and I feel my blood run cold as Thresh kicked Clove's dead form once more, I remember when the large brute of a tribute had been nice…so sweet to Rue and yet there he was kicking Clove even when she was dead. I didn't like Clove I hadn't known her at all not even in the few days I had been a part of the career pack had I gotten to know her past the fact that she was deadly with a pair of throwing knives but that didn't mean I liked seeing her corpse be so disrespected.

If it wasn't for Glimmer's hand in my own I would have probably leapt down there but luckily she was there and gave my hand a squeeze when she felt me tense up reminding me that I wasn't exactly feeling my best and it would probably be best to wait to hunt down Thresh of all tributes. So instead I squeeze her hand back and when Marvel sneaks out into the clearing once Thresh and his daemon are gone I give her hand the squeeze letting her knows that I was here for her. It was a good thing as well considering that Marvel dropped to his knees and cradled the now broken form of the district two female on his lap sobbing openly into her shoulder crying out for her to come back. Chiara seemed just as lost looking for the falcon that was always accompanying Clove and was letting out mourning growls as he looked up at the afternoon sky.

I could only imagine how hard it was for Glimmer to watch this, the boy she loved was crying over someone else and it wasn't just soft regretful crying but full on sobs because she was dead. When I look over at her I feel my own heart ache at the tears that are silently slipping from her face, I would take her back to the grove and try to make her feel better in any way I could find but there was no way I was risking climbing from our perch in the tree just in case Marvel picked up on it and decided to take his anger out on me or Glimmer-cause I wasn't really planning on dying any time soon.

"Just a little longer" I hear Glimmer whisper and nod in agreement, all we had to do was wait for Marvel to leave and he would have to do that soon because the hover craft would be coming to pick her up in a few moment.

My predictions were proven true when Marvel laid Clove down lovingly and then raced back into the forest Chiara bounding beside him his eyes flashing dangerously making him look like a maniac thirsting for blood. Once I was positive he was gone I help Glimmer climb down and let out a soft whistle which drew both Daithi and Oclan towards us. When I saw him I bent down and pulled my partner into a tight hug trying to hold back the wave of tears that wanted to come out, these games were going to kill me, whether I wanted them to or not. Oclan must have felt how badly I was feeling because he rested his head on my shoulder and made a reassuring growl that made me smile sadly.

"Remember your brothers" he growled softly and suddenly the charm against my chest seemed to be burning into my chest causing me to smile a little lighter "Remember the faith they have in you how much they want you to come home to them"

Nodding I pull back and rest my forehead against my wolf partner and looking into his eyes I swear it was like a mirror, his eyes showed the pain that I felt in my very soul they sparked with the joy that I never thought I would be able to hear or see in myself, he was the hope I always needed. "I will always remember" I whisper softly and then rise to my feet glancing to the side to see Glimmer hugging Daithi much like I had just been with Oclan. "Are we ready…I want to get back to the Grove before any other trouble comes our way"

Glimmer nodded and the four of us set off at a fast walk reaching the grove in a short time, we even managed to get a single rabbit for our meal on our trip back which wasn't much but it was enough to tie us over until we could go hunting in the morning. As soon as we get in the rabbit is quickly cleaned and put over a fire so that it was cook within moments, as had as it was not to hold back I didn't want to seem like a monster so when Glimmer handed me my half of the kill I eat it with all the mannerisms that I could when eating rabbit off a spit with my bare fingers. The meal wasn't much but I could still remember hearing from Haymitch and Kana that this kind of meal was a luxury in the games and that I should count myself lucky…and lucky I did.

"Do you think you can go back?" Glimmer suddenly asked making me freeze and look up at her in confusion "Like how you were before the games. You think once the two of us get out that we're gonna be able to forget…go back to how it used to be"

Sighing I look down at the half eaten rabbit in my hands and shake my head "No…I don't think anyone who comes out of the games can" I say softly making sure to pick my words carefully considering what I was talking about and who exactly was watching our conversation "I think that the two of us are going to come out stronger in some ways but I don't think we can ever go back to the way we used to be"

_Innocent and with hands clean of others blood. _These words went unsaid but when I looked into Glimmer's eyes I could see that she heard them anyway, she obviously had been expecting that to be my answer because her eyes flooded with resignation. I continue eating just to keep myself busy so that my mind didn't wander, not that that it did much good because only a few moments later my thoughts were filled with what Snow would do with me once I got out of the games. Not everyone was like Haymitch and left alone a prime example was of course Finnick Odair who was the victor nine years ago and had been forced into prostitution at the age of fourteen because the capitol found him attractive.

Then of course there were the Johanna Masons of the victor world who was the victor from six years ago who were like Capitol favorites because of how interesting they were. She had done everything from modelling, prostitution to celebrity work. Looking over at Glimmer I suddenly wonder what kind of mentors she had this year "Hey Glim…who were your mentors this year?" I ask as I realize that unlike me and Katniss who had only one victor to mentor us the tributes of district one would have had two mentors for their tributes.

"Oh…the Moreau sibling: Cashmere and Gloss" she said unsurely and my mind bought images of the two sibling victors.

Gloss a handsome blonde haired victor, who won the games eleven years ago, he was known to be one of the most capitol centered victors as he lived here. He wasn't known to be a prostitute but he did everything from go to every party out there-one time there had been rumors he had partied for a week straight before leaving to sleep- to TV ads. Cashmere on the other hand was everything the Capitol wanted in a female victor: she had on right after her brother ten years ago and in appearance she was very close to Glimmer only my friend out shone her beauty in a way that was unexplainable, she was a model and escort a promoter and the perfect victor along with her brother. The two of them were hardly seen away from one another and it was said that they were extremely close.

"I think I remember them…the beautiful sibling's right?" I ask slowly and Glimmer smirks before nodding, I could only guess that she had heard the two of them described in that manner many times before this.

"Yeah but I have met them before the games" she said shrugging slightly as she licked the grease of her fingers in an attempt to get them clean "I had met Gloss when I was ten and he came to one of my daddy's parties: he had such a presence but he was so kind at the same time. I met Cashmere a few years later when I had as the district put it grew into my beauty, she had seen me and made Gloss stop on the walk the two of them were taking together before approaching me and saying that I was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen" Glimmer said in a soft voice. "I didn't know them on a personal level or anything before the games but I did know what kind of people they were before I stepped on that train so it meant that I was a little more comfortable on that train with them"

Nodding I indicate I understand: I had known Haymitch briefly before I was reaped he had been the first one I had talked to after Oclan settled on my eleventh birthday and in that short time I had found that he was one of the most interesting and strange people I had ever met while at the same time he made me want to trust him like he could protect me. Only problem was that he couldn't exactly protect me from the games so instead during the games he became a true mentor trying to teach me everything he could so that I left the arena after the games…and now I had a real chance at leaving I could feel it in my bones. Once I finish the rabbit I look outside and see that it's late afternoon and sigh tiredly: only four more days to go but in four days anything could happen Clove had probably been thinking the same thing a few days ago and now she was dead.

"Clove didn't deserve that" I say suddenly making both daemons and Glimmer look up at my sudden outburst that must have seemed to have come from nowhere "What happened to her…I mean yes I know she had to die but she was already dead and Thresh just…didn't seem to care. I understand he was upset about Rue because I feel the same for Katniss but he didn't need to go that far"

Glimmer nodded in understand and looked down at the throwing disks in front of her "You know that despite loving the feel of a kill and having fun while taking their lives Careers really do respect the dead" she said softly and I nod as the image of Marvel crying over Clove's body filled my mind and the memory of Cato looking around the cornucopia after the bloodbath and ordering us to gather all the tributes in one area so it would be easier to pick up.

"I know…some people just can't let go I guess" I say softly and then stroke Oclan just for something to do. It was strange but many people often turned to their daemon partners for something to do when they found themselves at a loss even if it was just a simple task as petting them and making them feel loved it distracted the mind.

Time passed by slowly the two of us inspecting our weapons and frowning at the state they were in, because of the icy conditions my weapons had begun to dull and wouldn't be able to cause as much damage anymore which put me at an disadvantage although Glimmer seemed to be having the same problem as me. That coupled with the lingering weakness of the venom and the cold which we now couldn't shake off no matter how much our clothes tried to Glimmer was in just about the same amount of trouble I was. My hand was beginning to really cause me trouble and I had to wonder if Glimmer had set them for a few moments before I shrugged it off there was nothing I could do about it now and I would just have to deal with it, at the moment I was focusing on not dying from frostbite or hypothermia.

"The Daggertail is in pretty bad shape" I hear Glimmer say softly and I turn to look at the deadly weapon my heart almost breaking at the state it had been reduced to.

The once gleaming chain weapon was now rusting in some spots and iced in others, I wouldn't be surprised if it did any damage what so ever apart from really irritate the person Glimmer had attack. But just like in the case with my own weapons I couldn't do anything about it we were just going to have to do the best that we could with what we had. Oclan sighed and nudged me when my worry and fear leaked through the bond making it very clear to him how I was feeling and like the loyal partner he was Oclan was right there to make me feel better as he often was.

"Hey Peeta…what was it like when Oclan settled" Glimmer asked as Daithi curled up on her lap once more in an attempt I could only guess was to help keep her warm "I mean it must have been startling to see a wolf stating beside you one day?"

Laughing I nod: Glimmer didn't even know the half of it. "Well to me it was shocking. You see my family for as long as I can remember have had only feline daemons as their final settlement. My dad has a tiger, my mother a Caracal, my two brothers have an Ocelot and Eurasian Lynx so it was more than a little startling that I got a European wolf of all things as my final settlement" I joke ruffling Oclan's fur making him growl in approval "But at the same time it felt oddly right. I wasn't like my brothers really in any way or my parents: I was the black sheep of the family you could say so when I was eleven and Oclan settled it was one of the most enlightening experiences of my life"

Glimmer smiled at me and dropped a kiss to Daithi's head who whined happily "when Daithi settled I was so happy, for so long my parents had been ruling with their proud daemons: my father's lioness and my mother's artic fox my house was always said to be the most proud of holdings. So when I got a jackal I took it in my stride. Daithi was everything I had wanted to be as a kid: childish fun and above all mischievous and it made me feel normal for one" she admitted and suddenly I have the vision of a large mansion where a detached mother and her artic fox partner sigh for the hundredth time as their daughter wasn't able to do as she asked, a father too busy to listen to his daughter and brushed her off instead.

"Seems like the minute both of our daemons settled our life got that little bit better" I say with a cheeky grin making Glimmer laugh and nod in agreement.

"_**Good evening tributes"**_ I freeze when I hear Seneca Crane's voice flow through the arena, but unlike before when it sounded happy and warm almost excited all I could hear was bone weary exhaustion in his voice now and I could only wonder how stretched thin he really was _**"I must say everyone is so very impressed with your survival so far. So much in fact that the President has once again open his gracious heart and decided to put on a feast" **_my heart stopped at these words: there was only one reason that they would put a feast on and it wasn't because the president was a nice man but it was the absolute opposite _**"Tomorrow morning at the cornucopia a backpack for each tribute will appear, within that backpack are gifts from several of your highest paying sponsors who had been watching you all closely lately and have been informed on what we believe you need most" **_

Glimmer and I look at one another and deep down I have to wonder what the hell the capitol thinks the two of us need, we've been doing a pretty good job of surviving on our own lately: we weren't really in dire need of anything really but a blanket. _**"This will be the only announcement of the day…oh and may the odds be ever in your favor" **_one thing I had to hand to Seneca was that somehow he managed to make the general greeting of the games sound like an afterthought in the middle of the deadly game.

"We have to go" I hear Oclan whisper softly and nod with a grim frown on my face.

I we go to the feast it means we have to go back to the cornucopia: the place the four of us hadn't been near since we left it on that dark lonely night almost eight days ago. I was scared I would tell anyone that but I was: deep down I was terrified of what was to come but we needed to get those packs from the feast so with a deep breath I look over at Glimmer who had a sad but resigned smile on her face. "Gather your weapons…we have a feast to attend"

* * *

**Yeah that's right I'm bringing in the feast.  
**

**Please give me your thoughts.  
**

**Next Chapter: The Feast  
**


	16. Feasting

**Just to be on the safe side: this might not be too well written because i've never wrote a Feast before so i can only hope that i did well enough for all of you. Now just to warn any readers this chapter might be a little graphic so anyone who doesn't like blood or any gorey graphic description yeah don;t read my work. Any way hope you all like my chapter: we're getting closer to the end on the games.  
**

**A.N- Shout Outs!  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- Your question...not quite but the reason is coming up real soon. It might surprise you at first but it works in the long run. Clato never appealed to me either mainly because i always saw Cato as her big brother and i don't do incest. I like that 'Avenger Fans Unite' might put it on a t-shirt.  
**

**Through Darkness And Light- Hope you like how i portray the feast: i tried my hardest.  
**

**bowsie22- Hahaha nicely put. Hope this is interesting enough for you.  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines- well there won't be too much sweet in this chapter considering its the feast but it will be coming just you wait.  
**

**Shinigami- That wasn't my intention. I mean i like both Clove and Marvel but I can;t always portray them as the good guys. About the Rue thing you are right but Peeta is sort of slipping into a guilt ridden depression and can't really stadn any death so while he isn't sorry Clove is dead he still can't stand the disrespect for the dead.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

The first feast that I remember watching in the hunger games was when I was not but four years old and had barely begun to understand what it meant to be a part of the hunger games. It was the first time in nearly ten years that a tribute from district twelve had made it to the final six and many people in the district were actually getting hopeful that young Tanner and his Sac Winged Bat daemon partner were actually going to make it. His district partner who had been a young twelve year old hadn't even made it through the blood bath but he seemed to be going stronger than anyone seemed to think he would. It had been the ninth day and no kills had been made for a few days so the game makers enforced a feast of the tributes, it ended up with more than half of the remaining tributes being slaughtered until only two remained Tanner had not been one of the two who had survive.

It had been during that moment: watching the four people tear each other a part on screen that I realized at the tender age of four that the games were anything but that: they weren't something to have fun with or be happy about. The Hunger Games was all death and survival, blood and brutality. Never in my life had I thought I would not willingly attend a Hunger Games feast nor did I think I would be a tribute for the games but I was a tribute and I was heading towards the feast at the cornucopia. Oclan was striding beside me as silent and foreboding as always he and I knew that this feast wasn't going to be a snatch and grab it was never that simple but we were more than a little worried about just how dangerous this was going to be.

Glimmer and I hadn't talked about what was going to happen when our packs appeared but both of us we probably going to run out and grab them: suicide yes but it was the best plan either of us could come up with the lack of sleep both of us had. Which was why we were trekking through the forest in the faint light of the on-coming morning of the eleventh day as silently as we could, we didn't think too hard on the feast because maybe just maybe the feast wouldn't end up in bloodshed. For all we knew Cato and Marvel were still a team, although I couldn't see to what end the only two tributes that could actually win as team were Glimmer and I thanks to the fact we were the last two with male daemons but she was a girl.

We reached the edge of the clearing of the cornucopia and stared out at the snow which despite the storm that blew here and killed Ronan the ground was still stained a faint crimson from the terrible bloodbath I had been a part of during the first few minutes of the games. That day felt like a life time ago but the fact was it was only a little over a week ago but I would always remember that day because it was the day I became a murder. Before I could dwell on that train of thought too much a loud heavy growl sounded from behind us and then Daithi let out a terrible yelp causing all of us to spin around and Oclan to let out a terrible snarl.

Daithi was trapped under the huge paw of Thresh's bear daemon that was for once since the games started without her equally large tribute partner. Seeing his new fringed in pain and close to his earth Oclan didn't even think about stopping and leapt onto the large daemon his jaws falling on the bear's throat and locking in causing the beast to snarl and roar in pain. My heart is beating wildly and I want to rush out and fight alongside my daemon but that is against the rules: tributes can't harm a daemon only a daemon can kill another, I can only guess it's so the daemon's feel the same deep rooted guilt taking a life made the tributes felt. So instead I rush forward and grab Daithi and rush back to Glimmer who was shaking in fear.

When I place her daemon in her arms she sobs and holds the jackal close to her chest whispering soothing words to the whining beast the whole while Oclan is bounding around the bear now that his grip on his throat had been torn away. I could see a gash on Oclan's head just behind his ear but other than that he was fine the bear had a hell of a lot more wounds that my wolf did and I slowly start to send my support through our bond as to not to scare or distract him from the battle. I could tell that with my support Oclan began to strive a little bit harder, his attacks were wearing the bear down and as the sun begun to peak over the horizon he leapt and latched his jaws around the bears throat only this time he yanked his head forward breaking the larger animals' neck.

As the bear slipped to the ground slowly turning into the gold dust which made up all daemons life force we all stood silently, did Oclan really just killed Thresh's daemon? I run forward and immediately bundle Oclan into my arms the fear that I had been holding back during the battle between the two daemons flooding through me and crossing over the bond I had with him making Oclan whine and bury his face in my shoulder in an attempt to calm my raging emotions down. A few moments later Daithi made his way out of Glimmer's arms and walked over to Oclan nudging his side softly, when I finally released my partner Daithi began nuzzling his throat in an affectionate gesture while Glimmer laid her hand on my shoulder.

Looking up I smile at her and then slide my scimitar's out of their holdings as the sun finally rose into the sky completely and I waited for our packs to arrive. If I was honest with myself it wasn't just because the feast was about to begin but I was worried that Thresh was about to find us: Oclan had just killed his daemon which meant he would be out for blood if he felt the same way about his daemon as I did about Oclan. But all of that left my mind when suddenly the ground at the mouth of the cornucopia where I had cleaned my weapons after the bloodbath on the first morning of the games opened up and a large metal table rose out of the floor.

On the table were a medium black backpack with each of our names and district numbers on them, my eyes zeroed in on my pack which was in the middle with both Marvel's and Glimmer's packs on either side of mine. Taking a deep breath I look over at Glimmer who had moved up beside me and gave me a slow nod then without waiting another moment I leap out into the open space and begin sprinting across the frozen snow which was a lot more solid than it was the first morning of the games, I could hear Glimmer beside me and for a moment I think the two of us are gonna make it but when my hand locked around the strap of my pack I heard Glimmer let out a startled and feared scream.

Spinning around I see that Thresh was the one who had slammed her on the floor and had a knife poised over her heart. "Now the girl who shines will finally dim!" Thresh snarled and suddenly my body moved on auto pilot.

Rushing forward I swung my scimitars across his throat getting it stuck because of my weak slash just as a spear burst out of his chest from behind causing blood to spray up onto my face from both injuries just as a loud Canon exploded through the arena signalling the death of the boy from eleven who had killed Clove. Glimmer scrambled out from under Thresh just as his body landed in a bloody mess, and when I look up I see Marvel looking at me with a deep glare "Marvel" I hear Glimmer breath from beside me and my whole body becomes tense.

"Throw me my pack" the other boy from district one "I don't want to kill you yet" he growled and I swallow tightly before nodding at Glimmer who turned and gathered Marvel's pack.

Taking hold of it I use all my strength to throw it to Marvel who caught it deftly and nodded before pointed his last spear at me "The only reason you aren't dead at the moment is because you took out Thresh and have been taking care of Glim" he said in warning "But I will kill you Twelve mark my words" he swore and then turned and ran out of the clearing Chiara snarling beside him loudly.

Shivering at the hate filled words I try and think back on how I would have made him hate me so much but drew up a whole bunch of blanks: there was nothing I could have done to make the district one boy so mad. Taking a deep breath I reach behind me and grab Glimmer's pack and give it to her before grabbing my own, turning around I give Thresh a measured look and then sigh sadly, I really hadn't needed nor wanted anymore blood on my hands and yet I was now sharing a kill with Marvel just as they had forced me to do with Glimmer that night.

Shuddering I lean down and close Thresh's eyes so that he could find at least some peace in the afterlife, he may have tried to kill Glimmer and probably would have tried to kill me at some other point but I didn't hold it against him. He was just playing the game and wasn't that what everyone in the arena was doing: as much as Glimmer and I didn't want to admit it we were playing just as hard as the other were. "Come on…we should go" I whisper softly and then shoulder the back pack choosing to hold onto the scimitar instead of sheathing it.

"Peeta…thank you" I hear Glimmer whisper beside me and I knew that for her it wasn't just a thanks for saving my life but instead it was a 'thank you for sacrificing a little bit more of yourself for saving my life' so I smile sadly and reach down entangling our hands together.

"Any time Glim" I whisper back as we reach the arena that we had been hiding in before, the same area where Oclan and Daithi had been waiting for the two of us.

When Daithi caught sight of Glimmer he raced up to her and licked her hand whining for her safety which made the stunning blonde who was covered in Thresh's blood lean down and show her worried daemon that she was in fact fine and that the blood was not from her own wounds. In fact the only wound that she had acquired from her little tumble with Thresh was a few bumps and a bruise on her forehead so she wasn't that hurt but we were bloody now. I could only hope that the capitol found Thresh's double execution good enough for now because I had a feeling that Marvel and Cato wouldn't be fighting to the death any time soon.

"Come on I just wanna get back to the Grove" I say looking around back at cornucopia which was once again stained with the blood of an innocent child.

Glimmer nodded and stood shouldering her pack once more "Yeah I know what you mean" she said softly and ruffled Daithi's fur kindly "That place gives me the creeps" she whispered and then together the four of us once again run through the forest.

When I feel my feet sticking a little too much I glance back and freeze at the bloody boot prints that were following me: hectically I glance down at my boots and feel the acid feel of bile rise up at the blood covered boots was. Dropping to the ground I begin to scrub at my boots with the snow sobs escaping my throat like a little boy, Glimmer dropped to my other side placing a hand on my shoulder "Get it off, all of it the red get it off" I sobbed softly.

Glimmer put a hand on my wrist stilling my movements and gave me a sad smile pointing at my now clean boots that only had old blood stains on them that wouldn't affect my journey at all "Come on we're almost there" I wasn't sure if she meant the end of the games of almost to the Grove but her words and voice managed to calm be down right away and my breathing became level as I got hold and control of my emotions.

Nodding I climb to my feet and together the four of us take off at a job until we were sitting safe and sound in the grove our packs in front of us still wanting to be opened. Glimmer had been scrubbing her hands in the tiny stream for the last few minutes her sobs just as quiet as mine were in the trail: it must have just hit her how close to death she had actually been just in that moment and just as she had let me fall down a little out of the grove I was going to let her get this out of her system in the safety of our grove. A few moments later Glimmer made her way over to me and showed me her red raw hands which I instantly covered with my own to help heat them up because of the freezing water that she had been forced to clean them in.

"Hey it's okay: your alive" I whisper soothingly to her making her choke up a little and bury her face in my shoulder "Come on we have to see what the capitol sent us" I say after a moment motioning to the bags with my clawed hand.

Glimmer nodded and wiped away the tears that had been silently falling down her face and then grinned at me softly "Can I go first?" she asked and I nod.

Pulling her pack close Glimmer opened it and was shocked at what was inside if her facial expression was anything to go by "Whoa" she whispered and then reached inside to pull out what looked like a bundle of new clothing.

Colored to blend in with the glowing forest the new outfit was that of a snow warrior's, Glimmer had been given a pair of black breeches that would help keep her legs warm while they had given her a snow ranger dress which ended mid-thigh and was colored a dark blue. It would seem stupid to wear in this weather but I could see just by looking at it that the dress was actually a light weight armor material that would help keep her body heat in, the metal was a little more visible around her stomach area where it acted as an almost harness. The top of the dress stopped just a little below her shoulders by had a hood and face mask attached to it, she had almost been gifted with arm guards that would ended just after the dress stopped. The hunting boots she was gifted completed the look: it was very glamorous and almost warrior princess like in appearance.

"Stylish" Glimmer said simply and put the new outfit which I could tell was probably warmer than the one she had on now to the side and pull out a metal case which she opened to reveal a bottle of pills. "Vitamins…to help with the healing of the venom" she whispered and suddenly I want to thank Seneca from the bottom of my heart.

"Got anything else in that bag of tricks?" I ask with a drawl

Glimmer poked her tongue out at me but shook her head "I guess I didn't need much but new clothes and something to get me back to health: that's gotta be a good thing" she said in a breathless voice before looking at her clothing and sighing "I guess I should go change…don't open you pack until I finish"

Nodding I watch as she moved to stand behind the large tree that stood in the center of the grove and winced as I saw her jacket hit the ground, Glimmer was most probably going to force herself to dress as quickly as possible just to keep warm. When she return a few minutes later shivering but fully dressed in the new capitol approved outfit I was proven right but refused to say anything and instead opened my own pack. Not that surprisingly I got my own new outfit, my on outfit was a deep blue much like Glimmer's made of wher hide material much like that of Glimmer's breeches, it had two heavy belts around it's waist one of them a holster made for the Agas. The next part of the outfit was a black under shirt made for cold conditions and then a deep blue leather hooded tunic that would cover my head from view. I wasn't given a face mask but wrapped around the bundle was a black bandage which could easily be converted into one. My new boots were perched on top of them and I couldn't wait to exchange them because they looked a hell of a lot more comfortable than the ones I was wearing at that moment.

"Looks like you're getting a style upgrade as well" Glimmer said teasingly making me grin "I mean if we're gonna die we might as well look good going out right"

Laughing I nod and then pull a large silver case out of the bottom of the pack and open it carefully freezing when I see that I had been given weapon cleaner and repairer something I had needed for a long time. The final thing in my pack was a small jar of cream to rub on my knuckles to sooth the pain from by fingers I had dislocated much earlier in the games. "I'm gonna go change real quick" I mutter softly

The girl grinned and then leaned back into Oclan who was acting as her pillow for down and stretched out in her new outfit as I disappeared behind the tree. Sighing at what I was about to do I quickly strip my pants and pull my new warmer ones on relishing in the heat they seemed to radiate, I quickly throw my jacket and shirt off before pulling on the long-sleeved shirt and then tunic on before making my way over to my new boots and throwing away my blood ones. When I looked down at myself I couldn't help but notice just like Glimmer I was a little more fancy looking than anyone in a fight to the death should be and while I understood that the capitol loved all things dramatic and amazing they had always loved seeing their victors bloody one moment and then the next during their interview they were looking as polished and charming as possible.

"Something isn't right with this" I whisper pulling the weapon cleaner close to me as I began to lay out the weapons ready for clean. "Why would we get this type of treatment" I mutter in a low voice as Glimmer put her own discs and Daggertail down with my own weapons.

The blonde shrugged and looked me in the eyes her own green orbs revealing her own apprehension with what had happened with our gifts. "I don't know…but we need to keep playing" she said in a heavy tone and I knew what she meant: we had to keep playing so that the odds stayed in our favor.

Nodding I begin to clean my claw gauntlet as Glimmer begun to get our evening meal ready: we might not know why we got the nice outfits we did for the arena but we did know that the games were coming to a close: there was no other reason for Seneca Crane to hold a feast other than to push the games to a finish. So I was going to make sure out weapons were the best they could be so Glimmer and I could come out at the end of the finale looking like victors.

* * *

**OMG i gave them new outfits!  
**

**Please share your thoughts with me!  
**

**Next Chapter: Showdown  
**


	17. Fight Till The End

**Yay everyone seemed to really like my last chapter: so i tried to get this one out as fast as possible. Now this is the last day in the arena so this is the one a lot of you have been waiting for. But fear not this fic will carry on into post-games life and into the rebellion. Just want to thank everyone who reads this and doesn't review i do love each and every one of you: can't really mention you in my shout outs though: Sorry.  
**

**A.N- Shout Outs!  
**

**Through Darkness And Light- Nah kinda had to get serious though i must say i had thought about it. Didn't fit into the plot though. I'm glad you liked the feast i had in fact been very afraid i hadn't done a good job. Thanks for the reassurance.  
**

**Shinigami- Do Not fear Marvel's change in attitude will be explained in this chapter! Yes i will be doing the Rebellion not so much Catching Fire but the victory tour will be touched on and the Quell will be played out in a AU way.  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines- Yeah well i kinda wanted the two of them to go into the final battle ready for anything, as for Thresh the reason he hunted down Glimmer was that even though Marvel got a lower score than her he saw Glimmer as the easiest target to take out and increase his chances of being a victor.  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- Hopefully all of these questions will be answered later. The outfits are expensive for a reason and it has to do with their Post-arena life so i can't reveal too much. Making up words is a specialty of mine so don't worry about it. As for a shirt: I'm gonna make on that say: I used to Think Hawkeye was weak because he had no powers...until i got an arrow to my knee. ^_^  
**

**fadi20402702- Do not worry about the Cato factor he will be back and he will play a big part in Peeta's life even if he's not present he will always be on Peeta's mind. Glimmer is so much like his sister there was no way they were going to end up together. Thank you for your kind words, i had no clue how i was going to write Peeta in this fic and when he took this emotional turn i was a little worried so i'm glad you like him.  
**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

When I was just a child I never understood how the victors of the hunger games could so easily state that they were so happy that they were to be the victors and those who did win knew without a doubt that they were the victors the whole last day. I knew without a doubt that I was about to start the beginning of the final day in the arena and whether it meant disaster or not I wasn't feeling very confident nor did I think that I was going to be the victor along with Glimmer. Not when there was still Marvel and Cato to deal with as my rivals.

Deep down I had to wonder how much of a life I was going to have if I did win the games, I wasn't stupid I knew what a victor went through and I could only imagine that half of what they said on the victory tour was scripted to make themselves look like proud victor: but how could anyone with half a heart be so damn happy about killing others? I was tearing myself up inside with what I had done, every time I thought of what I had done at the bloodbath and then to Katniss my heart began to ache and my whole body flooded with guilt.

Sighing I shake away the dangerous thoughts I was leaning towards and look down at the now gleaming claw gauntlet on my hand: gone was the blood and gore that had coated the blades and now it glowed brightly in the faint light the Grove was supplying us in the early morning. The Agas which had once been coated in a thick coat of crimson rust-when I had found out it was in fact the blood of both tribute and the animals I had been hunting for us I had almost thrown up where I sat-was now clean and the ruby eye shined purple with my blue tinted lupine vision. My final weapon and the one I had taken the most time and care with were my scimitars: they were sharpened to the point where I couldn't even run my thumb along the blade and shimmered with a deadly glint when I moved them through the air. When I had put them on earlier that morning when they had finished drying I had felt like I was gearing up for a war: and maybe deep down I knew that in reality I was.

Not only did I have to protect Glimmer from everything but now I had to fight Marvel and when it came down to it…Cato. Thinking of the boy from District two made me actually feel sick to my stomach: I knew I had promised Glimmer that it would be her and I that would leave this arena together and that when the time came I would kill Cato for her I couldn't help but wonder if in reality I could do it. I had asked Glimmer if she would be able to kill Marvel when the time came and she hadn't been able to give me a straight answer: if that was how Glimmer felt about Marvel who she had openly admitted scared her more than reassured her now how was I supposed to hurt Cato who I had this strange bond with?

That was the worst thing about having to face the final two tributes that stood in my way: one was thirsting for my blood for some reason I wasn't aware of and the other was the boy I could possible find my almost mate with. Glancing over at Oclan who was talking to Daithi in a low voice I send him a wave of shaky confidence which he returned only with a lot more reassurance: it was amazing how Oclan didn't think for even a moment that I wouldn't fail in my attempt to become a victor. Smiling softly I look over at Glimmer who was wrapping her Daggertail around her shoulder so she could whip it out easily and when I saw how flippant about the fact she was coiling a deadly assassins whip around her I actually felt a wave of sorrow flood through me.

How far had we come in just thirteen days so that we didn't even care about weapons that we had once been so scared of when we first started handling them: I could still remember how nervous Glimmer had been when Garland taught her how to wrap the chain around her to carry safely, but now she stood there not even blinking as she swung the chain up and around her body. Although I wasn't any better I had begun to flip the Agas in my hand when I was nervous and needed the reassurance of a blade in my hand as stupid as it sounded. People had always made fun of Haymitch for carrying a knife on him wherever he went-he even slept with one!-but now that I had experienced the games themselves I knew why he did what he did and why he was the way he was.

Picking up the black bandage on the floor which I would then convert into a face-mask so that I was ready for the cold air that was once again blowing through the arena because of what Seneca was trying to make us all do. Without waiting for another bad thought to enter his head and stop him from moving I pick up a large branch that I had saved late the other night after I had gone hunting I quickly light it up and then motion for Glimmer to follow me out of the grove. Once she and the daemons were standing beside me at the entrance to the grove which had become our safe house for so long that we had used to keep us save us when we were at our lowest: when Glimmer was dying when we were so tired that we thought we would die I lit the branch making it roar with flames.

Looking at the branch with flames roar above it into the sky I give a glance at Glimmer who nodded in agreement and then with a sigh I throw the branch on the grove which began to catch alight. I stayed in front of the grove as it burned washing away the memories that I had created there. It was stupid but when Glimmer and I were eating the night before we both decided that if we weren't coming back then we wanted to destroy it even though there was no way Seneca could reuse the arena because that wasn't his signature we just felt it was fitting. As we watched the flames rise into the sky I let my hand fall and grab Glimmer's and link fingers giving it a squeeze which she returned almost immediately.

Once I was sure that there was no saving the grove I turned on my heel and began to trot through the forest my new boots making not a sound and leaving no trace of my foot print Oclan was by my side like always and together we begun to scan the forest for any sign of trouble. I could hardly tell that Glimmer and Daithi was behind me and grinned when I remembered that it was Oclan and I who taught them how to move without being detected: the district one beauty had always been good at leaving no footprints because of how little she weighed-being in the games hadn't helped in that retrospect as the both of us had lost more weight-but before I had taught what I knew she had been a little on the loud side but now she was almost as good as any hunter of assassin.

We stop for lunch when the blue light in the forest was at its brightest meaning it was midday and Glimmer gathers us some berries and nuts before taking another vitamin that the capitol had given her at the feast. As I'm wrapping the bandage around the lower half of my face I can't help but notice how much better she looked with the vitamins helping her immune system: she was by no means in perfect health but she was looking a lot better and seemed to be stronger than she was on the other morning. Once I was finished with my addition to my wardrobe I look over at Glimmer who was pulling her face mask up as well obviously done with her quick meals and then without another word the four of us set off again through the forest.

Ten minutes passed when I heard the first growling clicking noise which made my ears focus a little: it hadn't sounded good but then again I could be imaging things so I pushed on and ignored what I heard. I helped Glimmer over our crystallized surroundings and through the forest without so much as a single word: none were needed that was the best thing about it: we knew that we could get where we needed to without so much as a single word to draw attention to us. The sound happened again only this time it was a lot louder and closer making both Glimmer and I freeze where we stand and look at one another in fear. "What was that?" she whispered softly.

"I don't know" I whisper right back as I take her hand "But I'm not really in the mood to find out" pulling the blonde along with me I begin to pick up the pace so I was moving at a fast jog. I wasn't that scared but it was more the idea of being attacked by something that could kill me that made me move at a faster pace.

Moving at the faster pace the two of us ended up in the clearing that ran into the Cornucopia within fifteen minutes. I began to lead Glimmer and Daithi out of the forest and towards the gleaming structure when suddenly a grey blue blur shot past me and suddenly Daithi's pained yelp and then fierce snarl echoed through the sky. I was ready to turn around and see what was attacking Daithi when suddenly I was tackled to the ground and a fist was being slammed into my face, I wasn't sure how I did it but after the fifth punch I was able to get a grip on my assailant's wrist and stare into the face of the person who was wailing on me.

I wasn't that surprised to find that it was in fact Marvel who had been punching me repetitively without waiting for him to spit on me or something as equally degrading I launch myself forward and slam my forehead into his nose and shove him off when he howled in pain sending him a few meters away from me allowing me the time to scramble to my feet. "You fucking bastard you broke my nose!" Marvel roared glaring at me.

Spitting the blood that had gathered in my throat I'm about to call Oclan to go to Daithi's aid when Marvel flicked out a dangerously curved blade that he must have gotten from the feast because I hadn't seen it when I was on weapon detail when I was with the careers and turned pointing it at Glimmer who had been reaching for the Daggertail. "Don't even think about it Glim. You stay outta it" he said in a half crazed voice before spinning on me and pointing the blade at me causing me to hold my hands up "And you call your mutt off I'm sure Chiara can deliver a killing blow a hell of a lot faster than he could save Daithi"

My eyes narrowed at the derogative term he used for my wolf but turned and looked over at Oclan who was making his way over to Chiara who was restraining Daithi with her jaws locked around his throat ready to snap down in a second. What impressed me the most was that despite his disadvantage in size and the terrible situation he was in Daithi snarled and fought with anything he had causing a few gores to be inflicted on the snow leopards head. "Oclan: step down" I warn shaking my head: I wouldn't risk Daithi.

"You're smart" Marvel mocked as the two of us began to move in a circle "Although I must say it doesn't make me like you anymore" he hisses making my eyes narrow "In fact you could say I fucking despise you Peeta Mellark"

"What did I do to you" I ask my hand inching closer to my scimitar blades.

Marvel saw my movement and swiped at me with his dagger causing me to jump back and hold my hands up in front of me "You know I actually liked you before all of this" he seethed "After the bloodbath I really thought you and I could get along: you were so ruthless and effective" I could see most of Marvel's sanity leaving him as he faced me and I couldn't tell if that was a good thing "Clove even said that you would be a good ally and then what happens: you run off like a scared puppy with your tail between your legs with MY best friend" he snarled swiping out at me again.

For once I as beyond pleased that Cray made me build up my agility because if I hadn't been able to dodge that my entrails would probably be spilling on the floor: Cray had always had said that sometimes it was always better to have speed and agility over brute strength because that way you can dance around your opponent and take them out before they can land a single punch on you. "I didn't even think you'd notice what with you being so caught up with Clove and all that" I know I shouldn't make Marvel even more mad as I was sure he was on the edge of his sanity but I couldn't help it.

"DON'T Ever Talk about her!" Marvel snarled leaping at me.

Without thinking my elbow juts out and smashing into his jaw sending Marvel sprawling until he landed at Glimmer's feet causing her to whimper and scramble back from the boy she had once idolized. "Seems like Clove means a little more to you than Glimmer does" I say without any emotion.

Glimmer looked down at Marvel who gripped her boot and was whispering something to her and I narrow my eyes "Glimmer don't listen to anything he says: remember what we saw when Clove died" I call out and Glimmer stiffened before kicking Marvel away from her causing him to snarl and force himself to his feet.

"You don't deserve to life!" he snarled leaping at me his blade flashing in the blue light.

I was about to react when suddenly Chiara let out a painful yelp causing Marvel to look up in shock to see Daithi rip out his daemon's throat and hop up and let out a cackling roar, the district one tribute turned to me and was about to strike when suddenly a blade flashed past my face and buried itself into Marvel's face causing his blood to spray all over me. As the canon exploded into the air Marvel's body falls to his knees and suddenly two warm arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against his chest and instantly know that it is Cato. Leaning against his broad form I turn around and instantly kiss him even with the blood covering my lips and face Cato instantly responds and kisses me back just as hard.

"Peeta" I hear Glimmer whisper and freeze in shock and realization before pulling back and taking several steps back so that I was in between Glimmer and Cato.

Now that I was actually look at Cato I was shocked to see he too had been given a change of clothing his boots were black with red outlines and his black issue pants gave him a military style looks while the silver grey tank was made a little more personal with the shoulder and arm armor that covered his exposed flesh. Two strips of material hung from his shoulder blades giving him a very Knight looking apparel along with the wicked looking blade I could finally understand why Glimmer was so scared when Cato made his appearance.

"You can't kill her" I say softly shaking my head but looked back at Glimmer and gave her a tearful smile and shrugged sadly "But I can't kill him either" and when I look into her eyes I want to cry because I can see the acceptance shinning in her green orbs. Cato took a step towards me but I wasn't ready to be caught up in him again and instead took another step back and shook my head "No…just please don't" I whisper.

Cato's hands formed into fists and I could see the anger and confusion radiating off him and in that moment more than anything I just wanted to go up to him and comfort him: tell him I was sorry and that I cared for him more than anyone but the fact was that I couldn't: I had a duty to Glimmer I had to protect her. "Then what…you want one of us to kill you?" he asked in a choked voice and when I looked into his eyes I was shocked to see tears shinning in his eyes. "Because I can assure you right now Peeta I can't physically do that: I would rather die, you mean too much to me"

I was about to scold the career that he was begin stupid when suddenly the loud snarling yipping sound that I had heard in the forest earlier filled the arena sounding even closer than before making all three of us freeze and make our way to the front of the cornucopia. When we got there I was shocked to see 24 huge mutts standing on the forest line snarling at us there red eyes flashing dangerously in the blue forest. Sighing I look at Glimmer who was on my left and was gripping the handle of the Daggertail and resting one on a throwing disc, when I looked over at Cato I smiled when I saw him clutching his blade tight in his fist. Slowly I took the scimitar's from there sheaths and looked up at the sky.

"Well if they wanted a finale…let's give them one" I said pulling my hood up and over my head. Then almost as if the Game makers had flicked a switch the mutts jumped forward making me sigh "Okay how about we take eight each huh?" I ask swinging my blades in an arc fashion.

Cato grinned and tapped his blade on his boot "Bet I can kill mine faster than yours" he said jokingly his career upbringing shining through once more making me roll my eyes.

Glimmer snorted and then whipped her Daggertail out "Boys you don't shut up we're not gonna be able to kill any of them because we'll be dead" Glimmer said in a sing song voice.

I look at the tidal wave of beasts coming towards us and then rush forward followed by Oclan and the other two tributes and their own daemons. When I clashed with the mutated and deformed animals I slashed and hacked at them ignoring any and all pain that flared through me when their jaws and claws struck me. We could have fought for five minutes or five hours I wasn't sure but by the end of it I felt my whole body aching and wanting to break down in pain but I worked through it and climbed over the dead carcass of a mutated tiger and horse mutation that I had slayed before and walked over to Cato who was surrounding by the bodies of his mutts Glimmer was making her way over to me with blood coating her Daggertail and a cut on her forehead.

My own face was covered by a huge claw slash three gashes on my face but Cato was the one sporting the most wounds: a broken arm by the looks of it and a gash on his back that was slowly dripping blood. I reached him and brushed his cheek with my thumb he leaned into my hand I just wondered how I was going to deal with this problem: I couldn't let him kill Glimmer and Glimmer wouldn't kill Cato and I just couldn't it was beyond me. But the capitol must have their victor and I couldn't make that decision.

Glimmer grabbed my other hand and gave it a squeeze as the sun began to set on the thirteen day on the arena: it was up to Seneca now. **"**_**Well done tributes" **_I freeze when I heard not Seneca's voice but once again President Snow: never before had the president spoken to the tributes so much in a single games before this was beginning to get strange and suspicious _**"I must say these game shave been extremely entertaining and I'm sure the three of you are trying to figure out who will be the victor but I think you're forgetting that I did say one female and male daemon team and tribute team" **_

My eyes widen in shock as I heard him say this could the president really be saying what I thought he was _**"So because of one of the tributes daemon's being a male while he is himself I have decided for the first and only time I will allow the hunger games to have a Tri -Victor: I am honored to present to you your victors for this year's Hunger games: Cato Nicoli, Glimmer Petit and Peeta Mellark" **_

Looking over at Glimmer who seems ready to faint I pull her into a tight hug and then look over at Cato and crash my lips to him in joy before breaking the kiss to laugh in shock before pulling Glimmer close so we were all hugging in a three way hug. When the hovercraft lowered the ladder and the three of us clambered in, our Daemons following suit to lie down at our feet-although Daithi climbed onto Glimmer's lap- and I finally was able to relax but my body couldn't seem to and I suddenly felt so scared: the President had let three of us win but why? There had only ever been one victor: why change that.

* * *

**So what did you all think of my Twist?  
**

**Please give my your thoughts!  
**

**Next Chapter: Post Game Ceremony.  
**


	18. My little Prince

**Here is the after games celebrations. I must say i was excited to write this chapter because i got to bring in President Snow a character i don't usually play with. I mention him but i don't usually write him so this was a first for me. I can only hope that i did a good job in portray him and answering some of the questions that all of you have been peppering me with. **

**A.N- Shout Outs!  
**

**Shinigami- There will be a time skip-not nine months because i will be having a few chapters set before the Quell starts. Glimmer will meet the person next chapter but they don't get together until much later and it's mainly because they grow together through their need to help one another through their depression.  
**

**yayrebellion- Glad you liked it. I had a lot of requests to keep going so i hope i do well.  
**

**bowsie22- Peeta will meet his family next chapter but you do find out why Snow did that in this chapter-well at least part of the reason why.  
**

**Through Darkness And Light- Hahah hope you like my reasons. Glad you enjoyed my finale nice to know i didn't totally crash and fail.  
**

**Anonanon- Hahah glad you liked my plot twist.  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- Snow does have a plan for the group-more so two of them than the three of them- so wait and find out. As for Marvel's battle i just wanted to add a bit of humor to it because it was so intense and serious. I kind of laughed when writing it. Oh well i'm sorry for you're knee problem: now that i think about it maybe an arrow to my knee would hurt? eh whatever.  
**

**Endless93- Haha don't worry about the review mix up i've done it as well. First off let me say welcome to my shout outs and to this fic. I'm extremely happy that you've taken the time to give me your thought. Secondly Thank you for all the kind things you say: i'm so happy your enjoying it as much as you are, it makes me want to write each chapter that little bit faster so you can learn what's happening next.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Victor. Never in a million years had I thought that word would be associated with my name, and yet just a few hours ago I was taken from the Hunger Games arena as one of the three victors of the seventy fourth hunger games. It had only taken ten minutes to get from the arena back to the make-up center where I was embraced by both Portia and Solange immediately. Jerico and Dorion stood back but once Portia and Solange had their time Dorion clapped me on the shoulder and Jerico gave me a soft hug so he didn't hurt me anymore which I was insanely grateful for.

The group of us were about to begin work on my healing and make over process when Portia was called away by a peacekeeper and was escorted out of the beauty salon, not that I really had the time to think too much about it. This day was all about making the victors look perfect for their interviews the next night; it was in this session they were going to buff out any problems and blemishes that would make me unappealing to look at. I would spend the night at the make-up center so I didn't ruin any of the work my team would do on me while others visited me and then I would get ready for the victors interview in the morning. How the president was going to swing the interviews considering there were three of us this year instead of one was well beyond my thought process in that moment.

I was tired sore and ready to sleep for ten years but I knew that wasn't an option especially with Solange who was leading me over to a bath that was thankfully normal water but was tinted a light blue color and for once I knew it was my own eye sight and not Oclan's influenced sight as I had shut the bond down as soon as we got onto the hover craft. The silver skinned girl who was once again garbed like a goddess stepped in front of me and looked up through her lashes her hands hovering above the zipper of my vest. I could only imagine that Solange had been warned by Haymitch and Dorion what the people who came out of the arena acted like because I knew that as soon as she had done that without asking I probably would have tried to break her wrist.

But luckily she was offering and instead I nodded and allowed her to unbuckle the scimitars from my chest slipping the leather I had worn throughout the games and placing it into her brothers hands who placed them carefully on the table next to him making me smile slightly at the gentle way he was handling my favorite weapons. Next Solange moved onto my actual vest and carefully pulled the zipper down and pushed it off my shoulders where it hit the ground with a light thump, swallowing tightly I lift my chin courageously and allow Solange to lift the tunic from my chest leaving my bruised and chill burnt chest out in the open air: luckily for me I hadn't re-gowned my hair on my chest because of a cream they had rubbed into my skin the first day I had been waxed. But that of course didn't stop me being self-conscious to the point where it took everything I had not to flinch and shy away when my skin was revealed.

I was surprised at how comfortable I was with the two capitol prep twins and my lack of clothing when Solange reached for the Agas belt I was relaxed and didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable: I was shy because I didn't think they wanted to see me nude but they had already seen everything I had when they had prepped me for the parade so now there was nothing really more for them to see. My pants hit the floor in a heap and without needing to be asked I toe by new boots off and step out of the material so that I was clad in only my underwear before even being asked I shed them as well and stand before my prep team completely nude.

My skin felt strange in the cool air I knew that Solange was at least a little cold because her skin had slight Goosebumps on her revealed flesh-and the goddess like dress had a lot of it considering it only fell to mid-thigh- but I couldn't feel a thing. It could be because I just spent the last two weeks in a frozen crystallized wasteland but it also scared me a little because I wanted to feel cold and hot and all the other things: being numb wasn't that high on my lists of things I wanted. Jerico picked up my clothing and began folding them expertly and placing them next to my weapons that he had placed on the table gently as I slipped into the bath.

As soon as my skin was surrounded by the warm water I didn't know why I had been so worried about not feeling anything: the warmth in the water was heavenly it was soothing like a hug from someone special-in my case it wasn't my mother but more so Effie- and the scent of the water reminded me of a mixture of Jasmine and rose. Closing my eyes I lean back in the tub as Solange lifted one of my arms out of the water and began gently washing it with so much attention I could tell that this was going to take a while.

When my eyes slide close I suddenly had the vision of a lifeless Katniss lying in my arms smiling up at me through her bloody lips making my eyes shoot open and my breathing to begin to shorten: I hadn't even been asleep and already the visions were starting? I look over at Solange who seemed to understand what I was going through and gave me a kind smile. "It's okay Peeta: we're right here for you" she said kindly looking over her shoulder at Jerico who was mixing something in a bowl which I'm sure was going to be put on me at some point.

"Yes sister is right: we will stand by you until the end…Dorion as well" the gold skinned twin said in his slightly airy voice making me smile: it was nice to know something's didn't ever change.

When Dorion had taken Oclan to work with him once again it had been a little strange to be without my daemon for the first time since entering the arena but thanks to the amount of time I had spent bonded with him I hardly felt the spike of pain or fear at not being near him: our bond was a lot closer because of the time we had spent melded together as one: and if there was anyone I trusted with the way clan looked and his well-being it was Dorion who had been doing such brilliant work with him before the games even started.

I smile softly and raise Solange's hand to my lips and give it a light kiss "Thank you" I whisper looking over at Jerico who had stopped stirring and was now watching me with his strange eyes which were glowing with a fondness that I could only hope was mirrored in my own gaze. "Both of you: that means a lot to me"

The rest of the day kind of passed by in a sort of haze, Solange had taken about an hour to completely wash all of me-luckily she hadn't tried to wash my privates I probably would have died- and when I was dry and sitting in the beauty chair with nothing but a towel around my waist Jerico had in fact slathered my burns bruises and cuts with the blue cream he had been mixing before which had sent a tingling sensation around each of the areas the cream was applied. After half an hour in which the twins had told me about how worried they had been for me and how they were so happy I had survived which of course I had just smiled sadly at: I was just as happy to be alive but I couldn't be happy of what I had done in the games: every time I closed my eyes even briefly I had a vision of one of the five people I had killed.

Once my cream had been washed of I was shocked to see that the burns, bruises and once bloody cuts were gone not a scar left behind to show for them which actually made me a little sad: they were evidence that I had in fact been in the games that the horror I had lived through was real now all I had were the memories. The next thing the twins tackled was my hair: apparently living in a frozen arena for almost two weeks wasn't good for my blonde locks and I had to have my hair scrubbed with a golden shampoo type mixture that was forced to set for ten minutes before it was washed out, then Jerico combed a gold and silver mixture through my hair which he swore wouldn't dye my hair but bring out their highlights-I of course believed him because I wasn't really in a position to argue with him- and once it was finished setting and being washed out I was amazed at my shining golden locks that were revealed: My once pale blonde hair now shimmered beautiful in the light like it was soaked in sun shine. "There we are a halo of golden locks for the boys with the most compassionate heart I've ever seen survive in the ring" Jerico said making me laugh tearfully: the moon twin may be a boy of few words and small gestures but when he did say things they were almost always meaningful.

Standing up I wrap the two prep team twins in a light hug: never did I think I would make friends with people in the capitol let alone any one tied to the games but here I was with two of the best friends I could ever ask for in Jerico and Solange "Thank you" I knew I was saying it quite often lately but it was because I meant it so much.

Once my prepping was done I was allowed to dress myself in a pair of loose fitting sleep pants and a sweat shirt with the words: May the Odds Be ever in your favor printed across the chest only interrupted by the zip that ran down the middle of the jacket, and was escorted by a proud looking Peacekeeper to my room where Oclan was waiting for me. It didn't take long for the two of us to reconnect all it took was a bit of wrestling and nuzzling and it was as if we hadn't spent any time away from one another and when I was lying on my bed with Oclan curled up beside me I couldn't help but wonder if maybe that was how my mother and Tobias were connected.

About an hour after I was sent to my room to rest Haymitch, Kana and Effie were escorted in too see me and when I saw the sight of Effie and her light pink hair and her beautiful light pink dress that somehow made her look beautiful instead of strange I was off the bed and had thrown myself into her arms for the hug I had been waiting for since I had been sent to the remake center. The capitol escort made a cooing notice and led me over to the bed and sat me down with a gentleness that told me that she would be a perfect mother and ran a hand through my hair. Kana padded over to Oclan and instead of talking to him curled up beside him much like Daithi had done during the games and nuzzled him kindly. When I looked up at Haymitch I could see his eyes watching me carefully and with sadness that I knew was directed at me making my heart fall a little: if Haymitch was the one looking at me like that then something big must be going down with me.

"Kid…its okay" Haymitch said: his voice clear and ringing with sobriety making me freeze: Haymitch was sober "You did good: you should be proud of yourself"

That was all it took for the floodgates to open and before I could reign anything in my mind was swamped with images of Katniss dying in my arms, the girl Glimmer and I killed together, Ronan smiling at me after Glimmer and I spared his life, pleading with Panem to save Glimmer after she had been bitten, the feast and Marvel's death. It took only a second for my mind to flash all of that through my consciousness but with each image the guilt I felt for merely surviving built until I threw myself at Haymitch and wrapped my arms around his waist and cried into his chest silently: no sobs wracked my frame but my tears fell unbidden from my eyes soaking his green velvet waistcoat.

Effie stood and hugged me from behind making us a large group hug and for once I felt safe in a parent's arms: only sad thing was they weren't my parents. "Listen to me Peeta: you aren't a monster" Haymitch said softly s if he was reading mind "You did what anyone would've only you kept yourself along the way" That just made my tears slip a little heavier and when Effie began to hum lightly it made me grin and just bury my face in Haymitch's chest a little more: I knew I would never come to terms with what I had done, I had killed five people so that I could live but with Effie, Haymitch, Portia the Twins and Dorion. Glimmer and above all Cato I knew that I wouldn't let the guilt consume me.

Effie and Haymitch left about an hour later after Haymitch told me how to get to sleep without having nightmares plaguing my mind leaving Oclan and I alone in our large room. Together we curled up on bed and within minutes my daemon partner was resting peacefully making me smile happily I would watch him sleep for a while I wasn't ready to sleep myself so I pulled myself into a sitting position against the head board and thought back to my fellow victors and wondered what they were thinking themselves. Cato was probably sleeping due to the fact he had the worst injuries but Glimmer was probably dealing with the same problems I was: I could only hope that she got more sleep than we had been used to in the last two weeks, heck I want to get at least a full two hours without waking up terrified that I was about to be attacked.

Sighing and shrugging off the terrible thoughts I was about to crawl down to lie with Oclan when suddenly my door opened and none other than President Snow walked in with all his terrifying aura and his bloody smell that reminded me too much of the arena causing me to freeze and y throat to close up. The president eyed me for a moment and then walked over to sit by my side his snake like eyes roving over my form like they were making sure I was okay, "Well it's good to see you in such good health Mr Mellark"

Swallowing tightly I nod and try to shake off the fear I was feeling in this moment: not that anyone could blame me this was the man who was trying to kill me. The President didn't seem to care that I didn't verbally give him an answer and instead continued to talk "I mean if you are to play your part you need to be able to handle all types of pressure and if the games broke you then everything would be destroyed" he said nodding as if I had said something he was agreeing too.

"My Part?" I ask once I had finally found my voice: what the heck was he going on about? I had only just gotten out of the arena how did I have a part.

Snow grinned at me condescendingly and nodded like I was a child asking stupid questions "You have made my life very difficult Peeta. What with all your little selfless moments in the games you've created a spark: one that is too hard for Mr Crane to contain" My eyes widen at the sound of Seneca's name: he couldn't die if he did then Portia would never be the same "And it has put me in a difficult position because I had to allow three victors all because of you"

I swallow in fear and try to think of something to say but the President holds his hand up to stop me and arches and eyebrow making my mouth clam shut: he obviously wasn't done talking just quite yet. "But as I was watching the games I couldn't help but notice how much Panem- the capitol especially had fallen for you and Glimmer and how close the two of you were. Like siblings" he said in a fake amused voice "They loved the two of you together and Cato well they loved him for everything he stood for: a champion victor the most kills of the three of you so I decided that maybe there was a way to make something good come out of this disaster of a games"

"How?" I choke out bravely making sure the President knew that while he scared me I wasn't afraid to speak up a little.

This seemed to impress the President even more because he leaned forward and smiled happily at me his teeth glittering the light and the scent of blood becoming overwhelming "Cato is easy to sell he's a true victor but you and Glimmer are something else: you're inspirational and beauty the two that boys and girls want to be. So I decided that the games are always thought of as a kingdom and yet there is no monarch to watch over it. That was where I came up with the way to keep an eye on the two of you and to make you desirable to all of Panem: Peeta and Glimmer the Prince and Princess of Games" he said in an amused voice as my eyes widened in shock.

No way: me a prince that would mean I would have to say near the capitol almost my whole life and Glimmer as well. I just wanted to be with Cato and forget that I had ever been a part of these nightmarish games. "Glimmer will never agree" I say glaring at him.

This only made the President chuckle and lean forward "Oh but you see she has. All it took was a little threatening. I could kill any one she ever cared for and that in itself was enough for her to agree. I could do the same with you if you resist: I would start with Seneca of course considering it would destroy that pretty little stylist you have and considering how close the two of you are that would make your life terrible knowing you were the reason she was so upset and all. Then your family would go and I would make you watch. Then the lovely Katniss's family would be next and so on and son on until everyone you ever cared for was dead and gone" he said his voice steely.

I knew he wasn't joking that these were real threats and suddenly I knew the reason why Glimmer had agreed: there was no escaping the games once you won them. "What do I have to do?" I whisper and I could see the President's eye light up victoriously as I gave my will to him.

"Oh that's easy: anything I say" Snow said simply leaning back in his chair and lacing his hands together to rest on his stomach "You will spend every second week in the capitol and have a week in district two and twelve with your loved ones: I don't care how you split your time with your lover and family. You will sleep with whoever pays for you because I'll tell you what young Mr Mellark you and Miss Petit are selling for an extremely high price in fact so high that your neck and neck with Mr Odair" I feel my fear twist through my veins making me envision things like my brothers lying in pool of their own blood as I was kept back by the peacekeepers I had trusted and trained my whole life with.

"You will go to the parties I want you to and you will take the pictures that I want you to: you will effectively be mine" he hissed making me feel frozen in time "Do you understand"

Could I do it? Could I give myself to the President for the safety of my family and friends: for the safety of my district? Just as I was about to say no I can feel the charm weighing against my chest: the charm my brothers had made me, the charm that I had worn throughout the games and never let out of my sight and suddenly I know without a doubt that I had to do it. "Yes" I whisper softly "But can I make one request…please" I ask and I know I'm begging at this point but what can I do.

The president looked at me with a measured stare and then nodded "Very well I gave Glimmer a request I'm sure I can give you one" he said in amusement like I was asking something extremely painful.

Nodding I look at my hands and take a shaky breath: there was only one thing that I wanted from this man "I want you to keep Cato out of this. No selling him or telling him about my new…lifestyle" I say wincing at my choice of wording although I really couldn't think of another way of explaining that I was willingly allowing him to use me.

"Of course…I accept your request" Snow said and I could hear the pleased note in his voice which made me want to hurl. "Now you and Glimmer have your first client two days after the crowning ball so you won't be allowed to leave with Cato but once your seven days are up I can have you sent straight to district two" Snow stood up and gave me a large grin making my blood freeze "You are making a very smart decision Mr Mellark: very smart" I nod when I hear the threatening underlying tone in the man's voice and once he was gone I reach up and clutch the charm on my chest hoping to draw strength from my brothers.

When morning came Portia opened the door with a sad smile and a garment bag slung over her shoulder and understanding glint in her eyes. I could already tell that she knew what I had done: she had to have made a costume that was 'Prince' appropriate so she probably knew why as well. "I had to…he threatened Seneca" I whispered softly and my stylist then laid the bag on the bed and pulled me into a hug.

"I know…thank you so much" she whispered before pulling back and pressing her lips to my forehead. I knew that she meant thank you for more than just Seneca because if Snow had been threatening to kill everyone I cared about one of the first to go would have been her and my prep team because in the time I had been in the capitol they had become so very close to me.

Smiling softly I nod and step back before looking at the bag in reluctance "So how about we turn me into a prince?" I say softly and Portia laughed tearfully and nodded.

"Yeah let's make you a prince"

By the time the interviews came around I was ready to throw up, my outfit was very princely and Portia had done her job very well: my outfit consisted of a pair of black dress pants, a white tunic with a v neck collar that revealed a part of my collar bone, on the top was a crimson colored waistcoat with back designs on it which looked a lot like roses. My over jacket was a short trench coat that fell to my knees and was coal black with red buttons on the cuff's shoulders and five on the front which were left undone. It was Gothic prince in appearance as I was told and Glimmer who stood next to me in her own outfit was just like a beautiful Gothic princess: her dress was black matching my own and corseted up the back. It was sleeveless and the top the gown was lined in crimson red and designed like rose petals, the top half of the gown had small black ebonies laced through the corset making it glimmer when hit by the light, when it reached the hips there was a ring of crimson that was made into the design of thorny vines circling her hips. Her skirt flowed to the grown like black waves of water and when it reached the floor it was once again edged in red making it look like she was walking on a wave of blood.

Her hair was down up in a fancy bun with a few curls falling down her neck where they laid against her shoulder blades and her make-up was beautiful and made her look even more glamorous and princess like in appearance. Cato was up on stage in his dress uniform like he was a part of the military: he looked like what the old Panem used to call a Marine: his pants were white with a black stripe down the sides his jacket black with a white belt around his waist and red stripes down each arm. He had a medal of a victor on his chest and a medal of District two next to it: the symbol of the Capitol on the other side of his chest and gleamed in the light.

When we were called on stage as the Prince and Princess of games I linked arms with Glimmer and together we walked up on stage smiling and waiting with all the grace that royalty deserved. I sat in between the two of them and held both of their hands as I declare how much Cato meant to me but how the games was just as important. I played my part as well as I could praising my 'Champion' for all he did in the games after the viewing when all I wanted to do was throw up after I had watch myself kill tribute after tribute, Glimmer did just as well and when our daemons were allowed at our sides I quickly called Oclan by my side to have his calming presence by my side and when my wolf was standing by my side I felt all my tension leave me: and looking at Glimmer I could see that being around Daithi it was like she was relaxed as well.

The was the crowning ceremony, Snow called Cato up first declaring him the Champion victor of the games making the crowd go crazy over the handsome brutal victor: it was amazing how at ease Adira and Cato were, they of course knew nothing about what had gone down with Glimmer Snow and I: but still it was hard to watch him act so happy to be here when all I felt like doing was crying and curling up in a hole with him to protect the both of us from the capitol's poison. "And now they were the kindest two tributes in the arena since the beginning: beautiful and Graceful I give you Peeta Mellark and Glimmer Petit: your Prince and Princess of Games"

Plastering a fake smile on my face I link arms with Glimmer once more and when we stand up on the balcony we wave at the cheering crowd below: the people who loved our image and the people we now had to act for. When our crowns were placed on our heads I felt my heart break little: that was it no turning back now: time for my life to begin and the Prince to be created.

* * *

**That's right! I'm horrible.  
**

**Please give my your thoughts on Snow and my plot twists.  
**

**Next Chapter: surprise! Extra chapter of ceremonies from a surprise P.O.V  
**


	19. Party of Royalty

**Here we go the surprise chapter and for whoever guessed that it was Finnick that was having the P.O.V this chapter congratulations you guessed it right. I chose to do this chapter just so that i could have a difference between the next saga of this fic which is of course the rebellion saga. I introduce other victors like Johanna in this chapter so i hope you enjoy this and gives you an idea of how others would have thought about the new Prince and Princess.  
**

**A.N Shout Outs  
**

**Shinigami- Don't worry things get better for the two of them! If you read closely you find out his first time isn't with a client but with one of the female peacekeepers back in 12. He might not be a virgin but he isn't extremely sexually active he was the outsider back home. As for your other questions i can reveal anything as it will blow open to many plot twists sorry.  
**

**Bowsie22- Trust me things are quite hard for them but then again remember they have one another to lean on.  
**

**Through Darkness and Light- *Blinks owlishly* Okay slightly crazy...i like it. I know it's used a lot but you have to remember being escorted out isn't the only thing the two of them have to do: they literally have to be icons for the capitol and continue on with an act they thought would end. They have to live a lie.  
**

**Endless99- You actually picked up on the fact Peeta isn't a virgin. I couldn't really have Peeta have his first time with a client i'm not that evil no matter what my plots make you think. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Hope you enjoy this one just as much even it is a little different.  
**

**fadi25402702- Glad your enjoying it: this isn't a sappy love troy but more like what i thought would happen in real life..kinda more fantasy based of course.  
**

**AllenCampbell- Nice to see your name up here again! Thanks for your comments they mean heaps to me.  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines- The whole idea of that chapter was to make you hate Snow so i'm very glad that it worked the way it was meant to. Thanks for all your comments i hope you continue to enjoy my work.  
**

**iceyxstrawberry- Welcome to my shout outs! Cato ill make at least an appearance in every cahpter from this point either in person or in flashbacks and as always he will be mentioned but there will be a time when he will be a background character and it focuses on how Peeta feels about that. But fear not their will be a Peeto ending!  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- I wanted to do something totally different and not done before so i'm glad that you've but my mind at ease i can sleep easier now. Trust me when i say Peeta's secret wont end well, as for a sweatshirt: i have a keep calm and ship Team Peeto hoodie: be envious.**

* * *

**Finnick's P.O.V**

This year I could easily say they were my least favorite games to watch out of all of them: not only did my tributes get slaughtered extremely early on but I had to get myself attached to the two beautiful blondes who were now sitting up there with Ceaser and the 'Champion' of games Cato. It wasn't even that the two of them died because obviously they had won s they were now sitting in front of me looking as graceful and beautiful as they had during their pre-game interview, but more so it was that they were being manipulated already and the games had only just finished.

I knew what it was like sitting in your remake center bed after the games and feeling so disgusted in what you had done what the capitol had made you do that you wanted to get so far away from anything to do with the games. But then of course if you were an unlucky victor President Snow would come and visit you before you slipped off into the realm of nightmares and few good dreams and tell you what he wanted from you and if you refused then he could do anything: with me he had threatened my whole family. I could only imagine what he had done to the new 'Prince and Princess of Games'.

I can feel Annora my coyote daemon nudge my hand next to me making me look down on my partner who had been through so much with me, she was giving me a amused look one that I couldn't decipher. Giving her a confused and slightly irritated look I turn my attention back to the stage where the games were finally being replayed and when Peeta accidentally stabbed his district partner and then began to sing to her in her final moments. It was touching to see how soothing the boy could be considering how many lives he had taken up to that point, but that was his charm: Glimmer and Peeta were the two tributes who had cried and shown true guilt of what they had done in their little hide away.

When it showed the tribute's showdown with the mutts I could actually feel my heart jump into my throat once again: I had never been so scared for a finale as I had in that moment the beasts had been huge and when I saw that the three of them got ready to face the oncoming wave of mutts I had wanted to crawl under my table and hide, it was only Mags and Annora that had kept me grounded and able to sit through the whole thing. Finally it was over and I was able to breathe a sigh of relief, I could never understand the capitol's need to relive the victors highlighting moments in the games and now that there was three of them this year the play back was longer than normal. Most of the footage had been a toss-up of Cato leading his much smaller than intended career pack around the arena picking off tributes one by one and Glimmer and Peeta talking in their grove or hunting for food-although they made sure to show all the footage of their kills and the few times Cato and Peeta reunited: it wouldn't do not to show those moments.

Ceaser announced the mentors of the tributes and I roll my eyes when Brutus and Enborida stood up pumping their arms and making the crowd scream with appreciation: they were acting the typical brutish district two roles: one that their young Cato seemed to have down pat. When they got Cashmere to stand up I couldn't help but wonder how shaken the beautiful figure looked: her normal tan and glowing skin was pale and her eyes shimmered with un-shed tears but being the true actress she was she managed to plaster on a smile and wave to the crowd. It was odd to see the beautiful woman I had gotten to know so well-considering how many times our line of work made our paths cross-in that state: in all the time I had known Cashmere she had never once looked that scared. Next to stand was Gloss and while he didn't look as good as Cashmere he did look troubled and that in itself was strange the two siblings had been able to bring home more victors than any other district in the time that they had been the mentors and had always looked so happy and pleased their tributes would be going home.

Finally Haymitch stood up and he looked confused and downright scared: which wasn't that strange as he had never been in that circle-I myself had only been there once for Annie's victor interview-but luckily enough Effie stood by his side in place of a female victor not that I could blame her she is like the female mentor for district 12 even at such a young age. The crowd went crazy over the man who had won the last quarter quell and I could see that it was an effort in itself to raise a hand plaster a grin on his face and wave at the crowd. I laugh simply because I like the man: always had. The few times I had actually spoken to the district twelve victor he had been nothing but cynical but at the same time very helpful. The first time I met him he was actually giving me some advice in the arena for my own games despite the fact he had his own two tributes.

Sure the words: don't be an idiot aren't the most inspiring but they stuck with me through the games and actually helped me keep my head and not make stupid decisions when I was in the arena. I was about to start clapping when I feel a hand clamp around my wrist and smile softly when I don't even need to look down to see who was hanging onto me. There was only one person I knew who could have such feminine hands but such strength "Enjoy the festivities yet Johanna?" I snarkly ask her and turn to look at the brunette beauty standing beside me.

Johanna was one of my good friends despite the abrasive and almost means personality she had when she wasn't forced to work in the capitol. Her hair was beautiful and the color of dark chocolate and her piercing eyes were like two hypnotizing brown orbs, there was no doubt in my mind that she wasn't beautiful just like Cashmere I had always noticed it but it didn't register with me in this moment. In fact since the beginning of the games no woman's beauty seemed to register with me. It had all begun at the tribute parade: I hadn't bothered watching the reapings I had let Mags show my tributes that, so it was my first glimpse of the tributes for this year's games. When the first chariot left the stables and I had got my first glimpse of District one it was like all my breath had been taken from me.

Looking ethereal and so beautiful it took my very breath away was the District one female tribute dressed in the most beautiful flowing white silk gown with diamonds encrusted over her dress. Her eyes were like shinning glowing emeralds that sparkled in the light as she smiled and waved at the crowds. Her hair was like a waterfall of golden waves that looked so soft and shining; this girl outshone even her mentor Cashmere which was something in itself considering Cashmere had been described as the Aphrodite of tributes. When I had asked Mags who she was the elder woman had smiled at me in affection and told me her name was Glimmer. After her the next and final tribute to catch my attention was Peeta Mellark of district twelve who had arrived on fire, I watch his handsome boyish face laugh and grin at the capitol and knew immediately with a heart bleeding pain that if the boy from twelve actually won this then his life would be taken from him.

Johanna snorted and crossed her arms across her chest making her bust stand out in the shimmering silver top her stylists had forced her to wear "Please you and I both know how I feel about these kind of things" she said sarcastically her eyes never leaving Peeta and Glimmer "Especially considering I have to watch two of the most innocent tributes get flaunted as Snow's new chess pieces"

It was odd that everyone was thinking of the two 'Royal' victors as innocent: Glimmer had killed three tributes and Peeta had killed five so their hands weren't bloodless it was more the fact that they had shown more humility in the arena then even my dear Annie who had been driven mad by what she had seen in the arena. "Yeah…I know how you feel" I say softly as Cato was crowned and the crowd began cheering for him.

Cato grinned and waved out at the audience with such joy on his face I could tell he was excited to be a victor that could only mean he wasn't a part of Snow's plan for the other two: if he was then he wouldn't seem so happy. I could only wonder what cruel trick fate had played on Peeta to make him care so deeply for Cato of all people: someone like Peeta deserved someone kind and caring not someone who had taken pleasure in killing. Shaking off the thoughts I watch as Peeta and Glimmer walk up on the balcony together and get crowned as the Prince and Princess of games their smiles fake but believable for someone who didn't know where to look, their crowns shone in the lights bouncing off them and in their matching Gothic royal garb they looked like a real prince and princess standing above their subjects.

When the party finally started Cato and Enborida took to the floor as was tradition while Peeta and Glimmer were partnered together to dance, the music was very haunting and made me roll my eyes it was obvious that President Snow had decided to continue on with the annoyingly Gothic royalty theme: even Cato in his marine looking uniform looked like a Gothic warrior. The two couples moved across the floor gracefully but Peeta and Glimmer were amazing they shone like the diamonds they were, spinning and moving in complete sync many people just stood and watched in awe. I myself was going to sit this dance out when Johanna pulled me on the floor forcing me to dance with her.

"I wanna talk to the Prince and the only way I'm gonna do that is if we exchange partners" she said in a tone that brooked no argument from me so instead I nodded in agreement "Good I didn't think you'd have any problem in taking Miss Petit for a spin on the dance floor"

I feel my cheeks hating and want to curse myself: I did not blush I was Finnick Odair! But there I was spinning Johanna Mason and blushing like I was fourteen once again. It wasn't even because of what she had said Johanna knew me well enough to know that I thought Glimmer was gorgeous: hell any one with eyes could tell that the District One Princess was the most stunning creature to survive the games but it was more than my feelings were causing havoc on my mental state. I had Annie to think about dear sweet Annie who wouldn't come near the Capitol even if she was asked to: the girl I had helped not only during the games but after them as much as I could, the same girl I was almost ninety percent sure that I was in love with. But there I was dancing with one of my friends while staring over at the new 'Princess' and wanting nothing more than to meet her: it was strange and had never happened to me before.

Johanna and I danced our way over to the stunning couple who were smiling at one another with sad grins "Can we cut in, I'd like the honor of being the first non-royal man to take the lovely Princess for a spin" I joke and Glimmer laughed while Peeta chuckled: it was obvious that they appreciated my attempts to keep life a little lighter for them.

"Of course careful though" Peeta said twirling Glimmer out for me to grab her while he fluidly took hold of Johanna who gave his strong arms an appreciative look "She can be a handful"

I laugh and gently take the beautiful blonde in my arms and I was shocked at how right she felt there: like she was made from my frame. Swallowing tightly I shook those thoughts away and look down at the amused beauty in my arms who was looking over my shoulder in the direction of where our Daemons would be watching over us. "You worried for…Daithi was it?"

Glimmer looked up at me in shock-probably because I had remembered her Jackal daemon's name- but then smiled embarrassingly making me remember that this girl was only sixteen maybe seventeen at the most: not even an adult and forced into a world ruled by politics and a tyrant ruler. "Yeah…is that normal for a victor?" she asked making me smile kindly.

It was strange talking to a fellow victor like this, not dancing because in most of the balls I end up dancing with the female ones but more so that I had never been asked such a normal humble question before. "Yeah don't worry about it. After the games victors and their daemons are really close for about a month you're gonna be a little angsty without him around but your bond will settle down later" I say gently turning her in my arms making her sigh in relief.

"That's good, I thought Peeta and I were being paranoid, I mean last night was okay but the minute I saw Daithi again it was like something awoke in me" she said shrugging slightly.

I smile softly and pull her a little tighter against me, her body was so warm and soft nothing like how I thought she would feel after spending two weeks in a frozen wasteland of an arena. I swallow past my traitorous thoughts and look down into her eyes which were gleaming with curiosity but mostly a darkness that every victor's eyes held: guilt. "I wanna say I'm sorry" I whisper "For what you're going to be forced to do"

Glimmer must have understood what I was saying because she dipped her head so I was looking at the crown that was on her head instead of her beautiful eyes "I'm guessing you know what Snow is going to make me do" she said in a sad voice "I mean I kinda thought that you would figure it out but I didn't think you'd say anything about it"

Lifting her chin with my pointer finger I lift her chin and give her a sympathetic smile, I know that the cameras were going crazy with what I'm doing because they keep screaming my name along with Glimmer's but I ignore them and focus on the beautiful girl in my arms. "I just want you to know that you and Peeta aren't alone" I say kindly making the girl look at me in awe "I've been where you are right now scared and daunted by what is looming above you and I just want you to know that others are here for you Peeta as well"

Glimmer looked at me for a short moment before we stopped dancing and she placed a hand on my cheek and then rose up on her tip toes and pressed a kiss into my cheek. That of course made the paparazzi go crazy and when Glimmer pulled back I could only imagine that my face was completely shocked because she gave me a small grin "Thank you Finnick" she said softly before curtsying and walking over to Gloss who was waiting to sweep her onto the dance floor once again.

I walked over to the drink table and quickly ordered a scotch taking a sip as soon as the glass was in my hand before looking out on the dance floor. Haymitch was guiding Effie around with a heck of a lot more grace than I had ever thought he was capable with, Cato was dancing with a flushing game maker, Seneca was guiding a beautiful woman on the floor who I was sure was Peeta's stylist: Portia, and by the looks of it they knew each other a little better than just dance partners. Peeta was no longer dancing with Johanna but instead had Cashmere in his arms the two of them looking as beautiful as they floated around the floor and talking quietly to one another.

"Peeta seems to be taking all this well" Johanna said from my right a glass of raspberry vodka held in her hand half empty which meant she was well on her way to getting buzzed-which was a bad thing considering the fact that the night had only just begun and there was a hell of a lot to work to do before we could leave.

I nod and take another drink from my glass "Yeah same with Glimmer…she thanked me for telling her we'd be here for her" this made me shake my head a little in shock.

Just because we were victors did not mean that we were monsters with no heart: we cared for each other because we had no one else to do it for us. We weren't the same people who left for the games on the train after the reaping so our families couldn't really understand us anymore but we weren't all proud killers who liked to boast on our prowess in the arena we used on another as pillars to lean on and we stuck together for the most part: it wasn't family but it was the best we could have.

"Well I think they're gonna need us more than any other victor: Peeta told me that once his dear Cato leaves in the morning he has one day to prepare himself before he and Glimmer have to go see their first clients" Johanna growled gulping down her drink and suddenly I understand why she was so mad.

Throughout the games Johanna had become quite attached to the boy from twelve stating that he reminded her of her little brother who Snow had murdered two weeks after her own victory because of her reluctance to play along with his games. Gulping down the rest of my scotch I quickly turn back to the bar and ordered two more drinks: one for me and one for Johanna I had a feeling that we were going to need the relief that the alcohol was going to give us. "Well looks like you and I are sticking around for a while" I said in a moody voice tapping my glass with her in a mocking toast causing her to sigh and then take a huge gulp of the red liquid.

By the end of the night when the victors were called back to the balcony Johanna and I were completely buzzed she was tipsy so badly that she was hanging off of Chaff who was normally the one needing to be supported. I wasn't that bad only because I wanted to see Glimmer before she went to her 'chambers' to rest up and I couldn't do that drunk. Snow congratulated his Champion and the two Royal victors and all I wanted to do was hurl: it was sickening.

"Oi Finnick" I look over and see Haymitch and Gloss standing next to me, Haymitch was starting right at me but Gloss was staring up at the balcony and at the tribute he had managed to safe this year only to throw her into a life worse than death. I don't say anything but instead nod in acknowledgement as I watch Glimmer be escorted by Peeta and Cato into the Main building where they would be taken back to the tribute towers to sleep. "I heard from Peeta that you and Johanna are gonna stand by the new royals…thanks" the older victor said making me sigh and look over at him.

My eyes locked gazes with the man I had come to respect a lot over my years as mentor and I found that I didn't need to say anything back instead I nodded and gave Gloss a measured look before turning on my heel and after collecting Johanna I head over to my car that would head back to my apartment in the Towers: I would see the new victors tomorrow for tonight I had to sort my thoughts out. I could only hope that when everything comes into play Peeta and Glimmer will be strong enough to withstand the current, if not the I'll stand behind them and back them up as best I can.

* * *

**So Finnick's P.O.V: How'd i do?  
**

**Next Chapter: Life of a Royal  
**


	20. Hollow Life

**Here is part one of Pre-quell don't worry there won't be much of this only this chapter and some of the next chapter. Okay the time skip on this is a few months and i don't ever write a sex scene there bed mates are mentioned. I have to say I'm shocked at the feedback i got for the last chapter and it was because of that reaction i tried to get this chapter out as fast as i possibly could so i hope that you like.  
**

**A.N- Shout Outs!  
**

**Marcus1233- Welcome to my Shout Outs. I liked portraying my career's as people so i'm glad you enjoyed it as well, it's also a worry thinking about how others are going to take your work so i'm glad you're enjoying it.  
**

**bowsie22- Ah thank you i think your one of the few who actually like that angle eh whatever.  
**

**AllenCampbell- Aw thank you, and don't worry about reacting weirdly in public places i do it all the time it gets old after a while and you stop getting embarrassed.  
**

**Shinigami- Not all the time, Peeta will have a few male clients but mostly female. His first male time was with Cato though. **

**Through Darkness and Light- Well i'm glad that you gave me your opinion, not to say Finnick and Annie aren't together in this story but some events happen that follow in that direction.  
**

**Endless93- Aww thanks. i like to keep my readers guessing a lot of the time so it's nice to see that it's working, although i do get a lot of questions from my reviews so it's a trade off. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**AppleCORES- Whoa that was a long review...i don't even know what to say to all that...eh Thanks for your thoughts i guess?  
**

**iceyxStrawberry- Hope this was fast enough for you :)  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines- Thanks it's nice to see that you enjoyed my little shake up, i just wanted to do something different: hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**SakuraDrops141- YAY Hello there, it's been a while since I've seen your name! Glad to see you're back and that you read my whole fic in one day: that is a lot of reading. Hope you enjoy this chappie.  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- Yep i'm awesome, and my hoodie is so warm! Okay as for my chapter i'm glad you picked it i just like Finnick too much not to have his say in there somewhere. As so future plot holes you're just gonna have to wait, i know it's evil but i really don't want to give away to mch sorry.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Gazing down at the peacefully resting girl in the huge bed I can't stop the feelings of disgust and hate that crept into my mind. The girl had been my age and a virgin: her father had bought me because his daughter deserved nothing less than the prince of the Hunger Games. I had escorted the orange haired girl to the masquerade ball-where Gloss had been working as well- that I would have had to attend even if I hadn't had a client and then once we had decided to retire to the hotel the girl's father had bought for us and I had made the girl feel as special as possible: luckily for me the girl was the hoped up on drugs and alcohol that she hadn't felt any pain for her first time.

Pulling on my jacket I run my hands through my hair making it stick up in a disarray and then with one final glance at the young girl I turn on my heel and walk out of the room while I dial a familiar number into my capitol issued top of the line phone. I declared that I's done before closing it without waiting for the response and shove my hands into my jacket pockets and walk down the stairs waving at the receptionist that giggled at the attention she got from the Prince. Two months had passed since my victory in the arena and it was sad to realize that I had gotten accustomed to the life I know lead with Glimmer.

I would spend a week in the capitol attending balls and parties along with Glimmer or whoever had the get 'honor' of buying me for the night and then I would get on the train and head to district two for three days which I would spend in bliss with Cato and then I would go to District twelve and spend some time with Haymitch and if I could spare it my family. I could still remember with startling clarity how my return to District twelve had gone down:

_The train pulled into the station I hadn't seen in three weeks, Glimmer had been returned to District one for her formal homecoming although she had already told me that once her official return was finished she would be returning with me to district twelve every other week. Glancing over at Effie who gave my shoulder a quick squeeze and then fiddled with my over jacket collar of one of my many new "Prince' outfits that I had begun to hate. _

"_Alrighty let's get this show on the road" she whispered and Oclan who stood by my side drew himself up to his full height looking much more confident than I actually felt. _

_Taking a deep breath I straighten my shoulders and walk out of the train onto the stage, what shocked me the most wasn't how large the crowd was but it was the more fact that they were screaming my name and cheering for me: the boy who had once been the outcast was being cheered. I raise my hand shakily and begin to wave at them making them cheer even louder. My eyes find my two brothers in the crowd both of them cheering and whistling happily, my mother had a small timid smile on her face as if she didn't know how to act, my father on the other hand was staring at me with watery eyes fill with such love and hope. _

_Oclan howled happily making everyone laugh but as I scanned the rest of the crowd I saw a small twelve year old with her pale blonde hair in two braids much like her sister used to wear when she was that age: it was Primrose Everdeen. Standing next to her was her father and mother and the Hawthorn family. Taking a deep breath I jump off the stage not sparing my new shiny black boots a second thought as I stride through the dirt towards the grieving families. When I reached them I look at Mr Everdeen and hold my hand out my eyes shining sadly "I'm so sorry for your loss" I whisper. _

_The man stared at me for a moment before stepping forward and pulling me into a tight hug whispering thank you over and over again into the skin of my neck. Once he released me I stare down at Prim who was fidgeting probably a little daunted with my presence considering I was the one who gave her sister the fatal strike. Kneeling down so I was eye height with the pretty girl I take both of her hands in my own an silently give her the mockingjay pin that Cinna had given me before I had left the Capitol making her eyes widen in shock. "She would have wanted you to have it…little duck" _

_This brought tears to the young girl's eyes and then what shocked me more than her tears was the hug the youngest Everdeen pulled me into, but I had recovered from my initial shock and wrapped my own arms around her allowing the young innocent girl to heal some of the guilt that I was carrying around. Once Prim had her fill of my hug she stepped back and mouthed a thank you at me making me sigh: there was only one other person I had to make things right with and that was Gale Hawthorn. Standing up I stand in front of him and open my arms outside letting him have glance of my defenselessness: even Oclan was merely standing next to me no longer alert or even thinking of attack. _

_Which was probably a good thing because the next thing I know Gale's fist is flying towards my face and connects with my cheek, it wasn't that hard I had been hit harder by the peacekeepers in my training but I still let my face fly to the side so that Gale could feel better about himself. I was preparing myself for a full onslaught of fists but I'm shocked when I hear light sobbing and then two hands grip the jacket I was wearing as Gale slid to his knees his head hanging low. "Why couldn't you save her!" he sobbed. _

_Sighing sadly I let the boy cry surrounded by the people who still loved him, I couldn't say anything to make him feel better just as I knew there was nothing that could be said to myself feel better: I would always carry around my guilt just as Gale would always remember the girl who held his heart. I was more than sure that if the two had explored their relationship the two of them would have found that they were mates just as Madge had with Thorne but it was too late now. _

That was one of the best memories I had of home since my victory and that was the saddest thing: I now lived alone in victors village as my parents believed that I deserved to live alone-I'm not sure if it's because secretly they're afraid of me or what- and next to Haymitch who since my victory hadn't been drinking as much because in his words he had to take care of Glimmer and I. Every time I went home I made sure to go visit Katniss's grave in the tributes graveyard and lay a bunch of wild flowers on her headstone. Most times I saw Prim and her friend Rory there and on most occasions Glimmer and I took them home to give them some of the food I had baked earlier while Glimmer sung whatever song she could think of for the two of them. It wasn't a happy life but it was comfortable because for at least four days a week all I had to worry about was what kind of cookie Rory Hawthorn would want with the stew that Gale's mother would make and what time the Everdeen's and Hawthorns would be over for dinner.

It was strange to think that I had the two families most affected by my victory over for dinner every Friday night but I did. Every Friday Glimmer and I would drag Haymitch out of his solitude and would put on our most casual nice clothing and sit down to a full family dinner with the two families while our Daemons relaxed-well Daithi and Oclan entertained the younger Daemons but that the elder ones relaxed. Gale and I weren't friends we never would be but I could tell that he was appreciative of what I was doing for his family and the rest of the Seam considering a lot of my funds went into the poorer part of District twelve to fix it all up. My theory was that I didn't need it because I was given everything because of my new title and Glimmer had so much money from her pre-royal life that she was more than happy to get rid of it that way.

Today was my finally full day in the Capitol for this week and I was more than ready to board the train and go to District two and throw myself into Cato's arms not that he really knew what happened in the week that I was in the capitol. He thought Glimmer and I attended parties and functions for Snow and he was half way right: he had no idea that I slept with whoever bought the Prince nor that Glimmer was an escort as well, he thought we hung out with Portia-who had become my stylist full time and was now approaching a tentative relationship with Seneca now that she wasn't tied into the Hunger Games- and Effie who couldn't come and see me in District twelve as they was too busy planning the Royal Victory tour and he was partly right I did delegate one whole day to spending with my two favorite capitol women just as I saw Solange and Jerico as much as I could who I found actually live with Dorion.

Glimmer and I made sure to hang out with our fellow victors whenever we could: we had made good friends with Finnick and Johanna and surprisingly enough Gloss and Cashmere. Since Glimmer had requested to keep her mentor out of the capitol escort business the blonde woman had been somewhat of a figure at all the parties, her brother had been sold a little more than normal but because of Glimmer it was as if she had never been an escort in the first place. But if Snow wanted me just to go clubbing I almost always tuned up with either Finnick or Johanna while Glimmer with Gloss and one of the ones I decided not to: it was those shots that ended up in the magazines and one the news casts that seemed to love following me and Glimmer everywhere.

Sighing as I reached the apartment complex that was the place where the Royalty suite where Glimmer and I lived during our capitol stays: I was more relieved to be at the flashing complex than I had ever been since I started my double life. This week had been hectic to say the least: my first day there Glimmer and I had been forced to go to the charity summer party for one of Snow's favorite supporters and lucky for me Finnick had been forced to the same party so Glimmer and stuck with him for the majority of the party as we mingled with all the important people. My second day there was spent getting ready for a night of partying with a politicians daughter who I had bedded that night my third day had been interviews with Ceaser about my photo shoot with Johanna for some magazine in which she and I are in medieval garb looking very much like two magical beings while Glimmer had to perform for some academy a really annoying pop song that she had been forced to record. Day four was another party only this time it was to promote my magazine again: I escorted some pop icon that Glimmer was forced to sing a duet with and slept with her-I swore I almost went deaf when she screamed my name- the next day was my relieved day where I spent the day with Portia and Effie while Glimmer went shopping with Cashmere making a public appearance. The sixth day I spent with Jerico and Solange shopping and having 'fun' before I headed out to a nightclub with Finnick, and tonight was the masquerade with my final customer of the week.

It was a full on week and I was more than ready to retire, walking into the main lobby I half-heartedly wave at the desk staff and step into the elevator and press the crown button on quickly type in my code. As the elevator rose I couldn't help but wonder if Glimmer got back from her own party: she had been escorting the son of the man who had held the garden party earlier that week and I had no idea if she would have done her time with him yet. I stride into the apartment and put my keys in the bowl smiling when I see Glimmer's already there: she must have gotten back earlier.

"Thanks for bringing me home Finnick" I hear my fellow victor say in a soft voice and smile warmly, Finnick had taken a liking to Glimmer which I was sure was more than just friendship-not that I would ever say anything- and he took care of her when I was unable to which I would forever be grateful for.

"Hey don't worry about it, you looked shattered when I saw you" I heard Finnick say kindly and when I round the corner I see Finnick with his hands on Glimmer's shoulders dressed in his black and blue suit while Glimmer looks freshly showered, her hair still wet and wearing her pale blue silk robe that was a gift from the first man Glimmer had been forced to escort.

Glimmer was about to say something when she saw me over Finnick's shoulder making a large glowing smile stretch across her face "Peeta: your back" she said relieved before walking pass Finnick who turned and gave me a happy smile that turned warm as Glimmer hugged me tightly. "I was worried…your client keep you out late?"

I nod and ran a hand through my hair and sit on the couch sighing "She was a virgin: had to take my time…make sure it didn't hurt" I say grimacing as I remember the noises she had made and how much she said she loved me, I knew that was my job to make my clients feel loved even for a short time but I couldn't help but wonder why they chose some kind of whore-that was what I was: I was paid to have sex with strangers.

"Hey it's okay" Glimmer said pulling back and tapping my nose with her finger "Tomorrow we all get to go home" she said happily looking back at Finnick who smiled sadly and nodded in agreement.

Sometimes I could only wonder how Finnick could go back to district four and Annie who from what I had heard from Johanna was hardly lucid these days, but then again the rumors were that he loved her-although I had a hard time believing that with each and every look he shoots Glimmer when she wasn't watching him. "Well how about we all get some shut eye…you are staying right Fin I mean it's kinda late for you to head home" I say offering him use of one of the five guest rooms that hardly ever get used.

The older victor laughed and nodded before clapping me on the back "Thanks I think I will crash here, Annora kinda crashed in one of the rooms earlier so I wasn't really up to moving her" he said in that embarrassed tone that made him all the more endearing.

I laugh and then peck Glimmer on the forehead "Well I'm going to shower and head to bed, see you in the morning" I ask the girl who was now closer to me than my own brothers.

"With bells on" she joked before yawning cutely "I think I might retire as well, my feet are kinda killing me" she said grinning and I could only imagine what Glimmer had to go through with her wardrobe choices: heels none under five inches, all her dressed with built in corsets she had to be in pain every evening.

Smiling kindly I give her forehead on last kiss and then clap Finnick on the shoulder wishing him goodnight before heading into my huge bedroom where Oclan was lying on my giant bed looking exhausted and ready to hide in the forests of district twelve. "Hey buddy…how was your night?" I ask softly running my hands through his dark fur.

"I've had better days" he said tiredly and I know what he means: being the daemon of a victor he is constantly being forced to put on performances on basic instinct for the capitol, show that how a real wolf would have killed a buffalo or a bear and by the end of the days he was ready to drop.

Smiling softly I rub his ears kindly "I'm gonna go get washed up and then we can get some well-deserved rest so that when we get to District two we aren't half asleep" I joke making Oclan hum in approval, once I was showered and had slide into my bed with Oclan curled up beside me I could pretend that I hadn't spent the night with some girl who was so desperate for love that she had to pay for it.

The next day Glimmer, Finnick and I board the train after saying our goodbyes to Johanna, Gloss and Effie who had come to see us off and spent the two hours it took to get to district two watching some pre-Panem movie about a group of heroes called the Avengers, it was good but the archer Hawkeye hit a few too many sensitive notes with me and when it was time to say goodbye to Finnick and Annora I was more than ready to find Cato and hug him and never let go. When I step off the train and see Cato-in his Academy teacher's uniform of course- and Brutus waiting for us that was exactly what I did.

"Cato!" I scream and launch myself into his arms kissing him soundly making his mentor laugh and hold a hand out for Glimmer who takes it with all the grace of the Princess who she was forced to become.

I didn't pay much attention because Cato's arms wrapped around me pulling me closer as he kissed me back just as hard and passionately, this was how I liked to be kissed: this was how I liked to be held and no matter how hard the girls-and boys-in the capitol tried they would never be Cato and that was why I would always come back to him and why he could never know what Snow made me do. Once breathing became an issue I pulled back and rested my forehead against Cato drawing upon his never faltering strength that always seemed to make me feel better "I missed you" I whisper softly.

My lover ran his thumb over my cheek and smiled warmly in that smile he only ever gave me: it wasn't his Champion smile or the smile he gave his family, it was one of total trust and love which made me feel so warm but at the same time guilty and dirty. "I missed you too"

"To right he did, some of the kids were complaining that their Champion was gazing into space during classes" Brutus said from beside us where he had linked arms Glimmer. Normally when we spent our time in district two Glimmer would spend some time in the arts studios teaching some of the girls ballet or singing: something to pass the three days I got to spend with Cato. It was in district two she could start her unwinding process so that by the time we got home in district twelve she was completely relaxed.

I laugh and stroke the back of his head lovingly trying to absorb the warm feeling I got just be being around the man I loved, "Well I hope you were thinking of me" I tease nuzzling his nose with my own.

This drew a heavy chuckle from my lover who I could tell was getting a little excited about my sudden affectionate mood and traced shapes on my spine which made me shiver in delight: I was like an instrument that Cato had mastered because he sure as hell knew exactly what to do with me to make me scream. "And who else would there be little puppy?" he whispered in my ear his breath tickling my sensitive skin.

Glimmer suddenly laughed and hit Cato on the back of the hear making he give her a cheeky grin that I could tell was just a little forced. Cato respected Glimmer as his fellow victor but I could tell that he was always a little insecure about my relationship with the beautiful Princess which I could understand to a point. It was one of the things we argued about: Glimmer and I spent nearly all of our time together and were crowned as the Prince and Princess, we had a bond that Cato couldn't seem it understand but I had tried explaining it to him over and over again that Glimmer was like a twin sibling one that you loved with your entire being while he was as close to my mate as I was going to get. But it never seemed to be enough for him and every time Glimmer and I turned up at the train station together I had to suffer through the flash of jealousy that always seemed to overtake my lover when she was around.

"Hey Glimmer, you been taking care of my Peeta while he's been away?" he asked mockingly and Glimmer with all her grace just laughed and smiled.

Sometimes it just amazed me at how easy Glimmer could control her emotions because I could never tell if she was upset or annoyed by Cato's continuous distrust of her. "You know it…we help one another in the capitol" she said giving me a loving smile that made me grin right back. But when Cato's arms tightened around my waist I actually had to hold back my wince as his arms began to bruise my ribs so instead I pat his arm soothingly letting him know that I was here and I loved him. "Now Brutus I'm ready for some lunch don't you think, plus I need to hear more about your annoying students" Glimmer said as Daithi padded along next to her as she lead Brutus out of the train station.

"Sometimes it scares me how easy she can charm everyone" Cato mumbled as the two of us followed them out of the station but instead of heading back to the academy we headed to Cato's huge victors home.

I laugh and wrap my arm around his waist looking up at him lovingly "Don't lie Cato…everything about Glimmer scares you" I tease and then link our fingers together and let him lead me into the house where he locked the door behind us so that we could rediscover one another.

The first day I spent with Cato was spent how it usually was: tracing one another's skin and memorizing every part of each other as we lay with one another with nothing but skin and his silk sheets between each other. We even ate in the bedroom not wanting to leave and for the most part it was magical, that is until Cato went to sleep and I was left to my own thoughts and my mind began thinking back to all the other people I had laid with and let them kiss me and say that they loved me. I of course never said it back but that wasn't the point, it was more the point that I was cheating of Cato multiple times every other week and I wasn't sure how much longer I could last with the guilt.

The second day I spent with Cato and our daemons that seemed more than willing just to be around one another was just spent walking around District two looking at the beautiful landscape, even going to go watch Glimmer teach a class before we went and saw Brutus for dinner that night. It was always a nice but slightly formal affair to sit down with the district two mentors because they were so serious about everything, those dinners were nothing like the ones I had in District twelve that were full of laughter and fun but I sat through them anyway because of Cato who seemed so happy every time I sat next to him-but every time Glimmer and I locked gazes I could see that she felt the same way I did- and that night we made love slowly and tenderly in a way that no one in the whole of Panem would be able to do: it was perfect but the last thing I thought before falling asleep was that it couldn't be perfect forever something had to go wrong.

When I woke up on my final day in the district I was confused to see that I had woken up alone, Oclan and Adira were outside lying in the sun next to one another sleeping like they always were but Cato wasn't beside me like he normally was. Normally Cato would spend as much time with me on my last day with him because I would leave late that night but today he wasn't next to me. So frowning I quickly pull on my clothing that I would be wearing until early the next morning when I arrived in district twelve and padded downstairs looking for Cato. By the time I found him I was more than a little confused he normally never came into the sitting room he said it was too boring and he never spent any time reading but when I did find him he was staring down at a letter with veiled anger.

"Cato…baby what's the matter?" I asked walking over to him getting ready to wrap my arms around him like I always did when he was in a bad mood.

But when I saw the envelope with my name printed on it and the letter holding the capitol letter head I felt sick to my stomach: I knew that those letters were: normally I got them on the train when I was heading for District twelve just like Glimmer did. They were our schedules for our week in the capitol, they held information about what parties we would be going to and what people we would be meeting but more than that they held the names and details of the clients we would be escorting over our time there. "You open my mail" I whisper taking a step back and wrapping my arms around my waist.

Cato looked up at me in disbelief and threw the letter to the floor in anger "Really! That's what you're gonna point out! That I opened your mail" he snarled and for once I felt scared of the man I was sure I loved. "God Peeta do you have any idea what I'm feeling right now"

Swallowing I shake my head and look anywhere but Cato's face "You weren't ever meant to find out…President Snow said he wouldn't get you involved" I whisper sadly and just faintly I can hear the door to the apartment open.

"Well guess what: I found out!" he snarled turning away from me and clutched the bookshelf "How could you lie to me about…about that Peeta. How could you keep the fact you were being sold like some whore from me" by this point my tears were building and I could feel Oclan bounding towards me from the outside but I didn't register any of it I was too busy trying to shut out the disgust I could hear in Cato's voice.

"He threatened everyone I loved" I whisper tearfully as Oclan finally made it to my side and nuzzled my hand lovingly. "He said he would kill everyone I cared about"

I'm pleading now but I can't bring myself to care I can't lose Cato he was one of the main reasons I had done what I did. A few minutes passed and I can hear someone standing at the door way of the room but can't bring myself to turn around I need to hear what Cato is about to say. "I need you to leave" Cato said finally and I swear I could hear my heart breaking "I want to forgive you but I…I just can't I'm sorry" he said without turning around.

This was the end I know that and I knew there was nothing I could do so I swallow the lump in my throat and wipe my eyes "Okay, I'm glad you know what you want so much" I whisper and then turn around freezing when I saw Glimmer standing in the doorway holding her hand out for me with a sad smile on her face "I'll get out of your life" this was a lie because he had to go on the victory tour with us but for the most part of it I would no longer exist in Cato's life I could do that much for him.

"Goodbye Cato" I whisper taking Glimmer's hand as Oclan sent me his strength "I will always love you" were my last words before I walked out of the sitting room and then out of the apartment.

* * *

**I am evil *Sighs and hangs head*  
**

**Go on tell me: reviews are welcome.  
**

**Next Chapter: The Tour and Quell  
**


	21. Touring Heartache

**Yeah this is part 2 of victors life-the part without Cato- with the victory tour mentioned throughout and this one also starts the very beginning of the quell and all that drama. Go to say your reactions to what i did in the last chapter was pretty much what i expected only a lot nicer than i had thought so i can only hope that you don't all hate me for what i did. Here is chapter twenty one: hope you enjoy.  
**

**A.N- Shout Outs!  
**

**iceyxstrawberry- I hope this update was fast enough also...you love me but hate me...i can deal with that.  
**

**Shinigami- NO peeta hijacking in his story do not worry, not to say that the capitol won't be hurting Peeta because of what he did, as for standing up to Snow: Peeta is to scared to do that, it's not just his parents he's afraid for but every single person he cares for so everyone in District twelve and his fellow victors who have become his friends so there are reasons for him not to stand up to Snow.  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- I couldn't resist the Avengers shout out i mean who could! As for your feelings i'm so glad you don't hate me! I was worried there for a sec.  
**

**Marcus1233- So you like me for being evil...whoa that is strangely awesome so thanks it's a first. So i guess i can safely assume you don't like Snow at this point and room what i could read you don't like Cato too much either?  
**

**bowsie22- yeah i guess you could side with Cato but come on...it's Peeta!  
**

**Collie4Life- I am so sorry i did not intend for that to happen: i should put a warning on my stories- WARNING MAY REDUCE ONE TO TEARS IN PUBLIC PLACE.  
**

**Endless93- Aww thank you i'm glad you enjoyed the chapter...but i'm kinda sad because you almost cried that wasn't my intent but i'm glad i was able to invoke such a strong emotion in you so it's kinda a trade off. Hope I got this out quick enough.  
**

**SakuraDrops141- I always miss my loyal readers! Lets all have a moment for their relationship: but fear not there is hope for them.  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines- I'm just gonna say that you liked it! Hope you enjoyed this.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Sometimes in the dead of night when I'm curled up with Oclan- and sometimes when the nightmares got too much for the both of us Glimmer-I like to think back on my life and see where it started to go bad: was it the moment I accepted Snow's proposal, the moment my name was reaped by Effie, when I took Warren's final eight reaping slips, or when I started to train with Cray, I had thought of each of these moments with a stern approach and as much as I hated to admit it because I loved Oclan with my whole being the moment in time when I noticed strange or bad things happening to me was when he settled into his wolf form to early. Not that it mattered now I couldn't go back in time and stop my partner from settling what's done is done and now I had to live with it.

Normally that would be okay only that living with it meant that I had to live in the capitol for half the year and act like I loved the games and everything the stood for. It had been easier in the first six months before the games-well more like the first two- before the victory tour. When I first realized I was going to have to go on a 'Royal' Victory tour I had tried to shrug it off like it was no big deal: just a bit of acting here and there and everything would be fine. But then of course Cato had thrown a wrench in the works when he left me all alone stating that he couldn't be with me when I was Snow's tour: that was awkward staying on that train with him for all that time like nothing was wrong between us.

Not that we were acting like a couple or anything: far from it. Snow had leapt at the chance to make Cato look a little stupid for dumping the Prince and once I got back into the Capitol I was forced to attend an interview with a high sympathetic Ceaser and flaunt to all of Panem how easy it was to get over my Champion, how the break up hadn't affected me at all. Never mind that I had been crying every night since that day in district twelve or that Glimmer had held me every night until I fell into fitful sobs, even Haymitch had tried help although getting me knocked out drunk was a strange way to help because when I woke up I had one of the worst hang overs ever. But I had done what Snow had wanted from me: I sat on that large white plush chair in my Black and gold Prince apparel and laughed about how stupid or ending was, I made up a story over my responsibilities and distance coming between us to just drift apart.

The victory tour had been hard but not unbearable: I had a whole team on my side to help with everything, Jerico stuck by my side with the pretense of being near just in case something went wrongs with my hair or wardrobe. Solange was always near with Glimmer ready to cheer me up or run interference between the Champion and I, Gloss-who had chosen to accompany Glimmer instead of Cashmere who had a large modelling contract to fulfill-was always near to drive Cato off if he tried to speak to me. Portia, Effie and Haymitch thought were no doubt three of the best people I had ever had the chance of befriending, they had set everything up in the train so that Cato and I saw as little of one another as possible, the most time we spent together was when we were on stage with one another talking to the other districts. Oclan though was the best alert system I ever had, because of his friendship with Adira the black wolf was able to sense his grey wolf counterpart and every time he did he would alert me and the two of us would head in the opposite direction.

Overall the tour wasn't too bad: it gave me a chance to explore the districts I had been traveling pass every other week on my weekly travels to and from the capitol. District eleven was actually harder than I thought, not just because Thresh died during his confrontation with me and Glimmer but more so because I could still remember Rue and I was a little sad and guilty I knew nothing about her death. In District seven we had the surprise of a lifetime when Johanna was there on vacation from the capitol and for the majority of our stay there we hung out with the rough woman making the paparazzi go crazy despite the fact they got countless shots of Glimmer, Johanna and I when we were all in the capitol. When we arrived in District four I wasn't surprised to find that Finnick couldn't pull himself away from the capitol to see us but we did have the honor of meeting Mags-a beautifully kind woman who had a soft smile and a warm gaze- Finnick's mentor in the games and despite her age the woman who still to this day mentors the tributes and Annie-who by all means should be in a mental hospital if her ramblings were anything to go by- the beautiful but poor little mad girl who had caught Finnick's heart even if it was slowly fading into Glimmer's possession.

District four had been strange to start with because I wasn't sure how Glimmer would take to Annie but surprisingly enough the mad girl had latched onto the Princess almost immediately saying that she was like a bright light of hope and Glimmer had warmed up to the mad girl almost as quickly. In the three days we spent in the fishing district Glimmer and Annie were hardly without each other and just by the look of relief on Mags's face I knew that she was more than a little relieved.

"_Glimmer means a lot to Finn, I'm not blind Peeta, but I also know that he would never intentionally hurt Annie by leaving her for another woman. So the fact they are friends just means that maybe both of them can be in his life without everything falling into one huge mess" _

Mags's words stuck with me long after our train departed from District four and we were headed to district three, but when we arrived all I could think about was the fact that this was where Ronan had come from. Just looking at Cato and Glimmer I could tell that they were thinking the same thing. District three was hardest without a doubt: I was glared at by Ronan's big sister and his father looked ready to murder Cato, Glimmer and I made a large speech about how valiant Ronan was and how I respected him none of it lies which seemed to make everyone realize how much Glimmer and I had been trying to help the kid. By the time we left District three: I was ready to cry: only instead we had to go to both District two and one before we could rest.

District two was like a huge party: everyone was so happy to have the Champion, Prince and Princess in their home that they threw a huge party in our honor even having a gladiator style battle in a large coliseum in Glimmer and my own honor. The winner was one of Cato's favorite student's by the name of Rion and age of seventeen, he had white hair and blood red eyes and his daemon was that of a Culpeo and he was the favorite to go into the Quell this year. After the battle we allowed Rion to eat at our table in his best clothing which must have been a big honor because he hadn't stopped beaming all night. Once our three days in district two were over I was more than ready to leave: not just because of all the memories it bought back but because of all the brutal violence they seemed to revel in.

When we arrived in District one it was a lot like District two only a lot different: they had a parade and a party but no brutal battle: we had to go to a ball. It was like a real prince and princess ball as well Glimmer and I wore out crowns and our best Royal wear and Cato wore his Military inspired dress uniform. We danced and sang and told stories with whoever wanted our attention, when I met Marvel's family they were surprisingly kind to me stating that they didn't hate me as I didn't kill him, Cato on the other hand they hated with a fierce fury that made even the Champion Victor shy away from them. Glimmer's family was different: unlike my own who still smiled at me with warmness and treated me with kindness that spoke of familiar bonds and all that, but Glimmer's father treated her like someone proud of a trophy he had earned, and finally I understood why Glimmer was more than happy to come live with me in District twelve.

Once we returned to the capitol I was more than ready just to collapse and fall asleep which I would have done if I hadn't been forced to attend a huge party in my honor, so instead of curling up in my nice large Capitol bed I was dancing around the ballroom with a girl with green skin and yellow hair laughing at what I'm sure was supposed to be a funny story. Luckily enough for my Snow hadn't seen fit to make me escort anyone to my party which meant that I could go home alone without having to wash someone else off me but that didn't mean I didn't have to keep up appearances: so I danced with the right people and laughed when I was required to.

"Oi Prince" I hear Finnick call out from behind me and turn around just in time to get wrapped up in a tight bear hug that only Finnick could manage. "My god it's like a breath of fresh air seeing you again" he teased making me laugh and slap the elder victor on the shoulder.

I knew that he would be off trying to find Glimmer in a moment but I also knew that he would spend some time with me, of that I was completely okay with. Having to be taken away from Cato every few minutes because everyone was afraid that I would fall a part in his presence was a nice thought and I appreciated it a lot more than I thought I would but it was getting old fast and I was ready just to forget that I was ever broken hearted- and if experience had taught me anything partying with Finnick Odair was the perfect way to forget things that had pissed you off or otherwise had made your life miserable.

"Hey Finn" I say stepping back and grinning up at him "So what do you think of my party" I ask in a joking voice, it was more because I had been told how amazing the damn thing was by so many people that I was ready to stab someone and if the emotions Oclan was sending me were any indication he wasn't having much fun either.

The handsome victor threw his arm around my shoulder making the camera's go crazy like always and made a humming noise before shrugging "It's alright" he said in a drawling tone making me laugh-not a fake laugh either like the ones that I had been forcing out all night but an actual laugh that made my stomach hurt.

I was about to ask him something else when suddenly Cashmere is twirled in front of me holding out her hand with a kind smile on her face "May I have this dance my Prince?" she asked in a childish voice making me grin and disentangle myself from my friend.

"Sorry Finn my loyal fans are calling" I call back as Cashmere and I move onto the dance floor "But if you wish to dance with the Princess the last I saw she and Beetee were in a conversation by the Lion statues" This of course propels Finnick into action and in a flash he's off searching for Glimmer while I waltz around the room with Cashmere for once having fun at a capitol party now that I was with my fellow victor and not in the arms of some ugly fake capitol woman.

The party lasts hours and by the end of it I'm more than ready to retire, the only thing I can be glad of was that the party was so large I hardly got to see Cato at all and another good thing was that the Champion would be returning to District two in the morning while we all stayed behind to 'work'. As Glimmer and I climb into bed together needing our company to get through the nightmares I know will plague us we have no warning as Oclan and Daithi jump up on top of us making my breath rush out in a breathless laugh. Reaching down a stroke both of their heads and press a kiss to the top of Glimmer's head before settling down against my pillows ready for some rest. "Good night" I whisper and my eyes slip shut and I fall asleep.

A week passed since I came to the capitol and normally I would be heading back to district twelve for some relaxation but Glimmer and I had instead been called into audience with President Snow. So instead of packing my bags and throwing on some comfortable clothing I pull on one of my Portia designed Gothic Prince Outfits just as Glimmer pulled on one of her outfits and together we allow our Peacekeeper guards to escort us to President Snow's mansion. On the ride there Oclan had offered up a few thoughts on what he believed was going on but all of them sounded kinda stupid and far-fetched so I just chuckled and took no real note in them.

The last week since my victory tour had been a lot more tiring than a normal week in the capitol, double events, parties clubs, appearances, photo-shoots, concerts Glimmer and I had done it all. I had even asked Haymitch- who surprisingly had stuck around although my money is on the fact that he had been missing Effie-why the capitol hadn't gotten bored of us yet and why we were still in such high demand. Haymitch hadn't put my mind at ease or anything close to it, instead he had sarcastically said that because I was 'Prince' and not a normal victor the capitol was fascinated with me and therefore my allure was a hell of a lot stronger than a normal victors would be. So I continued on with my work and ignored how tired I was becoming and how much I missed home: if I thought that way then everything would be that much harder.

Arriving at the President's manor was a lot like arriving at a castle, I might have the title of a Prince but Snow lived like a king and it showed as the door man rushed forward and helped the Glimmer and I out of the car and into the main room. "The President is in his study. He's been expecting the two of you" he said in a stiff voice before returning to his sentry near the door.

I lock gazes with Glimmer who rolled her eyes and then linked arms with me "Come on we can't keep him waiting" she said in a soft voice making Daithi snort in agreement and Oclan huff in amusement.

Chuckling dryly I nod and begin to lead Glimmer through the large house, it was scary to think of it but Glimmer and I had been in this giant house so many times that we had actually gotten used to it and no longer got lost every time we arrived like the first few times Snow made us come to his home. But even with our new found sense of direction the journey to Snow's study took about ten minutes by the time we arrived and found Snow sitting at his desk reading over some papers.

"You came quickly, that is very good I like that in my victors: obedience" Snow drawled as we took the two large seats in front of his desk and our daemons sat on our left's looking as proud and grand as they could in the presence of the man who intimidated all of them.

I want to roll my eyes as he said this: the only reason why all the victors were so damn obedient was because if we didn't then he would take everything we ever cared about away from us and then still expect us to do what he wanted so it was more a case of how much we were willing to sacrifice for the people we loved. "Thank You President" I say in a clear voice, I learnt really fast that mumbling was not a good thing.

Snow finished reading over his papers and then looked up at Glimmer and I who were seated in what we had perfected as a 'we deserve respect but are quite comfortable' position and after a moment of analyzing us he nodded and stood from his seat. "It has been ten months since your victory and crowning" he said making me swallow and look down at the ground: I was well aware of how long it had been since I had become a Prince. "And in those ten months you have done all that I have asked of you which in turn has made me very pleased with you"

Normally I could tell where a conversation was going but in this case I couldn't figure it out for the life of me, I had no clue where Snow was going with his train of thought and by the look that Glimmer sent me she didn't either. "Which is why I shouldn't get any trouble from the two of you when I announce that you won't be participating as mentors" he finished and the shock and horror I felt running through my body reminded me a hell of a lot like the floor had just dropped out underneath me.

"W-hat?" I choke out not caring in the slightest at how uneducated I sound.

Snow smiled and walked over until he was right in front of Glimmer and I who were sitting there shocked into sitting frozen where we were "You see I can't have the capitol believe that by having the Prince and Princess participating as mentors that your favouring them so you won't be mentors" he said in a slick voice making bile rise in my throat "Are we clear" The two of us nod knowing that underneath his statement was a threat and a big one, "Good no I have your schedules for this week"

So we continue on with our life, sleeping with who we needed to, going to what parties we needed to and y the time the reapings arrived Glimmer and I could easily say we had never been more happy that we weren't in our districts. Because how can you watch the kids going into the games be called and then know that you will never be able to do anything about it because it would be unfair for the other districts. When Glimmer and I found out who the district twelve tributes were it was late that night after we had gone to a charity gala for the president and the games and it was in that moment I knew Snow had done it to keep me and Glimmer in line: the male tribute for District twelve was Rory Hawthorn the fourteen year old Glimmer and I had become close friends with.

* * *

**Was this Chapter any better?  
**

**Please tell me!  
**

**Next Chapter: Start the Quell  
**


	22. Spirits and Chariots

**So here is the beginning of the quell: for any one who doesn't understand the new 'rule' for the quell this year I'll explain it to you know: Both Tributes must be of the same age, one of the names is drawn and then the candidate is archived and the opposite sex is then selected from the same age pool, this of course means that most of the tributes are quite young. Wow i must say i just want to thank each and every one of you reviewers and my loyal followers it has been a long twenty two chapters and i still have about five more in the running so the story isn't done yet!  
**

**A.N-Shout Outs!  
**

**Marcus1233- Well you are right: there is always a first for everything *Grins* No i don't mean you dislike Cato i meant you dislike how he reacted, everyone hates Snow so i'm not that surprised you don't like him at all. You should and shouldn't feel sorry for both siblings.  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines- Avengers was awesome wasn't it: couldn't resist. Glad you enjoyed my last chapter hope you like this one.  
**

**Bowsie22- Who said that Rory was going to die? I'm not that evil!  
**

**Shinigami- Whoa you really are passionate about this fic aren't you? I'm sorry but all your questions are too dangerous to answer so can't give you a peace of mind: sorry.  
**

**Devil'sCake3- Hahaha welcome new Review it's always good to have new readers, even better with people with such strong opinions, i can defiantly see where you are coming from, but i'm kinda lenient to Peeta cus i love him. At the moment Peeta has other things to worry about than his relationship so i wouldn't hold my breath for a apology right now but don't fear some amicable time together for Cato and Peeta is coming up.  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- Ah yes do not fear Finnick to the rescue you just have to love him don't you? Hate Snow go right ahead i don't like him much either! Rory is my favorite Hawthorn so it was hard to write him as the tribute but it had to be done for the drama. Ah so we have a trickster among us do we: well done i tip my imaginary hat off to you- I have a really cool top hat in my imagination.  
**

**AllenCampbell- I am so sorry for my grammar i really am trying to work on that! Hope you had a nice surprise with my new update i like making other peoples day make me feel happy.  
**

**Endless91- Don't stop reviewing i love hearing from you even it's it just a good job, I love to write but it is all of your support that allows me to continue in my endeavors and story plots.  
**

**SakuraDrops141- No Never Gale is actually kinda-almost friends with Peeta now!  
**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

A whole year had passed since my own reaping where I was forced into the Hunger Games, one year had passed since I was crowned the Prince of games. Ten months had passed sine Cato and I broke up, six months had passed since the beginning of the victory tour and four months had passed since the end of the tour and yet during all of that time I had never felt as devastated and horrified as I had when Rory was called up onto stage with Effie who was trying so hard to look happy but wasn't doing a great job of it like she was so famous for.

When I found out that the boy I had begun to think of as family I had felt so sick I hadn't been able to breathe properly for the next few minutes, only a few months before I had been told I wasn't able to mentor the tributes and here I was having to wait for Haymitch to drag Rory and the young fourteen year old girl named Rose out of the train and take them to the re-make center. When Snow had announced that the conditions for this quell were that all the tributes had to be the same age I hadn't been too frightened for Rory, not even when Rose was called up on stage her tears streaming down her face I hadn't thought anything of it. But of course luck and fate never seemed to be in my favor without wanting to stab me in the back at the same time and the young boy I had become very good friends with had been called.

Glimmer also knew her district's male tribute: it was a fifteen year old boy who she had known in her music group his name was Jazz who looked depressed and almost resigned to his fate as he stood up on stage with a tanned black and white haired girl who looked like she was trying to be beautiful like Glimmer and Cashmere but was just failing. Cato-who would be mentoring this year-, had gotten his wish as Rion was his male tribute along with a young girl who was tall and standoffish. By the looks of the two twelve year olds that Finnick and Mags were gonna have to mentor I couldn't help but have my heart go out to the two older victors: the girl was so tiny and was shaking like a leaf in a harsh wind in the reapings while the boy looked so crushed it was painful to watch. Johanna didn't get off much better with thirteen year olds, the boy looked like he was recovering was a deadly sickness and the girl looked almost as bad as Annie was when she was in her bad stages of her madness.

The eldest tributes were district two and I knew just by looking at them that in some way the winner would be from District two, but Glimmer and I kept that to ourselves, we ourselves wouldn't meet the tributes until the parade where we were going to be forced to make a 'grand entrance' with our own chariot. That would be the first of the many things Glimmer and I were going to be forced to put up with as the Prince and Princess of games the only good thing about it was that Oclan and I were going to be able to be spending time with our prep team and Portia again.

Kissing Glimmer on the forehead during when I walked down for breakfast dressed in the most casual sweat pants I hand a loose t-shit so that Solange and Jerico won't have any trouble when they started on my look for the parade, I take the seat across from her and smile at her own silk robe she was wearing over her underwear and nothing else. I could still remember how shocked Finnick had been during his first few stays at how at ease the two of us were in various stages of undress, not that he was a prude or anything but not once did I leer at Glimmer's toned body when it was on display or did she check me out when I paraded around in my underwear.

The two of us had decided that because of our jobs and what it entailed the two of us were no longer ashamed with our bodies we couldn't be, not when our prep team saw us in the nude almost every time they worked with us and then of course there were the various people we took to our beds it just wasn't worth it to be ashamed of something that so many other people had seen. Finnick and Johanna were much the same but I think it might be because Finnick has a sort of strange affection for Glimmer that he was more than shocked it was amusing while it had lasted but now Finnick didn't even bat an eyelash when the beautiful seventeen year old bounced down the stairs with her pale blue robe on or would come down stares in a matching lineage set asking our opinions.

We were half way through breakfast when our prep teams burst through the doors, Glimmer's prep team was made up of three people just like my own and just like mine they were as strange as hell. Her leader was a curvy lovely woman who could talk a mile a minute with bright magenta and neon green eyes who was wearing a dress just as bright as her eye that went by the name of Falice. Her two other prep team members were both girls: one had purple skin and neon blue hair that was cropped into a bob around her face with an uneven cut bangs who was named Idylla the other had bright orange hair and her skin was a dusted with blue glitter her name was Zahra. All three of them loved Glimmer that much was obvious: they loved her hair how beautiful she was but it was more than that, much like my own prep team they cared for her.

Unlike Portia who had left the games to be my stylist Glimmer had been given a new Stylist by the name of Clyde who was like his name sake warm. He had orange hair-but not like Zahra's more like a burnt sunset orange which was slowly becoming my favorite color no matter how hard I tried not to like it- with red highlights making his hair look like warm embers in a fire. His skin was a light tan much like Finnick had and much like Portia he was always there to make you feel like you belonged he was slowly becoming like my big brother.

"Peeta are you ready for your big day?" Solange asked bounding over to sit next me dragging her brother along.

Laughing I nod and smiled at the sun girl "Yes just give me a moment" I say placating the girl who was this time wearing a leather dress that reminded me a lot of the armored dress Katniss wore during her parade only it was tan and gold instead of black and silver.

Jerico was standing behind his sister wearing a white tunic that stood out against his gold skin, a pair of tan leather riding pants and a black over tunic with silver trimmings: he looked ready to ride out into battle. It always amused me that the twins were always dressed up like they were the ones going to be in the parade while Dorion stood off to the side looking more suited to my own new wardrobe looking very much the part of a Gothic aristocrat. Chuckling to myself I stand up and kiss Glimmer goodbye on the forehead before Oclan and I head off into our wing of the apartment where they would transform me in the Prince of Forests which Snow had ordered Glimmer and I to become for this parade.

When I had seen the mask Portia had made for me I almost roll my eyes in annoyance but I had put it on: the mask was that of the Spirit Stag who in lore was meant to protest the forests. It was made of white leather and silk with large black antlers rising up over my head as the actual mask covered my face a lot like the skull of a stage would. Glimmer wore a mask similar to my own only a lot more feminine and smaller horns we were in our normal stage of Prince and Princess Dress only instead of being black they were white with green woven through them making us look like Spirits. If this annoying outfit wasn't meant for the parade then I would have probably like it a little more.

The parade went off without a problem: District one were wearing silk outfits that looked a lot like the gown the lady of the lake would have worn and Jazz was wearing a beautiful tux with gleaming emeralds and rubies glimmering in the light. District two were Greek warriors: Rion stood as tall as Achilles in his warrior outfit the girl clasping his arm looking much like Lady Helen of Troy. District four was a hell of a lot better than the previous year and instead the twelve year olds looked like water nymphs playing on their cuteness-only their skinned was been painted blue and their eyes had been made an eerie glowing pale green color. District seven was always strange because it was Lumber but this time the stylists hadn't done to badly and their tributes wore a dress made up with what looked like tree bark and the guy was wearing a capitol tampered with lumberjack outfit making him look adorable.

When I saw District twelve my eyes actually glowed happily: Cinna had stayed on as stylist and had decided to make a play on the actual miners of coal, and had designed the most amazing miner's outfits. The usually boring jumpsuits had been made smart and slick that shone when the light hit them, down each side was a bright orange stripe and the helmet Rose wore had actually been converted into a tiny hat that like the ones Glimmer had once been forced to wear when we attended a horse race cup. Rose's miner gear had actually been given a skirt that flared out like it had been given too much starch and underneath were coal black leggings: it was actually quite nice to look at.

The parade begun and people screamed when they saw Glimmer's district and then Cato's. They cooed when they saw Finnick's and Johanna's and when they saw mine they were all excited not that I could blame them: I had been set on fire the previous year. Oclan huffed as he tried to shake of the full body armor that Dorion had put on him earlier that was white and green as well making me laugh. "Oh hush, you aren't wearing a mask of a dead dear" I said jokingly making Oclan look up at me.

"True…I gotta say you've worn some stupid things in your time in the capitol but that takes the prize" my partner said making me grin and shove him with my knees.

I can hear Snow talking and then sighing I lift Glimmer up into the Chariot and then help Daithi who was wearing a slimmer version of the heavy armor Oclan was up to stand on his platform before I moved to the other side of the chariot and jumped up and took my place next to Glimmer as Oclan took his place next to me. "Show time" I say as the gates once again open.

"Don't forget to smile" Glimmer said in a sing song voice before our large white horses pull our chariots out of the stables.

When the screams of the capitol reached my ears I lift my hand up and begin waving elegantly like I had been taught much like Glimmer was, we weren't just tributes in this parade we were the Prince and Princess of games and on top of that I was now the Spirit of the Forest. That meant I had to hold a grace that I hadn't during my first ride in a chariot, we circled the tributes in a large arc allowing them full view of the capitol's favorites and it made my heart break at the awe and pure longing each of the tributes had in their gazes as they eyes followed our chariot: even Rory was watching me and Glimmer in awe although that could be traced down to the fact he had only seen us dressed down and looking like normal people not like ethereal beings.

Our Chariot pulled to a stop just below the balcony on a risen platform allowing all of the capitol to gaze at us and the tributes to watch us longingly and once we had stopped I lean over to Glimmer who looked so bored it was painful "Well wasn't that thrilling" I say dryly making her giggle a little.

"Oh hush" she said right make but her voice held no bite to it.

I smile and drone out Snow talking about how the tributes had role models in the two of us and how we were what they should aspire towards, Glimmer and I wave at the right time and smile when it's needed but for the most part we are silent and give off an air of otherworldly power because that was what was required of us. When the parade is over Glimmer and I are escorted to the large party that the gamemakers and the capitol threw and once again we stand on a balcony and wave to our subjects before taking our seats next to Snow for our meal-all through this time we're not allow to take our annoying masks off. But luckily for me Portia was sitting across from me with Seneca by her side looking just as bored and wanting to get out of there as both Glimmer and I felt. We stay the right amount of time, we dance with the right people and by the end of the night I hardly have the energy to take the armor off of Oclan and shower so that I could curl up on my bed with Glimmer tucked into my side as we slipped off to sleep.

The next morning I put on my Princely attire and walk over to the Tribute towers intent on talking to Haymitch who I hadn't seen in so long, Glimmer was going off with Gloss and Cashmere who she as well hasn't been able to see lately because of our hectic schedules. Once I reach the penthouse apartments I knock on the door and smile as I hear Effie yell at Haymitch for not bothering to get the door and when the escort opened the door I smile at the gasp that flew from her mouth "Surprise" I say chuckling.

I allow Effie to pull me into a hug and walk into the empty apartment that made me smile: it really hadn't changed that much from my own stay a year earlier and despite why I had been there the apartment felt right: like home. "Peeta how have you been" Effie asked fiddling with the tie I was forced to wear "I saw you in the parade last night, I wish I could have spoken to you but I had to talk to Rory and Rose" she explained in her fussing way that made me laugh.

Oclan had already moved back over to the couch that he had taken residence up on all that time ago making me laugh again at the nostalgic move before I turn back and give Effie an understanding smile "Hey no worries I understand that you're gonna be busy these next few days: this is your job" I say making her smile thankfully.

I owed a lot to Effie, not just for helping me through the games but for helping in my transition into my new life in the capitol, any time I thought I would break down I would call her up and just her voice would help sooth my worried and I would be ready to put my mask back on. I was about to say something when the faint smell of alcohol hit my nose making me grin, I could sense the punching coming and quickly spun pinning my old mentor in a swift move making Kana cackle at her partners sloppy movements. A year ago he would have been able to hit me simply because I wasn't a victor but now that I was I knew how to protect myself I knew how to sense danger it was something the arena taught you.

"Getting slow in your old age are you Haymitch" I ask as I bounce to my feet and hold my hand out to the older victor who took it with an arched eyebrow.

My mentor shook his head and took a sip of a chilled glass which I knew was filled with alcohol-mostly because I had joined Haymitch for a night of drinking once or twice after my break up with Cato and I knew what vodka looked like. "Nah you've just gotten faster" he drawled making me laugh.

Nodding I pull the older man in for a hug which he readily accepted even returned and pat his back before stepping back "Yeah that's got to be it: I'm getting faster" my voice is full of sarcasm but Haymitch salutes me anyway while Kana just snorts and pads over to Oclan who moves over to allow the older daemon to curl up with him.

"Are you staying for lunch?" Effie asked and I nod, I had no obligations until tomorrow night when I had to go to a party for the score revelations.

"Yeah I might not be able to mentor but I'm Rory's friend and I want to be here for him" I say softly making Effie's eyes soften and Haymitch to grunt, they know as well as I do that he won't be coming out of that arena just as Rose wouldn't it just wasn't fair to them but I knew that the favorite was Rion and he had the skills to back the hype up.

The rest of the day passed in a happy blur I spent the day arguing with Haymitch good naturally and teasing Effie who laughed happily like she always did when I was around. When Haymitch begun teasing me about my mask last night I had to try and stick up for myself but all of it was half hearted because even I knew that even if the capitol thought I looked amazing and ethereal I had looked completely strange and alien to everyone else. Lunch was a happy affair: Cinna and the new stylist who had taken over for Portia-an woman with black and gold striped hair by the name of Bangle-after the country- joined us and I quickly made plans to have the evening meal as well so long as Glimmer and Daithi could join us which Haymitch agreed with mostly because he liked the blonde after all the time they had spent together.

I spent the afternoon reading while Haymitch and Effie went over strategies, it had been so long since I had just been able to read that I had finished the book quick enough so that I was able to start a second one and get half way through it when the time to head down and get Glimmer from the District one apartments came around. Waving goodbye to the others I quickly board the elevator and press the button with the number one on it and lean back against the elevator wall as the metal box descended the levels, I froze when the lift stopped on floor two and when the doors opened to see Cato on the other side I felt like Fate really did find amusement in kicking me while I was done.

"Peeta!" Cato said in shock as we stared at one another for a long moment "Ah what floor" he asked nervously.

That of course pissed me off a little: where the hell did he get off being nervous he was the one who left me because of what the capitol made me do. But of course I was trained to keep my emotions in check so I just smile at him pleasantly and point to the number one that was lit up brightly making him chuckle uneasily. Despite the fact we had been on the victory tour together and had spent time in each other's presence we had never been alone and in such close secluded quarters like the lift and it just reminded me of how close we used to be because before our break up we would have been all over each other but now we were standing as far away from one another and in an awkward silence.

"Y-you were amazing in the parade last night" Cato said suddenly making me look at him in shock, never in a million years did I think that Cato of all people would have tried to make conversation with me, I had always believed I would be the one to start the conversations.

Shrugging in amusement I shake my head and put my hands in my pockets suddenly very aware that Cato had never really seen me in my Prince wear before "Not really I hated it…that mask is gonna give me nightmares" I said grinning in a way that Cato knew it was a joke.

The mentor for district two laughed and shot me a happy grin that made me believe that maybe things would get better between us, maybe not right away but the would soon. The lift stopped on level on and I strode out only to stop and give Cato a warm smile "It's nice to talk to you again Cato…I've missed you" then without waiting for his response I walk into the apartment and hug Cashmere from behind when I see her looking over her tribute designs making her squeal in shock.

The next few days were spent in a haze for Glimmer and I, she and I wore what Snow wanted us to wear and we turned up at the events we were meant to, but every night we would return to the District twelve penthouse apartments for dinner. Each time I rode the elevator though I was hoping to run into Cato again, Glimmer knew about our little moment together and she had been so proud of me and Oclan had been happy because I made my mood improve, since the elevator incident I had seen Cato briefly when I was talking to Seneca and Cato was doing his Mentoring rounds trying to secure sponsors, it had been nice and I was sure we were well on our way to being friends again, but tonight all thoughts of Cato were gone from my mind as it was the night the tribute scores were released.

Glimmer sat in between Rose and Rory who were both clutching her hands tightly wile I stood behind them with Haymitch and Cinna as the first few tributes came on screen. Glimmer's female tribute-Aura as I found the girls name was-had gotten and eight and Jazz had snagged a ten making the blonde beam happily. Rion had gotten a ten as well and his female counter part had earned herself a nine making my stomach drop a little: that wasn't good. Finnick's two twelve year old-names Melody and Aaron- both earned sixes and Johanna's thirteen year olds- named Spindle and Flora- earned a seven and a three, before I knew it district twelve was up. When Ceaser announced that Rose had earned a five words couldn't describe how much I wanted to take the girl in my arms and tell her everything was going to be okay, but the Rory earned a seven and all I could think was that Katniss had earned a seven as well: it was more than half which meant he might have a chance.

The night of the interviews Glimmer, Oclan Daithi and I had been forced to watch them live with President Snow in his viewing box and throughout it all I got flashbacks of my own time on that stage for the games. Waiting backstage and watching the other tributes go out there and either make a fool of themselves or make an impression it wasn't easy to do and my heart went out to the younger tributes-there were a lot more of them this year than in previous years-who were probably nervous as hell. Although Hearing people like Rion sit up on stage and declare that it was in the bag probably wasn't good for their composure.

"That boy is the favorite this year" Snow declared in his slimy voice that never failed to send a shiver down my back "Both the stats and the capitol love him…I won't be surprised when he wins" Nodding in agreement Glimmer and I look at one another and deep down we know what the President means: he didn't think that Rion was going to win: he going to make Rion win the games this year. The knowledge that the President chose the victor in most ways made me a little sick: did that mean he had picked Glimmer and I or did he pick Cato instead?

By the morning of the games I sat in the viewing room with Glimmer and Finnick- who had decided to stay by our sides this year- on one side and Johanna on the other and was ready to be sick, it wasn't even because of Rory who was standing on his metal plate looking terrified but determined as his eyes zeroed in on the forest behind him. It was because of my flashbacks of my own games that Glimmer herself had admitted she had been having lately. The countdown got to ten and I took a deep breath as I mentally began screaming any pointers I had in my head at the screen even knowing that Rory wouldn't be able to hear me it was making me feel better about

_Nine._

I had to believe in Rory.

_Eight. _

He will find water.

_Seven_

Run to the forest Rory!

_Six_

Avoid the bloodbath

_Five_

Don't go to the Bloodbath

_Four_

Find someone you can trust!

_Three_

Use what Gale taught you.

_Two_

What your father taught you.

_One._

Let the games begin.

* * *

**And So the Quell begins.  
**

**Tell me what you think please.  
**

**Next Chapter: Cells and Punishments.  
**


	23. Never Break Me

**You Know after writing this i feel really depressed and kinda freaked out by my own imagination: i should not be able to write some of this stuff so easily. Any way moving on: this has been a long fic hasn't it? I'm actually surprised I've been able to keep it up for so long. I hope you're all enjoying reading this fic as much as I am writing it as i only do this for you're enjoyment. Just want to thank all my faithful readers and the new ones who are just tuning into this fic: all readers are welcomed!  
**

**A.N-Shout Outs!  
**

**Through Darkness And Light- Hope you enjoy how i played this out. Hope i satisfied your curiosity enough for this one chapter, please enjoy my new chapter.  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines- Aww thank you, I am trying to have Glimmer and Peeta have less interaction and more Peeta and other characters-including Cato- interaction. Avengers For the Win Jeremy Rener was amazing: i so agree with your statement.  
**

**Marcus1233- Has anyone told you that you are really morbid: not judging though cause that would make me a hypocrite cause i totally understand and agree with your statement but still...feeling the morbid right now! X) Of Course Peeta's adorable: it's Peeta!  
**

**Bowsie22- Yeah I know: it was just another of Snow's plans to make Peeta's life miserable.  
**

**Shinigami- Fear not the Quell will not be fifteen chapters: i am not that obsessed!  
**

**dualities- First of Welcome to my Shout Outs always nice to see a new name up on my reviewers board. Next yes Peeta and Cato will get together once again but not until later their hearts are still a bit hurt and need some time to heal.  
**

**Devil'sCake3- Don't worry about ranting reviews, in my opinion it just means that you are passionate about the fic and while i might disagree with what you have wrote i always take it into consideration. Also thank you for your shout adoration for me and my fic it was really touching: made my day.  
**

**Endless93- So now i'm cruel...yeah i think i can spin that into a compliment: thanks! Ah thank you for all your kind words and dedication you are showing to my work: you are quickly becoming one of my favorite reviewers as i know whenever i see your name that i'm going to get a smile on my face.  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- Rion is well...i kinda pictured him to look a lot like a dark haired Tidus from FFX i know strange but that's what he looks like-not wardrobe wise but appearance wise yep. It took you this long to hate Snow? Really. My Imaginary hat...it's black and has a neon green feather sticking out of the top of it: and has a walking cane with it!  
**

**SakuraDrops141- Just read my lovely reviewer and all shall be answered...or at least i hope so.**

* * *

**Peeta P.O.V**

Time passed differently I noticed when you were in a constant state of pain: minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days and one day…felt like a lifetime. The only reason I knew how long I had been in this place was the times I had been told: so far the count was eighty one. It had been eighty one days since the capitol had kidnapped me and several other victors and taken them captive along with anyone who had been my allies in the games: that meant Portia, Solange, Jerico, and Dorion even Effie were taken and shoved into cages along with me.

Groaning I felt my head begin to pound again from the 'treatments' I had been subjected to the other day, I should have been expecting the capitol to be well versed in the art of torture considering the fact they enjoyed the hunger games but I hadn't thought it would be like this. Turning my head to the side with what little strength I had I wince at the feral state they had reduced Oclan into. The once proud and graceful wolf was now snarling and leaping at the bars of the cage they chained him into whenever they took me for interrogation. His black coat was matted and over grown giving him a wild look and his teeth that were once shining white that made him look well looked after were stained yellow. A large cut ran up the side of his muzzle from the time they had decided to hurt Oclan instead of me-that had ended up with the Peacekeeper with a shattered nose.

Taking a deep breath I look at the blood stained floor of the cement catacomb that I had become very familiar with suddenly I can feel the fuzziness of my brain begin to flood through my mind and without closing my eyes I welcome the relief from the never-ending pain the capitol had me in and allow my memories to drag up the moment that I had been captured:

_I sit in the sitting room once again garbed in an outfit fit for a prince with Johanna sitting sullenly by my left and Glimmer on my right: Finnick wasn't with us this morning as he decided he should try and focus on his last remaining tribute and give Mags a little rest-who by the sounds of it was getting a little sick. It was the sixth day of the games and so far Rory had been doing okay: although it could be because of his allies that he had somehow acquired in the desert ruin like arena, Rose hadn't been as lucky and had been cut down by Aura in the bloodbath, she was the fourth tribute to die. _

_Rion had of course taken center stage in the bloodbath taking out five tributes of the nine that died, the career alliance was a lot smaller this year, it was made up of Rion and his culpeo daemon, Aura and her Saker Falcon daemon as well as the fifteen year old boy from three known as Cyril with his desert monitor. The theory was that Jazz had fallen for Aura who while pretty had nothing on Glimmer who had expressed her dislike for the girl and Cyril was just crazy so he was in it for the thrills. Johanna hadn't had much luck her female tribute being the first tribute to be killed-which was bad luck merely because her platform was right next to Rion's and her male tribute was the last to die in the blood bath and fell by Aura.. _

_On the other had Melody, Rory, Jazz, and Aaron had created their own alliance which so far had been doing well, the only person to have died was Melody who had died protecting Aaron. It was strange to watch the young boy and his newly settled barasingha deer daemon do so well in the games and in such a terrible terrain. But the deer daemon had been doing well considering it was helping transport Aaron who had twisted his ankle on the fourth day, Aaron's own daemon was still in its flittering stage but Jazz's had settled into the sleek powerful form of a Harpy Eagle. It was shocking but none of them had killed once yet but knew it wouldn't be able to last: that was how the games worked. _

_Sighing as I watched Jazz-who had taken over as leader of the group what being the oldest and all-lead their small group to a ruin outcrop and then sent Ruya up in the air to scout for him. I rubbed my temples and was about to get up and get a drink from the open bar-it was surprising how much I had been relying on alcohol to get my through this-when suddenly a tray of shots was placed in front of my making me sit up in shock: I hadn't ordered them but one look over to Johanna who was passing one to a grateful Cashmere I knew immediately it was my fierce and abrasive friend. _

"_Drink up Mellark: trust me it only gets worse from here on out" she said sarcastically as I handed one of them to Glimmer who nodded happily. _

_Picking up the vodka I raise mine in salute to Rory who was helping Aaron down from his mount atop his daemon and then shot it back relishing the burn of the alcohol before reaching for my second one in time with Johanna. I liked to think I had a high tolerance for alcohol what with my drinking sessions with Haymitch and all the parties that I was forced to attend so it wasn't a shock that Johanna had one as well. Glimmer didn't thought so she and Cashmere stopped after their second while Johanna polished off our third. Ruya glided back down to sit on Jazz's shoulder just as the camera's switched to the shot of Aura crouching over the silently crying girl from District two while Rion looked out from them: Cyril was nowhere to be found. _

_Aura was whispering something that made the girl nod and Aura smile sadly before she quickly stabbed her in the chest killing her instantly making the loud cannon explode through the air. Glimmer snorted and leaned back in her chair sighing softly "Well I guess she does have some humility in her body" I smiled and nudged her in amusement as Cashmere laughed and nodded in agreement. _

_I was about to say something when suddenly the door was slammed over and peacekeepers rushed in, I wasn't paying attention to the screen much after that mostly because I was grabbed by a large peacekeeper slammed to the ground, cuffed and injected by some kind of knock out serum, but I was sure before I totally blacked out I saw the arena blow up on screen and a large hover craft descend on Rory and his little group. _

I smile at the memory despite the fact it had been the moment I had been captured it was also the moment where the games had been destroyed Rory had managed to survive the games and not get any blood on his hands. Sure he had been dragged to the catacombs until he woke up but that didn't matter. Oclan snarled loudly and threw himself against the bars making me close my eyes in pain at the wild emotions that were raging through our close bond; sometimes I thought that maybe making Oclan lose a small sense of him was a way to torture me in another way. Considering they had done practically everything else to break me it would be that too far-fetched, they had beaten me, shocked me tried to mentally break me and yet somehow I managed to stay strong, Cashmere had once asked me how I was still hanging in there but I couldn't give her an answer because the truth was I didn't know: I could still remember when I had decided to take the brunt of the torture from Glimmer who was busy trying to keep Annie together.

_From what I had been told we had been in the catacombs for two weeks: fourteen days of hell and so far I had been beaten time and time again while Snow and his peacekeepers tried to get me to talk about some Rebellion: a rebellion I had no idea about as well. Oclan was sitting next to me shivering against the cold where his fur had been ripped out-that hadn't gone over well considering I had broken the peacekeeper's jaw for doing so-which had meant an extra hour of torture for me. Johanna sat in the cell beside me her side pressed up against mine, her own breathing shallow and controlled: the two of us had been hurt more than Cashmere-who was looking terrible and slightly mad due to what Johanna told me was her own form of mental war are- and Glimmer who strangely enough hadn't been touched yet. Instead Glimmer was sitting in the cell across from mine holding Annie who was muttering things under her breath and letting out an insane giggle every few minutes, it was painful to watch but I was just too exhausted not to look. My once handsome and well-tailored suit was in tatters, the waist coat long gone and the pants torn and bloody I look nothing like the prince they dragged down here and yet somehow that actually made me feel a lot better. _

"_Time for another trial" the head peacekeeper said mockingly as he walked towards our cages._

_My whole body goes tense and my muscle begin to ready myself for an attack but shockingly he walks to Glimmer's cell and leers down at the once graceful Princess whose dress was torn and dirty beyond repair. "Your next…your highness" he said leaning in closer to the blonde who Annie just clutched tighter trying not to let her lifeline leave. _

_The idea of Glimmer being tied to that metal chair splashed with freezing water and then whipped again and again with every 'wrong' answer you gave filled me in a rage I had never filled and the I leapt at the cage my hand shooting out to grip the peacekeeper by the throat making him choke in surprise as I began to crush his wind pipe. "Touch her and you die" I hiss as I began to squeeze. Oclan snarled in agreement as Daithi whined pushing him up against the bars "I'll take her sessions if it means leaving her alone" _

_A moment passed and the official didn't say anything but he did end up nodding making me release him and step back so that he could open my cage and walk out of my cage. Only as soon as my bare feet crossed onto the stone floor the peacekeepers baton hit me on the back of the head making Glimmer scream as I hit the ground with a groan of pain. "You thrash: you're gonna get it now!" _

I had as well, the peacekeeper had held nothing back that day, he had burned me with the hot iron whipped me until my old scars Cray had caused so long ago to open and bled out once again. Once that was done he decided to put me in a barrel of freezing water dunking me under every few moments when I would hurl and insult at him-I liked to think that Johanna was rubbing off on me because I sure as hell knew I didn't have that kind of vocabulary before I met the rough district seven victor. Overall the torture took two hours and by the end of the session I could hardly walk so instead I let two peacekeepers to drag me back to my cell ignoring the way Annie screamed when she saw my blood and water matted hair or Glimmer's gasp of shock.

Cashmere hadn't said anything but had shot me a glassy look of appreciation that her eyes had taken on not to long after we had arrived while Johanna had moved as close as she could to me and just comforted me by being there. That night while Glimmer was humming a lullaby to Annie who had finally stopped screaming and the like and Cashmere had once again zoned out I had to ask what was up with the older victor from district one why she was almost catatonic in appearance when she looked like she hadn't been hit any harder than a slap.

It was in that moment when Johanna explained to me that they had been showing Cashmere pictures of her youngest brother dead and mutilated and her mother's choking on her own blood that I realized that torture could be a lot more than physical because as I was soon going to learn when your being attacked you can block out the pain to a certain extent you can ignore it but when you're attacked mentally there was no way to block it out unless you let your sanity go like Cashmere had. The next day I was given time to recover but Cashmere had been taken and when she had been returned she had been shaking so badly I hadn't thought she was even really there. It was the next day on the fifteenth day in the capitol that I too had been subject to mental war fare as well and I could easily state that it was a hell of a lot worse than any pain my body had gone through in the last two weeks.

_I was dragged into the cement room that I had been tortured in almost every day for two weeks and grimaced when I was strapped into a metal chair and forced in front of a screen when suddenly President Snow walked into the door instead of the peacekeepers I was used to. Just his presence was enough to make me start pulling on my restraints to get away from the man. This was the man who had forced me into prostitution which in turn had ruined my relationship with Cato the only good thing besides Glimmer that had come out of that arena. _

"_Well I must say you look different from the last time I saw you" he said as he flicked the screen on which revealed a picture of me waving at the crowds from the red carpet of some club my arm around Finnick and Glimmer who had her arm around Johanna. "I have to admit I'm surprised Mr Odair wasn't among your little party that was captured you and him are such good friends and I was under the impression that he was fond of miss Petit" _

_My anger comes to the surface and I launch myself at Snow and the screen: that person with the glowing hair and fancy clothing wasn't me he had my face but he wasn't me "Shut up you sick bastard" I snarl making him tut at my language "You probably have been watching everything that has been happening to me enjoying it even!" _

_The President changed the picture to that of one of my personal photos: it was of me and Cato. He was holding me from behind his chin resting on my shoulder as I held the camera out in front of us both of us wore huge smiles: it was during the first month of our relationship: it was the last and only thing I had kept from our relationship. "It's funny: how someone as brutal and bloody as Cato the Champion of games was so…disgusted in you" he said his voice mocking when he reached Cato's title._

_I felt like I had just been punched in my stomach as suddenly Cato's words from the day our relationship fell apart came rushing back to me, the disgust that had laced his voice and expression when he looked at the letter and spoke about the women-and sometimes men-I took to my bed. "It wasn't just that" I try to stutter out but it's a half-hearted attempt to protect my privacy. _

"_Oh really" Snow said as the image changed again this time to the woman who had bought me the week after my relationship ended: the girl was pawing my chest in what she thought was a seductive manner while I grinned for the camera looking more than happy when in reality I had felt nothing more than self-disgust and loathing. "So you think when Cato saw these pictures of the great Prince he felt nothing, felt proud of you for moving on?" he asked in his oily voice. _

_Tears shone in my eyes as I pictured how devastated Cato would have been when these images came out, time and time again of woman and men I had willingly taken to my bed and fucked because it was expected of me. "Oh god" I choke out making the President Grin turn feral. _

"_That's right you see Cato is the champion of games there is no doubt about that" Snow said flicking images on the screen of Cato killing throughout his time in the games looking strong and unfaultable: immortal like the god he had been cast as in his tribute parade. "But you see even the greatest of warriors have an Achilles heel: an ultimate weakness that makes them no stronger than the tributes that are slaughtered at the cornucopia. It took me a while to find what Cato's weakness was: you were easy, anyone you cared about was a weakness to you threaten them and you became my little pawn to play with however I saw fit. Glimmer was the same only I had to threaten you because let's face it she doesn't really have anyone but you she really cares about but Cato: his family was non-existent and for a long time I didn't think your relationship with him was anything important until I noticed how he looked at you"_

_My stomach dropped when I realized where this evil man was going with his train of thought and it made me fill with disgust as I realize how I played into his hands: how I had made Cato a target through my affections for him and how I put him aside from my capitol life so he wasn't harmed by the fake status and the never blinking eyes of the capitol. "No" I whisper closing my eyes trying to block out the flickering images that were now crossing the screen all of Cato and I in district two laughing and being affectionate with one another: moments we thought were private. _

"_Oh yes Mr Mellark: you see Cato's greatest weakness. The one thing that could make him falter in any battle is and always has been: you" my own Prince face flashed on screen and I felt like I was losing myself in the blue gaze my eyes held like hypnotism. _

That was only the first of many sessions I had with Snow, by the end of the first month I was going to mental war fare every second day while 'Doc' the man who was in charge of my physical torture that I had nicknamed because of the lab coat he was always wearing took me all the other times. By the second month they were getting creative: canning the soles of my feet, water-boarding me, even electro shocking, all of them were bad as well made me feel helpless and were almost too painful to block out. The first time I had my feet caned I had thought I would never walk again blood dripped like a river from my feet and when Doc bandaged them so that I wasn't exposed to infection-god forbid I die of something like that when they still had more of the same boring old questions for me- the white bandages were quickly stained crimson.

Water-boarding is one of the most frightening experiences in my life, not knowing how to swim I had always been afraid of drowning so having a bag put over my head and then water tipped over my elevated body making the water flood up my nose and down my throat had been one of the most torturous things to date. But after the fourth time of almost drowning I had learnt to hold my breath until the water passed where I could breathe for four minutes until the next wave. But electro shocking was nothing to laugh or get used to, nothing could prepare your body for being shocked time and time again after being soaked with water. The first time it happened I had been under the impression that I was going to be going through another session with Snow as I was placed in a chair only this on was wooden and the clamps around my wrists felt different like tiny needles were touching my skin.

Every time they asked me about the rebellion-which I had learnt by that point was real as Johanna had cracked to me and Glimmer one night and spilt everything- and I rewarded them with a sarcastic comment or something rude I would get a shock that lasted forty seconds, and those forty seconds were the longest most painful of my life. But I never cracked: thought about it during those moments of screaming everything about District thirteen but I didn't I clamped my jaw shut and when I couldn't just screamed.

It wasn't until the end of the second month that I saw Jerico and Solange again, the silver skinned twin was shaking so badly and looked a lot like Glimmer: malnourished and so weak she could barely comb my hair with her supplies. Jerico had scars running down his once perfect gold skin and his silver hair no longer shimmered like molten silver but was like dusted steel boring and plain: they had been attacked as well. Snow was that desperate that he was attacking his own people. That day Glimmer and I had been done up to the nines looking very much like the Prince and Princess we were-only a lot more worn and tired because nothing Jerico and Solange could make me look more alive when I was bought close to death almost every day, and Falice and Zahra could hardly make Glimmer shine like normally when she was so mistreated. From what I had heard from Jerico Portia was being kept separately from all of them while Dorion was out cold, Idylla had been killed before her services were needed.

During that interview with Ceaser who hadn't been able to look me in the eye-which just made me realize that he knew damn well what was happening to me and several other victors- but together the three of us along with Daithi and Oclan who had been groomed as best as they could in the short time we had been given, gave a good performance worthy of an award. I was willing to play along but when I looked at the camera I knew that Haymitch or Cato was watching this so I warned them, it was stupid and I shouldn't have done it but I couldn't help myself, they had to stay away from the capitol if Snow got his hands on Cato or anyone in the rebellion what they did to me and Johanna would be like child's play. That afternoon I had gotten a beating and a half which ended up with me bleeding over my cell while Oclan whimpers and cuddled up next to me and Johanna silently crying as she tried to keep me conscious while Glimmer called out for me not even trying to calm the screaming Annie down at all.

That night I had actually felt proud of myself but it felt like a lifetime ago-it really could have been only a week ago maybe even only a few days- and since that moment the only thing I actually felt proud of was never breaking. Not even when they made Glimmer, Johanna and Annie watch as the publicly execute Cashmere did I break: I cried and sobbed for the beautiful woman who had become a good friend of mine, I cried for how Gloss was feeling but I never said a word. In fact after that moment I fought even harder. The last memory I had of the last time I was awake was when they killed Cinna and his prep team: the people who had transformed Katniss into the Girl on Fire and made Rory the cute miner. But now I was tied up in my wooden chair again waiting to see who walks through the door to torture me while Oclan snarled and tried to get over to me so he could protect me as he did every time we were bought into this room.

The door creaked open making me raise my head which felt heavier than ever, I knew it was matted by blood my chin felt crusty with it and it had been so long since I had a bath or a shower I had to wonder if I imagined them up as a fantasy. When I saw a familiar lab coat walk through the door I felt a grin stretch across my face not even noticing my jaw was cracked at all-or more like I was so used to the pain I didn't even care at that point. "Hey Doc missed you" I say sarcastically as my torturer made his way over to me with a spiked whip that would tear into my flesh countless times before he got bored.

"Hello Mr Mellark shall we begin day eighty one" he said in a monotone voice "Where is the rebellion?" he asked the same question that was always asked in the beginning making me smile and chuckle dryly.

I lock gazes with the man who was staring at me expectantly like he thought I would break and give him the answers he so desperately wanted. "Go fuck yourself" I say in a cheery tone making the man sigh and lift the whip up and send it flying towards me. As the weapon hit me and I held in my scream all I could think was that: let's play you old bastard, because he sure as hell wasn't going to break me.

* * *

**You see why i'm depressed and a little worried about my mental state?  
**

**Give me your thoughts!  
**

**Next Chapter: Rescued?  
**


	24. Act of Mercy Spark of War

**Next Chapter! Wow I really am steaming through this aren't I: well I guess it's because of all the support and love that all of you readers out there are giving me. This chapter is a strange one once again but do not fear it will come together at the end: although a bit of warning: this is wearing the final couples for the end of the fic will start to shine through: not very large of obviously but there will be glimpses and all that jazz coming through from this point on.  
**

**A.N- Shout Outs!  
**

**Marcus1233- Eh well now you have the honor of saying you have been called morbid. Welcome to the club. Don't worry about breaking i think i would as well, but not because of pain that doesn't bother me but i don't really like confrontation so as soon as they started yelling at me i'd be a goner. The reason they took Peeta and his friends was because of his company he had: he hung around other members who Sow believed was in the rebellion which meant that he in turn thought Peeta and Glimmer were trying to over throw him.  
**

**Shinigami- Trust me Peeta will take a hold of Cato soon just be patient.  
**

**Devil'sCake3- Peeta is a Badass what are you saying! No way couldn't have Cato being tortured he has to do the knight in shining armor thing remember he is Peeta's Champion XD  
**

**Bowsie22- *Grins happily* Oh trust me just wait and see how it all plays out.  
**

**SakuraDrops141- No there was no highjacking, i just didn't think it fit into this plot very well and any way Peeta has had enough done to him at this point don't you?  
**

**Collie4Life- Thank you so much. I must admit i do look at my stories and wonder what kind of mood i was in when i wrote them because they all seem so intense.  
**

**Through Darkness And Light- I guess you're right...still i feel bad for my characters.  
**

**AllenCampbell- I hope you can get through this one a little easier: good stuff happens I swear!  
**

**Endless93- So happy to see your name once more, and to read what you said about me makes me grin just that little bit wider: you might be saying the truth but it never fails to make me just glow so once again thank you for all your kind words they mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- No i'm not a pimp: i have more like a mad hatter top hat get it right! The chapter was kind of to make Finnick look a little one sided with his feeling for the two of them: he obviously cares for them but he didn't take them seriously enough to warn them. Yes let us all bow down to Peeta's awesomeness let us bask in it so we may have just a little of his ultimate skill. Hahaha.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Everything was put into a haze when you lose track of time and become something of a play toy for sick doctors and a blood thirsty President, I could hardly keep track of days now but I knew at least several days had passed since my trip down memory lane before the good doctor had taken me to new pain levels. Annie had been real quiet for a while now and real still which was a little unnerving because the one thing that had been a constant down here in the catacombs it was her insane rambling and strange laugh that would help keep me conscious when I was on the closest edge to death.

I wasn't the only one who was unnerved by Annie's sudden quite demeanor: Glimmer had been very nervous and had taken to sitting in the corner of her cell with Daithi on her lap trying to hold back the sobs that I knew she wanted to just let flow. Not that I could blame her: she might not have been hurt due to my own sacrifice but she had watched Cashmere die-and she had been the closest to her fellow luxury district victor- Johanna and myself get taken and tortured again and again until we were barely able to stay conscious long enough to speak to her. Annie had been her responsibility someone she had been taken care of and now she wouldn't wake up so I could only imagine how she was feeling.

Johanna on the other hand was just like me: barely able to look any of in the eyes, she had begun to sob terribly one day when her daemon hadn't come back with her and it was only after asking her in the kindest tone I could that I found out that Snow had gotten the peacekeepers to kill her soul partner right in front of her. I at least still had Oclan but it was hard to be with your daemon when most of the time you were unconscious or staring at their fury filled eyes, but still with Oclan by my side at night once I was lying on the blood and dirt covered floor everything seemed just that little bit better. I had heard one of the peacekeepers talking about re-introduction for the remaining survivors on the evening of my eighty first day: which I could only guess meant Johanna and I which had just made me even more curious: What was re-introduction how did it work and would it kill me? Of course I had soon found out Re-introduction was when they slowly warped your memories into their version so that they made you complacent and a perfect warrior, I wasn't sure if the system had begun it's work on my just yet but I had begun to get a headache every time I thought of district twelve and my family that I had left behind-although I was putting that down to the condition my body was in.

My whole body ached and never seemed to get any rest even when I slept although that could have something to do with the never ending nightmares that seemed to plague my mind when I closed my eyes. Sometimes they were about the arena and the mutts I had been forced to stand in front of at the end of the games only instead of winning Glimmer gets ripped apart and Cato then turns to me and declares himself a solo victor before slashing my throat. Others were about Marvel killing me before taking Glimmer and running or watching as Rory was killed by Rion who laughed and then bowed to me offering his head as a present to the great prince of games. But lack of sleep was only half of my problems: I was under feed and starved for water, the only time I felt like I got anything to drink at all was when I got tortured by water and that water smelt foul and probably dirty.

It was after my eight fifth day of torture on the dawn of what was sure to be my eighty sixth days that I heard the sounds of yells and gun fire, this caused me cock my head in confusion. The peacekeepers that had been our guards for as long as I had been down there screamed about a rescue mission making me confused: rescued who was being rescued. Looking over at the cell beside mine I see Johanna staring at the door at the end of the hall way-a door she and I had been dragged down many times before when we were being taken to our sessions-with her glazed over eyes for the first time since her daemon's death three days ago true curiosity and life lighting up her eyes. The body of the peacekeeper who had been Cashmere's escort when she was still alive went flying into the hall blood pooling out of the man's mouth and the figure that came into the room afterwards made my whole body go still.

Standing in front of us like a light of hope was Cashmere's brother and one of my friends, someone who might be able to help us: it was Gloss. I try to call out to him but the golden victor spotted Glimmer and rushed to her cage calling out her name making my best friend gaze at him in awe almost as if he was a figment of her imagination. The next few that came down into the hall was Finnick who rushed over to Annie trying to wake her, I want to tell him she was sleeping and he should leave her but he lets out a sob making me frown in confusion what was his problem. I was about to ask when suddenly I see Gale crouch down in front of me his eyes shining sadly as if he was looking at something terrible.

Oclan whined softly which was echoed by a very familiar wolf whine making a tired and dozy smile stretch over my face, "Cato?" I croak out and suddenly the warrior bent down next to Gale his eyes filled with horror and despair as he looked over my body.

"Gale you take Johanna…I've got Peeta" Cato whispered as I reached out to him with a shaky hand and entwined our fingers making me grin when I felt his never fading strength grip my slim and scared hand in his own.

Gale nodded and moved over to the other cell whispering to Johanna in a soft voice while Cato kicked open my cell door with a strength that I wouldn't have been able to gather if I was able to stand. "It's okay Peeta, you're gonna be okay" he whispered making me laugh insanely as a man in black armored combat suit with the number thirteen on his helmet picked up the whimpering Oclan. Didn't he know that nothing was going to be okay: nothing ever was?

As Cato walked out of the cell I could feel my consciousness finally slipping away from my control and as my gaze turned dark my final images were of Finnick clutching the limp still form of Annie as he strode out of the cell tears running silently down his face. Of Gloss carrying Glimmer bridal style out of the cell while the soldiers took Daithi who was whimpering and finally of Johanna on Gale's back her eyes slipping shut as she too fell into unconsciousness. Then my own eyes slide shut as I too embraced the darkness.

The next time I'm even conscious enough to be aware of my surroundings the only thing I can hear is a steady beeping like that of a heart monitor, the only thing I can smell is cleanliness like soap and disinfectant. I can feel something in my nose helping me breathe which lead me to believe I was in a medical wing, which didn't make any sense to me: Snow was the one torturing me so why the hell would he be healing me? Deciding that the best way to find out where I was, was to actually open my eyes I use all the strength I had to move my eyelids so that I was now staring up at a white ceiling that had a harsh bright light bearing down on me making it clear that I was in fact in a infirmary: that and the medical equipment I was attached to was a huge tip off.

Groaning as I pushed myself into a sitting position I gaze down at the tubes connected to my arms and the bandaged my hands-and from what I could feel my feet- were covered with and come to the conclusion that a real medic had done this to me. A doctor with real skills with healing had decided to help me which meant there was no way I was going to die of infection-if the bright blue antibiotics that were attached to my right arm was anything to go by. When I hear a whimper on the bed next to me I look over and smile when I notice that it was Oclan lying on his own bed with bandages on his face and around the bones he had hurt himself when he was trying to get to me when they made him watch my torture sessions.

The wolf was in an incubation chamber which meant I couldn't actually reach him but looking over at him I was happy to see his coat had been trimmed and shone with cleanliness meaning that he had been taken care of and not just thrown into the healing stage. I could already see the makings of a large scar of his muzzle which would make him look dangerous but the fact was he was alive and near to me: which was more than I could ask for. Now only if I could figure out where I was, the last thing I could remember was being carried out of my cell by Cato of all people but that couldn't have been real could it? Were we rescued for real, were we out of the capitol? Would I be taken for another torture session today or was I safe from them as well?

Looking around the room I'm suddenly hit by the sights of the other people I had been captured with: where was Glimmer the last I saw of her she was curled up in Gloss's arms as he carried her skinny and malnourished frame out of her own cell. Annie had been limp and unresponsive in Finnick's arms, she had already been very skinny but she had almost looked like a skeleton in the fisherman's arms when he carried her out. Gale had been the one to carry Johanna out of her own cage and she had been clutching onto his back while falling unconscious not that I could blame her: she had been through just as much hell as I had: even had her daemon taken away from her which was probably ten times worse than anything that had ever happened to me.

I hear the door of my room begin to open and tense up as if I'm expecting the 'Doc' or President Snow to stride through the door and declare that it was time for my session even though I had already gathered that I wasn't in the capitol anymore I couldn't shake the feeling something was coming. I didn't have a weapon nearby or on hand but it worse came to worse I would use the needles that were attacked to my veins: I felt a hell of a lot stronger than I had in a long time and I had twice as much anger and fury than either one of them had so you could say when it came down to it the odds were in my favor without a doubt. When the door opened and revealed the slightly smiling and surprisingly sober form of my Mentor and one of the closet friends I had I immediately relaxed and smiled thankfully: if I ever felt the need to be protected than I would have to go to Haymitch because despite his age I knew that Haymitch wouldn't stop until they were dead.

"Well it's good to see your pretty blue eyes again" Haymitch drawled making me laugh in relief and tears to slip out of my eyes.

I had never thought that I would actually miss the sound of the older man's voice or his sarcastic wit but just hearing it made everything seem that little better and that everything wasn't about to fall apart where I stood that maybe everything wasn't a nightmare. "You have no idea how good it is to see you" I croak out.

Haymitch snorted breathlessly and walked over until he was by my bedside and sitting in the seat next to me before reaching over and clasping my shoulder with his hands, his blue grey eyes glowing with affection and a little relief "Trust me Peeta I've waited to see you again for a long time" he said and if I hadn't been listening so closely I probably wouldn't have heard the emotion almost tearful note that laced his voice. Before I talk I take this time to look over my mentor and I'm shocked at what I see: the older man was wearing a military combat outfit much like the ones the soldiers in the cells were only he had a red cord hanging from one shoulder probably to show his rank and a hand gun was strapped to his thigh ready for use.

"How long was I gone?" I whisper softly: I know that I was told fifty five days but they could have been lying it felt like a hell of a lot longer than just eight five days but I have been told that hell feels like a lifetime while heaven feels like a minute.

My mentor gives my shoulder a reassuring squeeze before answering "You were captured and tortured for eight six days, you've been here unconscious for a week" he said slowly so that I could absorb the information.

When I heard his voice this time Haymitch wasn't just speaking in emotion or sorrow but with pride I could hear it lacing his voice which confused me more than I was willing to think on. What had I done that deserved such proud all did was keep my mouth shut about the rebellion. "Where am I?" I ask softly not wanting to irritate my throat which felt like sand paper any way whenever I spoke.

"In the underground rebellion: district thirteen" Haymitch said in pride making me laugh: I was in the very place that I had been protecting for so long, I was in the rebellion that Johanna and I had protected with our very lives "A place Johanna told me you helped protect by not saying a single word about despite everything you went through?"

I hear the question in Haymitch's voice and nod in agreement: he wanted to know if Johanna was lying, he wanted to know if I said anything. Shaking that thought off I look around s I mentally battle with myself as the one question I really want to ask was tossed back and forth. A few moments passed before I came to my decision and refocus back on my mentor who was watching me patiently before I get the courage to finally ask my question. "Where is everyone…how are they?" I restate my question.

Haymitch smiled softly and leaned back in his chair running a hand through his cropped hair-which had actually made me confused and shocked at first-before answering "Glimmer is fine, she was allowed out of her bed yesterday: came and visited you as well. Hasn't been discharged from the medic wing yet but she was in the best health out of all of you. You're doing from the sounds of Glimmer's description?" he drawled making me blush a little as I remember threatening the peacekeeper who had tried to take Glimmer in for a torture session.

Nodding I clear my throat and motion for him to continue "Well as you're aware Cashmere didn't make it" I wince as I remember being forced to watch the beautiful victor be murdered in front of my eyes "Johanna was only in slightly better shape than you were, she woke up yesterday and all that fear and shock that the capitol instilled into her has turned to rage. The girl is more than ready to kill for our purpose" I smile and shake my head at the typical Johanna attitude at its best: something I had thought was beaten out of her at one stage.

"Annie?" I ask remembering the limp girl who had been in Finnick's arms at our rescue; I could faintly remember Finnick sobbing loudly.

Haymitch shook his head sadly making me close my eyes in pain "No she didn't make it, the doctor said she'd been dead for a few days: malnutrition it got too much for her and she just faded away. Probably in her sleep" I nod and motion for him to continue "Effie's alright a bit shaken and skittish: wants to see you like you wouldn't believe, also taken all those capitol color out of her hair: a nice natural blonde like my own is her hair color believe it or not"

Smiling at the thought of the woman who had quickly become my mother figure the relief that bore through me at the knowledge of her safety was like a tidal wave. But then of course I remember the other capitol members that had been taken by Snow because of their interaction with me "Portia? Dorion, Jerico Solange how are they?" I ask softly while I inwardly plead for him to give me good news: they couldn't be dead they were innocent and didn't deserve to die.

"Seneca was able to save Portia from her cell before the peacekeepers struck that wing" Haymitch said nodding, "She's fine and has taken to her role in the rebellion quite well. Dorion is fine, has some nasty scars but fine and is helping Jerico adjust to life out of the capitol. But Solange didn't make it: she jumped in front of a bullet meant for her brother, she managed to hold on until we got her here but she died that night"

My mind almost shut down at the knowledge that the sunny twin the girl who had seemed so happy about everything was gone: I could only imagine how Jerico himself was taking it. "I see" I whisper as I play with the blanket in my hands. Haymitch reached over and covered it with my own and gave it a squeeze which helped sooth my nerves more than any words could have. Now I understand why Johanna was so and and ready to take out the capitol: they weren't just trying to fight the district any more but they were killing their own people and I would not stand by and let that happen.

It was another week before I was released from the medical wing and by then I had so many visitors it wasn't funny, Glimmer never left my bed side even in her new war outfit that somehow was eerily similar to the one she got from the capitol in the arena-only it was black with a blue piece of material clipped onto the left hip of her tight combat pants to make a mockery of her skirt. While on the other side she had three throwing discs attached to her hip. The blonde told me about how she had been taught to shoot the gun that was holstered to her thigh and how Garland had survived and had given her the Daggertail that was in her room.

When Jerico came and visited me I was more than shocked at his appearance: gone was the gold skin and his silver hair hand been kept steel grey with blonde tips in honor for his sister's sacrifice. He wore the same combat outfit Haymitch had been wearing without the sash and had a large machine gun by his side as well as his hand gun. Dorion had been wearing the same as Haymitch including the sash and had a sword by his hip instead of a gun; the two of them gave him a low down on the status of the rebellion when they visited. Johanna was a sight when she walked in, wearing the combat outfit with a bright green stripe running down one of her arms and her hair cropped up around her face I could tell that the torture had changed her and she was more than ready to fight it was in her entire body.

Finnick- who strangely enough had spent most of the time looking at Glimmer with sad eyes-, was dressed in a more armored version of the combat outfit with his trident by his side and a dark blue stripe down one side. I met a lot more people but I drowned them all out mainly because out of all of them I had expected Cato to come see me, only to be told by Rory-who had decided to join the rebellion with Jazz after they were rescued from the arena- that Cato was their trainer and was really busy but had come and visited him every day while he was unconscious. The final shock that I had felt by Rory was that District twelve had been raided while I was in captivity: my family was slaughtered Prim and her father managed to get away but the mother wasn't. Everyone was dead a part from Madge undersea and a few others but the majority were gone.

When the day came that he was to be released Portia handed me a bundle of Black and red cloth which I found resembled the draconic armor I wore in my tribute parade-only with a blood red tunic underneath and slimmed down so that it was good for training and battle the combat pants I were given fit perfectly and my boots allowed me to walk silently. Glimmer and Haymitch were the ones who were going to escort me to President Coin-the leader- but before I did I attached the scimitars to my back and the Agas to my hip. Garland had played me a visited earlier in the week and gave them to me for when I was ready to re-join the fight. Once I was ready Oclan- who like I had predicted had a nice scar on his face- stepped up to my side and together we were lead to the main office where we met the blandest looking and sounding woman I had ever met.

"Ah Peeta Mellark the great Prince of Games" Coin drawled making my hand inch to that Agas at the striking similarity that she had to Snow. "It's good to see you've recovered well" I nod stiffly and lock eyes with Cato who was giving me a relieved smile and warm my eyes momentarily to tell him my thanks before I refocused on the woman in front of me. "I'm sure Miss Petit has given you the run down on my proposition"

"Sure: you want Glimmer and I to become your mascots" I grit out as I remember Glimmer telling me how Coin wanted to use our influence and image to make the capitol tremble.

Coin chuckled and laced her fingers together "What I want is to make all of Panem see that the two kindest victors in history trying to make a change. I want them to see the people who made Miss Everdeen a princess even in death"

Sighing I look over at Glimmer who was shifting uncomfortably, we had already been depicted as royalty and it wasn't fun we weren't really in the mood to do it again "And if we refuse?"

"Then you will have no in-put or anything to do with the rebellion at all: you will be classified as civilians and therefore treated as such" she said in a smug tone. There was big reason for her to be smug as well: everyone I cared about now was a part of the rebellion if I was a civilian I wouldn't be able to see them or talk to them as easily if I was a part of it and if Coin really wanted to stick it to me then she wouldn't let me have any time with them at all.

Glancing over to Glimmer once more I see the defeated resignation shining in her eyes and turned back to the President who was smiling with the cat who got the canary "We'll do it" I say stiffly before turning on my heel intent to leave only freezing on my way "Just so you know Coin: I'm not some puppet, I've played that game and if you make me do it again I swear you won't come out on top" then without waiting for a dismissal I stride out of the room with Glimmer and Daithi on my right while Oclan on my left. I might want to take down Snow but I wasn't going to do it Coin's way: I was going to do it my way.

* * *

**If you Haven't guessed i really hate President Coin.  
**

**Tell me what you think?  
**

**Next Chapter: Life in the Rebellion.  
**


	25. Missons and Life

**I have some strangely good/bad news for all my kind followers, i two weeks i shall be sent off to recruit training for the RAN for a three month period, in these three months i shall not be able to write anything as i will be too busy. But i swear to all of you that i will try my hardest to finish this fic before my time is up. I'm not really sure where this chapter came from to be completely honest, i was merely writing and it turned into this: i hope you all enjoy my mindless and unplanned fic.  
**

**A.N- Shout Outs!  
**

**iceyxstrawberry- I do feel sort of bad about Annie but i just didn't think she would be able to handle the torture on top of her insanity so i did what i thought as best. Yes Cato is back let us all rejoice and celebrate!  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- Everyone is upset but so understanding of Annie i'm pleasantly surprised but yes it was sort of a trade off for Finnick. I agree with you about Ms. Everdeen: wouldn't your children be a huge incentive to try harder and make sure they survived? Or am i just delusional?  
**

**Shinigami- Overall there should be three more chapters coming out after this: i have a deadline i have to beat after all. Snow will have a better death in this fic than in canon i just can't let him not have a painful and humiliating death after all he has done it just wouldn't be right.  
**

**Holding Out For A Hero- Welcome to my shout outs! Thank you for everything you said: hope you enjoy the final few chapters.  
**

**Marcus1233- Yeah Cato was kinda heartless now that i think about it: although he probably feels awkward as the two of them were only just beginning to get back to being sort of friends before Peeta was kidnapped. Let us hate the Capitol and what they did to Annie and Cashmere: take a moment to think of there loss.  
**

**dualities- Yeah let us all back away slowly from the evil she devil president.  
**

**bowsie22- Yeah let us all cheer on the lovely Prince shall we: raise your voice and show your support.  
**

**The Few And Proud Marines- Yeah i had a lot of people tell me how confusing it was that Peeta backed down from Snow so easy so i kinda made his imprisonment strengthen his will a little more and made him extra badass.  
**

**Endless93- Thank you for everything you've said over the course of this fic, and your unwavering support. Glad you enjoy each and everyone of my chapters so i hope you thoroughly enjoy this one. I promise once i've finished recruits that i shall try and get back into writing if i have the time! Even if they are just oneshots.  
**

**SakuraDrops141- Defiently he is like an icon of badassary-just made that word up cus i'm awesome.**

* * *

**Peeta P.O.V**

Life in the rebellion wasn't like one would think, it wasn't hard or like fighting in the trenches of a war, District thirteen was like an military base: there was a sparring place, a mess hall-one for the younger recruits and under soldiers like the grunts, then there was the higher ranks and officers mess-conference and mission planning rooms, an armory and finally dorms. As one of the faces of the rebellion and the Prince of Panem as I was now dubbed-not something I was very happy with either- I was given a long list of things to do each day ranging from interviews to training but through it all I mostly ignored my orders.

I would do what I thought was right: most of the time Oclan and I helped out Gloss with training or I was in the weapons class with Garland while Glimmer would normally be by my side never wanting to be left alone too long. We all bore our scars from out captivity and it showed, Johanna was even more closed off than before-only ever opening up to either myself or Glimmer who she had become scarily protective over- Glimmer had become distrusting of a lot of the people she didn't know, Beetee was one of the ones she would hardly look in the eyes: when Brutus though had tried to pin her on the sparring mats she had quickly put a knife to his throat her eyes flashing dangerously and from what I had been told I was less warm more cold in my aura: Coin ad told me once in my first few weeks in District 13 that I had to make the soldiers to believe in their mission which meant being their friends: I had quickly told her that I had been to hell in a way she couldn't fathom so she could stick her: self-righteous attitude and oh so not helpful advice because I didn't want it.

In the four months since I had been in the rebellion I had been on several missions through Panem: one to help the citizens of District one who had decided to join the fight, that mission hadn't gone well, we had lost Glimmer's family and several other people who we had been trying to escort as well as some of our own warrior. I had been eternally glad that Rory had been placed in the science division because by the look that Jazz had on his face when he had stood by my side killing the peacekeepers charging for us Rory wouldn't have been able to make it. After the mission Glimmer and I had held a small service to all our fallen comrades in a way that had bought even Brutus to tears-although that could have been because he had lost his partner.

The second mission I had been on had been a supply gathering mission to three where I had been forced to face Ronan's family again who had been kept prisoner in their own house. My team had consisted of Gale as point man, Glimmer as my partner Rion on my six and Jazz by our flank, it had been a massacre which had ended up with Rion jumping in front of Glimmer to take a slash to the face which had blinded him on one side. Returning to base listening to Rion's culpeo daemon crying out for her master as he screamed in pain, Cato had been a mess when I had been forced to tell him what had happened to his student and for the first time in a long time Cato took comfort in my embrace falling in my arms sobbing loudly.

After that Cato was in our group for the next two missions: one to district ten to acquire a group of horses which would then serve as my team's transportation so we could go undetected. That mission was the best one we had gone on with the only casualty being on the capitol side, Jazz had been grazed by a bullet and Gale had dislocated his shoulder in a tussle with a peacekeeper but both of them were up in the next two days ready to continue on with our jobs. The second mission Cato came with us on while Rion was in recovery was more like a suicide mission that I still hated myself for going through with: One of the head Peacekeepers that had been one of my torturers had taken sentry in district seven and had begun a gladiator fight to the death arena, when I found this out I had gathered my team and before my better judgement could take over I went and attacked it.

'_Wrapping the face mask around my face I quickly slide my scimitar's on my back and walk out to the stables where my large black steed would be waiting, my armor which had once felt so strange and hard to move in was now like my second skin-I could hardly walk around in the open without it's comforting weight. I was being more quiet than normal mainly because I wasn't supposed to be leaving the district at all but I had to do this with or without Coin's permission. I'm about half way to the stables when I meet up with Jazz who had quickly become one of my favorite people to go on a mission with. _

_I had found that at the age of sixteen he had the vision much like the bird of prey that his daemon had taken form into and when he was on point I never had to worry about anything. That coupled with the training he had gotten from Gloss and lately Cato when he found that sitting by Rion's bedside was too hard Jazz was one of the few people I trusted more than anything. Gale also had become one my closest confident strangely enough: despite how we first began to bond there wasn't a better man that I would want by my side: he was loyal to a fault and had one of the best shots I had even seen- my bet was that he had been training with a bow and arrow just like his father had. _

"_You ready there Peet?" Jazz asked his musical voice rough with lack of sleep-not that I could blame him, our group hardly got any rest: we had the most successful rate when it came to missions-most bloodshed as well. Ruya fluttered her wings impressively as she steadied her perch on her partners shoulder making me smile at the proud animal. _

_Shrugging I look down at Oclan- who was now sporting a large scar on both sides on his face: one from our captivity and the other running over his right eye luckily it hadn't blinded him when he was slashed by a baton but it had cut him deep enough to scar- and pat him on the head thankful for his presence. "Ready as I'll ever be" I mutter as we enter the stable together. _

_Glimmer was tacking up our horses alongside Gale who was speaking to her in a low voice, Cato was looking out for us making me smile sadly, it was great being close to Cato again, hell we hadn't been this close since we had been a couple but it had come at the price of Rion's eye, but word was he was becoming one of the best shooters to recover from his injury and almost had his standard back up to his old level which meant he'd be re-joining our group again. Nodding to Jazz to help Glimmer with her task I walk over to Cato and lay my hand on his shoulder. _

"_What you thinking about?" I ask softly knowing that Cato had sensed my presence. _

_It had come to a shock when I realized that my bond that I had once felt shakily but strong with Cato had disappeared almost all together while the other still felt me like he used to. I could only imagine that it was because I had changed even further than I had during the games: torture did that to a person. "How far we've come in almost two years" the other boy said softly his voice carrying so much weight and meaning I knew he was talking about more than just the rebellion. _

_Normally if the time and situation was different then I would jump on the chance to get into this with Cato but it wasn't a different time and I couldn't afford to be distracted on this mission. "Yeah…but I guess that's life right? Sometimes it works in your favor other times it likes to kick you until your nothing but a cowering mess" I say simply. Cato laughed and turned to me his grin flashing brightly in the faint moonlight and for the first time since our break up I feel as if Cato isn't trying around me. _

_After that moment between the two of us Glimmer had announced our horses were ready and we set off our daemon's racing a head so that if they encountered any trouble then they could alert us through our bonds. We reached the gladiator ring within the hour and silently we slipped into the shadows of the arena and spotted Carter-the head peacekeeper- laughing on his mockery of a throne as two young boys tried to kill one another just for the chance to live another day. Without a word I motion for Gale to set up his sniper and then lead the others down to the arena doors, with a bullet to the forehead and a slit throat thanks to Cato's sword the two guards were gone and we were running through the halls until we came to a T section. _

"_Glimmer take Jazz and release the prisoners" I order when I hear the prisoners crying from one direction while the sounds of the arena were coming from another direction. _

_The blonde paused as turned to me in shock "And what are you and Cato going to do?" she demanded making me grab her by the shoulders and shake her a little as if trying to make her see reason which wasn't too far from the truth._

"_Just go! I swear we'll be fine" I say seriously "Cato is by my side you know he won't let anything happen to me!" I can see the annoyance on Glimmer's face but she nods and runs off before leaving me and Cato alone. Turning to my new partner I smile sadly and grip my scimitars tightly. _

_Cato smiled and motioned for me to follow on; I lead us down the right tunnel until we come to the arena just in time to see the two peacekeepers on either side of Carter drop dead making the crowd who had once been cheering start screaming and jumping away from the arena while the two boys stopped what they were doing to stare in confusion. Cato and I took this as our signal and rushed forward throwing the boys into the hallway "Run straight into the prison wing you'll find two of our comrade's they'll get you to safety" I demand._

_Despite being shaken and obviously terrified and worn out the two boys nodded and turned to flee, once they were gone I sigh and turn back to the arena which was now filling with Peacekeepers-including Carter- who were staring at us in pure fury probably because Cato and I ruined there fun. I wasn't too worried about the odds mainly because Gale was watching over us with the sniper rifle but there was still the need to keep alert. I hear Cato chuckle and look over him with an arched eyebrow. "And what is so funny besides the fact you and I are about to try an attempt suicide?" _

_This drew a large grin from Cato who wielded his sword threatening making many of the keepers who had Taser whips and batons rise their weapons a little higher "Doesn't this remind you of the last day in the arena"_

_The mutts of course suddenly I start to chuckle and spin my blades lazily "Let's hope we have just as much luck now as we did then" after that there wasn't much time to talk because Carter had charged meaning Cato and I had to focus on staying alive._

_In the end we both survived but not unscratched, Cato had been stabbed in the shoulder and had a slowly bleeding gash on his side, I too had a gash on my arm that was weeping blood and a cracked hand bone-how many was beyond me but I knew something bad had happened when it became painful to grip my weapons. My nose had been broken as well but it was hardly hurting any more so I ignored it, Gale had kept us safe for a lot of the battle which I would be eternally grateful for and when we returned to the horses I gave him the tightest hug I could manage. _

In that mission we managed to save nineteen civilian kids ranging from ten to fourteen from the arena, it took the rest of the night to return to thirteen and when we did return Cato and I were sent to the medical wing and then put into isolation for a day along with our team. It was a fitting punishment that I had taken without causing a fuss, and by the proud smile Haymitch gave me and wink that Paylor gave me both of them didn't have any bad feelings about my actions. In all truth I was just doing what Coin wanted me to do: I was making Panem to take notice of the rebellion: I was making a statement in a large way than any stupid video or radio call that Glimmer and I could have created could.

That was a month ago though, since then Rion had been returned to the group and we had gone on two more missions both of them ending in success, one had been a perfect mission no one was injured and it had gone off with no complications. It had been a simple bomb placement which required Glimmer Rion and myself to place a bomb in one of the Capitol's supply trains that would give the peacekeepers most of their ammo. The second mission had required Finnick to come along which had added a strange awkward air to the group mainly because he and Glimmer hardly spoke any more, sure it was obvious Finnick still felt something for Glimmer it was said in the looks he gave her and how he said her name, and Glimmer obviously still felt something for him because she would watch him closely and when he was hurt and she was on medic duty she would be the one to always take care of him. But Glimmer didn't want to start something with him when Annie's death was still so fresh which I could understand and I stood by her decision.

But this mission required someone who could lead my team to an underwater cavern in district four so we could help rescue a group of soldiers who had been there for two days since they were hunted down and took safety there. Everything had been fine until Glimmer had stripped on her armored wet suit in front of everyone-who were all boys- and Finnick had just openly stared at her with longing and pure adoration that everything seemed to get awkward. The older man tried to talk to Glimmer who was shocked and a little closed off to his attempts but luckily for me Jazz managed at close their gap and by the end of our five day long journey back to thirteen the two of them were talking amicably to one another.

Since the mission it wasn't unusual to see Finnick and Glimmer talking to one another for short moments of time, not long chats or conversations but they didn't totally ignore one another like they used to, in fact I had even seen her sparring with the other boy before. I myself had become close friends with Cato, not like we used to be but we ate together sometimes with Glimmer and the team who had adopted Cato into our group despite his protests, we sparred most days because we needed to keep alert and when it came to giving in my reports I always filled them in with Cato who normally had to do his own at the same time. It was an easy friendship which I could only hope would grow into more once again but that could just be my dreams.

Sighing I shake my head and look out at the sun set in front of me, my team had been put on another mission this time Cato had been sent along with us as it was an escort mission and Coin believed that we needed the extra help considering we were traveling back to district one where a small resistance party was setting up. Yesterday in geography Haymitch had told us all where our districts originated from. The capitol had been created from several states: Wyoming, Utah, Colorado, Nebraska and Kansas. District One had once been Montana a very large state that had been known for big things as well as Washington and Idaho. District two had been Nevada and Oregon; District Three had been both north and south Dakota, four had been a beach state known as California. District five had been Minnesota and Wisconsin, District six had been made from Arizona and New Mexico, and Seven was made from the states of Iowa, Missouri and Illinois. District eight used to be Indiana and Michigan, district nine was once Ohio and Pennsylvania. District ten had a huge area due to its livestock needs with Texas, Oklahoma and Arkansas as their stats of origin. District eleven had once been Kentucky, Virginia and Carolina both north and south. Finally district twelve my own district had been formed out of the southern states where the accents were thick and it burned a terrible temperature in summer: something that had yet to change district twelve had been made up of the states of Louisiana, Mississippi Georgia and Alabama.

It had been strange hearing about our past but it was useful because now I understood why everything was so different in most districts, why everyone spoke different and lived in different conditions. The journey to district one was going to take a few days but I wasn't that scared, I had made the journey a few times so it was nothing new to me or my team. "You thinking pretty hard over here" Cato said sitting down next to me making me chuckle.

"Sometimes I think Oclan and my thoughts are my only companions" I joke nudging his shoulder making sure he understood. Tension was high strung in district thirteen and a lot of the time a lot of people didn't take jokes like Coin didn't have an amusing bone in her body which made me laugh every time because she was dealing with Haymitch on a daily basis and he was as funny as they came.

Cato laughed and leaned back to watch the sun with me "I know what you mean, most days once my damn chores were done before we saved you and the others I would go up into the ruins of thirteen with Adira and just sit and watch the sky" he said in a thoughtful voice.

Hearing Cato talk about my time in captivity made my interest perk up: no one ever talked about that time; I wasn't sure because it was a bad time of if it was too hard to talk about all I know was that I wanted to know more about it. "What was it like…before me and the others were saved?" I ask softly hoping Cato will actually give me an answer.

"Hard…it was hard" Cato said after a moment of silence in which I was sure he wasn't going to say anything "You were gone and we all knew you were being tortured and yet we couldn't' do anything about it, we had to wait until we got enough strength to get you out of there" he said and suddenly I could see the emotional boy that I had fallen for in the arena shining through Cato's perfect soldier facade.

Without saying anything I reach over and grip his hands giving it a reassuring smile making him turn and give me a shaky smile that I easily return before turning my gaze to the sunset that was slowly fading into the dark night that would blanket us in protection making all of us fade into the shadows and safety. I couldn't imagine what everyone I cared about thought or how they felt while I was being tortured and there was nothing I could to make them forget that pain or emotion all I could do was hope that being here now was enough to help heal all of our pain now because like I learnt in torture: pain can come in many different forms.

* * *

**If anyone is wondering Glimmer's wet suit looked like Rikku's from FFX so did the stripping scene look it up if you want to imagine it.  
**

**So what'd ya'll think of that.  
**

**Next Chapter: Show Down at the Capitol  
**


	26. Crimson Snow

**What's with the Glimmer hate? Suddenly i have a bundle of people stating that they don't like her, what's up with that! I like her and the friendship she and Peeta have. Any way onto the chapter: this is the long awaited show down between the Capitol and the Rebellion, well not really a show down but it ends in this chapter-not the final chapter though i swear!- so i hope you're all ready and excited because i was when i began to write it!  
**

**A.N- Shout Outs!  
**

**Marcus1233- Oh i knew you were a perv under all that swag! Coin may have sounded like Dumbledor but she ain't any where as nice as him that is for sure. Yay someone who still likes Glimmer and her character! You just became awesome beyond reason in my mind.  
**

**Shinigami- You must remember it has been months since Annie has died at this stage and Finnick and Glimmer have been distancing each other: they are barely friends at this stage.  
**

**LoverOfTheOcean- Leave my Glimmer alone. But for your peace of mind i will reveal that Glimmer and Peeta in no way end up having any other sort of relationship beside friendly or in a way family like. As for her needing a hobby: she hasn't really been given the time considering before she was a princess for the capitol and now she is constantly being forced onto mission after mission but she doesn't interfere with their relationship.  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- Yay another Glimmer lover! Oh and the singing nice touch totally felt your appreciation with it. Yeah got to admit at first i wasn't going to have Rion be a nice character but something kind of happened along the way and suddenly he became a good character that i began to like writing. Oh and nothing wrong in being a gleek!  
**

**bowsie22- I love your reviews you know that: so sort and sweet and always so thoughtful: i hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

**Anonanon- Yeah Love FF so had to put something in here about that. Hahaha  
**

**AllenCampbell- Aww thank you I'll try to get to my computer as much as possible after y training and then i can write even more in depth on some things: cus i'd have lived it!  
**

**Endless93- Thank you for your well wishes they mean a lot to me. On the note of my story though i did kind of feel the need to slowly build up the Cato/Peeta relationship again. They have been a part for a while.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

By the time we were on the last stretch of our escort mission I was more than ready just to sleep in an actual bed, six days sleeping on twigs and stony floors made my temper and tolerance really short, luckily everyone else in the team seemed to be feeling the same. I had never understood why Coin forced my team to travel by horse back while the others all got cars: when I had asked Haymitch a few weeks earlier he had spewed some crap about while it was slower it was easier to hide and been unnoticeable. That was good and all but when it made the travel time of a journey that usually took two or three days into a week long trek then it made no sense to the travelers: aka my team.

Sighing as I watch Rion build a fire with Jazz by his side giving helpful hints I rub my temples in annoyance: I had never thought I would actually yearn for the days where the most stressful part of my day was allowing Solange or Jerico to begin primping me. But the never ending missions and the constant need to protect my team was beginning to make me feel a lot older than my eighteen years-that had come at a shock when Finnick had congratulated me a few weeks back on turning eighteen because I had been too busy to realize that I was another year older- but that was another side effect from the rebellion I could only assume.

Spotting Glimmer tending to the horses a little ways in the dark I stride over to her and pat Daithi on the head so that he wouldn't react before helping her with the unsaddling which earned me a kind smile from her beautiful face. It was sad to think of but there weren't many times I could see her with a true smile on, sometimes when she was with Finnick she would smile not a large one but a small one, when it was just her and I talking like we did during the nights in the capitol or in district twelve and the only other time I can see a real smile on her face was when she was in the medical wing singing to the other patients who needed a little soothing, any other time it was an empty sad smile that dimmed her shine a little more than what even the capitol could.

"You alright Glim?" I ask quietly as we finished on the final horse and wander over to the fire where Cato was now cooking some of the food he had caught while hunting. "You don't seem okay, like you're distracted" it went unsaid that our group couldn't be distracted or off our game at all people got hurt when that happened.

The blonde nodded and sat down next to Jazz who gave her a tired grin before turning back to Rion who was explaining something about district two, it was strange to see the two of them so comfortable with one another considering during the games Rion had been out for Jazz's blood and yet now they were as close as brothers. Sighing I sat down next to Cato and gave him a tired smile and accepted the meat and strange green paste that Coin made us take, it was a vitamin paste that taste like a sweet lime but smelt and looked foul so it was a little hard to eat. As we all ate I couldn't stand the silence any more so I start a conversation about the one thing that came into my mind: relationships.

"So Rion, how are you and Aura" I ask after swallowing a mouthful "From what I can remember you and her were quite close in the games"

The one eyed teenager nodded and scuffed his boot on the floor before patting Boldwen his daemon in a way to stall even though he knew that it would be impossible to get out of it. "Yeah we were going to start something but it didn't work out" he said after clearing his throat.

Gale looked at the younger man and nudged him with his boot "What happened man from what I can remember of your first few days in the district you two were joined at the hip" he said in a joking voice making me smile softly: you could always rely on Gale for some amusement or something light hearted.

"Yeah well when she found her mate I couldn't exactly be with her any more could I" Rion muttered and I could see Gale flinch out of the corner of my eye which I could completely understand. It was no secret that Gale had a small crush on Madge after she had healed him after a mission that had earned him a few cracked ribs but of course she was still very much bonded with Thorne: seriously the guy couldn't catch a break when I came to relationships.

Rion clear his throat to cut through the awkward silence that had fallen over the group and glanced over at Glimmer who was patting Gale's knee "What about you milady" he said in a teasing voice which actually made her laugh which was just as rare as her smiles lately "You and Finnick seem real close"

Cato chuckled from next to me and grinned at Glimmer who blushed a little before filling with one of the Daggertail links that ran across her chest-how she slept with it on was beyond me but I wasn't about to question it. "Yeah come on Glim, give us the low down on you and Mr Odair?" the Champion asked teasingly dodging the swipe Glimmer's fist made at him half-heartedly.

"There is no Finnick and I" she said sadly making Gale snort and crow out a yeah right "No really there isn't. Sometimes I think that maybe there could be and I want there to be like you wouldn't believe. But then I catch him gazing out to the burial yard and I'm reminded of Annie and how much he meant to her and I get guilty for thinking about Finnick like that" she said smiling sadly "The truth is I think Finnick loves Annie and always will: I'm just here for him and that might be why he's projecting his affections onto me" she offered softly.

Shaking my head I reach over and pat her knee with a warm smile on my face, "No way is that true I remember the looks Finnick used to give you before the rebellion. There is no doubt in my mind that he has real feelings for you. Do I think that he was hurt by Annie's death god yes but do I think that it affected the way he felt for you: not for a single moment." Glimmer smiled at me hopefully and I settle back next to Cato who then threw and arm around my waist making my smile grow that little more: we might not be perfect yet but we were growing together and that was more than I could ever hope for.

We arrived in district one the next morning and quickly settle the horses in the large stables where the more elegant show horses from a forgotten time or vanity and beauty were house before making our way to the safe house. As it would turn out having the Prince and Princess in their cell was a big honor so the District one rebellion force set us up for the rest of the day meaning we wouldn't have to worry about setting off back into the forests once more which was a huge relief to my team who were willing to sleep on even the flattest bunk just for something that differed to the forest floor. That night I sat up watching as Gale slept sitting against the bunk where Rion and Jazz had curled up together while Glimmer was sleeping with Daithi on a bunk nearby.

"You coming to bed hero?" I look up from the parchment that I was reading off of and grin at Cato who was offering his hand to me "Come on it won't kill you to get a little shut eye: even Oclan is resting" I look over my shoulder and see that Cato wasn't lying to me, as Oclan was curled up with Adira like the old times and smile in agreement before taking Cato's hand and allowing him to guide me over to the final bunk and curl up next to him on bed like we used to in a much happier time.

The next morning a message came from Coin and district thirteen which asked us to stay in district one as she and her final squads were coming towards them which had confused the others on my team more than anything the annoying woman had ever done. Before long other teams that had been on missions before we were sent out on our own began to arrive in one: like Gloss's team which of course held Finnick in its ranks, The science and medical teams which both Prim and Rory were a part of arrived next and then the team which had both Mr Everdeen and Mr Hawthorn arrived making the cell in district one the largest in the rebellion which just served to make my suspicions grow that little further.

Not that the new additions to our group was a bad thing, it was great to see Rory again- who I had actually given my necklace token to so that he could keep it safe while I was on missions- who had given me a huge hug when he saw me, seeing Prim was great because despite not being Katniss I always felt better when I saw how well she was doing: it made me feel less guilty about how Katniss died when I saw her little sister alive and well. Gloss seemed to be in great shape as well but if anyone was glad to see him it was Glimmer, she had thrown herself in her mentor's arms and squeezed him tight telling him over and over again that it was so good to see him despite the fact the Finnick was right next to Gloss and looked livid. Gloss himself seemed to be relieved to have Glimmer in his arms, I wasn't stupid I knew that the feelings that Gloss had for Glimmer were not that of a mentor and protégé type and I couldn't help but think that soon it was going to come to a head.

When I saw Finnick walk over to him and pull him into a tight hug, I might not be Glimmer but I was one of the best friends Finnick had which meant that Finnick responded eagerly giving me a tight squeeze. "It's good to see you again Finn" it had been at least three weeks since I had seen the older victor and I had been worried every night that soon I would get the message that he hadn't made it.

"Yeah nice to see you and your band of misfits are alright" he said as the two of us pulled apart.

"Oh I see, so now I'm a misfit am I?" I grin when I hear the amusing tone in Glimmer's voice and step back so my 'sister' could hug the man that I was sure that she loved and I could feel my gaze soften as I watched the two of them embrace one another. That wasn't a normal hug it was a hug of a lover that much was sure, the two of them might not be lovers in the practically sense but just by the way there daemons reacted to one another I was sure that they were meant to be mates-that was if the games hadn't screwed everything.

That night we had a huge bonfire with all the new arrivals and I could actually feel the joy in the air making me laugh along with every joke and every story that was told. When it came for Glimmer to sing with Jazz I allowed Prim to pull me up to dance and soon began to sing along while Glimmer danced with her many admires. It was nice to see everyone in the rebellion so happy and at ease, it didn't happen very often and I was sure when Coin arrived with the officers in the morning that all this joy and easy nature would disappear and suddenly everything would revert to the way it once was. No one retired to their bunks that night we all fell asleep by the fire, I was once again curled up by Cato. Glimmer was curled up next to Gloss but Finnick had a hand on her hip from his own sleeping positions while Jazz and Rion where unconscious in messy sprawls, Gale was of course curled up with Rory and Prim on either side of him.

When we all woke up the next morning we had an hour to make everything presentable before the President and her escorts arrived, by the time we were finished I was surprised to see that the luxury district once again resembled the beautiful place it had once been before riots and massacres filled the streets. Coin arrived with her escorts- they included both Johanna and Haymitch- and quickly pulled the victors into a meeting something that I had been dreading simply because I didn't like the woman in the slightest, in fact if it was possible I hated Coin just as much as I did Snow and that was hard considering what Snow made me do after my victory in the games that short time ago.

"As we sit here several splinter cells are converging in on the capitol headquarters and containing Snow and the other game officials" Coin began in her dreary tone making me have to stifle a groan: the woman needed to speak with emotion in wouldn't kill her and it might just make her a hell of a lot more interesting. "Their mission is to capture not kill because I have something else ready for that problem later" this makes me a little anxious: what the hell could that woman have up her sleeve.

Paylor- who I had to admit I kinda liked- cleared her throat and sat forward in her chair a little gaining all of our attentions "We want to have a public execution of Snow: no one else they can be done privately but we want the capitol to see their tyrant die" she said in a soothing voice with served to make all the anger and annoyance I had felt when Coin was speaking. "But we want Peeta to do it" she said turning her gaze onto me.

When I heard my name I stiffened up and felt anger flood through my veins: they wanted me to kill once more hadn't enough blood stained my hands. I could tell that all the victors in the room could see the anger coming off me in waves hell Haymitch began to rise out of his seat probably to calm me down but I wasn't waiting for that, instead I slam my hands onto the table and stand up anger flashing in my blue eyes "Haven't I killed enough" I hiss "I hate Snow as much as any other but my hands are bloody and my ledger is dripping with red why must I be the one to kill?"

"Because you my boy are the Prince and it is your duty" Coin said in a drawling tone "That wasn't a suggestion it was an order so I don't care if you want to or not: you will be the one to end the life of President Snow"

If I hadn't hated her before then I sure as hell couldn't stand the woman now. "Fine" I bite out before turning on my heel only stopping when Paylor asked me where I was going, turning back around I lock gazes with Coin and feel inwardly a little smug at the laced fury and annoyance I could see in her eyes "To sharpen my blades, have to make a clean cut" I say sarcastically before walking out of the door and into the armory.

I begin to work with my scimitars almost automatically without any after throat, polish and wipe then use the sharpening stone; I did this over and over again until I lost all track of time. It could have been hours since I entered the room but once I felt a hand on my shoulder I broke down, my tears came down my face for the first time since I could remember, I turn my face and bury it into the chest of the person who had come to calm me down-which my the smell and feel of them was Haymitch. I hadn't been this close to my mentor since his visit after my victory in the games two years ago and if felt bad that once again the only reason he was comforting me was death.

"I don't wanna do it" I cry shaking my head "I just want to ignore it all" Haymitch didn't say anything just continued to stroke my back as I let all the anger and frustration that I had been holding in for the last few weeks flood out.

The next day my team and I mounted our horses along with Gloss and Finnick who had decided to join us and road off into the capitol: we were going to secure the final road while Coin and her officials got the stage ready for Snow. Part of me was happy that Snow was going to die but the other part of me the more human part of me was terrified to go through with this, I barely felt human any more I didn't even feel like a wolf like Oclan I felt like a monster. Like some warped version of myself who had no humanity and was born just to kill and I wasn't sure if it was the games, the capitol or the rebellion that had done this to me.

"Peeta I can sense danger a head" Oclan said from his place next to my large black horse which confirmed my daemon's assessment by stomping the floor angrily.

Looking over at Jazz I give him a small nod and without words he launched Ruya up into the sky and closed his eyes so that he could stay connected with his bird. "Mutts, they have a bunch of mutts in the waiting area that's all. Think they're forgotten experiments: their large lizards kinda like they were trying to create dragons" he said after a moment and then opened his eyes as Ruya flew back to our group.

"We'll go around them" I said in a stern voice: I hate mutts and all they stand for so I wasn't really in the mood to deal with them.

The group nodded and we set off at a canter going around the long way of the center, when we came to place where our horses could no longer travel I dismount and tie the loyal mount giving it a final pat before leading my group and the daemon's down a barely lit hall way. I was sure that we were in the underground tunnels the rebellion made that lead us to the center square which meant we were almost to our destination. I could feel the relief flooding through my team already not that I could blame them: once Snow was dead it meant no more games or dying children we will finally just be a country living under a government like it was before Panem before the dark days.

I could see the grey light of the cloudy sky-it was a little ironic that the weather was dark on this day or at least I thought so-when suddenly I saw a glimpse of shimmering scales and freeze where I stood. Taking a deep breath I quickly connect my senses to Oclan and allow my eyes to go into night vision so that I could see what was hiding in the shadows. When I saw the mutts that Jazz had described prowling just a few meters behind us I feel dread curling in my stomach: there was no way we could out run them, they were slime and obviously built for speed, that and the bat like wings on their back looked capable for flight: there was at least eight of them on top of that which meant we were screwed.

"Peeta's what's going on" Glimmer hissed and I could hear the Daggertail hit the ground which meant she had it ready to whip.

Swallowing I shift uncomfortable and try to stop my legs from shaking "The mutts…they tracked us down" I whisper softly "There only a few meters away"

"Any way to avoid them?" Gale asked and I shake my head making them all groan.

Out of the corner of my eyes I can see Gloss looking back and forth from Glimmer to the spot where the mutts were and I could tell her was planning something. Before I could call him on it he stepped forward and kissed Glimmer hard making me still in shock: that was unexpected, once he pulled back he looked into Glimmer's eyes and smiled sadly "Remember that even though you didn't feel the same way I always loved you…I would have made you so very happy"

"Gloss what do you mean" Glimmer asked in confusion probably as to why he was talking in past tense.

I see him bring out several bombs and grin sadly and suddenly I understand what he was planning "Gloss you can't there has to be another way" I say softly even though I know there isn't, the mutts are getting more and more agitated and moving closer and closer, soon it'll be too late to even put his plan into action.

The district one victor shook his head and turned back to the mutts "Go" he said in a softly voice before raising it when we refused to move "I said GO!"

That was all we needed to move and without waiting for any more commands I turn on my heel and begin to run as fast as I can towards the opening, I can see Finnick puling a sobbing Glimmer with him as he too run, just as Jazz was silently cry next to Rion. Gloss's screams of pain fill my ears and I'm just about ready to turn back and drag him with us when suddenly he begins to laugh and a huge explosion follows causing a large flame to start chasing us through the tunnels. We reach safety just in time and throw ourselves out into the town square where all of the capitol was gathered along with the Rebels who were looking at us with amusement. I can see an amused Paylor and annoyed Coin up on stage with Snow on his knees bound up like a prisoner while Haymitch and his officers stand off to the side. It's obvious they've picked up on Gloss's absence because they all look crushed and upset: even Johanna who had been little more than stone since her rescue looked ready to start crying.

"It's about time: we've been ready to start for ten minutes now" Coin snapped and I was ready to stab her myself just for that little comment: our friend just sacrificed himself for us and here she was annoyed because we were a little late.

"We ran into a little trouble" Finnick said from his place by Glimmer's side.

The soon to be President of Panem rolled her eyes "I don't care just take your places" Finnick sighed and lead Jazz, Rion and Gale over to the Officers side of the stage while Cato, Glimmer and I made our way to center stage with our daemons standing proud by our sides even though they were just as tired and drained as we were. Once we were in position Coin pulled vicious smile of her face and began the ceremony.

"Panem, I give to you the man who has killed your children all in the name of fun and entertainment. A man who had tortured his victors and treated them like toys: who here agrees that this man deserves nothing short of death?" she said as if she was giving everyone a choice not that it mattered because everyone in the crowd including the capitol citizens cheered in agreement causing her smile to widen. "Well then watch as your Prince: the one who showed us that death can be grieved and not enjoyed preforms his right and kills the tyrant who has plagued us for so long"

Taking a deep breath I step towards Snow and slowly pull my scimitars from their sheaths and place the blades against Snow's neck in an x formation. As I raise them up for the slice images of my family flashed before my eye followed by Katniss, Marvel, the tributes I killed in the blood bath Solange, Cashmere, Annie and Gloss and then I struck. The blood that spurted up and hit me on the face was like a dream as I watch Snow's head fall from his body and it hit me that Snow the man who had made my life a nightmare was in fact dead.

"Well done Peeta" Coin congratulated me as the crowd roars "Now the Princess will announce the Tribute for the final games" she said in a sly tone making all the victors still and all of the crowd stop cheering in confusion "I have decided that in order to start afresh the Capitol must make amend and hence we will hold one more games with the children of the capitol"

"What!" I snarl my anger running through me "They did nothing wrong they knew no better" I ignore Cato who was leaving my sight and stare at the woman in front of me: she was no better than Snow she just wanted power and was willing to do whatever it took to have it. "You monster"

Coin smiled at me condescendingly and laughed hollowly "I am not the one with blood stained hands" she said in a sly voice.

"No you're not" I hear Cato agree before his sword was stabbed through her chest, and he looked over her shoulder to look my in the eyes "But what gives you the right to kill innocents when you've never met death" he said in her ear before twisting his blade and pulling it from her body.

As Coin's body slide to the floor dead her own blood pooling onto the stage I felt a clam settle over me: Snow was dead, Coin was dead and the games were over. Looking up I feel a water drop hit me on the face and suddenly the rain began to fall like it was trying to wash away the sins of the past and begin anew, sometimes I wished I was going to be able to do that but unfortunately I would always remember it was the burden of the victors: to never forget.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! There ens the reign of Snow and Coin. **

**So what did you all think of my resolution?**

**Final Chapter: Life after Rebellion.  
**


	27. After All Is Said And Done

**Well it has been a long a happy journey throughout this entire fic, working through break ups and war and all that but sadly this is the final chapter: the epilogue. Firstly i want to thank everyone who took the time to follow this fic even when it wasn't going in the direction that they wanted it to, secondly this will be my final posting for fanfiction until i have finished recruits-sad i know but it must be done. So thank you for all of you who have supported not only my work but me as well it means a lot. **

**A.N- Shout Outs.  
**

**Shinigami- Of course Human Peeta will be back it has to come full circle!  
**

**LoverOfTheOcean- Sad yes but sometimes Characters need to die so that the story can move on. I actually agree with a lot you said-sorry if my shout out was a bit harsh last chapter it wasn't my intention.  
**

**Marcus1233- *Sighs happily* You know what i am going to miss your reviews a lot! BTW i totally agree with your statement: Yay death to the evil banshee lady!  
**

**Anonanon- Thank you for all your kind words i hope you enjoy this final chapter and that it completes the story in a way that is fulfilling for you.  
**

**dualities- you think we could make that chant into a song?  
**

**Through Darkness And Light- So that chapter was both enjoyable and sad to read, i'm guessing because that is what a lot of the comments are... oh well i'll take it: as for Cato and Peeta...you're just gonna have to wait and read.  
**

**The Few and Proud Marines- Well i'm glad you liked the ending i cna only hope you enjoy my final chapter as much as you have the rest of the fic.  
**

**bowsie22- Sorry no presidency for Peeta or Cato, thank you for all the kind words and interesting comments you have blessed me with over the course of this fic it has been a pleasure reading your reviews each time i saw your pen name.  
**

**Lady Luna Riddle- It's gonna be sad not seeing your lovely reviews for a while, i've come to love reading your fun reviews and little comments that we trade- Gleeks 4 eva!- I hope this chapter is just as surprising for you as the others were: please enjoy my final chapter.  
**

**Endless93- You are not a creeper you are just a very enthusiastic fan: that is all. Thank you for all the kind words you have given me over the course of this fic and the dedication you have shown with you're reviewing: i will miss reading you erratic and exciting reviews after this.  
**

**SakuraDrops141- What can i say: you were with me through Career of 12 and now i have to say goodbye on another fic, truly form the bottom of my writers soul: thank you for supporting me in another Hunger Games venture: your short but sweet reviews will be missed.**

* * *

**Peeta's P.O.V**

Living in district twelve after the rebellion ended and Panem was free from both Coin and Snow would have seemed really hard because of all the memories it held but seven years after the rebellion and in a newly re-built district twelve I still found that it bought me only happy fond memories: of my brothers who I still missed with every bone in my body, of my mother and father, of even the Peacekeepers who were my trainers for a long time. Of course District twelve barely looked like District twelve anymore, not that it was like district one or two where the streets shone or waterfalls were the main feature of the city. It had become so much more of a country town with a small music school, my bakery and other re-made stores a town hall which had been made out of the Justice building, one high school and one primary school and a few living districts.

But for the most part District twelve was forests and wildlife now as the fence had been taken down due to my request: sort of my little tribute to Katniss and her family: one that the new President seemed to be more than happy to give to me although that could be because I was the one to help talk Paylor into office:

_I was still covered in blood from both Snow and a little of Coin but I wasn't hurt neither was Glimmer who sat by my side patting Daithi who was resting on her lap, Oclan himself wasn't too far away either resting at my feet. Arguments were being made in the head office we were sitting outside of about Cato's actions and who was going to be President now. I myself didn't care my mind kept replaying Gloss's death over and over in my mind as well as all the other blood I had spilt and was dripping off my hands. Coin might have been an annoying bitch but she was right: my ledger was dripping with red and there was no amount of good things I could do to make it go away. _

_Glancing over to Glimmer I can she her slight tremors and without thinking I reach over and grip her shaking hand in my own giving it a slight squeeze, she had lost Gloss today and he had been one of her favorite people, in fact if she and Finnick hadn't gotten their act together then I was sure that she would have found herself in Gloss's arms at some point. I can tell my actions had a good reaction because Glimmer smiled at me, not a happy relieved smile but one of understanding, she must be trying to deal with her inner demons as well. _

_The door of the office opened and Paylor shuffled out looking worse for ware and like she would much rather be in bed sleeping "Paylor you okay?" I ask startling the woman out of her thoughts. _

"_Ah…yeah just have some things to think about" she said nervously._

_I look at Glimmer who was smiling kindly at the woman and then pat the bench in between the two of us "Come on talk to us about it" we knew she'd agree mainly because by the looks of her expression Paylor needed to get some things off her chest and who better than the two people who are supposed to be the 'kindest victors' to ever come out of the games. _

_Paylor sat down next to us in a gentle motion and sighed heavily "They want me to be President because I was second in Command" she said softly and I smile at the conviction in her voice, it was obvious that while Paylor wants the job she's afraid that she won't be good for the job. "But I'm not trained nor do I really know what I'm doing" _

"_You know I think you know what you're doing a lot more than you think" I say softly making her look up at me in shock "During my time in the rebellion I hated Coin that was no secret but you were one of the people I trusted in her little circle, I found that you cared about each and every one of us and that is what makes a leader. Not if you can intimidate them all but if in the end you can get them to follow you blindly with only their trust as a guide" _

_Glimmer nodded and gave Paylor's hand a squeeze conveying her own support, we let the matter drop for a moment and just let her think it over but ten minutes later Paylor stood up and walked into the office with her head held high: we knew she had accepted the position. _

That was seven long years ago and Paylor had lead us into the golden age where while we were united under a government we were about to die any time soon for entertainment. Since the end of the rebellion we had all gone our own ways: Haymitch and Effie had gotten married after the rebellion-literally two days after- and then moved back to twelve where Effie soon became a teacher in the high school. Dorion and Jerico had moved to twelve as well Dorion had chosen to become a writer and moved into the large house on the hill in a huge clearing while Jerico had come along with him. Glimmer and I came back to twelve where I re-built my families bakery and Glimmer made the medic school.

Jazz had gone back to district one and set up a music academy where he allowed them avenues of careers, most of the time Glimmer sent him any one from her school who she believed would have a career in music. Rion hadn't gone back to district two at all but instead had joined the district one circus and became an acrobat as he didn't want to live in any one place but instead wanted to travel. Gale lived as the ambassador for District two with his little brother Rory who at the age of twenty one was one of the junior scientists in the gene department. Prim herself had gotten a job in two with her now fiance Rory but as a doctor while her fathers lived the retirement life in district four.

Portia and Seneca still lived in the capitol but Portia was a fashion designer and Seneca was Paylor's personal assistant making sure her day to day life ran as smoothly as possible. They had got married four months after the rebellion and were now thinking of kids. Johanna had grown her hair finally and had moved back to seven to help in daemon education-as a way to help deal with the pain losing her own spirit partner had left her- Finnick on the other had lived in district twelve with Glimmer.

Their relationship hadn't been spurred out of love at first but out of the need to heal, for the first year Finnick would travel from four to twelve every month to spend two weeks with Glimmer and they would just enjoy each others company. All that changed though when at the age of twenty Glimmer fell pregnant and when Finnick asked her to move to four she refused and said that twelve was her home and that was where she was staying. It was a huge surprise when Finnick turned up with all his stuff a week later declaring that if she wasn't going to move then he was so that he could be a part of his child's life. After that he took a job as a wildlife expert and spent more than his spare time in the forests, lakes and swamps of district twelve making a classification of all the animals and teaching kids and others about their dangers. Young Lucio was born two years after the rebellion and two months later Finnick and Glimmer wed at the ages of thirty and twenty, since then they have had their arguments and ups and downs but through it all their love has only grown.

Since the rebellion I haven't had any contact with Cato mainly because I had refused it at first declaring that I had too many demons and needed to work through them alone before I even tried to attempt a relationship. But when I came to terms with all the horrors I had done and lives I had killed I had gotten really comfortable in my life and hadn't felt the need to hunt down Cato and not just because of my own needs but because I couldn't shake the feeling that maybe he had settled down himself and had gotten his own life sorted and if that was the case then he didn't need me to come in and disrupt it all just because I had gotten a hold of my psyche.

Sighing I run a hand through my spiky blonde hair and walk out to the stables that Haymitch and I had attached to my house-mainly because me and the other surviving members of my rebellion team had refused to give away our horses- and said hello to the beautiful animals. Since the rebellion three new horses had been added to the ranks, a black mare with white socks which had just turned three, a grey of four years which Finnick used often in the forests when tracking down a new animal and a one year old colt which had been sired by my old black stallion from the rebellion, the other horses were still there but they were all old now and were used when I decided to allow some of the younger kids of twelve have a riding lesson.

"Morning Tidus" I whisper rubbing the black colt on the forehead making him wicker, he was the only one out of the animals awake and it was always good to say hello to him.

Normally Oclan would be by my side but I had decided to let him sleep in mainly because he had been up all night with me while I tried to fight off a stubborn nightmare that had made it impossible to get to sleep afterwards. I didn't suffer from too many nightmares but when I did they were bad and it normally ended in a complete sleepless night for me and Oclan who refused to go to sleep while I was in pain. Today was a big day as well considering it was Lucio's birthday which meant that everyone we knew would be coming down for Lucio's big day so I allowed him to rest a little longer so that Oclan didn't try to kill one of the other daemons while he was in a grumpy mood.

"Now I can't make you look pretty today cause we got a big day" I said teasingly to the colt which whined and nudged me making me laugh "I swear though tomorrow you'll get the full treatment" I promise and with a final pat to his forehead I walk out of the stables and into the bathroom to get ready for my godson's party.

It had come as a shock when Finnick told me-not asked but told-that I was to be Lucio's godfather as he trusted no other with his complete safety if something was to happen to the young boy but I had been honored and so far that boy had become my life. With the combined looks of his mother and father he was going to be one of the most charming heart breakers Panem had ever seen, he had his father's beautiful sea green eyes that always had a hint of mischief in them but his mother's golden locks and flawless skin. Strangely enough he was more like me when I was a kid who always made Finnick joke that I was because I had a part in the boy's creation even if it wasn't DNA and that boy had often taken to calling him Uncle Peeta.

Once I was finished getting ready I walk into the bed room and wake Oclan up once again taking in the amount of scars that litter his body ranging from the scars on his muzzle and face to the ones on his flanks each one a scar the rebellion had played a part in. The wolf had lost his amusement in many things becoming old and wise before his time but often when it was just the two of us I would sit curled up with him and we would talk about our life before the games before everything became ruined and we were still innocent. "Come on we have to get ready: today's Lucio's day" I said shoving my old friend chuckling at the tired growl Oclan gave me before stretching his tired and sore muscles.

"You are lucky that I like you Peeta" he said in a tired voice before allowing me to start to groom his short fur.

After our time in captivity Oclan had refused to let his fur grow over a certain length and made sure to have his hair shorn and cut every few months so he wasn't reminded of how evil he had allowed himself to become. I myself had my own scars of my time in the torture ranks, often I would zone out at different times my mind going back to that space-less and empathetic place where I became numb, I was lucky that it only ever happened when I was alone and never in the company of others. Once Oclan was ready and fully awake I lead him down out of our large two story house and down the street. The best thing about district twelve was that everyone trusted everyone so no one locked their doors or had a problem with their belongings being taken: it was just not worth it, I arrive at the clearing where Glimmer and Finnick's property begun in only a few moments and smile when I see Kana resting on the porch outside, the wolverine was a true evidence that Effie had dragged Haymitch over.

"Hey Kana, how are you?" I ask once we reached the house.

The wolverine looked up and growled at Oclan in welcome before turning to look at me with a warm stare "Can't complain young Peeta" she said as she stood up to follow us into the beautiful and homey house that Glimmer had decorated herself.

When I walked into the Odair/Petit home I was overcome by the sound of Glimmer singing and what sounded like Lucio trying to sing along with his mom. He was too young to sing perfectly but there was no doubt that Lucio had gained his mother's musical talents and was already trying to go to his mother's classes. The other sounds that were easy to figure out was the other party guests, just as I had thought everyone that Glimmer and I trusted with our lives was here: I could hear Johanna yelling at Finnick to leave the cake alone and the guitar was of course being played by Jazz. When I walked into the room I saw Prim and Rory standing off to the side watching as Glimmer sang to her little boy and Rion was watching Jazz with warm eyes while Haymitch sat with Effie curled into his side smiling happily, from the sounds Portia and Seneca were in the kitchen.

Glimmer looked up and smiled at me nudging Lucio to look over at me making his brown eyes widen happily 'Uncle Peeta!" he cheered stopping his song as he rushed over to me.

Bend down and quickly pull him into a giant bear hug before throwing him into the air making him giggle "Whoa there aren't you getting big there ace?" I ask teasingly

Lucio shook his head and hugged my legs happily "Now that you're here that means we can start the presents" he said excitedly making me laugh.

"And here I thought you were just excited to see me" I say in a mocking hurt tone.

The young boy jumped up and down and nodded as if he wanted to fix the hurt he thought he had caused "No of course I am: your Uncle Peeta it's just…It's presents uncle Peeta! Presents" Lucio said urgently as if trying to get me to understand how important his gifts were.

I chuckle and nod in understanding before allowing him to drag him over to the couch where he sat next to his mother who I quickly hugged and kissed on the cheek "Hey Glim looking radiant as always" I tease before turning to Finnick and hugging him just as tight "Good to see you Finn"

"Yeah good to see you too" Finnick said happily which was probably because unlike Glimmer who I saw every afternoon I haven't seen Finnick for a few days because he's been out trying to find new animals and hadn't been home for the last few days.

"Presents!" Lucio urged which got Portia and Seneca to walk out of kitchen, who I quickly hugged in welcome when I saw them, and surprisingly enough Jerico and Dorion followed them out.

Once I had said all my hellos I sat on Lucio's other side and watched as Seneca and Portia presented the birthday boy with his gift which was a beautiful outfit which was made of silk and beautiful colors: he looked like a child of old district one: a child of luxury which made Lucio giggle. Glimmer thanked the fashion designer and assistant before Rion presented the little boy with beautiful statue of a sapphire dragon and Jazz a book of old folk songs that the young boy made me and Glimmer sing to him every day. Johanna was next and she gave him a pair of riding boots making him squeal happily because if there was one thing he had wanted to do more than learn to sing it was to ride one of the horses that I had at the back of my house.

Next was Dorion and Jerico who gave the young kid an album of photos of Glimmer, Finnick and I before and during the rebellion so that the young boy could see his parents before they were old. That present had made the young boy hug his normally silent uncles and thank them over and over again, and then it was Haymitch and Effie's turn to present their gift to the excited little boy. Their gift was a beautiful music box that when opened played the Glimmer's version of the valley song that she had recorded during the rebellion and a hologram of Glimmer and I in our spirit parade outfits and then Finnick and Glimmer at their wedding, me and Johanna and a bunch of other images, the beautiful gift actually bought tears to my own eyes and when I looked over to Glimmer and Finnick I could see them silently thanking the two of them while Lucio sat mesmerized by his gift.

After a little while Glimmer shut the music box and Lucio turned his attention onto me his eyes bright and excited, chuckling at the boys excitement I present him with a wooden carved box and when he opens it the young boy's breath caught at the beautiful pan pipes that were lying on the velvet lining. "You're a big boy now so I figured that it was time you had your own just like Peter pan himself" I said kindly as I remembered all the times I told the young child the story of the boy who never grew up and how he always wished he had his own an pipes.

"Thank you Uncle Peeta" Lucio said launching himself into my arms.

The rest of the day passed in a happy blur and by the time every one had left Lucio was curled up on the couch with his presents thrown around him as he slept peacefully. "Thanks for staying" Glimmer said as I step out on the porch a sleepy Oclan yawning by my side "I know that you have to go to the bakery tomorrow" she said as she looked back into the house where Finnick was probably putting his son to bed.

"Hey you know me: I'd do anything for that little kid" I say before stepping forward and pulling the beautiful woman into my arms for a hug "It's good to see you so relaxed" I whisper before stepping back and bidding her a goodnight.

The sky was turning a beautiful violet as the sun set and the air held a slight flowery scent making me smile, it was relaxing. I was about to say something to Oclan where he froze by my side causing me to look down on the wolf in confusion "Oclan what's the matter, are you hurt" it really was a stupid question to ask considering I would be able to feel it if the wolf was hurt.

"Look" my partner said and when I look at the porch of my house I'm shock to see Cato standing in front of the steps with Adira by his side staring up at the building as if contemplating going inside.

Gathering my courage I walk up to him and place a hand on his shoulder making him jump and stare at me in shock "You gonna stand there all night?" I ask in a light tone before moving past him to stand on the bottom step so that I could look him over.

In the seven years since I had seen him Cato had only grown more handsome without a scar from the rebellion marring his features while my own body was littered with them, hell I still had a scar that ran through my eye brow not a large on but it was still there. "I wasn't, what I mean is that….err hi?" he said awkwardly making me laugh at his adorable reaction.

Before I could over think what I was doing I hold out my hand to him and give the man I hadn't stopped thinking about in seven years a kind smile "Cato…would you like to come inside" I ask and even I could hear that I meant a hell of a lot more than just to talk "we can catch up?" I sound confident but inside I'm a mess of emotions and I would never say anything or let it show but I was terrified that he was going to say no.

All my fears were unfounded because he smiled back just as lovingly as I had him and slipped his hand into my own and it was as if it had never left as if it had been made to hold my own "I would love to" Cato whispered stepping up to stand right in front of me and then bent down to kiss me.

As I stood there kissing Cato for the first time in seven year I couldn't help but feel that it was finally right, I had always loved Cato always felt like he was the one for me but I could never shake the feeling that it just wasn't the right time for us that we never had our moment. We were either too young or life and the rebellion was getting in the way and of course our own emotional baggage: but in that moment under the slowly darkening sky with only our wolf daemon watching us I finally felt like I could close my eyes and enjoy it, because there was no reason to keep them open: no one was watching for the fall down or the break down.

* * *

**Yay Peeto ending: just like i promised. **

**So tell me overall how was this fic?**


End file.
